


Flashes & Blackouts

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Blind Character, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Photo Shoots, Romance, Slash, Workplace, consensual drunk sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: A vida como fotógrafo sempre foi uma solitária aventura pelas ruas de Seul. Era assim que Kyungsoo vivia, e contentava-se com o cotidiano repetitivo do estúdio de fotografia onde trabalhava. Até que um dia, tirando fotos em busca de inspiração, alguém aparece olhando para a lente e sorrindo. Aquele rapaz moreno viraria sua perspectiva de ponta cabeça, encantando-o de maneiras que sequer pensava serem possíveis, a ponto de aventurar-se ao receber a proposta de tirar fotos de um modelo.Ir atrás dele se tornou uma necessidade. Só não imaginava que, ao trombar com dono do sorriso encantador em uma coincidência que só poderia ser chamada de destino, descobriria que Jongin era um rapaz cego, e que aquele seria, de todos, o menor de seus obstáculos.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 141
Kudos: 37
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Exceção

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #154: [clique para lembrar qual é o plot na planilha! ](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/19yW0rcGRbrV5iki0VXQOnVPf_RrGUeTebExgIYea7oE/edit#gid=1527744861&range=C47)  
>   
> Aviso à administração: Me perdoem pela demora a postar a versão betada, estou sem computador (cries a lot)
> 
> Agradecimentos a ambas as minhas betas pela disposição e carinho, e um milhão de desculpas por ter te dado esse trabalhão todo! Guardo um carinho pelas duas pela compreensão e delicadeza com que lidaram comigo por todo esse processo, assim como pela administração do EXOLipse, que sempre me ouviu com carinho. Também queria agradecer à pessoinha que doou o plot, estou apaixonada por ele e me rendeu um mês maravilhoso! Obrigada por compartilhá-lo! Por último, também agradeço enormemente a uma amiga, que salvou meu couro no último instante, quando achei que não tinha mais jeito. Obrigada amiga, você é uma amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você gosta de ouvir uma musiquinha enquanto lê, aqui está a playlist! [ Click! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1aUIBjL6qQ8JsXRRYzTuQN)  
> Obs: A capa informa as músicas tema de personagens ou capítulos (não são todos), caso você, como o Kyungsoo, adore significados! ~

  
  


  
  


Um burburinho disforme tomava a sala de reuniões do estúdio, naquela manhã morosa de segunda-feira. Duas mocinhas novatas sentavam-se do outro lado da mesa, murmurando uma para a outra, e eu ouvia os sussurros de forma desinteressada.

— _Você viu? Saiu um homem da sala da Seulgi agorinha, parece que estão planejando uma parceria… Será que nós vamos para Amsterdã?_

Ouví-las cochichar era a fina linha que me atava à realidade, porque minha mente flutuava por aí, explorando as conversas que eu tivera minutos antes e rememorando o rosto ansioso do homem que agora transitava pela sala ao lado. Ele evitava a todo custo olhar através das paredes de vidro, como se _soubesse_ que eu o encarava de cara feia. 

_Que raiva…_

— O que é que você está todo jururu aí? 

Estava tão desanimado que nem me dignei a assustar quando Yifan entrou quietamente na sala de reuniões e jogou aquela pergunta indiscreta na mesa, junto a uma pilha pesada de portfólios. Supondo que ele já até sabia a resposta, continuei com a cabeça deitada na mão, cansado de esperar. 

Ele sentou do meu lado e se organizou em silêncio, até confirmar que eu estava mesmo “jururu”. 

— Que foi? Ele cancelou?

— Cancelou, aquele bunda mole. Cansei, Yifan. Acho que ele não quer nada comigo. — Eu cuspi, sem nem me dar o trabalho de fingir que não estávamos falando de Chanyeol. Da sala ao lado, para qual eu olhava indiscretamente, ele ajeitava a gravata e preparava seus próprios projetos para a reunião. Acenou quando olhou para mim, pedindo trégua, mas eu apenas sorri pequeno de volta. 

Estava desencanando dele. A situação era chata e vinha se arrastando, então eu não tinha mais vontade de transparecer que estava aberto para ideia de tentarmos de novo. Começava a sentir meu coração dando um passo atrás, já um pouco incerto se era aquele tipo de pessoa que eu precisava agora. 

— Qual foi a desculpa? 

— Um blablablá sem sentido sobre eu ser o melhor fotógrafo da empresa. — Relembrei, amolecendo na cadeira. Yifan uniu as sobrancelhas.

— É isso que impede ele de te levar para jantar? Hm, joga fora. Tá podre. — Brincou Yifan, enfiando um dos fones no ouvido para atender a uma chamada, de modo que eu fiquei sozinho outra vez com minhas divagações desanimadas. 

Park Chanyeol… Passaram-se os tempos em que eu olhava para aquele grandalhão engraçado e me sentia verdadeiramente atraído e excitado com a ideia de termos algo. Adorava que ele fosse tão divertido e seu jeito leve de conversar, mas parecia que ficava travado com a possibilidade de sair comigo. Sempre tinha algo mais importante para fazer, ou esquecia de marcar… 

Estava começando a me sentir insistente, mesmo que já tivesse mudado a tática e dado espaço para que se aproximasse, em vez de partir para o flerte. Nem desse jeito as coisas deram certo. Ele continuava me chamando para sair e desistindo de última hora.

— Que saco, dessa vez tinha até comprado um perfume novo. — Lamentei, deixando Yifan cheirar meu pulso, ainda absorto na conversa com o secretário de um cliente. Ele suspirou em satisfação, me abraçando de lado. Esperei que ele encerrasse o telefonema para voltar à conversa.

— Poxa, Soo… Você sabe que qualquer coisa é só namorar comigo, não sabe? — Ele brincou, como sempre fazia quando eu estava nessas situações complicadas com relacionamentos. Quando ele tirou os fones de ouvido outra vez, neguei com a cabeça e deixei o assunto se esvair, agora que as pessoas começavam a ocupar a sala.

Queria poder dizer que minha chefe fisgou minha atenção com sua aura potente, mas tão logo começou a reunião, tão logo ela terminou, pois eu quase não prestara atenção em nada. Minha cabeça estava há quilômetros quando me peguei assentindo intuitivamente, aceitando arriscar minha confiabilidade num projeto diferente do meu comum.

Ao menos era para um cliente com o qual já trabalhei várias vezes. A Lim. K., pedia algumas fotos da paisagem urbana de Seul, o que era minha especialidade, mas dessa vez, para conseguir uma identificação maior das pessoas com a própria região, queriam um modelo que aparecesse em todas elas, levando a ideia de que havia alguém único habitando e sentindo a cidade.

Essa revista era uma das minhas favoritas em questão de design. Parecia uma obra de arte e eu me sentia em casa quando trabalhava para ela, o que era ótimo pois já tinha uma chance maior de entrar no projeto. Meu único problema era que eu e os modelos nunca nos demos muito bem. 

Havia sempre um encabulamento mútuo em que nem eu sabia como fazê-los ficar do jeito que eu queria, nem os modelos se sentiam confortáveis posando. As paisagens, o estático no movimento natural, era onde eu cabia melhor. 

Mas nem tudo era como Do Kyungsoo queria e havia certos sacrifícios a serem feitos para manter um trabalho, assim aceitei ceder e fazer minha tentativa. Teria de apresentar um rascunho da minha ideia e buscar um modelo até o fim da semana, até lá teria tempo para ler os artigos e tirar algumas fotos em cima dos conceitos oferecidos. Me pareceu um trabalho delicado e gostoso de fazer. 

Minha mente já borbulhava de ideias quando cheguei ao fim do expediente. O tempo que passei folheando a proposta da revista me fez mergulhar num frenesi de ideias tamanho que já estava até esquecendo que não tinha mais planos para jantar fora aquela noite. 

Voltando a me sentir um pouco decepcionado, apaguei as luzes do meu escritório e joguei a mochila nas costas. Hoje, como quase todo dia, não conseguiria me despedir de Yifan, já que ele estava sempre atolado de trabalho quando dava meu horário de sair. Mas acabei esbarrando com Baekhyun, no elevador, e ele sorriu simpático, como sempre.

— Você vai tentar participar do projeto para a revista? — Perguntou, animado. Hoje estava com um sorriso mais largo que o normal. Assenti.

— Você também?

— Ah, não! Adoro aquela revista, ela tem umas ideias fantásticas, mas vou estar em um outro projeto, fora do país. — Explicou. — Você devia tentar, um dia… As revistas de moda são um saco, mas os lugares…

Ele respirou fundo, admirado. Os olhos de cachorrinho brilhavam. 

— Eu iria pelos lugares, mas eu não gosto muito de trabalhar fotografando pessoas…

— Mas vai ter que fotografar dessa vez, de qualquer jeito, não vai? — Ele me desafiou, com um olhar engraçado. Dei de ombros, ele estava certo.

— É uma exceção. — Cedi. Baekhyun riu como se tivesse ganhado a causa.

— Você devia abrir mais delas.

Quando saí do elevador, segundos depois, a conversa se dissipou com um aceno. Ele provavelmente desceria para a garagem, enquanto eu preferia ir andando até em casa. Talvez fosse também pelo fato de eu não ter um carro. 

De qualquer modo, nada era melhor que pegar o fim de tarde para observar as ruas e encontrar paisagens novas. Eu gostava de caminhar para limpar a mente de um dia cheio de trabalho, enchendo os olhos com o céu azul que fazia teto para os prédios altos e do asfalto úmido salpicado de folhas desprendidas das árvores. 

As ruas que davam caminho do prédio do estúdio até meu apartamento não continham mais muitos segredos. Eu sentia que já havia observado tudo, os mesmos carros nos mesmos lugares, e os mesmos gatos nos telhados, até conhecia já um rosto ou outro, ainda que não fosse tão bom em lembrá-los. 

Dessa vez peguei outra curva, decidi fazer um caminho mais longo e talvez até de esquinas desnecessárias, mas enumerei algumas desculpas para não sentir que estava vagando por aí.

Passaria no mercado que ficava naquela avenida e compraria um estoque de lasanha de microondas para os próximos dias. Isso. Logo eu ia ficar tão ocupado com o projeto que ia esquecer de comprar comida, teria que pedir delivery e gastaria todas as minhas falhas economias de novo. De repente, até que não ter gastado meu tempo, paciência e dinheiro com Chanyeol pareceu uma escolha do destino. 

Queria algumas fotos novas e cheias de espírito para me inspirar mais tarde. Pegar a câmera para apontar para a simplicidade de uma rua arborizada e cheia de casas e prédios de tijolos escuros pareceu uma alternativa mais libertadora, assim como a ideia vagante de comprar uma máquina de café. 

Enfim, a inspiração das ruas vazias continuou me povoando mesmo depois que fui embora e passei da soleira fedida a ferrugem da porta do meu prédio. Subi as escadas de concreto com os olhos tão cheios de ideias que quase nem me vi pegar as chaves e entrar em casa, jogando por aí os pertences e me enfiando na ducha para suspirar o fim de um dia e o começo de um descanso.

Decidi que merecia. Hoje foi o prazo final para entregar o último trabalho que estava fazendo e, sinceramente, emergia essa vontade de tirar uma folga. Ultimamente, fins de semana e feriados eram dias de trabalhar também, pois se tornavam meus únicos horários na semana para terminar de editar fotos. Fazia um tempo que não me sentia descansado o suficiente, e agora que tinha jurado que minha agenda desapertaria, surgia outro projeto caindo nas minhas mãos. 

E todo projeto sempre parece irrecusável... 

Por um segundo, olhando para minha escrivaninha improvisada na sala com uma caneca de café em mãos, pensei em deixar o trabalho para Chanyeol. Ele era um bom fotógrafo também, apesar de me irritar com seus terninhos repuxados e os efeitos um pouco antiquados das fotos.

Mas como poderia? Eu me sentiria horrível. Não sabia simplesmente fazer meu trabalho de qualquer jeito, mas, secretamente, desejei perder essa oportunidade e passar aquela semana editando confortavelmente as fotos do site de vendas. Tão mais simples, tão menos estressante…

Liguei a TV, deixando no canal de desenhos baixinho enquanto me debruçava sobre o notebook e conectava a memória da câmera. O programa de edição já devia estar aberto há dias, não conseguia me lembrar qual a última vez que havia desligado o aparelho. Deixei a intuição me levar para as fotos que tinha tirado no caminho, e mexi nelas sem muito objetivo, testando um preto e branco que quase me fez sentir tão antiquado quanto Chanyeol. 

Algo na foto me trazia uma sensação de calma. A maneira como os tijolos alinhados dos prédios contrastavam com o reflexo da luz nos carros, as bicicletas encostadas nas casas e as janelas escuras. Estava passando o olho por uma e outra foto enquanto escolhia uma para o projeto. Ao menos como conceito. Aquela não era uma paisagem como eles pediam? Urbana, mas familiar e acolhedora. Fria, mas calorosa. Vazia e mesmo assim, fortemente habitada, afinal, haviam tantos objetos perdidos naquela rua...

Observei em um telhado uma bola murcha perdida, e as roupas de alguém penduradas em um varal mal escondido. Passei os olhos por um pé de chinelo esquecido e por cortinas postas para fora da janela, por algum motivo misterioso. Em uma outra captura, havia um cachorrinho olhando o movimento parco na rua. E de forma muito engraçada, um único rosto habitou minha foto perfeita e estragou meus planos de usá-la.

Não tinha notado, naquela hora, que um estranho havia aparecido. E céus, que estranho fotogênico! Nunca consegui fazer ninguém dar um sorriso como aquele, tão lindo e tão autêntico. Ele devia estar adorando a ideia do photobombing, porque olhou diretamente para a minha lente. E eu olhei de volta para o rosto alegre até me pegar rindo sozinho para a foto, negando com a cabeça, meio encantado. 

Ele era muito bonito. Do tipo de beleza que Baekhyun provavelmente falaria “eu morreria para tirar uma foto dessa pessoa.” A pele era levemente amorenada, os lábios cheios, os olhos brilhantes e o cabelo castanho, sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Eu provavelmente teria ficado vermelho se o tivesse pego olhando daquele jeito na minha direção, mas sempre fui do tipo de perder um flerte por desatenção.

Não que aquele fosse um, de qualquer jeito.

Imaginei a cena toda de novo. Olhei para as outras fotos, mas ele só tinha aparecido na duas últimas, enquanto eu ajustava a câmera com uma lente melhor. Na primeira, que tirei de teste, ele ainda parecia apenas curioso. Na segunda, que ficara perfeita, o sorriso era simplesmente encantador. O que será que passava na cabeça dele naquele momento? Por que será que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito?

Me enchi de agonia em pensar que eu nunca ia saber nem mesmo _quem era ele_. Deus… Daria tudo para trocar um oi e dizê-lo que me rendeu uma das minhas fotos favoritas.

click click click 

No dia seguinte, Chanyeol e eu não nos esbarramos na empresa, contudo, fiquei sabendo por Yifan que ele também ainda não tinha feito seu rascunho. Nossa chefe estava pensando em acabar logo com essa competiçãozinha boba e pedir para que uníssemos forças, mas eu e Yifan rimos cúmplices e descartamos a ideia de uma vez por todas.

Que resultado desastroso sairia de uma união dessas…

No fim da tarde, sentei para revisar as fotos que eu já tinha, pensando comigo mesmo se elas estavam profissionais o suficiente para entregá-las como rascunho. Eu estava fascinado naquela em especial, me perdia toda santa vez que decidia dar uma olhadinha, buscando os detalhes sórdidos. Mas talvez eu só estivesse deslumbrado e apaixonado pelo sorriso de estranhos. 

Sabia que talvez eu não estivesse vendo com olhos profissionais. Afinal, há fotografias que nascem de sentimento intuitivo e recheadas de afetos, mas não são necessariamente boas fotos. Há retratos que são puramente emocionais e não era esse o trabalho que eu precisava entregar.

Acabei me esquivando para fora da minha sala, na qual me escondi durante o dia todo, para tapar meu rosto atrás de uma revista velha e ir passando o mais despercebido que podia no corredor que separava minha sala e a de Chanyeol.

Amaldiçoei as janelas internas. Vai saber pra que servem essas coisas? Mantinha minhas persianas todas bem fechadas (para o caso de estar concentrado demais para notar que estava com o cofrinho à mostra para a empresa inteira), detestava falta de privacidade. Agora que tinha que olhar para o Park, que entrava num acordo com suas janelas e mantinha a aura expansiva no ato de estar sempre à vista pelos vidros bem limpos, odiava ainda mais.

As janelas me obrigavam a pensar em coisas que eu não queria realmente pensar agora. De certa forma, relacionamentos fracassados passaram a parecer não caber na minha agenda tanto quanto os relacionamentos frutíferos. Se eu precisasse me concentrar em um namoro agora, não saberia que horário do meu dia eu doaria a ele. 

Meu trabalho e minha vida se fundiam numa maçaroca só, de jeito que eu já não conseguia diferenciá-los. E Yifan também devia estar notando isso, apesar dele mesmo estar sempre arrancando os cabelos do próprio couro de tanta burocracia para enfrentar.

— Quer sair e tomar um smoothie? — Ele choramingou, assim que entrei na sala dele com algumas batidinhas na porta aberta. Yifan brigava com a impressora, que cuspia uma pilha de papel limpo. — Não aguento mais a Seulgi me parando no corredor para me dar mais trabalho do que já tenho para fazer. Preciso sumir um pouco para conseguir resolver tudo.

— Você vai pagar para mim? — Brinquei, esperando-o esmagar os botões ultra tecnológicos da máquina e se livrar das pilhas de papéis, para então seguir comigo até o elevador.

— Não acredito que cheguei no estado de precisar pagar para ter uma amizade. — Yifan se queixou, com a cabeça longe. Notei que sua atenção ainda estava viajando por suas tarefas, mas deixei que ele saísse desse estado sozinho, até porque, se esquecesse o que estava tramitando ali dentro, seria eu que tomaria a culpa e, de brinde, uns socos. 

Quando chegamos à lanchonete, me dispus a ir buscar no balcão as nossas bebidas, enquanto Yifan se jogava, esfregando os olhos, numa das mesinhas ao fundo (segundo ele, numa onde Seulgi não pudesse nos ver se passasse pelo lado de fora). Quando me sentei com os dois copos grandes e um pratinho com os biscoitos mesclados, estes que nós pedíamos sempre, ele suspirou, de olhos meio marejados.

— Como você está? — Eu o perguntei. 

— Se eu for falar disso, nós dois vamos sair daqui chorando. — Respondeu ele, bem lentamente, dando ênfase em tudo. Nós fizemos um silêncio breve antes de soltar uma risadinha cúmplice, mas acabamos suspirando. Tempos difíceis. — E você? Vai pegar esse projeto ou vai deixar para o Park?

— Não sei ainda… Você vai achar muito feio, se eu disser que estou com um pouco de preguiça? — Desanimado, me encolhi da brisa fria que vinha de fora. Yifan pescou um dos biscoitinhos, assentindo.

— Vou achar muito feio. Inclusive porque você vai ganhar bastante, Soo. Vai deixar a oportunidade passar? Vai que ela não surge de novo? Vai que a revista goste mais do trabalho do Chanyeol e você perca seu posto de favoritinho deles? 

Ouvi o sermão calado, até porque, talvez o merecesse. Se eu já estava com o corpo no projeto, porque não investir nele? O desânimo, no entanto, continuava me abatendo, de forma que também peguei discretamente um dos biscoitos, ponderando enquanto sentia o lado de nata grudar no céu da boca.

— Eu vou tentar, mas não consigo nem pensar em um lugar ou uma paisagem para começar a fazer isso. — Expliquei, apertando minhas têmporas. — Queria ter um estagiário para listar essas coisas para mim, às vezes.

— Achei que você gostasse de pesquisar. — Ele torceu a boca, como que surpreso. Dei um gole grande demais no smoothie, sentindo doer a cabeça. 

— Também achei. 

— Enfim, você sabia que eles perguntaram por você antes da reunião? O mocinho da recepção me disse. Eles entraram para oferecer o trabalho para _você_ , então pode parar com essas ideias de suicídio de carreira!

— O mocinho que vive te cantando? — Eu ri, disfarçando a sensação boa de lisonja que povoava meu estômago. Yifan sorriu, autoconfiante, bebericando também o copo transparente. 

— Esse mesmo.

— Eu tirei uma foto ontem. Mas não sei se ela serve para o rascunho, não consigo olhar profissionalmente para ela. — Mudei o assunto, sabendo que ele não daria muito mais informações. Yifan botou os cotovelos na mesa, interessado, quando peguei o celular para mostrar as fotos. Ele as analisou por um instante, sorrindo tão imerso nos detalhes que me senti quase convencido. — O que acha?

— Acho que esbarra no que eles querem. Tem uma chance de gostarem, e uma chance de acharem um pouco distante da proposta original. Talvez os dois. — Ele deu de ombros. — Se tivesse uma forma de introduzir essa foto sem ela ser uma entrega oficial do rascunho…

— Tipo? De que forma eu faria isso? — Franzi a sobrancelha, recolhendo o celular. 

— Tipo topando por aí com o engravatadinho que adora seu trabalho e mostrando essa foto como forma de coletar dados do que ele realmente quer. Você chega e pergunta, “tirei essas fotos há algum tempo, o que você acha desse tipo de conceito?”

— Isso seria trapacear, basicamente. Eu não faço isso... O Chanyeol ficaria com informações a menos. 

Yifan revirou os olhos.

— Você repassa o que ele te disser para o Chanyeol, cristal da justiça! — Caçoou Yifan, negando com a cabeça. — Que problema tem? Sempre achei que os fotógrafos deveriam ter uma conversa mais próxima com os clientes, sempre tem esse abismo da mediação da Seulgi. Detesto esse controle.

— Vou pensar na sua ideia. Mas mesmo se essa foto agradar… — Suspirei. Ainda havia um empecilho. No entanto, calei-me e me recolhi em meus próprios pensamentos, percebendo que, de cada lado da mesa, nós dois lidávamos com os problemas dos nossos trabalhos. 

Mastigando um dos biscoitos enquanto encarava o movimento lá fora, pensei em como iria fazer para abordar aquele estranho…

É claro, tinha tirado fotos parecidas naquela rua que passavam um sentimento parecido, mas _aquela foto_ em especial tinha uma força diferente. O sorriso. _Aquele sorriso de fazer o coração tropeçar uma batida._

Balancei a cabeça, me sentindo constrangido quando notei que estava rindo para coisa nenhuma, sozinho com meus pensamentos. Talvez fosse uma bobagem me apaixonar por uma foto, mas a sensação gostosa me fez encolher os ombros, querendo estar ali dentro de novo.

Imaginava o cenário na minha cabeça e com uma riqueza de detalhes que às vezes o mundo ao meu redor se apagava, os sons da cafeteria se tornavam lentamente os sons da rua em movimento, e eu podia ouvir as árvores e o vento. Imaginava outros ângulos e outras coisas que poderia ter capturado, mas de forma insistente, voltava e voltava meus passos fantasiosos para a janela. Queria mesmo vê-lo de novo… Queria tanto que senti brotar em mim uma dessas ideias obstinadas.

Queria que ele fosse meu modelo. Que posasse com essa naturalidade gostosa em outras fotos, que vivesse para elas como naquele breve segundo, em que simplesmente aproveitou a atenção da minha lente. De queixo apoiado nas mãos, como alguém que recebe o sol no rosto, sorrindo com uma delicadeza que não pertence a esse mundo.

Precisava dele como modelo.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de deixá-los ler o restante da história (queria muito aparecer em cada capítulo para tagarelar, mas é pelo bem de um bom guessing), quero agradecer a quem veio agraciar a história. Essa é uma oportunidade importante e o apoio mútuo é um conforto enorme, do tipo que acho que ninguém sente já algum tempo no ficdom. Enfim, espero que gostem!  
> Alguns avisos extras para clarificar tudo e sossegar minha mente:  
> \- Tentei meu melhor para retratar a deficiência do Jongin, usando referências de canais no youtube e vivência com um colega de baixa visão, mas escolhi também mostrar que as pessoas sem deficiência não são bem educadas sobre aqueles que têm, carregando estigmas, preceitos, preconceitos, desinformação... Então se algo soa assim, é proposital e eu tentei ao máximo demonstrar que há uma evolução gradativa. Mas se algo for ofensivo ainda assim, vou receber a crítica de coração aberto, pois sei o quanto o tema é delicado e importante.  
> \- Os personagens são adultos conscientes e responsáveis por si. Marquei consensual drunk sex para caso de gatilhos, mas friso, é consensual e consciente.  
> Obrigada mais uma vez, e nos vemos no final da experiência.


	2. Determinação

Tentei me convencer, com um discurso repetido mil vezes na minha própria cabeça, que fazia sentido apresentar aquela foto em especial para o ‘engravatadinho da empresa’, como Yifan costumava chamar Junmyeon. Eu tinha em mãos algo próximo ao que ele queria, não? Mesmo que não tivesse sido proposital, cumpria seu requisito: imagens habitadas, com um modelo que tivesse presença e que ao mesmo tempo fosse reflexivo o suficiente para que as pessoas pudessem se ver e se identificar com a foto.

É claro que eu não publicaria nada antes de receber a autorização do meu “modelo espontâneo”, mas ponderei se tinha problema mostrá-la unicamente a Junmyeon para discutirmos. Debati rapidamente o assunto na minha cabeça quando nos esbarramos no hall e notei que não teria uma chance melhor de mostrar a ideia, afinal, já estávamos conversando sobre o trabalho e ele tentava descrever o conceito quanto melhor possível, como eu havia pedido. 

Junmyeon não costumava se incomodar com essas informalidades. Ainda que andasse para cima e para baixo no terninho caro, seu jeito era de uma simplicidade acolhedora. Ele era simpático de tal forma que às vezes sentia que era meu amigo, sempre tinha tempo para conversar.

Assegurei para mim mesmo que contaria os detalhes para Chanyeol assim que terminássemos ali, por garantia, porque sentia que estava cometendo um crime. Com isso em mente, tirei da mochila uma cópia impressa da foto, que tinha reservado para caso aquele momento chegasse. Até havia colocado numa pasta, para não estragar.

— Será que posso te fazer uma pergunta? Esse estilo de foto se enquadra no que você procura? O que você acha dela? — Eu estendi a impressão para ele, que se aproximou para avaliar. — De qualquer jeito, acho que sua resposta me daria um bom parâmetro, para saber em que sentido eu posso trabalhar.

O silêncio de Junmyeon me corroía as entranhas enquanto seus olhos passavam e passavam pelos detalhes. Seu queixo tinha um vinco engraçado, mas aquela era a única expressão em seu rosto, tanto que pensei que tinha cometido um erro grave de julgamento. 

Comecei a pensar que a foto estava uma porcaria e que tinha caído no conceito do Kim, meu estômago doía quando ele me empurrou de levinho para olhar para o meu rosto.

— Kyungsoo, às vezes me esqueço como você é fantástico. Sabe o que é? — Não sabia. Meu estômago se apertou de novo, pensando que ele poderia levar aquele discurso para uma crítica disfarçada. — Nem eu sei o que eu quero. Isso soou canalha da minha parte, eu sei. Vou reelaborar: Eu _sei_ o que eu quero, mas eu não consigo _criar essa imagem_ na minha cabeça, e essa foto mudou os parâmetros meia-boca que eu tinha, então achei incrível!

Ele tinha os olhos perdidos, tentando traduzir a análise toda em palavras certas. A forma como cruzou os braços me dizia um tanto sobre o que tinha achado. Junmyeon costumava fazê-lo quando se admirava com o trabalho, então meu sorriso foi inevitável.

— Acha mesmo? 

— Sim, incrível! Estou tentando comparar ao que tinha antes na cabeça, mas a representação mental anterior deixou de fazer sentido. Olha, o jeito como as coisas se dispõem… — Ele ia apontando. — É bonito e tem algo de urbano ao mesmo tempo. Está cheio de vida... É exatamente o que eu quero. Estou quase te pedindo para adicioná-la no trabalho final, só acho que poderia enfocar um bocadinho mais no modelo.

Engoli em seco, decidindo não contar que fora por engano.

— Ele é lindo, esse rapaz. Onde encontrou?

— Ah… — Eu respondi, olhando fixamente para seu rosto. O nervosismo me tomou através dos segundos que demorei para inventar uma resposta. Acabei dando de ombros, sem conseguir montar uma à tempo. No fim, Junmyeon já havia desistido e agora apertava meu ombro, olhando por aí com certa malícia.

— Já entendi tudo.

— Não é isso. 

Passei alguns segundos processando o ardor nas minhas bochechas e me perguntando o porquê de estar me sentindo na necessidade de me explicar. Não me espantava o que Junmyeon havia dito, mas era tamanha a vergonha que me dominava. 

— Enfim, se ele aceitar… Diga que é uma boa oportunidade. Pode tentar ser o modelo ao menos para o rascunho... Que tal? Kyungsoo, tenho que ir, agora. Minseok está me esperando. Quando tiver em mãos o trabalho, nós vamos tomar um café para discutir tranquilos. — Ele me apertou uma segunda vez, antes de me deixar com uma despedida e uma ansiedade sem tamanho povoando o estômago.

Abracei o álbum contra o peito, sentindo meu coração retumbar. Pela primeira vez, estava inspirado a tirar fotos de outro ser humano. Junmyeon havia me elogiado e tinha gostado do trabalho, o quão perfeito seria poder trabalhar naquele estilo? Senti como se, depois de dias, o gosto pela fotografia finalmente tivesse inundado meu paladar antes dormente. 

Me senti impelido a avançar no projeto o mais rápido possível, enquanto ainda tinha essa energia viajando pelo meu corpo, assim, buscaria pelo meu estranho hoje mesmo. A vontade de ver onde as coisas iam dar e de aproveitar cada instante foram injetadas em minhas veias como uma dose de adrenalina e inspiração.

Saí dali para buscar um termo de uso de imagem e direitos autorais e, naquela tarde, depois de sair mais cedo do trabalho, vaguei por esquinas desnecessárias outra vez não com a desculpa das lasanhas congeladas, mas com o objetivo de esbarrar outra vez naquele estranho. Dessa vez, agarraria sua presença com as mãos e teria certeza de que ele não era só uma bela miragem ou ilusão de ótica, mas que era possível, de fato, existir nesse mundo alguém dono de tamanha perfeição.

click click click

Em meio à rua apinhada do mercado, arfei de vergonha quando notei que não tinha cumprido o combinado comigo mesmo. Deixei Chanyeol à deriva, completamente alheio à todas as informações que Junmyeon havia me passado. A culpa embolava meu estômago enquanto andava rapidinho para lá e para cá, rodeando a rua que ficava entre o prédio e o mercado.

Quis ir embora. O quanto antes pudesse dizê-lo, menor seria meu remorso pela dianteira injusta que tinha. Afinal, aquelas eram informações necessárias para que ele fizesse um bom trabalho também, e eu queria que fosse uma competição à altura. 

Queria ganhar por motivos que amaciassem um pouco meu ego, talvez tudo o que Junmyeon havia me dito hoje me fez ter vontade de buscar a sensação de novo.

Mas para isso eu precisava ao menos bater na porta sem graça de vidro esfumaçado do prédio que tinha saído nas fotos. Não sabia o número do apartamento do rapaz dos sorrisos, mas não faria mal tentar. Era só bater na porta e explicar a história para o porteiro. Podia dizer que sabia que ele morava no térreo e descrevê-lo, era provável que saberia de quem eu estava falando.

Mas a falta de coragem me fez travar e ir embora, deixando para trás um velhinho confuso. Me sentia estranho, indo atrás de pessoas desconhecidas. Tive medo que ele se sentisse ofendido ou me rechaçasse. No entanto, aquilo não fazia muito sentido e eu sabia disso, então apenas respirei fundo várias vezes enquanto circulava o quarteirão. 

Inalava o ar pesado da primavera, cogitando ligar para Chanyeol. Exalava observando o todo ao redor e pensando em outros ângulos para tirar as fotos. Deixei vagar a mente por outras razões, ainda que, como um alfinete pontiagudo cutucando, meu motivo de nervosismo me chamasse outra e outra vez, causando a mesma agitação nas entranhas.

 _Vai lá, Kyungsoo. Você tem que abordar o modelo bonitinho. Talvez ele sorria de novo para você daquele jeito._ Ughh esse era o problema! Já sentia o estômago frio de adrenalina só de imaginar o sorriso. Minhas palmas estavam suando! 

Bati na testa várias vezes, me forçando de novo a respirar fundo e a entrar mais uma vez na corrente de ideias que estava tendo, mas de nada adiantou. Abaixei para pegar a câmera na mochila e tentar alguns cliques, gastando a memória com imagens sem objetivo. No entanto, quando me levantei, quase perdi o equilíbrio com o corpo que veio de encontro ao meu.

Esbarramos com certa força. Fiquei imediatamente constrangido quando notei que o rapaz cego tropeçava para trás, tão embaraçado quanto eu. Fizemos um silêncio encabulado. De início, não entendi o motivo para ele ainda estar parado, e ficamos ali por um par de segundos. Minha surpresa era gigantesca.

Me perguntei se tinha entendido errado, mas ele não só usava óculos escuros como carregava também uma bengala dobrada. Seu risinho sem jeito esticou-se, relembrando a maneira que havia se esticado naquele dia, ainda que com motivações muito diferentes. Era ele. Era quem eu estava procurando. 

Senti o mundo rodar enquanto pensava na probabilidade de algo tão coincidente acontecer.

Tanto que fiquei boquiaberto e engasgado nas palavras. Não consegui quase murmurar o pedido de desculpas, enquanto abaixava para pegar a carteira que ele tinha deixado cair no chão. Ele já esperava por ela com a mão erguida discretamente, tal como se fosse fingir que não precisava do objeto, caso eu estivesse com o propósito de roubá-lo. Devolvi-a gentilmente, mas me demorei um instante para mastigar a informação.

Ensaiei de novo um monte de cumprimentos e uma explicação para o que queria com ele. Contudo, as coisas que eu pensava que poderia dizer quando o encontrasse haviam sido sacudidas. Já não tinha certeza se ele poderia ser meu modelo. Quer dizer, era tecnicamente possível e ele já havia provado que era uma criaturinha fotogênica! Mas senti minhas chances de convencê-lo diminuírem por uma variedade de motivos.

Não soube dizer nada antes que ele sorrisse em agradecimento e saísse andando de novo na direção do mercado. Me estapeei quando ele estava longe porque, cacete! De qualquer forma, eu _precisava_ conversar com ele! Precisava dizer sobre a foto, avisar que ele tinha saído numa delas e perguntar se eu poderia usá-la mesmo que fosse só uma vez. 

Travado com a mochila pendurada no braço, pensei se botava ela nos ombros de novo e desistia de tudo, ou se corria atrás dele e pedia uma chance. Era só uma chance. Ele podia dizer não, mas se havia qualquer pequena possibilidade de ser um sim…

Andei depressa, perdendo-o quando adentrou o supermercado. Até olhei por cima de uma ou outra gôndola, checando o corredor mais próximo, mas ele já havia sumido. Deslocado, saí do mercado e parei à calçada.

Ponderava sobre minhas opções quando sentei-me no banco que ficava recostado à porta do estabelecimento. Era errado esperá-lo ali? Será que estava sendo inadequado, seguindo-o desse jeito? Não podia abordá-lo depois, talvez quando estivesse em casa? 

Mas isso implicava que eu tivesse descoberto onde morava, o que me parecia ainda pior, então esperei ali por quase quarenta minutos, enquanto o sol escorria pelo horizonte, deixando rastros de laranja e roxo no céu. Olhava para toda pessoa que passava pelas portas, de forma que meu pescoço começava a se cansar. 

Me virava sempre que pensava ter visto um casaco fofo em marrom escuro, mas já começava a esfriar e a escurecer quando, finalmente, ouvi o som da bengala procurando o caminho para fora do lugar. O nervosismo me fez estancar um tantinho antes de recobrar o movimento das pernas e o acompanhar até a rua que cruzava. Ele tirou as chaves do bolso, passos acelerando um pouquinho.

— Oi? Posso falar com você?

Ainda que tivesse tido todo o cuidado do mundo para tocá-lo no ombro, o rapaz se assustou como se eu tivesse anunciado um assalto. Atirou no meu peito a bengala e as compras e correu na direção da rua enquanto eu tentava entender o que _no mundo_ estava acontecendo.

Arregalei os olhos quando ele deu um passo em falso descendo a calçada, vendo seu tornozelo virar com o mal jeito. Uma injeção de adrenalina me lançou para a rua enquanto um carro virava a esquina. Se eu não tivesse corrido e pulado na frente do corpo caído no asfalto com as mãos para o alto e um grito preso na garganta, sabe-se lá se teria desacelerado. 

No fim da cena, me sentia completamente desorientado. Não sabia como tinha ido parar no meio da rua, o estranho deitado no chão com a expressão contorcida em dor e minha mochila jogada na calçada junto à bengala e compras.

Botei as mãos na cabeça, respirando em lufadas.

— Você se machucou? — Questionei a ele, me abaixando. O motorista não se deu ao trabalho de sair do carro, simplesmente contornando e parando ao nosso lado.

— Ei, precisa de carona para o hospital? Ele está bem?

Trêmulo, toquei o ombro do garoto que gemia, agarrado ao próprio tornozelo. Sua expressão estava em branco. Não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer exatamente, mas me senti tão mal que fiquei sem saber como abordá-lo.

— Você está bem? Qual seu nome? Me desculpa… eu…

— Eu estou bem! — Respondeu ele, de maneira ríspida. No entanto, não estava parecendo querer levantar. Algumas pessoas espichavam o pescoço, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido e se precisavam chamar a polícia.

— Não quer ir para o hospital? — Perguntei, ao que ele já negava com força. Neguei ao motorista do carro, que deu de ombros e seguiu em frente sem querer dividir comigo o remorso. — Me desculpa, de verdade… Nossa, não sei o que me deu na cabeça, não imaginei que você fosse se assustar.

— Agora já foi. — Ele tremeu para apoiar o peso nas mãos, mas não parecia que seus pulsos estavam em situação melhor. Suas palmas estavam raladas e eu ofeguei quando vi um pequeno corte em sua testa.

— Você está machucado! Está tonto?? — Não deixei que continuasse tentando se levantar, nem ele teve forças. O tornozelo doía bastante, pela forma como o pressionava. — Vou te levar ao hospital, vai saber se você quebrou o pé-

Tentei ajudá-lo a levantar, mas ele se afastou, as sobrancelhas unidas em preocupação.

— Tá doido? Eu não sei quem é você! Você estava me seguindo por aí! Se me tocar de novo, eu vou gritar!

— Tudo bem. — Me afastei de imediato, sem querer incomodá-lo mais. Já havia feito o suficiente fazendo-o se atirar no meio da rua em susto. — Eu posso chamar um Uber para você ir então? 

— Não vou entrar no carro de estranhos! Você tem mais alguma ideia tão ruim quanto essa? — Ele esbravejou. Se não estivesse olhando para seu rosto, teria me sentido ofendido. Mas podia ver o tamanho do desconforto que ele estava passando. Machucado, provavelmente se sentindo muito constrangido pelo tombo, e com um estranho jogando ideias estúpidas e desesperadas. Respirei fundo, pegando o celular do bolso.

— Eu posso ligar para alguém que você confie, então? Ou te ajudar de algum outro jeito? — Eu perguntei. Dessa vez, tentava manter a calma. — Seu tornozelo está ficando inchado, é melhor ir tratar isso.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos, ponderando se aquela era uma boa ideia. Deixei que o fizesse em paz, esperando até que, incerto, gaguejasse os números para que eu ligasse para a tal pessoa de confiança. Não demorou nada para eu encostar o telefone na orelha, esperando os toques. A voz que atendeu me fez unir as sobrancelhas. Devia ser engano?

Convencido de que estava ouvindo coisas, continuei falando.

— Oi… Eu estou com… qual seu nome?

— Jongin.

— Com Jongin. Ele caiu e está machucado, pediu para eu te ligar, será que pode vir ajudá-lo?

— _O que aconteceu? Ele está bem?_ — A voz do outro lado soou imediatamente alarmada.

— Está, mas… Não muito. Será que pode vir? Estamos na frente do prédio, perto do supermercado.

— _Estou chegando aí!_

click click click

Ainda que tivesse se passado centenas de anos até que finalmente o amigo de Jongin estacionasse o carro, eu estava em um estado mental tão desorganizado que pareceu que nada havia acontecido nesse meio tempo, além de uma espera acanhada. Sentia que Jongin não me queria por perto, mas ele sabia também que eu não podia simplesmente ir embora, então entramos em um silêncio cúmplice. 

Quando uma vizinha surgiu com gelo, ajudei-o a ir se sentar no meio-fio para esperar. Ela logo foi embora, desinteressada, mas disse estar ali caso ele precisasse. Não trocamos nem uma palavra, ainda que eu estivesse completamente engasgado num bolo de pedidos de desculpas que não saíam. Eu já tinha pedido, mas não em um bom momento. E agora temia irritá-lo ainda mais por me repetir tanto.

Meu coração estava pesado quando vi, com pouca surpresa, Baekhyun descer do carro que usava para trabalhar, cerca de dez minutos depois da ligação. Então aquela era a voz dele… Cocei a testa, sorrindo de forma contraída para o meu colega de trabalho, que vinha a passos corridos e olhos arregalados. Sua respiração já estava pesada desde antes de descer do carro.

— Kyungsoo? Como você…? — Ele se perdeu nas palavras, avaliando a cena com os olhos. Eu tinha os braços apoiados nas pernas, olhando dele para Jongin, que segurava o gelo e o tornozelo e se encolhia para o lado oposto. Senti vontade de pedir a Baekhyun um soco bem dado.

— Assustei o Jongin e ele tropeçou na calçada. — Eu expliquei, limpando a garganta. — Ele não quis me deixar levá-lo ao hospital, mas, eu entendo, só… Será que eu posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa? 

Ele abaixou-se, gemendo ao imaginar como devia estar aquilo. Estava começando a arroxear, e Jongin sibilou quando ele mexeu. Baekhyun tocou seu ombro, consolando-o enquanto pedia desculpas.

— Ai, Jongin… Que merda, ein? — Ele lamentou. — Vamos, vou te levar para o hospital. Me ajuda a levantá-lo.

Fiz como havia pedido. Tendo cuidado para não fazer algo que o incomodasse, apoiei seu cotovelo enquanto Baekhyun passava seu braço pelos ombros, levantando-o pelo tronco.

— Que coincidência mais bizarra, ein? — Ele cantou, enquanto ajudávamos Jongin a mancar até o carro. — Como vocês se conheceram?

— Eu não faço ideia de quem é esse cara. — Disse Jongin, ranzinza. Suspirei pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, repassando na mente outras mil possibilidades de jeitos como eu poderia ter me aproximado sem causar aquele problemão todo. Me sentia são estúpido… Merecia a raiva de Jongin, no final das contas.

Pensei em contar o que havia acontecido, mas era uma história longa e Baekhyun estava com pressa. Botamos Jongin no banco do passageiro e me afastei para deixá-los conversar. Brigaram por um segundo pela tentativa boba e preocupada do Byun de colocar o cinto em Jongin. Depois de ser estapeado para longe, ele me olhou de novo, sem saber o que expressar.

— Me desculpa… Não queria atrapalhar vocês dois. Não imaginei que o Jongin fosse se assustar quando chamei por ele. — Tentei explicar, ao que Baek torceu a boca, achando a situação toda nem muito digna de discussão. Acidentes aconteciam, certo? Olhei para Jongin. Ele tinha o maxilar travado de ódio. — Me desculpa, Jongin. De verdade. Vou fazer o que puder para recompensar.

— Tá bom, podemos ir? — Ele pediu, dando bastante ênfase na vontade de se livrar de mim o quanto antes. Seus braços se cruzaram em frente ao peito depois de puxar a porta e Baekhyun me deu um tapinha no ombro como consolo. 

— Ele é chato assim mesmo. Obrigado por cuidar dele enquanto eu chegava. Vou levá-lo para ver esse pé antes que piore. 

— Me dê notícias, você tem meu número. — Eu pedi. Baekhyun já dando a volta para entrar no carro.

— _Stalker._ — Jongin acusou baixinho. 

Não me senti nada melhor quando o carro sumiu de vista na esquina seguinte. Examinei o cenário de novo e ri nervosamente enquanto batia no meu rosto, tentando expelir o nervosismo que me tomava como um choque. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. 

Céus eu… Tinha assustado Jongin. A culpa começou a comer lentamente minhas entranhas enquanto me encaminhava para buscar minha mochila e notava as compras e a bengala largadas no chão. O pente de ovos tinha algumas unidades quebradas, a gema se espalhava pela sacola plástica. Imaginei como ele devia ter se sentido, será que tinha percebido que eu o seguia?

_Stalker._

Ah, ele tinha percebido. 

Bati na minha testa mais algumas vezes, sentindo a garganta ácida. Não tinha sido minha intenção incomodar ele daquela forma, mas eu _sabia_ que não devia tê-lo seguido depois do supermercado. Devia ter deixado ele em paz e voltado outro dia. Ou talvez nem devesse ter tentado ir atrás dele, no final das contas.

Peguei as compras e levei comigo até o mercado, onde comprei outra caixa de ovos para substituir aquela. Coloquei as compras dele em sacolas limpas e deixei-as com o porteiro do prédio para quando ele voltasse. 

Já não podia fazer muita coisa ali, já tinha atrapalhado a vida de Jongin o suficiente para um dia. Carreguei minha culpa e uma caixa com ovos a menos para casa, e ponderei de novo e de novo tudo que poderia ter feito para aquilo não ter acontecido. 

Mas aconteceu e não tinha volta. Tive que engolir a verdade de que acabei fazendo uma pessoa se machucar. E não fazia ideia de como, mas precisava voltar e pedir desculpas.

  
  



	3. Penitência

Notei assim que me deitei que aquela seria uma noite difícil de dormir. Minha cabeça pulsava em pensamentos insistentes. Quase obsessivos. Um turbilhão de “e se…”

E se eu tivesse falado com ele logo no primeiro esbarrão? Ou logo que ele saiu do supermercado? 

Voltando a avaliar a cena, eu conseguia pegar detalhes que antes pareciam insignificantes. Ele apertou o passo quando comecei a correr em sua direção. Jongin também correu para longe do apartamento, talvez porque não queria que eu soubesse onde morava? Devia ter pensado que eu era um assaltante ou coisa do tipo? 

Quando repassava o acontecimento na minha cabeça, meu estômago esfriava sempre que chegava na parte em que ele caía. Ficava pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse ficado travado em vez de me jogar na rua e levantar os braços daquele jeito patético. O carro tinha cantado pneu para frear a tempo. Deus, que agonia!

Pensar nas possibilidades me atormentava.

Baekhyun ainda não havia me dado notícias. Não que eu pudesse cobrar muito nesse sentido, Jongin não era um conhecido meu e não gostara nada de mim. A primeira impressão fora péssima, tanto que já tinha descartado minhas chances de tê-lo como modelo sem pestanejar. Até tentara ponderar sobre outras pessoas que conhecia, mas estava perturbado com tudo o que acontecera.

Chocado, até. Nunca poderia ter imaginado o desfecho que tivera.

Varei a noite. Lá pras quatro da manhã, depois de dormir alguns minutos de um sono leve, me peguei pensando em como aquilo tudo era irônico. Se tivesse tido a ideia de mostrar a foto para Baekhyun, ele certamente teria reconhecido o melhor amigo. Quem sabe, me apresentaria a ele e as coisas teriam corrido de forma natural. Sem quedas, sem que eu precisasse me remoer durante minha noite de sono inteira, buscando formas de “desassustar” Jongin. 

Atropelei um cara cego. Isso ressoava na minha cabeça, como uma mancha no histórico limpo que tentava manter para a minha entrada no Céu. Eu diria “Deus, veja como eu tomei cuidado para ser uma pessoa boa” e ele diria “Tsc, tsc, veja... Você machucou um deficiente visual…” 

Mas que coisa mais egoísta de se pensar...

Não devia ser sobre mim, devia ser sobre ele. Mas uma parte de mim se perguntava repetidamente se aquilo significava que eu não era uma pessoa tão boa quanto eu costumava me julgar.

De todo, sabia que fora um acidente e que poderia ter sido pior. Eu consegui parar o carro, afinal. Mas ainda assim, me enchia de culpa e de agonia pensar que ele poderia ter se machucado feio e que tudo aconteceu por eu não saber lidar com pessoas com esse tipo de deficiência. Na verdade, não sabia lidar com nenhuma pessoa com deficiência e não sabia como iria aprender, afinal, isso não deveria ser uma coisa simples e intuitiva?

Mas não era. Notei que cresci em meio a pessoas que não tinham qualquer deficiência, fosse qual fosse. Convivi o tempo todo aprendendo a lidar com quem respondia aos mesmos estímulos que eu. Não fazia ideia de como deveria me portar com essas pessoas, se devia fazer algo diferente…

Nunca sequer ousei me botar em posição de imaginar ou simular o que era ser cego, essa possibilidade me assustava tanto quanto a possibilidade de perder outro órgão ou membro ou ainda sua função. Mas a visão, principalmente… Imaginar que eu poderia perdê-la me deixava angustiado, porque pautei minha vida por muito tempo na fotografia, de forma que, sem ela, não imaginava como poderia viver e quem diabos eu seria.

Um Do Kyungsoo que não é fotógrafo… 

Mas no fim das contas, percebi que aquilo tudo era uma desculpa esfarrapada. Qualquer pessoa teria se assustado no lugar dele. Não era porque Jongin era cego, cegueira não causava fotógrafos doidos seguindo você por aí. Era porque eu tivera uma ideia de jerico. 

Enfim, o destino era de uma ironia tremenda. E não de forma hilariante, mas de forma trágica. Eu não era uma má pessoa, mas precisava me desculpar e tentar consertar meus erros. Precisava também olhar mais para as pessoas que estavam fora da minha bolha e aprender a me comunicar com elas. Estava me sentindo envergonhado por nunca ter sequer pensado nisso. 

Eu sequer sabia o que Jongin havia sentido, não fazia ideia de que forma eu o havia afetado, porque passei minha vida toda alheio à existência de pessoas cegas. 

Por isso, no dia seguinte, me levantei determinado e passei numa floricultura. Sei que se entrega flores geralmente para os mortos ou para os amores, mas nos filmes, dava-se um buquê branco para os hospitalizados e eu o deixei junto a um bilhete de desculpas na recepção do prédio.

_ “Jongin, me perdoe. Não foi minha intenção que você se assustasse. Por favor, me diga se posso fazer algo para recompensar.” _

E, não, não pensei que ele não poderia ler um bilhete escrito à mão até que fosse tarde demais para retirá-lo. 

click click click 

Ao meio dia, já estava me batendo de novo, jogado na minha mesa. Naquela manhã improdutiva, a única coisa que fiz foi repetir pra mim mesmo o quanto eu era burro. Eu não cansava de passar vergonha?

Esperei impacientemente meu horário de almoço para largar tudo de vez e consertar mais aquela cagada. Estava quase passando direto pela sala de Chanyeol, decidido a cuidar do meu problema com ele depois, mas nos esbarramos no corredor e ficamos naquela dancinha, dando um passo para o lado e um para o outro, até que parei, coçando a sobrancelha. Rimos sem jeito um para o outro, e me senti mal por ele mostrar um sorriso tão mais leve do que o meu.

Me obriguei a cumprimentá-lo devidamente, e também aproveitei a circunstância para dizer o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, quando conversei com o representante da Lim. K. no hall. Quando ele me agradeceu, senti tanto alívio por ter finalmente me livrado da tarefa quanto desconcerto pela forma como Chanyeol ficava visivelmente nervoso na minha presença. 

Se não estivesse ainda com a cabeça esmagada sob duas toneladas de vergonha pelo que tinha feito mais cedo, teria provavelmente martelado nosso encontrão pelo resto do dia, mas o episódio com Chanyeol sumiu da minha mente tão rápido quanto chegou. Também não fui em busca de Yifan, daquela vez. Desci para o andar de Baekhyun e procurei por ele em sua sala, onde uma colega me avisou que ele já estava descendo para o almoço.

Corri para ver se o alcançava, e por sorte, nos encontramos no hall de entrada do prédio. Ele estava com pressa.

— Oi, Baek! — Não sei de onde tinha tirado intimidade para chamá-lo pelo apelido, mas meu raciocínio andava meio entrecortado por lapsos de juízo e desespero. — Como está o Jongin?

— Ele está bem, foi só uma torção. — Respondeu ele, me sorrindo rápido. Diferente de todas as vezes que conversei com Baekhyun, hoje ele não estava muito de bom humor. Imaginei se isso poderia ser minha culpa.

— Será que ele vai me perdoar um dia? — Acompanhava-o no caminho para algum lugar. Não sabia onde Baekhyun ia, mas eu iria atrás. Ele fez de novo aquela careta de quem estava querendo dar um sorriso agradável para alguém irritante.

— Eu certamente não vou.

— Por quê? — Eu teria estancado no lugar, chocado, se Baekhyun não estivesse andando depressa.

— Porque eu sou a única pessoa que pode cuidar do Jongin… Vou perder minha viagem. É claro que eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, mas... Que merda, Kyungsoo. Eu estava tão ansioso! — Ele parou para apertar a ponte do nariz, respirando fundo. Senti sua decepção no tom de voz. A culpa caiu sobre mim como uma bigorna.

— Queria poder fazer alguma coisa… Me desculpa. Não devia ter chamado ele. 

O silêncio dominou enquanto adentrávamos o estabelecimento. Entramos na fila da Subway que ficava logo ao lado do prédio e ele cruzou os braços.

— Afinal de contas, o que você estava tentando fazer? O Jongin disse que você estava seguindo ele. — Acusou, parecendo nada feliz com aquela informação. Arregalei meus olhos, envergonhado por não poder dizer que ele estava mentindo ou enganado. 

— Eu… É uma história complicada. Estava tirando fotos da rua, só notei quando cheguei em casa que ele apareceu em uma delas. Queria permissão para usar a foto, quem sabe até chamá-lo para ser o modelo para a revista.

Baekhyun acompanhou a explicação em silêncio, mas pareceu convencido de que era verdade. Deixei que ele escolhesse o que ia comer, ele até se ofereceu para pagar minha parte, mas eu neguei. Não estava com fome. Estava nervoso. 

— Duvido que ele iria querer. Mas, você sabe, o problema é que você realmente deixou ele assustado. Nossa, ele ficou uma pilha. Mal conseguiu dormir de noite. — Baekhyun contou. Quase pude ver suas mãos bonitas jogando lenha na fogueira dos meus arrependimentos.

— Queria poder pedir desculpas para ele pessoalmente… — Murmurei quando nos sentamos numa das mesas para dois. Baekhyun deu uma mordida generosa no sanduíche, mastigando com pressa para poder me responder.

— Boa sorte com isso, ele te odeia. 

— Ah, isso foi cruel… — Me ajeitei na cadeira, desconfortável e sem graça. A sinceridade de Baekhyun me deixava dividido. Não sabia se estava agradecido por saber exatamente o que Jongin pensava ou se preferiria ser consolado. — Será que você pode me dizer o que fazer, então? Eu estou me sentindo tão mal que…

— Tudo bem… — Ele abanou a mão, dando de ombros. — Se for te fazer sentir melhor. Eu sei que você não fez por querer, Kyungsoo.

— Mas ele não sabe… Eu queria… Sei lá, queria poder desfazer isso. 

— Para de ser dramático! — Baekhyun brigou. — Ele está bem! Não vai te perdoar por ter seguido ele por aí, mas não acho que ele te culpa por ter se machucado. Se você quer ajudar, toma.

Ele largou o sanduíche para tirar mais uma nota da carteira.

— Compra para ele um Italiano e leva lá no apartamento para mim. Eu tenho que voltar para o estúdio. Pode ser? 

— Mas ele não… — Gaguejei, sendo interrompido por um gesto de Baekhyun. 

— Você vai entregar para o porteiro e ele faz o resto. 

— Entendido. 

Resolvi não insistir, dado que ele estava juntando suas coisas. De toda forma, aquela também era uma boa chance para que eu ajeitasse o que tinha feito mais cedo quando entreguei o buquê. Quem sabe Jongin não havia recebido o bilhete ainda. Era minha chance.

click click click

— Ah, ele já pegou. 

— ...sério?

Suspirei audivelmente, sentindo a derrota cair sobre meus ombros. O porteiro pareceu notar, pela risadinha tossida. Era um senhor grisalho de rosto bem enrugado, mas tinha olhos simpáticos. Li Sr. Zhang no uniforme. 

— Eu li para ele o bilhete. — Ele apontou com seus dedos trêmulos, relembrando da conversa de mais cedo, quando passei para deixar o buquê. Engoli em seco. Sr. Zhang não precisou de muito para saber o que eu estava pensando, enquanto cutucava minhas cutículas sobre o balcão. Talvez estivesse exposto no meu rosto. — Ele fez “tsc” e foi embora. Você conseguiu irritá-lo! O que é que fez, garoto?

Ri do apelido. Estava com meus recém adquiridos vinte e seis anos e me senti de novo uma criança por um par de segundos. Senti saudades do meu avô também.

— Causei aquele pé torcido. — Admiti, empurrando mais para perto dele o que havia trazido. O embrulho do sanduíche e uma caixa de vitaminas. — Pode entregá-lo para mim? Quer dizer, o almoço é por conta do Baekhyun. Na verdade, não precisa dizer que fui eu quem…

Sr. Zhang ficou em silêncio e me deixou pensar um instante. Ponderei que talvez Jongin aceitaria de bom grado o presente se não fosse algo vindo de mim, a pessoa que agora detestava mais que qualquer outra. Mas não era como se eu fosse um super-herói. 

Se eu parasse para pensar na situação toda, acabei o assustando justamente por não ser direto. Ele tinha todo o direito de escolher tomar as vitaminas ou atirá-las janela à fora, não tinha para quê tentar obrigá-lo com artimanhas. 

— Na verdade, pode dizer que foi Kyungsoo que trouxe. Diga que não vou importuná-lo mais e que estou desejando melhoras. 

Sorri pequeno para o Sr. Zhang, que assentiu prontamente e me acompanhou até a porta. Fiquei ali uns segundos, curioso depois de ouvir Sr. Zhang tocando a campainha. Ele esperou pacientemente até que viessem abrir. 

Observei a silhueta esbatida pela textura do vidro das portas duplas pegar incerta as duas caixas, balançando-as nas mãos. Não pude ouvir o que conversaram, ainda que o apartamento de Jongin fosse a primeira porta à direita. Uma parte de mim se alegrou, enquanto outra, insatisfeita, ainda quis voltar para dentro e pedir desculpas. 

Deixei para lá. Ele ainda podia muito bem esquecer o vidro de vitaminas na lixeira, mas enquanto voltava com a cabeça mais tranquila para o escritório, percebi que não me importava. Saber que ele estava bem, e que tinha recebido meu recado, era o suficiente. Só queria mesmo que pudéssemos conversar e tirar tudo à limpo…

Como último ato de reparação, mandei uma mensagem ao Baekhyun, o segundo mais afetado pelo incidente. Havia uma mensagem não lida, nada muito importante.

**Baekhyun:** _ Me diz se tiver dado tudo certo. _

**Eu:** Pronto. Me ligue se precisar de mais alguma coisa, por causa da viagem e tal… 

**Eu:** Se eu puder fazer algo para compensar, vou ficar feliz. Enfim. Boa tarde! 

click click click

— Ei! — Ouvi a chamada de Baekhyun enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do meu andar, mas não imaginei que fosse para mim. Olhei por curiosidade e o peguei olhando de volta, o dedo em riste na minha direção. — Você mesmo.

Apontei para o meu peito, confuso. Ele estava falando comigo?

— Isso. Você.

— O que tem eu? — Perguntei, quando ele se aproximou de mim com algo entre os dedos, unindo as sobrancelhas quando o enfiou no bolso da minha blusa. 

— Preciso de um favor. — Ele sussurrou, olhando ao redor como se quisesse ser discreto. Olhei dentro do bolso, me contorcendo para enxergar.

— Isso é... dinheiro?

— Preciso que você vá alimentar o dragão para mim de novo. — Ele disse, para o ar. Não olhava para o meu rosto, por algum motivo. Parecia mais sem jeito a cada dia que se passava, de modo que eu não podia imaginar o que exatamente ele estava pensando, mas tinha certeza de que cogitava algo. Ele emanava uma aura suspeita.

— Por quê? Q-quer dizer… 

Quando Baekhyun lambeu os dentes com certa amargura, notei que ainda não tinha me perdoado. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em sua melhor cara de deboche, deixando-me com uma resposta um tanto quanto fajuta.

— Porque você me deve essa.

— Baek… Acho que é melhor eu deixar ele em paz. — Eu não estava realmente negando o pedido, mas tinha um pé atrás. — Você mesmo disse que ele me odeia.

— Mas hoje ele me odeia mais do que odeia você, então… Ufa. — Ele bufou, em falso cansaço. Agora notava que ele estava com raiva, na verdade. Os ares suspeitos eram em grande parte uma raiva enrolada em uma fatia de cinismo. 

— ...Okay. — Eu assenti, devolvendo a nota de dinheiro para o meu bolso com um suspiro. — O que isso quer dizer? Vocês brigaram?

— É isso aí. 

Baekhyun não deu mais detalhes. Me deixou com uns tapinhas no braço e voltou aos seus afazeres, de forma que não consegui fazer nada com o imediato arrependimento. Outra vez, um bolo de nervosismo tapou minha garganta, fazendo meus dedos suarem pelo resto da manhã até o horário de almoço, quando, no corredor, encontrei-o de novo.

Dessa vez, ele não conversava comigo. Estava no telefone com alguém, provavelmente Jongin, enquanto esperava a sala de Seulgi esvaziar. Não conversei com ele, mas acabei ouvindo a conversa enquanto esperava o elevador.

_ — Não vou te dar chocolate. Não vou! Não, não vou. Não posso sair do trabalho hoje… Tô cheio de coisa para fazer, Nini. Para com essa insistência, seu carente! Tô desligando, cuida do pé.  _

E não, não consegui esquecer a conversa. Comprei o sanduíche como da outra vez e, enquanto pagava, fiquei olhando para as opções do caixa, decidindo se comprava ou não… Não tinha como piorar um pé torcido com um doce, certo? 

— Você pode pegar um desses? — Eu abri a carteira para pagar o restante enquanto a mocinha agarrava a barrinha de chocolate. Peguei a comida, levei para o porteiro e agradeci outra vez ao Sr. Zhang por me ajudar. Sentia já uma cumplicidade engraçada entre nós dois quando fui embora, mandando uma mensagem ao Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun:** _ Se ele tiver te dado uma bengalada na cabeça… Peço desculpas. _

**Eu:** Pronto. O “dragão” foi alimentado, sem bengaladas. 

**Eu:** Mais alguma coisa? 

click click click

Quando perguntei se Baekhyun precisava mais de alguma coisa, tenho que admitir, fora mais por educação do que realmente por outro motivo. Até porque, sentia que já estava me intrometendo demais e que era hora de aceitar que talvez minha curta história com Jongin tivesse esse fim indeterminado, mas que pendia para a inimizade unilateral.

O que me entristecia um pouco, se parasse para pensar no quanto quis conhecê-lo. 

Mas quase virei pelo avesso quando, já enlouquecido por causa de uma pilha de trabalho próximo ao prazo de entrega, vi o nome de Baekhyun piscar na tela do meu telefone.

**Baekhyun:** _Soo… Será que você pode me fazer um favor?_

**Baekhyun:** _ Hehe. _

**Baekhyun:** _Você me deve essa._

**Eu:** É para levar o almoço do Jongin?

**Baekhyun:** _O mesmo de sempre._

Suspirei em cansaço, esfreguei minhas sobrancelhas e pensei em negar usando a mesma justificativa do dia anterior. Jongin me detestava. Imaginava que merda era para ele, saber que o cara irritante que causou nele um pé torcido estava zanzando por perto. O tal Stalker. Meu estômago revirava com a ideia de ter alguém pensando tão mal de mim, me sentia estúpido e arrependido de tantas formas…

**Eu:** Tem certeza que não é melhor você entregar?

**Eu:** Eu fico com seu trabalho, se precisar.

**Baekhyun:** _ Nope. Jongin me proibiu na portaria do apartamento. _

Ofeguei em surpresa, deixando de lado a ideia de convencê-lo. Nem me permiti pensar se eu era culpado pela briga também, ou desenvolveria uma úlcera por nervosismo. Já não estava dormindo bem, então tomava o dobro do café e simplesmente lidava com a azia horrorosa que resultava do combo alimentação ruim, cafeína e nervosismo por estar lidando com Baek e Jongin, com Chanyeol, com os prazos de Seulgi e com a entrega do rascunho do projeto se aproximando vertiginosamente rápido.

Estava quase me deixando ser atropelado pelas minhas responsabilidades, quem sabe poderia tirar uma folga.

Me debrucei no trabalho até o horário do almoço. Não que tivesse conseguido produzir muito, mas ao menos eliminara algumas tarefas até a hora de descer e passar de novo na lanchonete. Olhei para as opções, pedindo com hesitação o Italiano outra vez. Será que Jongin tinha estômago para comer três vezes a mesma coisa? A graça não era variar, ainda que o gosto fosse praticamente o mesmo?

Dei de ombros. Dessa vez, não fiz nada além do pedido. Tinha prometido a Jongin que não ia mais incomodar e precisava cumprir. Entrei na portaria com determinação, já ensaiando meu “olá” ao Sr. Zhang… Que tinha sumido. 

Olhei ao redor, buscando pistas de que ele estava por aí. Nada. Seu balcão estava vazio, nem sinal do velhinho simpático.

— Senhor Zhang? — Eu chamei, para o silêncio do hall, me sentindo meio bizarro. Minha geração nunca teve muito jeito para gritar o nome dos outros, dado ao advento da campainha. — Oi? Sr. Zhang?

Parei para ouvir uma porta abrindo. O alívio quase me abateu, mas não à tempo. Quando virei para olhar, notei que a porta que estava aberta era a de Jongin, e que ali estava ele, parado, esperando.

— Então é você, mesmo? — Ele perguntou. Eu, calado, me perguntei se eu era eu mesmo ou se… Vai ver ele estava esperando outra pessoa? Jongin ergueu a mão e eu dei alguns passos acanhados na direção dele. — Sr. Zhang não veio hoje. 

Olhei para a mão, sem saber o que fazer.

— Hm… 

— Vai me dar o meu almoço ou não? — Ele exigiu, balançando a mão em impaciência. Recolhi a minha própria, que estava prestes a chacoalhá-la em cumprimento, disfarçando a gafe. Entreguei-o o sanduíche e ele fez um biquinho rápido.

— ...Sem surpresa hoje? — Jongin soou um tantinho decepcionado, mas eu não soube interpretar se ele estava sendo irônico ou se realmente esperava algo mais. Será que era possível?

— ...Só o de sempre. 

Minha voz estava meio estranha, travada. Observei enquanto ele cheirava o sanduíche, fazendo uma careta. Para a minha surpresa, deixou o embrulho em cima do aparador com um “argh” enojado, e agarrou o casaco e a carteira.

— Não vou comer isso de novo. Vamos. 

— Para onde? — Guinchei. Meu coração parou antes de disparar num tamborilar frenético quando Jongin fechou a porta atrás de si e, segurando uma das muletas, passou o braço em volta do meu. 

— Você vai me levar para comer fora, Sr. Kyungsoo. Você me deve essa.

E assim foi, sem me dar muita opção. Enquanto andávamos para fora, notei, talvez estivesse errado. Talvez tivesse pedido tão encarecidamente ao universo para poder conhecer aquele estranho de sorriso estonteante, que ele não viu escolha a não ser me colocar irremediavelmente no caminho daqueles dois malucos. 

E estava, de um jeito muito estranho, começando a gostar de tudo o que era inusitado em Kim Jongin e seu sorriso — nada — fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kaisoo e o icônico "eu não gostava de você no começo"...)


	4. Avelã

— Pizza. 

— Pizza?

— Hmhm. — Ele murmurou, em concordância. 

Sentados numa mesa para dois, ajeitávamos monossilábicos as nossas coisas enquanto eu olhava tudo. O lugar se localizava do outro lado do estacionamento do supermercado e era pequeno, as mesas ficavam em um único corredor largo, de um lado e de outro, e atrás da parede, por uma janela aberta por onde saía o perfume da massa assando, podia-se ver a cozinha e o enorme forno à lenha.

Deixei Jongin responder quando uma mocinha veio anotar nossos pedidos, mesmo ele não me consultando antes de fazer a escolha. Quando a garçonete foi embora, ele explicou:

— Aqui é ótimo, mas só tem um sabor de pizza que sobressai. — Jongin começou confiante, mas vi sua expressão se tornando lentamente envergonhada, algo parecendo ocorrê-lo só então. — Espero que você goste de carne seca.

— Para a nossa sorte, eu costumo gostar. — Eu respondi, com um sorriso pequeno. Estava confiando no gosto de Jongin, no fim das contas não costumava comer pizza sempre, então era sempre uma ocasião especial. 

Sentia uma ansiedade alojada no estômago, energizando até os dedos dos pés enquanto minha cabeça passava pelas mil e uma coisas que queria trazer à tona. Tinha ensaiado tudo enquanto ajudava Jongin a mancar até o restaurante, no entanto, ele tomou à frente.

— Então… Hora de lavar a roupa suja. — Decidiu, tamborilando na mesa de madeira escura. — Chega de presentes.

— Okay. 

Respondi de imediato. Seu tom era impositivo: Não era uma sugestão, era uma exigência e eu, que já ponderava há um tempo que aquilo estava indo longe demais, concordava que era hora de deixá-lo em paz. 

Se aquele era o primeiro assunto que Jongin pensou em trazer à mesa, talvez já estivesse martelando em sua cabeça há algum tempo. Era o que eu imaginava, mas ainda não o conhecia tão bem para afirmar.

E era difícil decifrar Jongin. Ele não tinha muitas expressões, parecia se resguardar de mostrá-las para mim, e, diferente de basicamente todos com quem eu convivia, seus olhos não podiam me dizer muita coisa. Estavam constantemente em outro lugar e em lugar nenhum.

Ainda assim, apesar de saber que não podia ver minha cara de tacho, tinha a sensação de que, de alguma forma, ele sentia meu desconcerto. Inclusive, porque mudou o tom um pouquinho, como se quisesse amenizar um pouco o efeito do que ele mesmo tinha dito.

— Eu quero dizer que… entendo o porquê de estar fazendo isso, que queira pedir perdão, mas você está fazendo eu me sentir culpado por estar puto. 

— Não é minha intenção. Acho que é só um jeito que arranjei para tentar pedir desculpas. — Dei de ombros. Não ia muito longe com as explicações, mas não queria também deixá-lo entender errado. — Você tem razão para me detestar, na verdade. Fique à vontade.

Ele riu, e estava sendo genuíno quando achou graça. Seus dedos brincavam com um dos guardanapos quadriculados em vermelho em branco pelo tempo que perdurou o sorriso, e eu me peguei sorrindo também. 

Ainda não era como naquele dia. Da janela, ele sorriu como se estivesse ali no momento de corpo e alma, sentindo tudo. Como se emanasse de cada poro aquela sensação boa, seja lá qual fosse ela. Eu mergulhei outra vez, divagando sobre o que é que o tinha feito se sentir tão alegre, e só saí desse laguinho de distração gostosa quando ele me puxou de volta.

— Se você quer ajudar mesmo:  _ Pague. Minhas. Contas. Médicas  _ . — Ele deu batidinhas fracas na mesa para enfatizar o que estava dizendo. Havia um quase biquinho nos lábios cheios. Eu senti uma pontada de constrangimento me atravessando o corpo inteiro, e abria e fechava a boca, pensando no quanto tinha sido idiota da minha parte não ter pensado naquilo.  _ Naquilo,  _ entre  _ todas as coisas.  _

— Oh. Vou fazer. V-vou pagar. — Tentei responder de pronto, mas levei uns bons segundos para desembolar a frase na minha garganta, acabei gaguejando. Ele abanou a mão com tranquilidade. — Sério! Vou pedir ao Baekhyun agora mesmo para me passar os dados.

—  _ Não…  _ Quando você  _ me  _ levar de volta para casa,  _ eu  _ vou pegar as contas para você. — Corrigiu ele.

— Ah, certo. Desculpa, eu não quis…

Esfreguei minha testa, estressado com o quanto me sentia leigo e idiota, quando ele me interrompeu outra vez.

— Eu sei, eu sei… As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Meu copo vai vir com um canudo. — Passei algum tempo contemplando meu próprio constrangimento e o que Jongin tinha afirmado. Pensei que era só uma forma de falar, até porque, não fazia muito sentido, então devia ser uma expressão. Mas quando chegaram os sucos de laranja, ele procurou no copo e depois o ergueu, como num brinde sarcástico, levando-o à boca. — Ao único adulto no restaurante que vai chupar de canudinho.

Antes que pudesse segurar, engasguei no meu próprio suco de laranja com a risada. Tossi, tentando disfarçar, mas Jongin gargalhou baixo também, me acompanhando. Entendi então o que ele quisera dizer: sempre há uma vontade de ajudar mas não exatamente da melhor forma, hm?

— Como você sabe que é o único?

— Pelo barulho. — Ele deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio. Mas não tirou o canudinho. Talvez porque considerava a tentativa da garçonete de ser gentil? Fiquei observando-o enquanto mexia o suco com o utensílio indesejado. A postura despojada, quase preguiçosa, era bonita. — Aliás, amei seus presentes. O bilhete não. As vitaminas também me irritaram. Você esqueceu que eu não consigo ler. 

Jongin conseguia me fazer sentir constrangido antes mesmo de eu me recompôr da última vez e eu sentia que merecia cada uma daquelas acusações. Cobri meu rosto, esfregando-o como que para extravasar aquela vontade de me esmurrar. Sentia uma vergonha sem fim toda vez que lembrava do incidente do bilhete. 

— Eu… sinto muito, Jongin. Desculpa, eu tava com a cabeça chocada. 

— Estou brincando, tudo bem... Eu também tava com “a cabeça chocada.” — Ele riu. — Sr. Zhang leu para mim, então não é de todo mal. No último dos recursos, você pode me deixar um bilhete, é válido. As flores têm um cheiro ótimo, coloquei perto da cama. E você também conseguiu acertar no chocolate!

— Mesmo??

Pude sentir o peito um pouco mais tranquilo. De alguma forma, Jongin era uma presença leve. Ainda que estivesse me repreendendo desde que cheguei, eu me sentia agradecido por estar finalmente conversando com ele. Me acalmava que estivesse dizendo o que estava em seu peito. De repente, notei que sempre quis que ele me insultasse um pouquinho, se isso quisesse dizer que as coisas estavam voltando para o lugar.

Me deixava agoniado, às vezes, pensar que tinha feito algo que saíra completamente do meu controle sem poder colocar um ponto final e ainda saindo impune. Parte, tinha que admitir, era um medo de ter ferido uma pessoa que eu considerava frágil, e agora estava começando a notar, enquanto chovia a realidade em minha cabeça, que julguei cedo demais.

Jongin não era nada frágil, nem nenhuma outra pessoa com deficiência devia ser. Pensando, concluí que talvez fossem duronas como ele, ou vai saber? Quanto mais conversávamos, mais caía a ficha de que na realidade, ele era apenas uma pessoa tão imprevisível quanto qualquer outra que eu já tivesse conhecido.

Tentei deixar minha cabeça aberta e observar tudo o que pudesse aprender. Era importante.

— Sim, você acertou em cheio, eu sou viciado em chocolate com avelã. — Afirmou ele. — Contudo, todavia, liguei para o Baekhyun, sabe, para checar se você não é um maluco stalker que seria capaz de me envenenar para esconder evidências. 

—  _ Não!  _ O que ele disse? 

Notei, quando a brisa da janela bagunçou completamente a franja de Jongin, que já fazia um tempo que não desviava os olhos de seu rosto. Ele lutava para tirá-la de novo da testa, enquanto eu olhava e olhava, com um sorriso perdido nos lábios e contido na voz, que já não sabia muito bem como fazer parar. Nem tinha porquê. Ele era uma pessoa engraçada.

— Ele disse que você é uma pessoa fofa. Concordo com _ isso _ , em específico. 

Já não tinha idade para isso, mas me senti corar de cima à baixo, porque não era rotineiro que alguém dissesse que eu era uma pessoa fofa, e eu não sabia se conseguia me ver desse jeito. Me achava um homem sério, beirando o sem-graça, e ficava sem saber onde  _ fofo  _ cabia nisso tudo. Mas era um elogio. Eu apenas não soube como reagir, além de combinar com os guardanapos: branco e vermelho.

— Então… — Ele hesitou. — Você quer começar do zero? Quer dizer… Porque eu sei que eu venho sendo um cuzão...

Me surpreendi quando notei Jongin inseguro e envergonhado. Fiz o que pude parar tirar dele aquela sensação de constrangimento. Entre nós dois, era o que menos merecia sentir-se daquele jeito. Lembrei de mais cedo, quando disse que estava começando a se sentir culpado por estar tão puto com a situação toda, e precisei tranquilizá-lo.

— Eu não diria um “cuzão”, é compreensível que você me deteste, eu já disse. 

— Não, eu realmente estou irritado demais ultimamente, com outras coisas além do meu pé torcido; você, Baekhyun, Maca, meu trabalho. Tudo. Eu quero um recomeço, então vou deixar você me pedir desculpas, pode ser? Você pode se desculpar, agora.

Me peguei rindo de novo, mas não estava caçoando do que ele estava dizendo. Jongin era muito inusitado, e engraçado. Puxei todo o ar que pude para dentro, arrumando a postura, como se quisesse pescar do fundo da minha consciência pesada tudo o que me sobrava de culpa.

— Me desculpa. Mesmo. Eu me sinto muito culpado, do tipo não-consigo-dormir-à-noite.

— Uuh! — Ele vaiou, sem querer me levar à sério. — Você é muito mole, Kyungsoo... Porém, okay. Vou levar em conta seu pedido de desculpas e confiar que está sendo sincero. Está desculpado. Então… Me desculpa por ter sido tão duro com você. Eu vou continuar sendo, aliás.

— Eu sei. É seu jeito. 

Cutucamos os dois o forrinho de mesa, quase em sincronia, até que Jongin foi remexer seu gelo já quase derretido outra vez, contemplativo. Uma estranha mas confortável cumplicidade pairava sobre a mesa, tanta que sentia que não era a primeira vez que eu vinha até ali com Jongin. 

Parecia que já tinha visto os quadrinhos de giz lá atrás milhões de vezes, e que já conhecia também as cadeiras de madeira e o tampo corroído das mesas. Já tinha viajado toda a extensão do piso escuro que fazia os sapatos rangerem, e explorado com os dedos os balcões do caixa. Já conhecia o cheiro, os copos e os talheres. Estava tranquilo ali.

— Não… Na verdade, é meu jeito de te punir. — Ele dizia isso quase como se admitisse mais para si mesmo do que para mim. — Fora dessa bagunça, eu sou uma pessoa ótima e doce. 

— Hm, será mesmo? Acho que ainda preciso conhecer essa pessoa, então. — Brinquei de volta. 

De alguma forma sabia que Jongin sorriria exatamente do jeitinho de estava sorrindo. Como se já tivéssemos ali uma piada interna. A sensação ficou anotada na minha mente, como um momento importante. 

— Você ainda vai conhecer… Espera aí! Não é para duvidar! Eu estou te pagando o almoço! — Ele relembrou de repente, em uma falsa chantagem. E eu tinha presumido que eu pagaria por tudo...

_ “Você vai me levar para comer fora, Sr. Kyungsoo.”  _ Será que ele sabia? Será que vestiu uma calça jeans, esperando o momento que eu viesse encher o saco? Imaginou que eu levaria o mesmo sanduíche, e pensou e ensaiou aquela conversa como eu tinha feito tantas vezes?

Se bem que esses ensaios sempre se perdem quando a coisa toda acontece.

— Eu vou pagar, não precisa. 

— Não. Ouse. 

Ergui as mãos em rendição, mais para mim mesmo do que para ele. A primeira coisa que ele tinha dito era que não queria mais nada. Recomeço. Desculpas. Precisava manter isso em mente.

— Okay. Entendido. Você paga.

— Então… Me conta. — Ele mudou o assunto. — Por que você me seguiu, naquele dia? Me conta a verdade, por favor. 

— Eu não estava… — Ofeguei, ofendido, ainda que a realidade tivesse ameaçado me estapear caso eu continuasse aquela frase. Estava. Sabia que estava. Tinha me repreendido desde o começo. — Eu estava… “te seguindo” para conversar com você. Queria te dizer que tinha uma proposta de emprego, basicamente. 

— Então você  _ é mesmo um stalker maluco.  _ — Ele sussurrou, como conclusão, ao que eu abanei inutilmente as mãos, negando, mesmo notando o fundinho de brincadeira em suas palavras.

— Não! É porque eu tirei uma foto sua…

— STALKER!? — Ele abriu a boca em espanto. — KYUNGSOO!

— EU ESTAVA INDO TE CONTAR ISSO! Eu não vi que você estava no fundo quando tirei a foto. Desculpa… Ficou uma foto tão boa que eu precisei te achar de novo para pedir permissão para usá-la. Eu fiquei fora de mim quando te achei por coincidência na rua. 

Me sentia tonto com a possibilidade dele estar realmente ultrajado. O mundo pareceu prestes a cair em cima dos meus ombros, pesando a culpa de não ter conseguido dizer nenhuma das coisas que precisava falar para Jongin desde que tirei aquela foto. No entanto, num segundo que passei os olhos por seu rosto, apoiado na mão, vislumbrei o que deveria ser a mais tranquila de suas expressões.

Ele tinha um sorrisinho, esticado o suficiente para expressar que estava entretido, e que estava tirando uma com minha cara. Recomeços, hm?

— Tô brincando, eu lembro disso. 

— Lembra? — Ele assentiu, sem tirar o rosto do apoio. — Como?

Jongin levantou os ombros.

— Não importa muito. — Bem, importava, mas não insisti. Talvez me contasse em outro dia. 

— E sobre como você… notou? Que eu estava te seguindo? Lembrar de como você se assustou ainda me dá calafrios. — Eu admiti, juntando minhas mãos no colo. Meus dedos estavam frios como pedras de gelo com a memória.

— Ah… Você… — Ele hesitou por um instante, antes de sorrir. — Você cheira bem. Seu perfume é meio marcante, é diferente. Eu senti quando você trombou em mim, depois senti de novo perto do supermercado quando você se aproximou e desistiu.

Ele sorriu para o meu silêncio surpreso, contudo, eu não conseguia dar nenhuma resposta. De novo, me sentia vergonhosamente lisonjeado, porque de todas as hipóteses que eu havia criado na cabeça, aquela era, de longe, a única que não cogitaria nunca.

— É atraente. Você acha que eu te daria uma chance de se aproximar sem ter lá minhas razões? — Notei um quê de vergonha em seu tom, principalmente por ele ter abaixado a voz para um sussurro, ao que pareceu uma provocação. Ele tinha as bochechas um pouco mais coradas que o normal, mas quando pigarreou, me convenci que estava brincando. Ao menos em parte.

— Não esperava tanto quando me chamou para sair, isso eu admito. 

Rimos um para o outro. Pela forma como ele se escondeu um pouquinho mais atrás dos braços, pensei que também estivesse sentindo a tensão repentina. Não era ruim, mas estávamos inquietos, sem saber o que pensar. 

— Vamos ver o que você tem para mim. Emprego incluso, porque eu perdi o meu. 

Arregalei os olhos, esperando que ele dissesse que era mentira. Jongin estava impassível, farejando a brisa do restaurante. Minha barriga também já começava a roncar.

— Você está brincando, não está? — Eu perguntei, usando de alguma seriedade. Ele negou, juntando os lábios com decepção, pensativo. 

— Não estou. Não estou. Kyungsoo… Eu preciso de só mais um favor seu. Depois disso, você  _ precisa  _ parar de ser bonzinho com os outros, sério. Você se esforça demais. — Aceitei a crítica com um aceno de cabeça, sem lembrar que ele não poderia vê-lo. Jongin simplesmente continuou antes que eu vocalizasse. — Eu preciso que você diga ao Baekhyun que conversamos hoje e que você vai cuidar de mim pelos próximos vinte dias. 

Me engasguei.

— O quê? Jongin… 

— É só… É lógico que é mentira. Mas ele precisa pensar que eu vou ficar bem sozinho, senão vai perder a viagem dos sonhos dele. — Ele falava outra vez com aquela espécie de biquinho. 

Enquanto ele implorava, larguei o ar que mal tinha notado que prendia. Meu coração batia acelerado, até porque, aquela ideia era completamente inesperada. E pensar que eu quase acreditei que ele queria mesmo ser cuidado por mim… Que susto!

Não, sem chance. Jongin era uma eterna defensiva, e eu podia imaginar o porquê.

— Eu não sei se consigo mentir para o Baekhyun… — Admiti, me sentindo mal imediatamente. 

Ainda que estivéssemos colocando tudo à limpo, ainda sentia aquela vontade de dar tudo o que Jongin quisesse para recompensar o que tinha causado. O susto, o pé torcido, o pseudo atropelamento e o fato de ficar mais próximo, provavelmente, do que era confortável para ele. 

— Desculpa, Jongin. Não só por isso, mas por tudo.

— Eu já desculpei, mas… Baek está realmente um saco por causa disso e eu não quero ser um estorvo para ele. Kyungsoo... Por favor? 

click click click

— Escuta, não é para tirar o olho dele, nem é para deixar ele sozinho! — Baekhyun me intimou, arrastando a mala de roupas para fora do apartamento de Jongin. Ele estava ficando ali, agora que o pé estava deslocado. — Você sabe a catástrofe que pode acontecer? Ele pode ficar com sequelas para sempre, sem conseguir andar direito, pode botar fogo na casa se não conseguir levantar a tempo de apagar, pode bater a cabeça no banho... 

Não era a primeira vez que eu tomava aquele sermão. Mais cedo, encontrei Baekhyun no hall do estúdio e ele passou todo o caminho até a minha sala me perguntando se eu tinha certeza de que sabia cuidar do Jongin, se tava tudo bem mesmo, se não ia me incomodar, se eu não ia ficar incomodando o Jongin, se sabia lidar com uma pessoa com o pé fraturado e cega e grossa, se não ia acabar desistindo no terceiro dia e deixando o filhotinho dele para trás…

Me senti irresponsável quando notei que ele realmente sentia muito medo de estar deixando Jongin desamparado durante a viagem, porque era exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. Não que eu estivesse deliberadamente pensando em largá-lo à própria sorte, mas Jongin e eu não estávamos realmente no passo de dividir o apartamento. Nós tínhamos trocado uma única conversa, éramos completos estranhos.

Não menti para Baekhyun, mas tentei omitir a verdade de que eu mal veria Jongin pelos próximos dias, provavelmente. Disse que não dormiria lá com ele, mas que checaria sempre como ele estava. Não pensei que veria o Byun baixando tanto a guarda, mas ele me segurou pelos braços, me olhando no fundo dos olhos e me colocando contra a parede.

— Kyungsoo… Me promete que vai cuidar dele de verdade? 

Desde então me sentia completamente dividido. Jongin e eu, em um silêncio cúmplice, roíamos as unhas enquanto esperávamos Baekhyun finalmente terminar de se arrumar, estressado depois de receber um sermão de Seulgi por ter mudado os planos de última hora. Eu pensava, nervosamente, no que eu ia fazer para agradar as duas partes. 

Toda vez que o olhava, ele implorava com os olhos, mergulhado numa agonia paternal por estar abandonando Jongin. Mas quando eu olhava para Jongin, relembrava o que havíamos combinado e não via opção. Tudo o que ele precisava era que Baekhyun fosse tranquilo (coisa que não estava acontecendo), e ele se cuidaria sozinho como sempre. Depois de algumas cortadas, já tinha me convencido de que ele sabia fazer isso tranquilamente, mas… talvez não com um pé ruim.

Baekhyun falou até babar antes de estar pronto para sair. Fiquei quieto, pois ele tinha motivos para estar nervoso. Primeiro por tê-lo feito quase perder a viagem e estar coberto até o pescoço de coisas para se atualizar até chegar no destino. Depois, porque Baekhyun parecia ter um sexto sentido apitando, alerta, para os meus planos de ir embora assim que ele sumisse de vista. 

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu quero fotos. Me mandem fotos todo santo dia para eu saber que vocês estão bem. Está me entendendo, Kyungsoo? — Travei. Não sabia se devia assentir, então olhei para Jongin, que bufava, cansado.

— Eu não sou criança! 

— É, sim, uma criancinha birrenta. — Baekhyun insistia, mostrando-lhe a língua sonoramente antes de olhar para mim, incisivo. — Quero fotos. Todos os dias. Ou eu volto na hora.

— Para com isso… Você tá me fazendo passar um vexame, Baek. — Jongin choramingou. Não ousei me intrometer na conversa, ainda mais quando o Byun pegou Jongin pelas bochechas, penteando os cabelos dele para baixo.

— Nini, eu seria seu amigo se te largasse sozinho quando fosse conveniente? Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, mas com esse pé, não tem jeito. O Kyungsoo é uma pessoa boa e confiável, trata ele bem, você também. O Sr. Zhang vai ficar de olho e me avisar se algo acontecer. Tá ouvindo? Isso é uma ameaça!

Baekhyun rosnava. Assenti com veemência quando ele lançou para mim um olhar cortante. Foi o suficiente para seus olhos de cachorrinho se alegrarem.

— Ótimo! Me desejem boa viagem!


	5. Sonhos

Pensei que o clima entre eu e Jongin ficaria um pouco melhor depois que Baekhyun entrasse no táxi, visto que ele carregava uma aura pesada e estressada, mas, na verdade, sobrou um silêncio sem jeito. Não sabíamos como agir um com o outro, era como se fosse a primeira vez que parávamos no hall do prédio dele, esperando algo acontecer. 

Passei os dedos por baixo das alças da mochila que havia trazido como álibi para o nosso crime. Talvez Jongin já quisesse que eu fosse embora?

— É melhor ficar um pouco até a gente ter certeza que ele entrou no avião. Vai saber se ele desiste, volta, e não te encontra aqui. 

Foi como se tivesse lido minha mente. Jongin suspirou, contemplando a irritante possibilidade enquanto adentrava o apartamento. Esperei que desse um sinal de que eu poderia entrar, mas não aconteceu, então me atrevi quietamente pela porta atrás dele.

Ali dentro não era nada como eu imaginava. Como todas as paredes, desde à fachada até o hall, as do interior também eram de tijolos, altas, de forma que o apartamento parecia amplo mesmo sendo pequeno. As janelas em arco tinham vidros coloridos antigos, mas eram feitas de ferro e davam um ar industrial, como se ali tivesse sido um antigo armazém um dia, ou uma fábrica. 

O piso de madeira escura não rangia muito sob os pés, de forma que dei passadas confortáveis, largando meus sapatos sob o aparador, como Jongin fazia com os seus. O apartamento era longo e de poucos cômodos. A sala e o quarto eram dois ambientes separados unicamente por uma parede que ia até o teto, na qual repousava uma lareira que parecia não ter uso para nada além de abrigar inúmeras suculentas mal ajeitadas. 

O primeiro espaço servia de sala e tinha um único sofá macio e cinza, que parecia ter derretido ao sol pelo formato engraçado. Almofadas de cores destoantes estavam por todo lugar, assim como mantas de tricô e, para a minha surpresa, havia uma televisão na parede, sob estantes baixinhas apinhadas de livros. Notei por algumas das lombadas que eram cópias em braille. 

À direita, um arco largo levava à cozinha, escondida no cantinho com poucas bancadas e armários, bagunçada com panelas e louça transbordante. Vi a tigela de água e ração sob o tapete estampado com patinhas antes de ver o gato enorme de olhos verdes sobre a cômoda aos fundos do apartamento, onde era o quarto de Jongin.

O pêlo parecia dar o dobro do tamanho a ele, marrom acinzentado. Tinha a boca grande e arredondada, a cara alongada e orelhas pontudas. Miava para Jongin, com olhos dóceis. Não fosse por isso, eu teria tomado de volta cada passo que tinha dado para dentro daquele apartamento. Nunca tinha visto um gato tão grande.

— Pode jogar suas coisas por aí e se sentar. — Jongin pediu, zanzando por algum lugar aos fundos. Dali, observei a cama de casal e as escrivaninhas. Um jarro carregava as flores brancas que eu havia trazido outro dia, mas já estavam murchando. — Quer água?

Jongin surgiu outra vez na sala assim que me encostei no sofá, ainda desconfortável. Ele também cutucava as cutículas, sem saber o que fazer com aquele estranho em seu encalço.

— Eu estou bem, obrigado. 

Ele assentiu. Pairou o silêncio. Nós suspiramos. Pensei se realmente íamos nos acostumar com a presença um do outro ou se seria uma eterna estranheza como essa. De repente, vi nosso momento no restaurante tornar-se um caso isolado, talvez um momento onde estávamos de bom humor e com o espírito mais alinhado. 

Agora, de cabelo amassado e querendo dormir depois de horas de trabalho massante, quis minha casa. Jongin também parecia querer a dele só para si.

— Que tal a gente sentar? — Ele pediu, incomodado. Preferi fazê-lo, mais por ele do que por mim. Enquanto largava a mochila num cantinho onde pensei que fosse menos provável ele tropeçar, ele mancou até o outro lado e jogou-se no estofado macio, puxando assunto. — Você não me disse antes, o que achou da pizza?

— Definitivamente vou pedir de novo. — E estava falando a verdade. Já tinha feito planos de levar Yifan para almoçar comigo lá, algum dia. — Obrigado por ter me apresentado o lugar. Nunca tinha prestado atenção nele, e olha que eu moro por perto há anos.

— Disponha. 

Ele fechou os olhos, parecendo sonolento. Quando bocejou, me senti um intruso.

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Ou você pode cochilar, se quiser. 

— Vai ser difícil fazer isso com um estranho à solta pela minha casa. Você sequer tenta tirar sua fama de stalker? 

— É porque eu não sou um… — Fiz um bico, ressentido. — Acha que já deu tempo de Baekhyun chegar no aeroporto?

— Ele ainda deve estar virando a esquina, Kyungsoo, não se apresse. — Ele bocejou mais uma vez. — Eu só… Dormi meio mal, porque fiquei pensando em como seria hoje com o Baek. Acabei sonhando com você, na verdade.

— Foi? — Perguntei, surpreso. Pelo tom, fiquei com medo de perguntar o que exatamente tinha sonhado, mas ele contou mesmo assim.

— Eu estava galopando um pato de borracha gigante pela cidade numa chuva torrencial e encontrei você esperando o ônibus. Ele veio numa velocidade alucinante, derrapou numa poça e perdeu o controle. Você acabou vindo a falecer, sinto muito.

— Você… me matou nos seus sonhos… — Eu queixei. Ele fez uma careta de quem não negava.

— Matei…

— Por que você não admite que me odeia? — Acabei deixando escapar a pergunta antes de ponderar muito sobre ela. Era para ser um questionamento, mas soara como uma acusação. Por um segundo, pensei ter visto ele perder o ritmo da respiração, surpreso. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto pensava.

— Eu não odeio você... Só não controlo meus sonhos! Você é que é meio sentimental. — Ele rebateu, sem realmente querer ofender. Me encolhi, ofendido.

—  _ Você _ é meio insensível com as pessoas. O Baek te ama, sabia? — Falei por ter relembrado a forma como pareceu preocupado hoje de tarde, no trabalho, e também por todas as vezes que dava seu jeito de cuidar dele (mesmo que fosse jogando a tarefa para o meu colo). 

— Lógico que sabia. — Ele respondeu, de pronto, exibindo os dentes em um sorriso confiante. — Mas não a ponto de me deixar em paz, infelizmente.

Jongin ainda parecia irritado com o jeito como Baekhyun o mimava, com seu excessivo cuidado, e eu também ficaria, se parasse para pensar. Jongin era adulto, devia ser chato ter alguém que pensava nele como uma criança, mas essa era uma dimensão da relação dos dois que eu não me atreveria em tentar desvendar. 

— Ele queria que eu ficasse aqui com você. — Contei a ele, cutucando as franjinhas das almofadas. — Passou o dia me implorando. 

— Péssima ideia. Minha casa é um lixo de tanta bagunça, meu gato vai te encher de pêlo, meu sofá é ruim de dormir… Eu acho que você ia querer isso menos do que eu, na verdade. — Ele desconversou, fechando os olhos para fazer cafuné em si mesmo. Jongin ocupava grande parte do sofá, deixando o terceiro assento para eu me encolher.

— Você quer, então? — Provoquei, já prevendo que diria que não. Na verdade, sentia que aquela era uma desculpa extra-elaborada para me dizer que não me queria por perto. Ao menos não  _ tão  _ perto.

— Não foi o que eu disse… — Como previ, ele negou, deitando-se. — É melhor cada um ficar no seu conforto. 

Não me posicionei, porque até que concordava. Tentava me imaginar passando o mês ali, mas me dava arrepios. Gostava das coisas ajeitadinhas, ainda que também tivesse minha bagunça. E o gato de Jongin, transitando por aí, fazia meu estômago se encolher. Mesmo enquanto andava tranquilamente pelo assoalho, ele parecia ser grande demais para ser normal. 

— O Baek está ficando aqui, então? — Perguntei, só para não deixar o assunto morrer. Havia alguns livros e revistas sobre a mesa de centro, algumas para as quais Baek já havia fotografado. Peguei uma delas para folhear.

— Sim. Estava. — Ele corrigiu. — Por causa do meu pé torcido.

— E dormia no sofá? — Eu perguntei, tentando imaginar aquilo na minha cabeça. Baekhyun tinha uma aura polida, chique, de quem não se dobrava à simplicidade. Realmente, quando pensava nele, não conseguia imaginá-lo se apertando naquele sofazinho derretido. Mais imaginável que ele expulsasse Jongin da própria cama. — Não consigo visualizar isso.

— É… Mesmo que eu mande ele dormir aqui, ele pula para a minha cama no meio da noite e me chuta para o canto. — Ele contou, com um sorrisinho, confirmando minhas hipóteses. 

— Você expulsa ele para cá quando vocês brigam? 

Já estava me achando íntimo demais para o meu gosto, então me repreendi, constrangido, quando ele virou um pouco a cabeça, como se não entendesse o porquê da pergunta. Havia um vinco em suas sobrancelhas.

— A gente se alfineta muito, mas é muito raro brigarmos. 

Na minha cabeça, voltava a conversa que tive com Baekhyun alguns dias atrás.  _ “Ele me proibiu na portaria do apartamento” _ , ele tinha dito. Será que estava mentindo? Não conseguia imaginar um motivo plausível para que estivesse, mas também não consegui imaginar outros cenários.

De todo modo, deixei de lado o assunto. Jogamos conversa fora, indo de um assunto para outro com naturalidade enquanto ele tentava me fazer sentir à vontade ao passo que também ia se sentindo à vontade na minha presença. Perguntava se eu queria comer ou beber alguma coisa, se queria ligar a televisão… No fim, buscou pipoca doce de microondas e ligou a TV só para preencher os silêncios, enquanto nós conversávamos sobre Baekhyun e sobre a amizade dos dois.

Jongin me contou sobre como se conheceram, nos últimos anos do fundamental, e sobre como foram se aproximando mais e mais, principalmente quando conseguiram frequentar uma mesma faculdade. Fizeram cursos diferentes, Jongin preferiu algo mais curto e partiu para Gestão de Recursos Humanos. Contou várias histórias sobre Baekhyun e suas peripécias nos tempos de faculdade, as bagunças que faziam, os lugares que costumavam frequentar…

Era engraçado como, nós dois sendo moradores dali desde sempre, conhecíamos os mesmos lugares mesmo nunca tendo nos esbarrado.

Talvez eu tivesse imaginado que Jongin era de um mundo diferente, mas acabei tomando nota de que ele nunca estivera há mais do que alguns passos de distância. Morávamos perto, fazíamos até as compras no mesmo lugar. Achei graça como quase tínhamos feito a graduação no mesmo centro universitário, não fosse eu ter conseguido uma bolsa melhor em outra instituição.

Nós sempre estivemos muito próximos de nos esbarrar, mas só aconteceu quando foi para ser, de forma que não pudéssemos simplesmente ignorar com um pedido de desculpas, concentrados demais no restante das nossas vidas.

Claro que não me abri sobre isso para ele, mas pensei. Se aquele esbarrão tivesse acontecido num dia qualquer, talvez eu não tivesse olhado para ele como olhei. Teria esquecido a memória de tal forma que se tornaria irrecuperável. Mas o destino me fez ter a ideia de tirar algumas fotos e isso mudou a coisa toda. Se um viajante no tempo quisesse acabar com aquele relacionamento inusitado, era só voltar alguns dias e me distrair por dois segundos. 

Se bem que acho que ninguém no mundo que tivesse visto aquela foto teria coragem o suficiente para desfazer-se de um sorriso tão lindo.

Conversávamos sobre como era trabalhar com o Byun no estúdio, mas depois de lembrar da foto e olhar outra vez para Jongin, um arrepio atravessou meu corpo, silenciando um pouco o restante dos meus sentidos. Era tão fascinante que eu realmente estivesse cara a cara com a pessoa daquela imagem… 

Olhei para ele, para as bochechas que se moviam enquanto ele mastigava a pipoca caramelada, os ombros largados, o corpo aconchegado num suéter felpudo com fios soltos e buracos; tais que imaginei terem sido feito pelas garras nada pequenas do gato imenso que, vez ou outra, levantava o rabo à vista, transitando pela casa, mas que sequer fez questão de me farejar.

Não era o tempo todo que Jongin parecia uma miragem, mas, certamente, se assemelhava a uma toda vez que eu parava para olhar. E o apartamento também, refletia-o como se fizessem parte um do outro desde o nascimento. A cor quente dos tijolos e do assoalho combinavam com Jongin, assim como o azul dos vasinhos de suculentas e o verde salpicado nas colchas sobre seu colo. Algo na composição toda me fazia querer correr e pegar a câmera. Tiraria tantas fotos…

— Você ainda quer saber da proposta? Quer dizer… Você disse que tinha perdido o emprego por minha culpa, então… — Sondei, vendo Jongin erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Você pulou para essa conclusão sozinho. Eu disse que  _ perdi o emprego _ , não que foi sua culpa. Como teria sido sua culpa, Kyungsoo? Você chegou faz literalmente uma semana na minha vida.

— Ah… Eu pensei que tinha sido por causa do pé torcido.

— Nem por esse motivo seria culpa sua. Foi antes de tudo acontecer, por causa do “rendimento”. 

Jongin imitou alguém com uma voz irritante, provavelmente seu ex-chefe. Quando nos silenciamos, mastiguei a informação, um pouco constrangido. Quis perguntá-lo mais sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas não tinha certeza se ele queria me contar... Afinal eu ainda era um estranho. Um tempinho depois, ele chamou de novo minha atenção, que agora flutuava no teto alto, pelas vigas expostas. Murmurei para que continuasse.

— Você disse que tinha uma proposta de emprego? O que seria? 

— Ah, isso… 

Consertei minha postura, voltando a me sentar no sofá, onde tinha escorregado até quase deitar. Pensei no que dizer e as possibilidades me deixaram nervoso. Não conseguia parar de acreditar que aquela antiga ideia já era uma oportunidade perdida. No entanto, o assunto já estava ali, e aquela era uma chance de finalizá-lo.

— Então… Naquele dia, tirei uma foto de você por engano. Mas a foto ficou…  _ fantástica  _ , sério, não tenho uma palavra diferente para descrever, Jongin. Você é extremamente fotogênico. 

Jongin não sorria, mas, definitivamente, parecia surpreso. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente arqueadas, enquanto ouvia com atenção, esperando que eu terminasse. Acho que nem ele acreditava que esta era a proposta, então me encontrei meio tímido, mas já tinha começado, me dispus a terminar.

— Eu estou envolvido em um projeto, e a foto que eu tirei ficou perfeita para apresentar. O cliente adorou, mas só posso usá-la oficialmente se você permitir. E eu também tinha pensado em te procurar para ver se você queria fazer um teste para ser o modelo da revista. Seria pago, é claro.

Jongin estava de boca aberta, um silêncio sepulcral dominou a conversa enquanto digeria a informação. Não precisei esperar pela resposta vocal para entender a cara de total descrédito, mas no fim das contas, ele ainda desfez da ideia com uma gargalhada, bem mais do que resistente.

Soltei um muxoxo, contudo, aquela era, mais ou menos, a resposta que eu já imaginava que teria. Jongin negou com a cabeça com lentidão.

— Modelo… Logo eu. Pensei que era alguma coisa normal, sabe? Não sei, na situação atual, estou aceitando até desentupir banheiros. — Ele disse, voltando ao próprio cafuné, de forma a parecer ao menos pensativo sobre o assunto.

— E por que não modelo? — Ousei perguntar. Ele tirava os nós entre os fios, não parecendo nada convencido.

— Porque eu não sei se você sabe, Kyungsoo, mas sou cego. 

— E qual é o problema? — Perguntei, me sentindo petulante. Logo me corrigi: — Qual obstáculo você vê nisso? Eu não consigo ver nenhum, mas se você me explicasse...

Ele ficou em silêncio, sem ter uma resposta pronta. Na verdade, pareceu não querer dar a resposta que tinha em mente, e eu pensei logo que talvez fosse um assunto que o incomodasse. Quando jurei para mim mesmo que não empurraria mais a conversa, ele respirou fundo e cuspiu, admitindo:

— Sempre falam que eu fico feio. Minha mãe ficava irritada toda vez que tirava foto nos aniversários, falava que eu ‘tava estranho, que não olhava para a câmera, que estava vesgo de novo, essas coisas. Não sei, me parece muito bizarro você falar que eu sou fotogênico agora, vinte e cinco anos depois que o estrago já tá feito.

— Jongin, você vai me dizer que sua mãe, com o Nokia tijolão sujo de bolo dela, consegue te valorizar mais do que eu com uma câmera profissional e uma graduação? — Protestei, em forma de tentar tirar um pouco a cabeça de Jongin daquelas memórias ruins. No entanto, imaginava como devia se sentir, não só na época, ouvindo essas coisas, mas agora, lembrando disso e provavelmente se sentindo inseguro.

Fiquei feliz de ver que consegui fazê-lo sorrir, ainda que minimamente. 

— Enfim… Me diga se mudar de ideia e nós podemos fazer um teste para ver se fica confortável. Se não, não tem problema, sério. Seria um quebra galho nas suas contas. — Desconversei, encolhendo quando o gato esquisito do Jongin veio inspecionar, me olhando com aqueles olhos enormes.

— Quebra galho vai ser você pagando minhas contas do hospital. Aliás, vou pegar e você vai embora, de acordo?

click click click

— Kyungsoo? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Me virei para encontrar Yifan olhando para mim como se eu estivesse trabalhando num sábado. Cheguei a checar se estava mesmo, dado a pose com direito a mão na cintura e tudo. Mas ele suspirou e explicou o questionamento:

— Hoje tem reunião, meu filho! Tá todo mundo com cara de tacho te esperando no auditório!

Gelei. Gelei verdadeiramente, dos pés a cabeça, sentindo aquele frio dominando minha espinha. Meus olhos deviam estar como bolas de golfe, estatelados na direção de Yifan.

— No auditório?? — Perguntei, débil. Me levantei, mas não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Olhei para minhas roupas. Hoje, especialmente, tinha decidido ir desarrumado para o trabalho. Usava moletom, chinelos e a blusa surrada do Pato Donald que usava nos dias de limpar casa.

— Claro! Não é hoje que tem que apresentar seu projeto?

— Que projeto?? 

— Kyungsoo, o projeto para a revista! — Entredentes, Yifan rosnou a explicação, o rosto vermelho de vergonha ou ódio. Eu sapateava no lugar, pensando “meu deus!”. Meu primeiro instinto foi procurar pelo meu pen drive, só para então lembrar que não tinha nada ali.

Nem sequer o rascunho, quanto mais o projeto. Só tinha uma única foto, que era a de Jongin na janela, mas eu já tinha mostrado ela antes.

— Como você pôde esquecer que a data final era hoje, Kyungsoo?? — Yifan me puxou pelo braço, me deixando tonto. Seus olhos estavam pegando fogo e a boca abriu para um buraco negro de voz distorcida, gritando: — Você é uma  _ broa de milho!? _

Acordei num pulo que quase me derrubara do colchão, no entanto, embolado nos cobertores com um rastro de baba no queixo, demorei um longo minuto para captar que aquilo tudo não tinha se passado de um sonho vívido até demais. Meu coração retumbava com o susto, o pesadelo tinha sido tão real que conseguiu me convencer de que era hoje a data de entrega.

Desesperado, a primeira coisa que fiz ao me levantar foi tropeçar para longe dos lençóis no quarto já claro e buscar o celular na tomada para checar o calendário. Respirei, desfazendo o bolo de nervosismo no peito, quando notei que tinha ainda um dia para dar meu jeito. Mas essa também não era a melhor das notícias.

A mensagem de Jongin no topo das notificações, sim, era.

_ — Ei... Então... você foi convincente. Talvez eu queira o trabalho. _

Ele dizia, no primeiro áudio .

—  _ Só não vamos ficar muito animados, okay? Eu sei que vai ser uma bosta… Nem sei porque tô fazendo isso, vai claramente ser horrível e eu... não vou mandar esse áudio. _

—  _ Então, não vamos ficar muito animados, okay?  _ — Ele repetiu, na terceira mensagem. —  _ E só um teste. Se não der certo, é a vida. Pensei que seria um bom pretexto para você vir na minha casa e tirar a foto, Baek vai cobrar com certeza. Vou comprar coisas para o café da manhã, para montar um cenário convincente, e você vem.  _

—  _ Não perguntei se você queria… É porque nós não temos escolha. _

—  _ Se mandar mensagem em texto, eu... Literalmente. Não tem mais desculpa, Kyungsoo. É capaz de eu te acertar com minha bengala e te sequestrar para a minha seita. Chama-se Cegos e Cansados. Nós sentamos em roda e fazemos sacrifício humano em troca de emprego… Maca, você sabe que eu não consigo saber quando você está pelo chão… Miau miau miau. É, Maca? Nossa!  _ — Ele pareceu só então notar que o áudio continuava rolando, e desligou, nada constrangido por estar conversando com a gatinha.

—  _ Você vem ou não?  _

O último tinha sido mandado enquanto eu ouvia o restante. Notei, acanhado, meu sorriso refletido no espelho do guarda-roupa, a mão pousada na cintura enquanto ouvia os cinco minutos de áudio. Mas tinha meu motivo para estar alegre… Jongin não tinha falado muito na tarde anterior, então me senti um pouco mais próximo dele.

E então passei os próximos cinco minutos tentando mandar uma única mensagem decente em resposta. 

—  _ Estou indo, quer que leve alguma coisa?  _

_ E em resposta, ele ironizou: _

—  _ A câmera profissional e a graduação.  _


	6. Intuição

Depois de tomar um banho gostosinho e cheio de espuma, me enfiei nas roupas do trabalho (evitei meus moletons como se fossem capazes de morder), arrumei a mochila com meus pertences necessários e coloquei a broa causadora de pesadelos que tinha comprado no dia anterior numa sacolinha, para levar para o café da manhã com Jongin. De qualquer forma, ela estragaria dentro da geladeira, esquecida, se não o fizesse.

O caminho parecia curto quando tinha minha mente trabalhando tanto. Como acrobatas, pulavam ideias de um lado para outro, cruzando-se antes mesmo que pudesse criar um plano de como queria que as coisas se saíssem. 

Primeiro de tudo, me peguei ridiculamente tentando respirar fundo e acalmar meus ânimos, para não ficar preso outra vez no desconforto de pensar muito ao conversar com Jongin, pois sabia que nos dávamos bem quando eu me permitia ser eu mesmo. Depois, enquanto mirava longamente as nuvens esparsas no céu azulado, deixei a mente correr por cenários agradáveis. Parques, lanchonetes… 

Onde poderia levá-lo? Que lugares me traziam nostalgia? Que lugares faziam Jongin se sentir em casa, fora de casa?

Deslizei pelas paisagens em viagens mentais, lembrando cantinhos que atraíam os olhos. Como o carvalho no centro de uma praça pouco movimentada e excessivamente urbanizada, ou a vista já batida e, ainda assim, de dar frio na barriga, das janelas do teleférico da torre de Namsan. Até que me deparei com a repentina paisagem inexplorada da porta do apartamento de Jongin. 

Ainda não tinha prestado atenção nela, mas dessa vez, fiquei plantado ali tanto tempo que me apeguei ao formato estranho das curvas na madeira rústica envernizada. Não é que parecia o rosto de Van Gogh?

— ...por mais que eu tente, nunca consegui parar de pensar nele todo dia… era tão bonito quando novo. Namore enquanto pode, depois vai ficar velho e perder a vontade. Chega a hora que a única coisa que importa é aguar as plantas, rapaz… E uma dor nas costas…

Sr. Zhang veio trazendo Jongin pelas curtas escadas da frente. Puxei a porta pesada do hall para os dois, sorrindo quando o senhorzinho me mostrou aquele olhar gentil. 

— Veja só… — Anunciou-me, dando batidinhas ternas e trêmulas nas mãos de Jongin, antes de me entregá-lo. Fiquei sem jeito, mas não me afastei quando ele passou o braço de Jongin ao redor do meu, intrigado pelo fato de ele ter virado a cabeça na minha direção, de olhos fechados, respirando fundo. 

— Chegou cedo. — Disse ele, pulando os cumprimentos. Tirou a chave do bolso e andamos até a porta.

— Você não disse que horas era para chegar. — Agradeci Sr. Zhang com um meneio curto, e ele caminhou em seus passinhos decididos para o balcão. 

— Falei, sim. Bom dia, tio! Obrigado por me ajudar! — Ele despediu, esperando a risadinha rouca do senhor para que entrássemos. Pensava se tinha pulado algum de seus vários áudios, mas não importava mais. Suas sacolas exalavam o cheiro de pães recém saídos do forno, e o apartamento em si estava tomado pelo aroma do café, forte e sem açúcar. — Está vendo Maca?

— A gata? — Olhei ao redor, por cima da cômoda e do sofá. Encontrei-a descansado bem no alto, em algumas estruturas inutilizadas. — Está numa prateleira vazia. Como ela sobe lá?

— Ela flutua. — Ironizou Jongin, em tom macabro, rindo sacana quando fiz um silêncio ofendido. — Quer café? 

— Quero. 

Jongin largou o casaco no encosto do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha. Vi ele desbravar a bagunça com as mãos, buscando um par de canecas e pratinhos no armário para pôr a mesa aos fundos. Ao mesmo tempo que me afligia não saber como ajudá-lo, também me senti acuado de perguntar o que podia fazer. Temi que ele entendesse que estava dando aquela ajuda desnecessária.

Por fim, achei o que fazer quando Jongin estava derramando todas as coisas das sacolas de papel para um porta-pão. Lavei as mãos na pia para fazê-lo também, e o silêncio permeou enquanto nos concentrávamos nesses detalhes bobinhos. Não um silêncio total, mas feito de murmúrios jogados fora. 

As facas estão na gaveta. Tem geleia. Abre isso. E assim se fez o cenário: uma bagunça rotineira de pão, broa de milho, farelos, café e gotas derramadas em cima da mesinha minúscula, onde sentamos no mesmo silêncio confortável.

— Toma. — Ele limpou o telefone no casaco, antes de me passar. — Tira a foto e manda para o Baek para ele parar de encher o saco. 

Como o pedido, acessei a câmera do celular de Jongin, afastando o braço para enquadrar eu e meu sorrisinho sem graça, Jongin e sua xícara de abóboras dançantes. Tirei algumas, ignorando o fato de que Jongin se remexia o tempo todo.

— Posso mandar? 

— Já tirou? — Ele perguntou, surpreso. — Sem avisar? 

— Vou tirar outra, então. Sorria. — Usei do artifício menos infantil para ele saber que estava tirando, mas Jongin não me obedeceu, dando outra vez uma golada na caneca. No fim das contas, a foto era a mesma, o que mudara era o fato de que agora ele estava ciente.

click click click

Estava encabulado. Quando Yifan deu batidinhas na porta, me chamando para almoçar, olhei-o e demorei a ver, de fato, que estava ali. Minha cabeça estava em outro mundo. Não, na verdade, estava pertinho até demais, ainda sentada nas cadeiras de madeira da cozinha de Jongin.

O que diabos eu tinha ouvido naquele áudio? Depois que mandamos a foto, Baekhyun respondeu imediatamente e Jongin reproduziu no volume máximo.

—  _ Mas já, Nini? E aí, a noite foi b-  _

Estancamos os dois à mesa, envergonhados. Jongin bloqueou e largou o telefone como se fosse uma batata quente, mas tinha as expressões limpas de qualquer expressão quando assegurou:

— Ele tá só enchendo o saco. Bebeu café? Quer mais bolo?

Agora me sentia idiota por estar pensando tanto no que havia ouvido. Que bobagem, ele mesmo tinha dito que era só brincadeira. Mas ainda me perguntava se eu era motivo de piadinhas entre os dois, e porquê… De qualquer forma já me sentia completamente desconfigurado.

— Que foi? — Perguntou Yifan. Eu neguei com a cabeça e peguei a carteira, levantando zonzo da minha mesa e odiando o sorrisinho besta que não saía da minha boca nem se eu me estapeasse, toda vez que relembrava do rosto de Jongin naquela manhã. — Ih, que cara é essa? Não vai contar? Vai me receber com essa expressão de quem ouviu boatos e não vai fazer nem o favor de me contar?

— Para de ser exagerado… — Eu resmunguei, entrelaçando o braço ao dele para puxá-lo até o elevador. Me senti carente, encostando o rosto em seu ombro. Às vezes, ter um amigo alto era maravilhoso.

— Você tá me preocupando. — Sussurrou ele, como se fosse algum tipo de segredo de estado. — Olha! O Chanyeol!

Olhei sem muito interesse para o final do corredor, franzindo o cenho quando vi a sala vazia do Park apagada. Só entendi quando vi Yifan de queixo caído.

— Você foi abduzido. 

— Ah, Fan… O Chanyeol não tá assim no topo da minha lista de interesses agora. — Zombei, enquanto entrávamos no elevador. Ele teve de concordar. — Se você tivesse dito “olha, um aumento!” talvez eu tivesse ficado mais animadinho.

— Falando nisso, e o projeto? O bonitinho lá do hall disse que te viu conversando com o engravatadinho. 

Vi no meu reflexo o riso indiscreto pelo jeito como Yifan saía dando nomes alternativos para as pessoas. Os lábios dele também estavam repuxados, enquanto tentava segurar a risada. Me sentia de bom humor, era sempre fácil levantá-lo quando o Wu fazia suas gracinhas. 

— Para de rir, Kyungsoo! Eu,  ein … Bicho bobo…

— O projeto... ‘Tá dando tudo errado. — Eu contei, terminando de me recompor com alguns tapinhas nas bochechas quentes. Senti o usual frio no estômago quando o elevador desceu até o térreo. — Acho que vou acabar perdendo a oportunidade. Contatei o Jongin, aquele da foto, sabe? Mas deu um problemão… 

Contei toda a história a Yifan enquanto almoçávamos. Não tinha notado até então o quanto era uma história longa, mas ele ouviu tudo de queixo caído, deixando aqui e ali um ou outro comentário sobre não poder tirar os olhos de mim um instante sem que eu criasse problemas.

No fim, ele também tinha estado ocupado com suas questões. Me contou um pouco sobre o estresse que estava passando com as exigências da Seulgi, e sobre como ela tinha conseguido fechar uma parceria importante com fotógrafo famoso, de pseudônimo J. Min. 

— Agora o Chenchen fica por aí se achando, dizendo que vai tirar fotos para revistas internacionais. — Zombou ele, com afetividade.

Yifan costumava ser mais próximo de Jongdae do que de mim, mas o Kim passara dois anos na China e desde então acabei tomando seu lugar. A coisa era que ele estava sempre viajando ou fora de contato, então sobrara para Yifan almoçar comigo e ouvir minhas lamúrias. 

— O bonitinho do hall sempre fala sobre como ele entra de nariz empinado na empresa.

— Mas você e esse bonitinho andam fofocando bastante, hm? — Questionei, pousando o rosto na mão enquanto esperava ele terminar de mandar a salada toda para dentro. Yifan era um entusiasta por saladas, e aquele tamanho todo demandava um prato cheio. Ele revirou os olhos, mas o sorriso sapeca o entregava. — Vocês saíram juntos? Quando te liguei na noite de quarta, você não atendeu…

— E eu tenho que te atender dez da noite em plena quarta-feira??

— Sei.

— Okay, era noite de desconto nos drinks da minha boate favorita… — Contou ele, fazendo uma pausa dramática. Seus olhos brilhavam e o sorriso estampava a boca bonita, de orelha a orelha. — …e o bonitinho meigo me perguntou se eu sabia de algum lugar para ir, porque queria sair comigo para ver se eu tinha uma “personalidade encantadora”, como todo mundo sempre diz.

— Ai, que conquistador! — Brinquei, rindo do jeito como ele dava uma risadinha animada, me mandando calar.

— Shh, não conta para ninguém! Se der certo, eu conto. 

— Combinado.

— E sobre o carinha da foto? Jongin? — Ele relembrou, estendendo uma rodela de palmito na minha direção. Provavelmente tinha notado que eu estava namorando ele no prato desde que tinha chegado. Assenti. — Como você planeja fazer?

— Consegui a permissão da Seulgi para sair hoje mais cedo e fazer “trabalho de campo.” — Sorri. — Combinei de encontrá-lo na casa dele, para escolher uma roupa e aproveitar o sol da tarde. É só um teste, sabe? Para ver se ele se sente confortável e consegue posar outra vez, até porque, ele nunca fez isso. Não quero sobrecarregá-lo, só queria que ele mostrasse aquele lado encantador outra vez… Imagina, Fan? Como seria se eu conseguisse algumas fotos que passassem aquele mesmo sentimento? É caloroso e bonito… dá vontade de olhar por horas.

— Hm… Será que você tá apaixonado? Tá parecendo. — Ele sugeriu, olhando para mim com uma desconfiança engraçada. Neguei com a cabeça.

— Tô apaixonado pela foto.

Ele ficou em um silêncio provocador, suas sobrancelhas erguendo-se como se quisessem dizer “você sabe bem que não estou falando da foto.” Ignorei-o, fingindo que não tinha sequer cogitado essa opção.

— Mas, se não der certo, acabou, vou dar o projeto para o Chanyeol. 

Tentei ser realista. De hoje para amanhã, não conseguiria sequer achar um outro modelo, quanto mais marcar um ensaio em cima da hora, sem ideia de figurino, nem muito roteiro de lugares para visitar… Baguncei meu cabelo, sentindo o estresse circulando meu corpo como um cãozinho, procurando uma posição para deitar. 

— Onde eu tô com a cabeça, Fan? Deixei tudo para última hora, não tenho plano B, tô contando com a sorte.

— Mas você nunca quis mesmo esse projeto, Soo… Tá até dando certo. — Ele mentiu, tentando me consolar. Ouvia no tom da voz dele o quanto não acreditava em si mesmo, e era até risível. Me senti nervoso. — Além de ter acontecido essas coisas inusitadas… Você tá tentando seu melhor e eu acho que já deu certo. É sucesso.

Neguei com a cabeça, sem saber de onde Yifan tirava o otimismo. Mas bem rápido, ele mudou o assunto, me cutucando com um sorrisinho de quem estava prestes a trazer à tona meu tabu atual:

— Você tem algo para fazer no fim de semana, Kyung? — Neguei, sem entender. Ele limpou a boca, pedindo a conta. — Alguns colegas vão reunir no domingo para festejar a promoção da Sooyoung, porque não vem junto? Chanyeol está desde o início da semana perguntando para todo mundo se você vai.

Ai, deus…

— Era só o que me faltava. Pois diga que não vou! 

click click click 

Eu podia sentir a tensão em Jongin quando voltei ao apartamento dele naquela tarde. Quando abriu a porta para mim, diferente do que me acostumei a ver, ele tinha os ombros encolhidos, como se quisesse sumir dentro da própria altura. 

Será que estava pressionando demais? Tomei uma boa lufada de ar e adentrei o apartamento com um sorriso, remexendo a câmera nas minhas mãos.

— Nervoso? — Perguntei, dado que a tensão já era tão palpável que poderia cortá-la com uma faca. Ele riu nervosamente, do tipo de riso que não é muito engraçado, mas preocupante.

— Eu estou arrependido até do momento que cogitei aceitar. — Respondeu ele, com toda e qualquer sinceridade que encontrou dentro de si. Diferente do que seria o óbvio, me peguei gostando do fato de que ele se abria comigo. Era melhor saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando do que dar tiros no escuro, esperando acertar. Ultimamente, estava me sentindo estúpido por todas as tentativas que fiz de me conceituar sobre ele previamente.

Enfim, era bom conversar. 

— Eu prometo tentar te deixar o mais confortável possível. Se te consola, eu também não sou bom em tirar fotos de pessoas. — Relatei, vendo a surpresa no movimento mínimo das sobrancelhas de Jongin.

— Do que você tira fotos, então?

— Paisagens, móveis… Até animais, às vezes, mas prefiro as coisas que ficam paradas enquanto eu estou tentando fotografar. — Ele deu de ombros, como se dissesse que fazia sentido. Seu rosto melhorou muito pouco, no entanto.

— Não sei se me consola o fato de estarmos os dois desconfortáveis.

— Se for uma péssima experiência para você, pelo menos vai ser horrível para mim também. — Tentei animá-lo, mas a resposta foi a mão de Jongin indo diretamente para o rosto, numa expressão de desapontamento.

— Kyungsoo, isso não ajuda em nada. Eu estou me sentindo quadruplamente pressionado. — Apontou ele. Engoli com dificuldade, sentindo-me constrangido pela série de tentativas falhas. Que idiota… Por que eu fora abrir a boca? Quem sabe ele ficaria mais tranquilo se eu tivesse ficado em silêncio.

— Eu quis dizer que você não estaria sozinho… — Me corrigi, sem jeito. — Você não precisa se sentir pressionado. Vamos ficar tranquilos. Está pronto para ir? Quer comer algo antes? Porque talvez demore um pouco.

— Eu já comi, e você? Se quiser roubar algo da geladeira… — Ele apontou para algum lugar, mas não exatamente na direção da cozinha, o que acabou me fazendo sorrir enquanto o olhava. Jongin estava outra vez com o suéter furado e as calças azuis, o cabelo caía desajeitado na cabeça, mas era tão fofo…

— Nós podemos comer fora, se precisar. — Neguei, botando a câmera de lado. — Posso ver as roupas que arranjou?

Mais cedo, quando combinei com Jongin o teste, pedi que separasse algumas roupas não muito formais, nem casuais demais. Algo como o que ele estava vestindo no dia em que nos esbarramos pela segunda vez. 

Deixei que fosse à frente até o quarto, e ele tinha selecionado o sobretudo que estava usando no dia, assim como uma blusa de gola alta, cor de avelã, e calças. Olhei um pouco em silêncio, tentando imaginá-lo na roupa. Devia ficar tão bonito…

— Eu pensei nessas também, se não tiver gostado da primeira opção… — Ele procurou no guarda-roupa, passando as mãos pelo tecido. Tirou de lá uma blusa de botões e calça jeans mais justas. Quase tive um troço, imaginando Jongin vestindo aquilo. Pareceria fácil um ator de dorama. 

— Vai ser difícil de escolher entre as duas… — Olhei de uma opção para a outra, estendendo-as em cima da cama de Jongin. Fiquei sem jeito ali, pensando em como estava avançando cada vez mais e mais no espaço pessoal de um estranho. Não tão estranho mas… Não sabia quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que entrava no quarto de alguém.

Talvez fosse a falta de paredes que não criava barreiras psicológicas na minha cabeça. Recolhi minhas mãos quando notei que estava tocando as roupas de Jongin com toda a liberdade do mundo. 

— Desculpa. — Murmurei, apesar de achar que ele não entendeu bem o porquê. — Com qual delas você se move mais tranquilamente? E qual costuma usar mais? Acho que encontrar uma roupa com a qual você tenha mais familiaridade talvez ajude a te deixar confortável, e isso já conta muito.

Olhei para ele. De braços cruzados, parecia que tudo o que eu dizia estava saindo pelo ouvido oposto.

— Nah, são só roupas. — Ele abanou o ar. — Eu uso qualquer coisa. Te disse que você é sentimental demais.

— Eu… — Engoli o restante da frase. Diria que gostava de ver sentido nas coisas, mas Jongin já tinha se mostrado uma pessoa prática vezes o suficiente. — Okay. Concordo. Escolha uma então. As duas estão boas, então vou deixar pelo seu critério.

— Tem certeza de que nenhuma das duas se sobressai no tal do conceito? — Ele perguntou, parecendo incerto ao tatear aquele assunto no qual era leigo.

Pensei um pouco e ele estava certo. Me peguei nervoso por não estar conseguindo pensar direito nas coisas, mas tentei esconder isso de Jongin. Só tinha um bom pressentimento, lado a uma dose caprichada de ceticismo. No entanto, meu instinto me dizia que estava indo pelo caminho certo, e, sinceramente, racionalidade nunca me guiara muito bem na minha carreira.

Eu sempre me senti puxado a tomar essa ou aquela decisão, e no fim das contas, as coisas davam certo. Quando pensava demais, as vezes me perdia um pouco, então, relembrando de como ouvir a intuição já me levara a ruas estranhas, lugares inusitados e, principalmente, a fotos realmente afetivas e das quais me orgulhava, concordei silenciosamente comigo mesmo em contar com a sorte. 

— Vamos com o sobretudo, então. — Decidi. Talvez o jeans e a camisa de botões combinassem melhor com o figurino que a revista havia apresentado… Talvez fosse mais de encontro com o que era a vida na cidade. Mas algo no sobretudo mexia com uma coisa dentro de mim, puxando meus olhos uma e outra vez, num magnetismo que me fazia querer apontar para ele e dizer “é este aqui que eu quero.” E pensei que talvez isso fosse exatamente o que precisávamos.

click click click

Jongin atraía a lente com toda a naturalidade do mundo. 

Não sei porquê, mas me espantei com isso quando tirei as primeiras fotos. Era tão fácil fazê-lo destacar, que puxava o protagonismo inteiro para si, me frustrando o fato de não poder usar essas fotos nas quais ele era o centro. Tive que cortar minha empolgação e me lembrar de que ele e o espaço deviam misturar-se, como se fossem um só. Mentalizei o dia em que estava na rua e, transitando pelo cenário que escolhemos para tirar algumas fotos de teste-do-teste, tornei a focar para tentar de novo.

Jongin estava recostado na cerca de pedra que separava a calçada de uma área verde. Não sabia o que era aquilo ali atrás, se era uma reserva ou apenas uma casa com árvores demais no quintal, mas como não usaríamos aquelas primeiras fotos, estávamos usando o espaço para nos acostumar com a sensação. Jongin tentava se habituar ao fato de que sua imagem estava sendo impressa em fotos as quais não poderia ver, e eu estava me adaptando à novidade de fotografar alguém.

Me sentia puxado pelos braços em direções opostas. Uma parte de mim olhava para o topo das árvores e tinha uma vontade gostosa de esquecer de Jongin e sair por aí achando ângulos interessantes com as nuvens, ainda que não fosse dar em nada além de umas fotos clichês. Outra parte, um pouco mais incisiva, voltava a lente para Jongin e suas expressões preguiçosas, de quem estava doido para se atirar no sofá e esquecer sessão de fotos, Kyungsoo, câmeras, roupas de sair de casa…

Dei um passo atrás. Devia já ter notado que Jongin seria desse jeito. Talvez não fosse só seu sorriso que saísse irracionalmente bonito nas fotos. Ele inteiro era absurdo de lindo de fotografar. Mesmo se mexendo todo o tempo, cada vez que tirava as fotos e olhava, me  frustrava , vendo que não poderia usá-las. Ele virava o foco de novo, e de novo… 

— Por que você tá  resmungando ? Tá ficando assim tão ruim? — Ele perguntou, do outro lado da rua. Pareceu chateado, e eu… Deus, ele não fazia ideia.

— Jongin, sua mãe… é uma fotógrafa horrível. Você tá tão bonito que eu não estou conseguindo tirar uma foto decente. — Apelei para a sinceridade, mas senti o corpo gelado, da garganta ao estômago, onde senti algumas borboletas insensatas. Olhei para ele outra vez através da lente e tive que admitir… Ele era atraente e eu precisava superar esse fato o mais rápido possível.

— Como é? — Ele perguntou, incrédulo. A voz saiu num guincho. — Tá brincando com minha cara?

— Não, é verdade! — Confirmei, tirando uma foto enquadrando a caixa de correio. Ele ficou mais à esquerda, com aquele bico de quem não estava convencido, mas, infelizmente, irremediavelmente protagonista. — Você domina a foto até demais.

— Então vamos desistir dessa bosta e ir embora. 

— Não! Me deixa tentar? 

Me envergonhei de como estava soando bizarramente necessitado daquela segunda chance. Nunca tinha me visto me dando tão bem com um modelo antes, mas… Me pareceu que talvez fosse a autenticidade em Jongin. O jeito como eu não precisava que ele fizesse nada além de estar emburrado do outro lado da rua, se perguntando se estava fazendo bem o que quer que fosse que eu queria que ele fizesse. 

Céus, era isso. Sabia o que fazer.

— Se você estiver mesmo cansado… Tudo bem. Mas se não, acho que vai ficar simplesmente maravilhoso, Jongin. Você só precisa fazer o que sempre faz.

Hesitantemente, ele concordou.


	7. Incentivo

— O que quer dizer isso, “fazer o que sempre faz?” — Ele questionou, enquanto eu me atrevia, um pouquinho desconcertado, a passar pó compacto em seu rosto. 

Era só para não brilhar demais, dado que Jongin tinha uma pele quase lisa e bem hidratada. Havia uma marquinha de espinha cutucada aqui e ali, e o que me parecia um arranhão leve da gata enorme dele, em seu queixo. Os arranhões do dia da queda, no entanto, já estavam quase completamente sarados.

— Acho que… — Comecei, me calando quando precisei focar no contorno do nariz. Ele fechou os olhos quando assoprei para tirar o excesso.

— Entendi, obrigado pela explicação. Gostei da riqueza detalhes. — Disse ele, um longo minuto depois, quando me acordou para o fato de que eu não havia explicado ainda. Ri para seu sarcasmo, aceitando-o de bom humor. 

— Quer dizer que eu não espero de você que faça essas poses esquisitas de revista de moda.

— Que eu não conheço também, só reiterando…

— É verdade. — Lembrei, explicando-o, então. — Nas revistas de moda, as pessoas fazem umas poses nada naturais, tipo jogar os dois braços em cima da cabeça e deslizar uma perna enquanto dobra a outra, umas maluquices alegóricas bem interessantes, até. — Eu contei. Me surpreendi com a respiração de Jongin batendo de leve nas minhas bochechas. Ele estava rindo?

— Qual o intuito?

— Não faço ideia. — Sussurrei, passando os dedos para tirar o excesso grudado nas sobrancelhas. — Talvez valorizar as roupas? Parecer mais criativo? Ou é simplesmente moda?

Dei de ombros, enquanto ele ronronava longa e preguiçosamente. 

— Acho que está perfeito. 

— Não tá aparecendo demais, né? A tia do cachorro-quente vai notar? — Perguntou Jongin, remexendo-se com insegurança. — Eu não faço ideia de como isso tá, se você tiver passado maquiagem colorida na minha cara inteira, eu não vou ficar nem sabendo…

— Eu jamais faria isso. — Me defendi, mas ele nem ligou, continuando:

— Só me consola o fato de que eu arrancaria de você cada centavo possível na justiça. E daria uma cama nova para o meu gato.

Ri baixinho, negando com a cabeça.

— Eu sou bom maquiador, pode confiar. Mas se quiser confirmação, tem umas pessoas ali, você pode ir checar com elas. — Eu apontei. 

Jongin havia me trazido para um lugar interessante. Enquanto pensávamos em locais para as fotos, perguntei qual era o seu favorito na cidade, e ele me contou desse espaço perto de casa, onde ele costumava ir com a família, quando pequeno. Era como um mirante. Uma pracinha curta em meia lua de onde podia-se ver a cidade. Jongin, é claro, não disse nada sobre isso. Falou apenas que a brisa era ótima no verão e que tinha sempre uma barraquinha de cachorro quente, então o cheiro era ótimo.

Tentei sentir essa mistura de sensações assim que botei os pés ali. Ignorei a vista fantástica, focando no cheiro de molho de salsicha e tempero, hambúrgueres e coca-cola, grama molhada e madeira úmida, e então no friozinho que fazia, arrepiando cada pelo dos meus braços quando o vento passava carregando as folhas das árvores. Senti inveja de Jongin por estar embrulhado no sobretudo marrom, porque eu sequer pensara em trazer um casaco.

— Já tenho que começar a “fazer o que eu faço de melhor?” — Perguntou ele, acuado. Pela forma como havia dito, tornou-se evidente que não tinha entendido bem ainda o que fazer. 

— Eu estou pronto. — Avisei, checando se a câmera estava do jeitinho que eu precisava. Ele ainda tinha a cara de “o que eu tenho que fazer?” — Você não precisa fazer nada em especial. Vamos fazer o que você faria aqui se fosse um dia qualquer, e eu vou me inspirar nisso para tirar algumas fotos.

— Pode me avisar antes? De tirar, eu quis dizer.

— Claro. — Não tinha porque negar, e Jongin respirou como se quisesse se livrar daquele nervosismo todo. 

— E então? O que você fazia aqui quando vinha na sua infância? 

Jongin levantou junto comigo, enroscando o braço ao meu para mancar para mais perto do centro da praça, onde havia duas mesas de piquenique e o trailer de cachorro quente. Um grupo de senhorinhas jogava algum jogo de cartas, enquanto a Tia servia de juíza.

— Eu sentava na mesa e engolia quantos cachorros-quentes eu conseguisse até passar mal, se é para dizer a verdade. — Contou Jongin, com um sorrisinho saudoso. — Bons tempos.

— Por que não fazemos isso, então? — Eu perguntei, levando-o para perto da carrocinha. Ele travou.

— E sujar minha roupa e a boca inteira?? Eu não sei comer igual gente, vai desfazer tudo o que você fez na minha cara. — Zombou, negando. Pensei numa saída. Ele estava certo, mas que outra coisa tinha para fazer?

— É pra isso que serve o guardanapo. — Desconsiderei, ao me aproximar já com um cumprimento e um pedido, o qual Jongin acabou não podendo negar. Na verdade, não achava que ele  _ queria  _ deixar passar a oportunidade, até porque, o cheiro era tão bom que eu não parava de salivar.

— Quase não te reconheci! — Cantarolou a senhorinha que cuidava da comida. Observei o sorriso espalhar-se pelas bochechas de Jongin e era encantador. — Já faz algum tempo que você não vem aqui… Está ficando mais bonito a cada dia!

— Estou mesmo, tia?? — Ele buscava uma confirmação, mas parecia já satisfeito em ouvir aquilo. Também foi bom para reafirmar que eu não havia feito uma palhaçada em seu rosto, e a Tia estava com um sorriso admirado enquanto olhava-o. Devia tê-lo visto crescer… 

Imaginei que devia ser interessante, a vida dela. Quantas crianças que atendeu agora eram adultos cheios de histórias?

— Está ficando com o rosto maduro, tão bonito... Eu te apresentaria para uma das minhas filhas, tenho seis para você escolher! — Ela gargalhou de maneira tão engraçada que eu acabei rindo também, mas Jongin ficou sem jeito. Ela me deu uma olhadela, sorridente. — Não precisa ficar bobo, sei que não fazem muito seu tipo. Toma, coloquei o dobro de salsicha no seu, mas você tem que voltar mais vezes!

Paguei a senhorinha enquanto Jongin estendia as mãos para pegar a comida. Decidi pedir também um refrigerante e ele me esperou, por causa da dificuldade de andar por aí. Provavelmente, também matutava sobre o que ela tinha dito. Sobre as filhas não fazerem muito o tipo dele. 

Seguimos para a mesa, onde nos sentamos lado a lado no banco, de costas. Por mais que minha curiosidade estivesse montada no meu ombro como um diabinho, me cutucando com o tridente para que eu o perguntasse, abanei da cabeça o impulso e dei minha primeira mordida.

— Esse lugar é tudo de bom… — Comentei, contemplando a vista da rua e das árvores que cercavam. Uma, em especial, soltava folhas largas e amarelas que cobriam toda a praça. Imaginei o espetáculo que ficaria ali no outono… Jongin assentiu, enquanto dava tudo de si para não derramar molho por todo lugar.

— Minha perna tá começando a doer… — Ele resmungou, mas mais para a perna do que para mim. Me senti culpado. Não devia estar levando Jongin para andar por aí, e sim cuidando para que ele não fizesse isso. — Antes que isso passe pela sua cabeça, ela dói por si mesma o tempo todo, eu tô feliz de ter saído de casa. 

— Mas talvez esteja doendo porque você ficou de pé e andou por aí…

— É a vida. — Ele deu de ombros, estendendo os braços para mim de modo que fez meu corpo inteiro disparar um alarme. — Me ajuda a sentar na mesa, aí eu posso colocar o pé em cima do banco e alivia um pouquinho.

Fiz como pediu, abandonando meu cachorro quente para puxá-lo pelo tronco, apoiando-o para que impulsionasse e sentasse a bunda na mesa firme de madeira. Fiquei meio sem jeito depois, me perguntando quando diabos nós adquirimos aquela intimidade toda. 

Eu basicamente tinha abraçado Jongin e nós fingimos que nada aconteceu.

— Vou tentar tirar uma foto. Pode ficar à vontade. 

Queria não ter gaguejado, mas sentia como se todos os meus órgãos estivessem tremendo em nervosismo, se perguntando também se havia significados ocultos por trás de eu estar tocando o tronco de outra pessoa. Tratei de me aquietar, me relembrando que Jongin era um… estranho, talvez? Um estranho que estava tentando trabalhar comigo e de quem eu precisava “cuidar”. Precisava ser profissional e amigo, então me prometi ignorar todo e qualquer sintoma de atração que vinha sentindo. 

Parei um pouco distante para conseguir enquadrar tudo. De perto do trailer de cachorro-quente, capturei a paisagem: a mesa, as costas da senhorinha focada em suas panelas, as nuvens contorcendo-se em formatos interessantes ao fundo e o pé enfaixado de Jongin sobre o banco, enquanto ele engolia calmamente o cachorro quente. Até que era uma boa foto, ele parecia exatamente como alguém que tinha acabado de perder o sentido da vida depois de um dia de trabalho. 

Por toda a tarde, ia e vinha, me aproximando ou me distanciando para encontrar bons ângulos, e eu e Jongin conversávamos no meio tempo. Tanto sobre ele, quanto sobre mim. Sobre o que eu achava do projeto, se achava que daria certo, se ele queria que fosse um sucesso ou preferia que fosse um fracasso total. Não me surpreendi em nada quando ele disse que às vezes, esperava que não desse muito certo. Não por maldade, mas porque ainda não caíra a ficha de que estaria em uma revista, sendo observado por um milhão de estranhos. 

Tudo bem, um milhão era muito. Mas compreendia seu nervosismo.

Já começava a escurecer quando Jongin me deu meu momento de eureca. Ele se largou em cima da mesa, deitando sob o véu arroxeado do céu já salpicado de estrelas e riu de algo que eu falei. Riu de um jeito que me fez sentir cócegas culpadas no peito, de tão atraente, mas que também encheu meus pulmões com uma lufada de inspiração que foi suficientemente grande para me distrair de todo o resto.

— Fica assim! 

— Assim como?

— Deitado aí. — Especifiquei, enquanto me afastava rapidamente em busca de bons ângulos. Precisava de um lugar alto…. — Tia, posso subir no trailer?? É só um minuto. Dez, no máximo.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas como já tinha me visto sair tirando fotos de tudo, entendeu logo o que eu pretendia. Assentiu com um sorrisinho cúmplice, e eu me apressei para não perder a ideia. Jongin ria a início, provavelmente me ouvindo resmungar da dificuldade de subir as escadinhas para o teto do trailer, e de lá de cima, deitei com a barriga no metal gelado e me posicionei, esperando até que ele fizesse uma ou outra expressão que eu gostasse.

Tirei foto do riso contido e do espreguiçar longo, o ângulo de cima ressaltando coisas diferentes em Jongin e na paisagem, ao mesmo tempo. Dali, ele parecia estar deitado em um ninho de folhas, as árvores faziam um belo enquadramento, metade da foto era nada além de uma tira vasta de céu aquarelado e a cidade iluminada. 

O cabelo muito castanho estava bagunçado, a testa à mostra. Um tantinho bobo da barriga de Jongin também aparecia naquela falta de vontade de estar realmente apresentável. Uma composição e tanto de sinais. Tudo gritava o fim de tarde, o cansaço e a nostalgia.

Jongin deitou a cabeça num dos braços e estendeu a outra para puxar o cabelo para longe do rosto, tombando a cabeça para sentir a brisa leve. A última foto pareceu perfeitamente confortável, como se ele estivesse em um refúgio de desleixo em meio à realidade. 

Aquele era um cantinho nada Seoul bem ao meio de Seoul, perto de tudo e distante do cinzento usual. Mas algo me dizia que qualquer lugar pareceria exatamente assim desde que Jongin aceitasse continuar sendo fotografado. O mundo era simples, ele quem dava algum calor às coisas.

click click click

Quando voltamos para o apartamento, eu me sentia tão falante que minha garganta estava seca. Tinha tagarelado com ele sobre os lugares que planejava fotografar e sobre o conceito da revista, ou ao menos a leitura que tinha feito dele. E Jongin, para minha surpresa, ouvia sem questionar muito nem caçoar da minha empolgação. Na verdade… 

Ele parecia satisfeito com o fato de que fizemos uma boa sessão de fotos. A ponto de me dizer “sim” quando, acanhado, perguntei se ele aceitaria ser meu modelo. 

Demorou alguns minutos de silêncio aflitivo. Ele estava apoiando-se com mais afinco nos meus ombros, agora que o pé incomodava mais do que o normal. Tanto que só foi me dar a resposta depois que busquei um saco de gelo e sentei com ele no sofá derretido da sala, descartando o assunto para um outro momento mais oportuno. 

— Sim. 

— Sim?

Ele ponderou de novo, e assentiu. 

— É… — Bufou, tirando o cabelo de perto das orelhas, onde parecia incomodar. — Eu fiquei confortável o bastante com você hoje. Não foi nada como nenhuma das outras vezes que alguém quis tirar uma foto comigo. Eu só tenho medo de as coisas darem errado na metade de tudo, de eu não ser um bom modelo nas próximas vezes, vai saber…

— Não sei o que dizer para te confortar e tirar sua mente desse pensamento. — Eu admiti, trocando o saco de gelo de mãos. Notei que deveria tê-lo entregado e deixado fazer por si mesmo, mas Jongin agarrava a borda do sofá, e eu achei que talvez estivesse doendo um tanto. — Você é fotogênico, isso eu posso reafirmar. Ficou muito bem nas fotos. 

Ele não pareceu se convencer, mas achei que aquele não estava sendo um bom momento para ele, de qualquer forma. Assim, fiquei em silêncio e deixei o momento passar. Enquanto descansamos, Jongin ligou a televisão para ouvir até se sentir melhor para tomar banho, e eu me ofereci a fazer o café da tarde.

Ele estava cansado do dia longo, acabou aceitando. Levei torradas e suco na sala e quando terminamos, ele entrou para o banheiro e pediu que eu esperasse só para o caso de o pé doer demais no meio do processo. Fiquei pela possibilidade de ele levar um tombo e toda a situação piorar, e enquanto esperava, olhei as fotos que tinha tirado, excluindo uma ou outra que não valeria de muita coisa, até Jongin sair do banheiro, cheirando a sabonete e com os cabelos úmidos. 

Tímido, fui até o quarto, parando perto da parede divisória.

— Acho que tenho tudo o que preciso, por enquanto! Já posso apresentar como esboço para o projeto. Ah! — Relembrei, puxando-o de volta àquele assunto antigo. E pensar que eu havia desistido de toda essa história… — Lembra da foto em que você apareceu? Você vai me deixar usar ela também?

— Você acha que é uma boa foto? — Ele perguntou. Seu tom era curioso, porque Jongin claramente não tinha muita certeza se era uma boa ideia. Tentei não me ofender com o fato de que ele não confiava muito no meu julgamento. — Tem certeza? Porque… não entra na minha cabeça que você me fotografou tomando sol na janela e ficou bom. Ainda mais num dia em que eu estava lavando banheiro, com espuma até no ouvido, suado…

— Não tem nada disso na foto… Só você sorrindo de um jeito que eu não consigo nem descrever. 

Jongin virou imediatamente para o outro lado, sem jeito com o elogio. Não satisfeito, continuei falando, certo de que ele precisava saber o quanto eu amava aquela foto. 

— Não tô mentindo! Gosto tanto da imagem e do que você passa… Nada mais importa além do sorriso no seu rosto, depois de você bater o olho nele pela primeira vez. É simplesmente lindo, dá vontade de mergulhar na foto e viver o momento de novo, para ver seu sorriso pessoalmente. Eu tive essa vontade, ao menos...

Ás vezes me arrependia de ter pegado a câmera, em vez de ficar olhando com meus próprios olhos. Me se parasse para pensar, talvez não tivesse visto Jongin sorrir. Não com meus três graus de miopia.

Jongin estava de costas, botando no guarda-roupa tudo o que tinha tirado naquela tarde. E talvez estivesse tentando disfarçar, mas tive a sorte de haver na porta do armário um espelho embutido. Quem sabe se Jongin estava ou não se lembrando dele ali (ou se tinha uma boa representação mental do que era um espelho), mas seu reflexo denunciou o sorriso lisonjeado, insistente e misterioso que tanto tentava esconder de mim.

Senti que não devia olhar, então desviei para o rabo de Maca balançando como um pêndulo de cima da cômoda, mas a sensação quente dominou meus sentidos e persistiu mesmo depois dele voltar-se para mim, já com o sorriso muito bem acobertado.

— Se você acha isso mesmo… Pode ficar. Você vai fazer mais uso dela do que eu. — Não sei se Jongin percebeu a dancinha que fiz para comemorar a vitória. — Mas se for ganhar dinheiro com ela, fique avisado que eu vou querer uma parte!

click click click

— ...E ela nunca pode mandar os emails sozinha, sempre sou eu. “ _ Yifan manda o email para o J. Min antes que ele desista nhenhenhe.  _ ” Vou ter um surto um dia desses!

Peguei Yifan revirando os olhos enquanto fofocava largado em cima do balcão do hall, prestes a ser pego falando mal da chefe com direito a voz irritante e tudo. Quase pulou por cima da bancada de mármore chique, de tanto que se assustou quando parei às suas costas.

— Puta merda! Isso não se faz! — Ele brigou, segurando o peito como se seu coração fosse sair correndo. Ficou até meio esbaforido com o tamanho do susto, respirava longamente enquanto se abanava. 

— Achou que fosse a Seulgi? Porque podia ser. — Sorri para o rapaz fofinho do outro lado do balcão, o tal bonitinho do hall. Ele ria alegre da cena toda.

— Já avisei várias vezes para ele parar de falar essas coisas em voz alta, mas ele só ouve você! — Me contou Zitao, tapando a boca como se Yifan não pudesse ouvir, mesmo daquela pouca distância que nos separava. E ele colocara as mãos na cintura, olhando indignado.

— Vamos subir. Eu volto quando tiver recuperado a compostura, Taotao! 

Yifan pegou suas pastas e piscou disfarçadamente para o rapaz, como se eu não pudesse ver. Até se fingiu de despercebido quando me pegou olhando-o com um sorrisinho.

— O que foi? Tem couve no meu dente? 

— Tem um sorriso nos seus dentes, isso já é de se impressionar. — Brinquei de volta, adentrando o elevador junto a ele e mais alguns funcionários. Esperamos até que chegasse ao nosso andar para voltar a conversar em paz. 

— Hoje é a entrega da primeira parte do projeto, não é? — Yifan questionou, tão interessado que quase fazia parecer que o resultado era para ele também. Eu assenti, fechando minhas persianas quando adentramos minha sala. — E como você está? Como foi ontem?

Contei em detalhes como havia sido a mini sessão de fotos e sobre Jongin ter aceitado a proposta. Yifan estava mais calmo e aliviado, talvez por eu não estar mais apertado com meus prazos. Costumava ser uma pessoa que se adiantava em tudo, mas os últimos eventos vinham me tirando de órbita… Jongin fora uma alavanca, tirando todos os meus alinhados vagões dos trilhos. 

Me sentia assim, ultimamente. Descarrilhado, tentando me recompor de uma série de tombos quando tudo ainda girava. Abri as fotos no computador para mostrá-lo e dar eu mesmo uma última olhada, ainda que já tivesse enviando para a revelação. 

— Espero que eles gostem… Soube que o Minseok vai vir dessa vez, também, então boa sorte. — Ele tinha cara de quem se compadecia pela minha pobre alma. Ouvir o nome daquele Kim em especial fazia qualquer boa alma tremer, mas eu não estava tão alarmado. Gostava dele. — E Chanyeol?

Yifan mudou tão bruscamente o assunto, sentando-se numa das minhas poltronas, que quase pensei que estava me perguntando sobre o progresso do trabalho dele. Notei que entraria naquele assunto tabu, então me fiz de desentendido.

— Não fiquei sabendo do que ele fez para apresentar.

— Não, bobinho… — Ele sorria de forma amável, até notar que eu estava fazendo de propósito. Sua expressão se fechou de novo, Yifan tinha naturalmente uma carinha de bravo. — Mas você é muito esperto. Vou perguntar pessoalmente a ele sobre como está o relacionamento de vocês.

— Não há relacionamento. Ponto. — Respondi, fechando as fotos para ler meus emails. — Ele me fez raiva, não quero mais saber. Cansei de esperar. 

— Hm, é mesmo? — Duvidou Yifan. — Ou será que você está já meio caidinho por outra pessoa?

— Que pessoa, meu Deus? — Eu questionei. Infelizmente, sentia o corpo esquentando de pensar em uma pessoa que talvez pudesse estar nas suposições de Yifan. — Não vou ter nada com o Jongin, Fan, nós estamos trabalhando juntos… É só isso.

— Eu não ia nem citar o Jongin, mas já que você trouxe à tona…

Ele se levantou, como quem tinha ganhado a batalha. 

— Boa sorte hoje com o projeto. Tomara que você vença… Tô doidinho para sair para beber.

Yifan me deixou com um rubor a mais nas bochechas, matutando sem parar sobre o quanto eu estava bobo. Não fazia sequer sentido, eu nunca ficava daquele jeito por uma atraçãozinha tão pequena. Estava sob controle, eu repeti para mim mesmo. No entanto, senti os lábios se esticarem em um sorriso sem tamanho quando recebi uma mensagem de áudio de Jongin.

_ — Você disse que a entrega é hoje, não é? Passe aqui para contar a notícia, seja qual for. A gente se vê mais tarde? _

E logo depois, mais um.

—  _ Okay… eu admito que estou torcendo por você, já que insiste. Boa sorte.  _

Deus, eu estava mesmo bobo.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tudo bem, Kyungsoo, você não é o único bobinho e boiola nesse site)


	8. Conquistador

— Eu e minha equipe deliberamos muito durante a tarde. Realmente, os resultados são fora de série. Vocês trouxeram uma profundidade e dimensão para o conceito que eu não conseguiria sequer ter imaginado. Admiro muito o trabalho dos dois. 

Junmyeon estava na ponta oposta da mesa oval, batendo no vidro com a ponta dos dedos. Seus olhos estavam distantes, provavelmente ainda visualizava e destrinchava as fotos que tínhamos tirado. Chanyeol havia sido uma verdadeira competição, pela forma como ele falava. Não conseguia nem tentar predizer qual dos dois ele escolheria para trabalhar na revista, me sentia nervoso.

— Essa é uma edição especial, eu preciso de algo que faça as pessoas entrarem na realidade que está em mãos, que queiram comprar aquilo para se sentirem conectados com o que é bonito e com o que é prático. Os dois trouxeram isso perfeitamente. Eu tenho que admitir, estive em um impasse.

Ele respirou fundo, mas descartei a hipótese de que talvez quisesse trabalhar com os dois, ou a possibilidade de dizer “mas, infelizmente, vou buscar outro fotógrafo mais simples e objetivo.” 

Pelo que tinha visto do material de Chanyeol, ele também tinha feito um bom trabalho. As fotos dele eram fofas e interessantes, me lembrava dos doramas que sentava para assistir, absorto em algum trabalho remanescente. Ele escolheu uma modelo adulta e ela projetava essa ideia de futuro confortável, nostálgico e moderno. 

Nos entreolhamos. Chanyeol sorriu pequeno, como quem dizia “boa sorte, mas tomara que eu consiga.” Não o julgava. 

Uma parte de mim queria a paz de voltar para o trabalho rotineiro, sem complicações, que me permitia noites de sono mais tranquilas e uma relação menos complicada com Jongin. Mas ainda havia uma parte dominante que queria tanto fazer aquilo dar certo pelo trabalho duro dele e pelo dinheiro extra… Às vezes pensava que não merecia tanto, depois de ter feito tudo às pressas, mas organização e competência talvez não fossem exclusivamente correlacionais. 

Nah, eu tinha que parar de criar desculpas, tinha sido imprudente.

— Pensei em fazer uma colaboração para trabalharem juntos. 

Ele pigarreou, incomodado, como se aquela informação não tivesse soado tão conveniente agora que ele dissera em voz alta. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, e pela forma como desviou os olhos, julguei que não estava confortável em ter que botar de lado o trabalho de um de nós. 

— Mas tivemos que fazer a escolha, já que os resultados são praticamente opostos. Vamos ficar com o trabalho do Do. Park, nós ficaremos felizes em trabalhar com você em outra oportunidade. Já temos uma ideia para isso, que tal conversarmos a sós mais tarde?

Eu e Chanyeol estávamos em estado de choque. A notícia era boa em todo caso, mas ainda não consegui sentir a realidade me alcançando, era como se ela pairasse sobre minha cabeça, me provocando antes de pular com tudo no meu colo.

Eu consegui? 

— Claro! Me diga quando estiver disponível. — Chanyeol solicitou, gaguejando com o choque. Olhei para ele finalmente, e havia um misto de decepção e ansiedade em seu rosto. Como se não soubesse bem se aquela “oportunidade” compensaria o trabalho que tivera para trazer aquele rascunho. 

Por um instante, tive pena e me senti ressentido de não ter simplesmente dado um passo para trás e deixado ele dominar, mas não pude fazer nada até que Chanyeol levantou-se, pegou suas coisas e se curvou respeitosamente ao CEO, deixando a sala para Junmyeon, seu assessor e eu.

O Kim então sorriu, os olhos carregados daquele brilho admirado que me espantava. Até tinha cruzado os braços, exalando fascínio.

— Eu sabia que você ia trazer algo que quebraria minha cabeça. Você sempre faz isso. — Ele elogiou, levantando-se para apertar minha mão em cumprimento. Fiquei sem jeito, me levantando tão estabanado que quase derrubei a cadeira de rodinhas. 

— Obrigado! Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado do trabalho… Sabe que também admiro muito a revista, é sempre muito prazeroso trabalhar para ela. 

Junmyeon me olhava de maneira afetiva, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas por um tempo quase longo demais. Só notei isso quando fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que ele estava ponderando sobre algo, mas uma intuição bem pequena em mim se perguntou se tinha algo mais. Olhei para seu assessor e ele sorriu de volta, contido, pequeno.

— Suas fotos são impressionantes. Dá gosto de ver e vai dar outro tom para a revista. — Disse ele. Se não me enganava, seu nome era Kim Minseok. Cheguei a ter pesadelos com ele um dia, por causa de seu olhar sempre frio, o jeito polido e imediatista, mas gostava mais dele cada vez que nos víamos. Não costumava abrir a boca para falar mais do que o necessário, então fiquei lisonjeado, mas também com medo. 

Ele era mais uma pessoa que eu devia agradar, e o trabalho ainda não estava terminado, então me esforcei para ser educado e me curvei diante do elogio.

— Muito obrigado. 

— Seu modelo também me deixou de queixo caído! Minseok quem pontuou que ele é deficiente visual, não notei de princípio. — Junmyeon conversou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras mais próximas a minha sem se importar de estar abandonando Minseok do outro lado da mesa. — De princípio, alguns dos meus colegas ficaram se perguntando se isso não daria um sentido ou uma camada a mais de complexidade que não estávamos dispostos a trabalhar, mas acho bobagem. 

Ele abanou o ar com a mão, mas Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não concorda comigo? — Ele direcionou a pergunta para mim, então fiquei sem jeito de me sentar ainda. — Colocamos uma pessoa com deficiência por toda a revista… e não nos propomos a fazer sequer um item pensando nesse público?

A revista em questão era uma espécie de catálogo voltado a vendas. A empresa para qual a revista estava sendo produzida, Lim. K., trabalhava tanto com móveis quanto com decoração e acabamentos, mas de forma sofisticada, para não dizer que era amplamente voltada ao público mais abastado. Gostava de fotografar para ela, os móveis eram tão bonitos que eu sempre tinha o que destacar nas fotos. 

Valorizá-los era não exatamente fácil, mas gerava resultados de encher os olhos. Meio narcisista, eu vez ou outra parava para admirar um pouco as fotos do catálogo antigo, um para o qual eu tinha trabalhado, para viajar na madeira lustrada das mesas, me debruçando nos detalhes só pelo prazer de olhar de novo. 

Esse era o pensamento que me inspirava quando fotografava para a Lim. K. Quantas pessoas compartilhavam dessa viagem gostosa pelas páginas? A revista em si era um luxo. Não era cara, então muita gente tinha uma dela deitada num cantinho, para olhar na hora do tédio mesmo não podendo comprar nada daquilo, sonhando com a possibilidade de ter um loft em conceito aberto com bancadas de porcelanato, geladeira de duas portas, faqueiro magnético e essas coisas. Eu me englobava nesse público.

— Posso perguntar ao Jongin, se quiser mesmo essa resposta. — Propus, sem saber o que responder. Os olhos gélidos de Minseok me examinaram, mas sua expressão era limpa e eu não sabia dizer que impressão tinha causado nele. Junmyeon me puxou afetuosamente para me sentar. 

— Jongin é o modelo? — Ele questionou, curioso. Assenti. — Vai trazê-lo para eu conhecer? 

— Claro. Posso trazê-lo, vamos precisar de algumas fotos em estúdio. 

— É verdade. Quando saírem os primeiros modelos da mobília, mando você na hora para o armazém. Não quero atrasar seu trabalho.

Ele abriu a pasta com os planos para o projeto. Assim como Chanyeol, eu também tivera que estabelecer as ideias do que faria, dentro da demanda da revista. Junmyeon havia pedido algumas páginas com fotos puramente conceituais, e outras, mais numerosas, com fotos em estúdio, para exibir os móveis em cenários prontos, dando ideias de colocação. 

Durante a reunião, conversamos sobre o que ele gostaria de mudar. Descartou e me deu algumas ideias de cenários que interessavam mais para ele e para Minseok, também se certificou de que eu tinha o contato da designer de interiores que iria me ajudar com as fotos e da pessoa que estava administrando o armazém onde os móveis ficariam.

Estes não podiam sair daquele espaço, pelo risco de vazar o design para concorrentes, mas eu poderia movê-los lá dentro o quanto quisesse, com a ajuda dos funcionários, é claro. Além disso, fiquei para assinar os contratos e para anotar tudo o que os representantes traziam de importante.

Quando me levantei, ao fim da reunião, tinha uma pasta do dobro do tamanho, recheada dos rabiscos tortos e adoráveis de Junmyeon e das dicas que Minseok soltava, sempre importantes para o trabalho sair do jeito que esperavam. Um “não faça aquelas fotos barangas de comercial do governo” já era um bom jeito de centrar minhas ideias e diminuir a possibilidade de erros.

— Toma cuidado, Kyungsoo! Estava falando sério quando propus uma parte do trabalho ao Chanyeol. — Junmyeon me alertou, de forma amigável. Apertava outra vez minha mão em despedida, enquanto Minseok colocava as suas nos bolsos da calça social, esperando para ir embora. — Está com um competidor forte… Não afrouxe.

Senti como se Junmyeon tivesse me passado num raio-x quando me disse aquilo, saindo logo depois pelas portas duplas de vidro. Me arrepiei inteiro, parecia que havia notado na forma como corri com tudo. Quando saí também, alguns segundos depois para me recuperar do turbilhão de emoções, me perguntei se estava deixando muito óbvio… Mas no final das contas, não conseguia parar de pensar que faria tudo de novo para ter aquele resultado.

Não só falando das fotos. Pensar em deixar Jongin para lá desde o começo e nunca ter tido a chance de conhecê-lo pareceu uma opção estranhamente incômoda. Se bem que eu me desfaria do acidente sem pensar duas vezes, se pudesse. Teria feito isso diferente. 

Quando voltei para minha sala, antes de ir passar os olhos no trabalho que estava fazendo à parte, abri a pasta onde tinha salvo as fotos que editei na noite anterior. Passei alguns bons minutos e indo e voltando por elas. As fotos na estrada, perto do murinho de pedras, o beicinho preocupado quando Jongin se perguntava se estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Ele parecia absorto e era tão adorável…

Tinha um pensamento que se repetia em minha mente sempre que olhava para suas fotos; ele ficava lindo quando estava estava distraído. Ou talvez eu quem ficava meio nervoso sempre que tinha de encará-lo. Jongin tinha a língua afiada e era atrevido, sincero, não perdia uma oportunidade. Me intimidava um pouco, mas também me enchia de admiração.

Ele tinha uma personalidade e tanto!

Yifan tinha planos de me assustar quando entrou na ponta dos pés na minha sala, no entanto, parou com as mãos nos meus ombros e ficou olhando comigo enquanto passava as fotos. Eram cinco, fora a da janela, mas eu ia e voltava para perceber num detalhe ou comparar.

— Ele tem um sorriso tão lindo, né? — Comentei com Yifan, mostrando-o a terceira foto. Nesta, ele estava rindo de mim, na pracinha, quando escalei o trailer. Ficou um bom tempo sorrindo depois, não sei bem porquê, mas passei uns vinte minutos lá em cima, até o sorriso ser substituído pela carinha de sono e eu achar que tinha capturado uma boa foto.

Olhei para Yifan e ele me olhava também, sorrindo de volta. Assentiu.

— Dentinhos lindos, os dele. — Elogiou, com sinceridade. — Parabéns por ter conseguido o projeto. Falei que já era sucesso!

Ele esfregou meus braços em um carinho animado, me fazendo sorrir de orelha a orelha. 

— Vai pagar meu almoço como comemoração? — Perguntei, olhando-o pidão. — Numa churrascaria? 

— Kyungsoo, você não tem vergonha? Você ganha mais do que eu e ainda vai ganhar em dobro esse mês! — Ele acusou, botando as mãos na cintura. 

Soltei a gargalhada gostosa que veio num impulso quando pensei em como aquilo tudo era bom, batendo os pés com toda a animação contida dentro do meu corpo. Tinha conseguido! O projeto era meu e eu passaria a próxima semana tirando fotos de Jongin e seu sorriso estonteante… 

— Anda! Se não, perco meu horário de almoço. Vou pagar porque você mereceu, mas com uma condição…

Yifan esperou até que eu ficasse impaciente com o suspense.

— Qual!?

— Você vai chamar o galãzinho.

click click click

Não sei o que me deu, mas me recusei tanto a chamar o “galãzinho” que Yifan zangou e remarcou a comemoração para de noite, numa churrascaria mais ao centro. Fiquei me perguntando se tinha sido insensível e se devia ter cedido àquela ideia horrível de colocar Jongin e Yifan num mesmo espaço tão repentinamente, mas no fim das contas, julguei que era por um bem maior. 

Yifan tinha sempre essa suspeita nas expressões quando eu trazia Jongin à tona em uma conversa, achava que nós tínhamos alguma coisa e isso sempre me deixava constrangido e bagunçado. Talvez porque eu sabia que estava começando a pensar nele de outra forma, como se testasse o território com as pontinhas dos pés. Mas era tão absurdo que retirava o pensamento da minha cabeça e o enfiava imediatamente dentro do primeiro canto vazio do esquecimento.

De qualquer forma, deixei de me arrepender da decisão no instante em que, saindo do estúdio bem mais tarde, depois de reportar à Seulgi a decisão da Lim. K., notei que o “bonitinho do hall” não estava ali, no balcão, como normalmente. Na verdade, vi o rapaz alto e de sorriso bobo do outro lado da rua com Yifan, prestes a entrar no café, e até sorri para a fofura de casal que eles fariam.

Assim não tive que me importar com Fan, sabendo que estava com sua segunda pessoa favorita (ou primeira, caso eu tivesse perdido meu lugar também ). Fui dar a notícia para Jongin pessoalmente, e, para não chegar de mãos abanando, passei num restaurante de comida chinesa, levando uma porção grande de talharim. 

Fiquei tenso enquanto chegava ao prédio e cumprimentava Sr. Zhang, me perguntando se ele não queria visitas hoje e se devia estar cansado de mim, mas Jongin atendeu à porta com um visível bom humor.

— Não pensei que viria hoje! — Ele disse, me chamando para dentro com um aceno. 

Não sabia exatamente o porquê de ele estar sorrindo tanto, mas descobri quando mandou um áudio para o Baekhyun, dizendo que estava indo procurar alguma coisa para comer e que eu tinha chegado, então não ia mais responder. 

— Veio ver se eu estava vivo?

Eu ri, negando com a cabeça. Com a quantidade de bagunça e de louça suja na pia, comecei a pensar que talvez devesse mesmo checar de vez em quando. 

— Olha, do jeito que sua sala está parecendo uma selva… 

— Se você vai insultar minha organização, é bom ter trazido pelo menos o almoço! — Exigiu ele, nada ofendido, mas certamente sentindo o cheiro da comida. Jongin parecia gostar de sua desordem, e eu não estava falando realmente para incomodá-lo. 

Na verdade, talvez fosse para incomodá-lo  _ um pouquinho _ . 

— Trouxe talharim. É uma porção para dois, vai ser o bastante, não precisa preparar mais nada. 

Jongin me trouxe para a cozinha, coçando a nuca. Parecia sempre meio perdido por ali, não como se não soubesse onde estavam as coisas, mas não parecia saber o que fazer com elas. 

— Eu não sou bom cozinhando.

— Imaginei que devia ter um motivo para eu trazer sanduíche todo dia. — Ele fez um biquinho sem jeito enquanto eu abria espaço na curta bancada para colocar a caixinha. — Acho que seus únicos três pratos estão todos dentro da pia...

— Vou lavar, intruso. Só um instante. — Reclamou, de voz arrastada em preguiça, tal como um adolescente começando a enfrentar os terrores da faxina. Enquanto ajeitava apenas o que queria lavar da louça, eu, prestando atenção em suas reações para ver se não estava mesmo sendo intruso demais, desbravei as gavetas em busca dos talheres. 

— Como você está? 

Não sei porque quis perguntar aquilo, mas senti que devia. Jongin também pareceu um pouquinho confuso.

— No geral? Bem. E você?

— Até o pé? — Perguntei, me sentindo estranho por ter ignorado sua pergunta. No entanto, fiquei sem ter tempo para respondê-la, porque Jongin voltou a falar.

— O pé é um inferno. Doeu a noite inteira. — Jongin fez uma pequena pausa, pensativo, mas como parecia ainda querer dizer alguma coisa, esperei pacientemente, reparando em suas feições inquietas. — Você se magoa quando eu sou sincero sobre isso? 

Senti o coração bater estranho enquanto olhava fixamente para Jongin, depois pegando a louça que ele havia enxaguado para secar e acelerar o processo. Ele tocou meu braço gentilmente quando me silenciei para pensar um pouco também.

— Desculpa. 

— Não, Jongin! Não precisa se desculpar… — Murmurei, ressentido. — Eu prefiro saber a verdade.

— Mas você fica se sentindo culpado. Deve ser uma merda vir aqui e ficar olhando para a miséria do bobão que torceu o pé sozinho e te culpa.

Arfei enquanto tentava, de olhos arregalados, processar a nova informação. A mão de Jongin ainda estava pousada no meu braço com leveza, mas seus dedos se fecharam de levinho contra a minha blusa e eu perdi tudo o que queria dizer.

— Eu tenho a culpa… — Relembrei, em outro murmúrio. Não tinha por que levantar a voz quando ele estava tão próximo que podia sentir o calor da respiração. Me perguntei se ele ficava se punindo mentalmente por tudo… Isso sim me magoava. — Você sabe que eu estou disposto a te ajudar com o que precisar, não é? Eu posso ir a farmácia, ao supermercado, trazer seu almoço, isso não me atrapalha em nada. Então se você está sentindo dor, eu quero que me diga para eu saber se precisa de mim para algo, ou para você simplesmente ter com quem reclamar. Não importo se quiser reclamar disso para mim.

— Mas você ainda quer se redimir? Ainda está tentando me ajudar para se redimir? — Ele questionou e não parecia gostar daquela ideia. Neguei com a cabeça.

— Não. 

— Então porque ainda me ajuda?

— Você não pediu, Jongin!? — Eu ri, tentando melhorar um pouquinho o humor dele. Jongin parecia ter entrado em um espaço de mal humor repentino em sua cabeça. Aquele assunto todo devia estar incomodando. — Não foi? Você pediu para eu vir cuidar de você enquanto o Baek está fora.

— Eu pedi para você  _ fingir!  _ — Rebateu, teimoso. Sentir sua mão ainda em minha blusa enquanto secava a louça começava a fazer meu peito esquentar e minhas bochechas esquentaram no mesmo passo quando notei que mexia comigo. 

— Hm… Acho que não consigo fingir isso. Gosto do Baek. Gosto de você. Não quero ser um amigo ruim para nenhum dos dois. 

Em parte, estava falando aquilo para ver qual a reação de Jongin. E ele ficou completamente sem palavras, parado como uma estátua ao meu lado. Olhei-o por todo aquele tempo longo em que ele ficou ali, chocado, até que pareceu acordar do transe, unicamente para empurrar meu rosto.

— Para de me olhar, stalker. Tô com vergonha por sua culpa...

Jongin me deixou um tempinho de molho na cozinha, lavando sua louça na falta de ter outra coisa para fazer. Tinha saído de fininho, envergonhado, e foi para o quarto como que para se esconder. Quando voltou, tinha vestido uma blusa de frio e ligado a televisão.

— Vem comer na sala. — Ele chamou, mas lembrou-se de pegar a comida na metade do caminho e voltou para abrir a geladeira. — Quer suco? 

Coloquei o macarrão nos dois pratos enquanto Jongin servia suco de caixinha nas canecas, e então partimos para o sofá derretido e gostoso de sentar. Parei para pensar um instante em como me sentia mais confortável do que a primeira vez. Jongin era meio largado, então não me importei em puxar as pernas para cima do sofá, pousando o prato sobre elas.

— Como vai o trabalho? Vai entregar hoje? — Perguntou ele, de repente sociável. Era fofo. 

— Já entreguei. 

Jongin ficou branco, largando o talher que ia à boca de volta no prato.

— E o que eles disseram? — Perguntou, a ansiedade provavelmente borbulhando em suas veias. Afinal, qualquer que fosse a resposta, tinha a ver com ele também. Sorri enquanto fazia o suspense. — Ah, merda… Eles odiaram? Foi por causa de mim?

— Eles amaram. E sim, foi por causa de você.

Por mais que tivesse querido causar  aquela alegria em Jongin quando dei a notícia, para ser sincero, pensei que ele reagiria daquele jeito mal humorado de sempre. A última coisa que esperei era que fosse sorrir como o sorriso-da-janela. 

E, nossa! Que sorriso… 

click click click

Ainda me sentia amolecido como manteiga no sol quando voltei para casa à noite. Completamente amolecido. Olhei para mim no espelho do banheiro e me perguntei se estava perdendo as estribeiras. Como podia estar tão bobo por causa de um sorriso?

Segurei meu próprio rosto entre as mãos, pressionando minhas bochechas vermelhas enquanto me olhava. Puta merda, o sorriso! Nunca tinha pensado em como me afetaria quando visse Jongin sorrir como daquela vez, na verdade, vinha ansiando esse momento desde muito antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Mas agora que tinha acontecido, fiquei tão idiota que quase não consegui conversar com ele mais.

Perdi as palavras, não somente pelo fato de os lábios de Jongin terem me teletransportado para uma dimensão fantástica, mas também porque meu coração batera obviamente descompassado, afetado, surrado. Por que diabos uma linha de dentes branquinhos e certinhos me derrubara desse jeito?

Tomei meu banho, mas não consegui lavar a imagem da minha mente. Quando pisei no tapete felpudo, pareceu que estava pisando em uma nuvem. A toalha parecia uma pluma. Escapei para debaixo das cobertas e cobri até o rosto, me escondendo de mim mesmo, mas falhei em fugir do sorriso de Jongin.

O jeitinho como a ponte do nariz dele se franzia, as bochechas empurravam os olhos e os transformavam em risquinhos. Senti meu coração se encher daquele calor outra vez, como se tivesse viajado de volta para aquele momento e vivido de novo. 

Estava extasiado. Dessa vez, eu pudera ver cada segundo daquele sorriso, não através de uma lente, mas com meus próprios olhos. A sensação foi como ter ganhado, ao mesmo tempo, um algodão doce, um beijo na testa e um murro no estômago.

Jongin não era _ só  _ encantador... Mas não haviam inventado direito ainda uma palavra que o descrevesse à altura. Ao menos eu dormira antes de encontrar uma.


	9. Macadâmia

— Parabéns pelo projeto! 

Tive que frear meus passos apressados pelo corredor tão repentinamente que me bati contra Chanyeol de forma inevitável. Trombamos, voltando cada um alguns passos, e nos olhamos completamente constrangidos. Chanyeol tinha as pontas das orelhas vermelhas e um sorrisinho pequeno.

— Desculpa. Foi de repente, né? — Ele riu, coçando a nuca. Assenti, sem ter como negar, afinal ele tinha pulado de dentro da sala bem na minha frente. — Parabéns por ter conseguido o projeto com a Lim. K. Você merece. 

— Ah, obrigado por reconhecer… Você também merecia! — Eu enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber para onde olhar. — E a reunião com os senhores Kim? Foi bem? Você gostou da proposta?

Me senti idiota. “Senhores Kim”, o que tinha sido isso? Mas agora que encarava Chanyeol de frente, sem nenhum outro assunto envolvido, sentindo o perfume dele literalmente jogado no meu rosto e olhando de relance para o sorrisinho que costumava aparecer noite e dia nos meus sonhos…

Parecia uma avalanche prestes a me atropelar.

— Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava! — Ele respondeu, rindo com empolgação. Sorri também, feliz por ele. — Pensando bem, acho que é uma oportunidade mais significativa para mim do que o projeto.

— Mesmo? — Surpreendido, tentei engolir um pouco do bolo de nervosismo e tratá-lo com naturalidade, contudo, era notável que ele também estava nervoso, pois suas mãos enrolavam um fardo de papel quase a ponto de amassar. — O que você conseguiu?

— Não posso contar... — Negou, pressionando os lábios — …ainda.

Eu torci a boca, em falsa desconfiança. Chanyeol sabia que eu estava feliz por ele, e por um instante pensei em abraçá-lo, mas aquilo seria estranho de tantas formas… Dei alguns tapinhas amigáveis em seu braço e engoli a estranheza para lidar depois.

— Eu vou querer ser o primeiro a saber quando der certo! — Pedi, doido para fugir daquela situação estranha. Estava feliz por ele estar sendo atencioso, e também pelas boas notícias. No entanto, sentia que logo entraríamos naquele silêncio onde nada surge para ser dito. — Obrigado, outra vez… E parabéns pelo seu trabalho também, o resultado estava inimaginável.

Chanyeol sorriu em agradecimento, me deixando passar para ir embora. No entanto, não me tranquilizei em nada. Entrei no elevador com vergonha imensurável, olhando minha cara de tacho no espelho. O arrependimento corroía meu estômago por causa da torrente de bobagem que eu tinha deixado escapar de uma vez só.

Acabara de dizer para Chanyeol que nunca imaginaria que ele faria um bom trabalho. Deus do céu!

— Espera, Kyungsoo! 

Para piorar, vi de olhos arregalados a mão de Chanyeol enfiar-se entre as portas do elevador assim como vi também seu rosto contorcido de dor quando foram espremidas impiedosamente pelo apático mecanismo. Deixei cair o queixo.

— Meu deus! Você está bem? 

Que é que tinha em mim para fazer as pessoas se acidentarem??

Saí correndo assim que as portas voltaram a abrir, impassíveis. Me aproximei para ver se tinha se machucado, mas, apesar de estar completamente dobrado, vermelho, bufando de dor e alheio aos rostos curiosos, Chanyeol parecia bem. Os dedos não estavam mais do que esbranquiçados pelo seu aperto vigoroso.

— Machucou? Quer que pegue gelo?

— Não tem necessidade, Kyungsoo. Eu tô bem. — Eu discordava, a julgar pelo suor brotando em sua testa e o aperto contínuo, mas me sensibilizei a ponto de não arrastar o assunto. Deixei que ele se recuperasse para ver se ainda queria me dizer o que planejava, e no fim das contas, ele pigarreou. — Queria saber se quer descer para almoçar comigo. Nós raramente fazemos isso juntos, né?

Por que será ? P ensei imediatamente, tendo que me lembrar de que devia ter compaixão. Ele tinha quase quebrado os dedos na porta para me chamar, seria tão constrangedor para ele se não aceitasse… Como eu poderia fazer isso? Se bem que estava querendo ir almoçar com Jongin…

Estava prestes a aceitar a contragosto, mais para recompensar a mão machucada e o constrangimento do que por qualquer outro motivo. Mas lembrar de todas as vezes que criei expectativas, me arrumei, esperei e fui dispensado de última hora acordou o monstrinho da vingança dentro de mim e o deixou colérico.

— Desculpa… Já tenho planos para almoçar com um amigo. Não posso desmarcar agora. — Era mentira. Era uma mentira deslavada. E eu não iria parar. Me engasguei na minha própria maldade. — Será que nós podemos marcar para outro dia?

click click click

— Você de novo!? 

Jongin me recebeu dessa forma quando bati na porta, com outra caixa de comida chinesa. Dessa vez, era apenas pato laqueado e rolinhos primavera mais ou menos frios. Ao menos parecia de bom humor hoje também.

— Desculpa? — Pedi, sem realmente estar muito arrependido. — Menti para um colega que ia almoçar com alguém e me senti tão mal que tive que vir de verdade.

— Você é mesmo um frangote. — Caçoou Jongin, pegando a comida das minhas mãos para irmos até a cozinha. Tirei o casaco no caminho, largando-o em cima do aparador, e me surpreendi em ver a cozinha limpa.

— Ooh, parece que alguém acordou animado hoje. — Eu comentei. Jongin deu de ombros. 

— Fiquei com vergonha da bagunça de ontem.

— Mas eu não planejava vir hoje. Amanhã já estaria sujo de novo, não? — Conversei, enquanto pegava os pratos limpos do armário. Devia fazer anos que eles não eram colocados ali, pensei em como deviam estar felizes. Jongin resmungou.

— Eu limpei para mim, não era nem para você ficar sabendo. 

— Por que? Não quer admitir para si mesmo que quer me impressionar?

Jongin não se dignou a responder a provocação, enquanto sentávamos à mesa com nossos pratos. Ele serviu outra vez os copos com suco de caixinha, tateando em busca dos talheres.

— E o Baek? Respondeu a última foto? — Perguntei, me arrependendo imediatamente por relembrar o incidente da última vez. Encabulados, ficamos em silêncio até que ele assentiu, resolvendo responder.

— Disse que você é um amor.

— Um amor?? — Desacreditei. Algo no tom de Jongin, inalterado, me deixava com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Tentei imaginar Baekhyun me elogiando e “um amor” não se encaixava muito no padrão dos últimos dias. Eu acreditaria se ele tivesse dito “prestativo”, “bom fotógrafo”, ou “não tão inútil”.

— Sim, já disse que ele te acha fofo. — Ele explicou, mas não me convenci nem um pouco. Ainda menos quando riu, mordendo uma fatia do pato e gemendo em satisfação. 

Sorri para suas bochechas sujas de molho, lembrando  _ daquele  _ sorriso e do motivo por trás dele. De repente estava bobo outra vez, sentindo o coração alegre.

— Sabe, o Baek está mais tranquilo sabendo que você está por perto. Nós devíamos ceder e continuar mandando fotos de vez em quando… Acho que não faz mal, hm? O que achou da minha comida?

Notei que ele não me deixara responder, talvez porque temia que eu dissesse não? A perspectiva de pensar que era possível que ele me quisesse por perto me deixou meio sem palavras também, então dei uma garfada generosa, resolvido a não comentar.

Ele tinha feito arroz na panelinha elétrica, ovos mexidos e salada. Eu não diria que era o mestre da culinária. E o sabor não podia ser mais “Jongin”. Ele tinha exagerado na pimenta em absolutamente tudo e nada daquilo devia ter pimenta. Tossi, surpreso, ainda que estivesse realmente gostoso, porque minha garganta queimava como se eu tivesse engolido um fósforo.

— Era para ser picante mesmo?

— … — Ele zangou-se. — É lógico que era! 

click click click 

Tímido, voltei à casa de Jongin à noite, depois que meu expediente acabou. Precisávamos mandar a foto para o Baekhyun e experimentar os figurinos que a equipe de Junmyeon havia mandado. Não eram fixos, eu podia mudar uma coisa ou outra, visto que não era uma revista de moda. Mas as roupas que eles escolheram eram feitas para combinar com o conceito, material, cor e textura dos móveis, assim era melhor respeitar aquilo o quanto eu pudesse.

Dessa vez, estava determinado a me organizar bem. Levei um caderninho e nós fomos para o quarto de Jongin, onde entrei como se estivesse pisando em território estrangeiro, ainda que já fosse a terceira vez que entrava ali e que a divisão daquele cômodo para o resto da casa fosse mais simbólica que tudo. Maca estava de novo em cima da cômoda, miando docemente. 

— Cuidado com a Ronnie, ela sente ciúmes e puxa os pés da gente quando sentamos na cama. — Jongin avisou, formando uma barreira entre eu e a gata, para que pudesse atravessar o quarto e arranjar um lugar para sentar. Não havia cadeiras nem nada, nem muito espaço no chão, então, timidamente, me sentei na cama. 

— Ronnie? São dois gatos?

— Não! — Ele respondeu, longamente, com um riso. — O nome da gata é Macaron! Mas ela só atende por Maca, ou por Ronnie… Aliás, que nome você pensou que ela tinha??

— Macarena? Macadâmia? — Chutei. — Na verdade, achei que era só Maca.

— O que diabos é Macadâmia??

— O que diabos é Macaron?? 

Alheia à conversa, a gata desceu e enfiou-se debaixo da cama, de forma que me senti obrigado a puxar os pés para cima. Jongin negou com a cabeça, achando graça, e mudou de assunto:

— Onde estão as roupas? 

— Estão aqui. Quer vestir os conjuntos de uma vez, para ver se sente confortável? Às vezes duas peças não ficam legais juntas… — Eu propus, abrindo a caixa de papelão que botamos sobre a cama. Jongin concordou, esperando pacientemente que eu abrisse as peças e olhasse as fotos que Sehun havia me mandado, com um guia de conjuntos. — Pode tocar se quiser, não precisa ficar tímido. 

— Que frase esquisita é essa? — Jongin fez graça, me dando uns tapinhas no braço quando não consegui segurar direito o riso. — Não se fala essas coisas maliciosas no quarto de uma pessoa…

— Peço perdão. — Brinquei, agrupando as roupas. Jongin passou as mãos por elas, sentindo os tecidos. Deixei que o fizesse, ouvindo seus comentários sobre gostar ou não deles. Depois estendi para ele a primeira pilha de roupas dobradas e deixei que fosse se vestir no banheiro.

Passamos o fim da tarde experimentando roupas. Jongin vestia e saía para eu ver se estava estranho ou se estava vestido de forma errada. Algumas peças eram simples, enquanto outras tinham algumas fivelas e cordinhas que eu tinha de fotografar e enviar para Sehun para perguntar como se vestia, afinal, não tinha nada de conhecimento de moda ou mesmo de modelos. Mas Jongin ficava bem em tudo o que colocava no corpo e eu comecei a me perguntar por que não se vestia assim mais vezes…

Ele era bonito, de todo jeito, as roupas só realçavam muito bem seus atributos. Quase surtei quando ele saiu do banheiro, vermelho dos pés à cabeça, o umbigo e grande parte do estômago aparecendo no corte curto da blusa. 

— Que porra é essa!? O que tem de errado com essa blusa? — Ele perguntou, irado, tentando achar o resto do pano para descer até o lugar certo. Eu gargalhei nervosamente, sem saber se olhava mais ou se fingia desinteresse. 

— É assim mesmo. É um  _ cropped?  _ — A afirmação saiu como uma pergunta, já que eu também não sabia bem. 

— Quem usa isso?? É revoltante! — Ele sapateou, cobrindo a barriguinha arrepiada com o casaco longo que vinha por cima. Sua voz era pura manha, e eu neguei com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio para conter o sorriso.

— Está bonito! Mas se estiver desconfortável…

— Bota na lista, não vou usar esse absurdo. — Decretou ele, voltando para o banheiro.

Fazíamos assim. Eu anotava todas as peças que ele desaprovava, fosse por estarem apertadas, desconfortáveis, ou por simplesmente ficarem feias, o que acabou não acontecendo com nenhuma. Jongin dava certo com todas as peças, até as que não davam certo. Mas se incomodava, eu botava na listinha para Sehun trocar ou ficar ciente de que eu trocaria.

No fim, tentei combinar de novo as peças, trocando as que ele não gostara por outras da caixa, e mandei para Sehun para ele aprovar. Ao fim da prova, caía uma chuvinha boa lá fora, que se intensificava a cada trovoada. Já começava a dar fome outra vez, então enquanto Jongin se vestia com roupas normais, busquei algumas receitas fáceis que talvez conseguíssemos fazer, em vez de sair no toró para buscar. 

— Você tem farinha de trigo? Nós podemos fazer bolo. — Eu propus, quando Jongin saiu pela última vez das portas duplas de vidro esmaltado em um laranja translúcido. O apartamento todo era bem conceitual. Dava para ver a sombra das coisas do lado de dentro do banheiro mesmo que as portas estivessem fechadas, mas nada que revelasse demais. 

Ainda assim, durante as horas que se passaram, tive que me forçar a olhar para outro canto que não a silhueta de Jongin enquanto se trocava. Sorte que a carinha de Maca surgindo por debaixo da cama, curiosa, doida para pegar os meus pés, fez o favor de me distrair durante toda a tarde.

Mas agora vestido, não tinha motivos plausíveis para eu negar à vontade de olhá-lo, e não tive tempo de conter uma exclamação longa e abobada com a vista. 

Com o fim de tarde, o sol deslizara no céu e tocara pela primeira vez no dia as janelas de Jongin, estas posicionadas uma de cada lado da cama de casal, que continham algumas de suas plantinhas e que davam para a rua, das quais ele olhou para aquela primeira foto. Quando entrei no quarto pela primeira vez, notei que alguém, em algum momento, decidira cobrir os vidros com jornais velhos, e agora isso fazia uma sombra fantástica no quarto.

Grande parte era ilegível, mas o sol lançara os textos por todo lugar, espalhando-se na cama, nas paredes e em Jongin, cuja pele brilhava no toque dos últimos raios solares. As íris estavam avermelhadas, as pupilas bem pequenininhas enquanto ele aproveitava o calor.

— O que foi?

Ele devia ter me ouvido ofegar.

— Queria que você pudesse ver isso… É lindo, Jongin. — Eu suspirei, a vontade súbita de pegar minha câmera não sendo suficientemente forte para me fazer mover. Não quis perder nem um segundo, olhando admirado. 

Será que ele se ofendia por eu ter dito aquilo? Olhei-o engasgado pela preocupação, por um instante, mas ele pareceu apenas confuso.

— O que é? — Ele perguntou, com curiosidade.

— Está escrito “O Prefeito Declarou Estado de Calamidade” na sua testa. — Eu relatei, parando de brincar quando notei Jongin prestes a me expulsar no apartamento a  pontapés pela audácia. — Estou falando sério! Tem jornais nas janelas, e a sombra deles… Não sei como explicar, mas está lindo.

— Eu?

— A sombra em você... — Me interrompi. Era mentira, eu não ligava tanto para a sombra, encarava Jongin como se ele fosse a única coisa naquele quarto. E talvez ele gostaria mais se eu admitisse, então, de coração batucando como a bateria nas mãos de um leigo, eu admiti. — Você tá lindo demais... 

click click click

A chuva não passou. Quando finalmente anoiteceu, caía um pé d'água tão forte que as janelas chegavam a bater. Pensei penosamente nas roupas que eu tinha num varalzinho na sacada do meu apartamento, mas já não tinha como salvar. Eu teria sorte se minhas cuecas não saíssem voando bairro afora. 

Depois que ensinei Jongin a fazer bolo, nós nos sentamos no sofá da sala com xícaras de chá fumegante e nos encolhemos debaixo da coberta felpuda que ele tinha trazido, esperando o nosso bolinho assar. Estava frio com toda a ventania, e ali de baixo, de frente um para o outro, tentávamos não deixar os pés gelados se tocarem.

Conversávamos amenidades enquanto Jongin brincava com Maca. Achei uma graça, Jongin jogava a bolinha com um sininho para o outro lado do apartamento e ela corria para buscar, devolvendo-a em seu colo. 

Jongin contou que a gata notou que ficaria semanas sem brincar se não devolvesse, porque ele demorava muito a encontrar a bola por aí. Também não gostava muito de brincar com iscas, porque Maca era muito grande e acabava pulando em si ou estragando o brinquedo. Quando questionei, ele explicou que ela era de uma raça naturalmente grande, Maine Coon. 

Quando se cansou, ela veio deitar em seu colo e bocejou, me olhando desinteressada. Estava me acostumando aos poucos com ela e largando de lado o receio. Até senti um pouco de inveja do calorzinho gostoso que ela devia estar passando para Jongin naquele frio todo.

Jongin me perguntou dos meus bichinhos de estimação, mas eu nunca havia tido nenhum. Minha mãe trabalhava muito e não confiava em mim para cuidar, então talvez eu tivesse tido um ou outro peixe, quando mais novo, mas não deviam ter sobrevivido dois dias. Colocamos o bolo quente na mesa de centro para comer como se não existisse a regra social do um-ou-dois-pedaços-por-vez. Não tinha muito o que fazer fora comer e conversar, então foi isso que ficamos fazendo.

Prometi que iria embora assim que a chuva desse uma trégua, mas não deu muita vontade de ir quando aconteceu. Jongin continuava contando suas histórias de adolescência, seus primeiros namoricos e como eles deram errado, e quando Maca pulou para o meu colo, deixando que eu fizesse carinho em seu pêlo, fiquei ali, confortavelmente preso, gargalhando até perder o ar das fugas de Jongin pela janela da cozinha e de todas as vezes que quase fez a mãe infartar.

Jongin era um completo rebelde na adolescência. Do tipo que me fez querer ter vivido tantas aventuras quanto, mas eu sempre fui um garoto mais quieto, que bebia escondido e depois contava para os pais e pedia para ficar de castigo. Enquanto isso, ele devia estar por aí, sentindo o cabelo ao vento, abraçado nas costas do primeiro namorado em sua lambretinha barulhenta…

— Coitada da Senhora Kim… — Eu lamentei, morrendo de amores quando Maca lambeu minhas mãos, pedindo que o carinho continuasse. (Ou talvez fosse farelinho de bolo). — E suas irmãs? Davam tanto trabalho quanto você?

— O dobro do trabalho. — Ele respondeu. — As três eram muito unidas, então faziam bagunça de um lado da cidade, enquanto eu, me sentindo excluído, ia bagunçar do outro. Às vezes eu chegava a pensar que era só para ver atrás de quem minha mãe ia primeiro. Ela sempre vinha correndo brigar comigo.

— Por que não com elas? — Eu questionei, me condoendo por ele. Jongin riu. 

— Porque ela me achava ingênuo. Minhas irmãs eram mais velhas. E eu era ingênuo, mesmo.

Quando fui perguntar o porquê de achar isso, as luzes da casa inteira se apagaram. Não somente estas, mas as dos postes da rua também. Fiquei piscando no escuro, em silêncio, levemente assustado. 

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Jongin, alheio. — Ouvi um estalo estranho na lâmpada.

— É um blackout. Apagou tudo. — Eu disse, em tom sério. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas esses eventos inesperados me deixavam sempre em um leve estado de choque. Jongin estava inalterado.

— Ora, parece que eu não sou a pessoa mais afetada da sala, não é mesmo? — Caçoou Jongin. Contudo, muito ironicamente, (e eu não falei nada só para poder zoar de volta), o vi pegando o controle naquele mesmo instante para ligar a televisão. Deixei ele tentar três ou quatro vezes, até um pequeno vinco contrariado se formou em sua testa.

— Jongin. Apagão elétrico. — Relembrei. Ele se irritou, atirando o controle no sofá. 

— Mas que saco! 

—  _ Ah, eu sou cego, o apagão não vai me afetar!  _ — O imitei, para irritá-lo, e consegui, ganhando os pés de Jongin me empurrando contra o sofá em meio a uma gargalhada bem humorada. Ah, era sempre prazeroso quando ele perdia a razão… 

— Vai me zoar dentro da minha própria casa? Eu te boto para fora!

— Numa chuva dessas?

— Misericórdia nunca resolveu nada. — Respondeu, colérico. Seu tom sério era também cômico, e ele só parou de me chutar quando pedi desculpas. Não porque estava ofendido, mas porque queria sair com a razão. — O que é que nós vamos fazer até isso passar?

— Está cedo para ir dormir. — Complementei, também entediado. — Você sabe jogar algo?

— Não. Ao menos não conheço nada de cartas. — Respondeu. Imaginei o porquê. — Nem Monopoly. Eu sei jogar dominó, mas não tenho dominó.

— Poxa… Eu ia gostar, se tivesse. Costumava jogar com o vovô. Já jogou Mahjong?

— Nunca joguei. O que é? 

— É um jogo de símbolos, parecido com dominó ou com jogo da memória. Eles são talhados na madeira. Se achar para comprar, trago para você jogar comigo. 

Ele sorriu pequenininho, e quase não consegui ver naquele escuro todo. Mas percebi que agora os nossos pés não estavam mais gelados, e podiam ocupar o mesmo espaço. Quando no mundo eu imaginaria que passaria uma noite de sexta-feira com Jongin, no escuro, discutindo sobre jogos de tabuleiro?

— E verdade ou desafio? — Ele propôs. Meu estômago quis fugir automaticamente. Tinha um certo trauma, todas as minhas experiências adolescentes ruins haviam acontecido justamente por causa de jogos como esse e eu ficava nervoso só de pensar. Mas era Jongin ali. Não era uma turma de filhos da puta que mal me conheciam. Era apenas um. — Vamos lá… Vamos nos conhecer melhor. Ter motivos novos para zoar um com o outro.

— Ora, disse quem odeia ser zoado. — Provoquei. Ele beliscou minha bunda com o dedão do pé.

— Calado. 

— Tudo bem. Mas não sou nada bom nisso, já estou avisando. — Ele assentiu, dando de ombros, e esperou. —  _ Verdade ou desafio?  _


	10. Desvelo

— Vamos começar com Verdade. 

Pensei um pouco, quase pegando o celular para colar de alguma pergunta pronta na internet. Era ruim nesse jogo. Mas acabei tendo uma ideia.

— Das bobagens que você fez até hoje, de qual você se arrepende mais? — Perguntei, vendo Jongin suspirar, sorrindo desacreditado consigo mesmo, provavelmente por ter aceitado jogar um jogo no qual seria exposto a cada rodada. Por fim, respondeu:

— Eu  _ odeio  _ lembrar disso. Uma vez, um carinha que eu gostava me desafiou a nadar numa fonte com ele… Pelado. E eu aceitei. Nós fomos pegos pela polícia. A fonte era no meio da cidade e estava de madrugada, foi horrível! Eu me arrependo todos os dias antes de dormir. 

— Meu deus, Jongin! — Escondi meu próprio rosto entre as mãos, tomado pela vergonha só de imaginar a situação. Costumava achar que essas coisas malucas só aconteciam em filme, mas ele me contava os casos com toda a naturalidade do mundo e os detalhes não deixavam espaço para que eu pensasse que estava mentindo. Ele não estava, podia ver na expressão envergonhada de quem sabia o trabalho que dava para a mãe. — E quando foi que você finalmente aceitou Jesus na sua vida?

— Depois de ser pego pelado pela polícia numa fonte. — Ele respondeu, de pronto, me causando uma daquelas gargalhadas impossíveis de segurar. Jongin me chutou mais uma vez. — Você está rindo disso porque nunca foi parar numa delegacia sem roupas!

— Não te vestiram?? — Ele bufou, como se fosse óbvio. Eu ri outra vez, mas já estava rindo dele há tanto tempo que Jongin começava a desistir de me punir por isso. — Ah, os policiais não pegam leve com quem tá começando.

— Não, eles queriam me punir de todas as formas possíveis. Tenho ódio de um deles até hoje, por ter dito que minha mãe não me educou direito e que eu já  dava trabalho demais por ser cego! Olha só! Eu lembraria da voz dele se ouvisse de novo. E daria nele com a bengala sem dó. “Desculpa, senhor, só estou passando.”

Imaginei Jongin batendo com a bengala dobrável no policial, hoje provavelmente um pobre idoso, e ri tanto que Maca desceu do meu colo, incomodada. Puxei uma lufada de ar mais do que necessária, sentindo o rosto quente. Minha cabeça estava jogada para fora do sofá quando Jongin terminou a rodada.

— Vai, sua vez. Verdade ou desafio? — Ele pediu, completando-se logo em seguida. — Sabe que esse jogo é justamente para trazer a tona fatos sexuais estranhos, não sabe? Por que eu não vou pegar leve só porque você é tapadinho.

— Vá em frente, senhor experiente. Escolho verdade.

— Verdade? Hm… Então eu quero saber… — Ele também tombou a cabeça para fora do seu encosto, pensando por alguns segundos — ...com quantas pessoas você já passou a noite?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e não era mais por causa das risadas incontroláveis. Era uma pergunta tão boba, Jongin podia ter pegado bem mais pesado e provavelmente estava pegando leve só para começar a esquentar. Não tinha motivo para eu já estar tímido, contudo, imaginei que talvez só fosse me acostumar com o tempo.

Logo aquele nervosismo inexplicável iria embora. Respirei fundo.

— Ahm… — Fiz as contas mentalmente. Várias vezes. — Acho que foram… cinco?

— Estou falando naquele sentido.

— ...Quatro? — Corrigi, sem jeito. Olhei para Jongin discretamente, e ele parecia esperar que eu falasse “estou brincando” e jogasse um número melhor. Deixei o silêncio falar por mim.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Ele provocou, levando o chute da vez.

— Para de me julgar! Estou falando sério, só fiquei com quatro pessoas até hoje. — Reafirmei, lembrando de cada uma delas com uma certa afetividade. Ao menos tinha gostado de todos, apesar dos finais mais ou menos catastróficos. 

— Que fofo… Está vendo, talvez por isso Baekhyun te acha um amor. — Ele supôs, sorrindo de jeito que não sentia mais que estava me julgando, estava brincando. O sorriso sacana logo voltou, no entanto. — O Baek é uma dessas quatro pessoas?

— Eu preciso responder? — Revirei os olhos, ganhando uma risadinha sapeca. Tudo bem, se eu podia rir dele, ele também tinha passe para rir de mim. Baekhyun certamente não estava na minha listinha, nem conseguia imaginá-lo nela. Ele tinha cara de quem gostava de umas esquisitices e eu não queria saber quais. — Sua vez. Verdade ou desafio?

— Verdade. Estou te dando a chance de me constranger,  ein ? Pensa com carinho. 

— Eu não tenho habilidades em vilania como você… — Choraminguei. — Okay, tenho uma! Qual seu tipo ideal?

— Você diz como? Idols e essas coisas?

— Não, o que você gosta em uma pessoa? O que te atrai. — Expliquei, ouvindo ele soltar um “ah” entendido.

— Obviamente, a primeira coisa é o perfume-

Silêncio. A lista terminou no primeiro item, e eu não entendi o porquê. Fiquei esperando o restante vir até que tive que perguntar:

— E o que mais?

Jongin pigarreou e só então notei que ele tinha ficado sem jeito. Botei minhas engrenagens para funcionar, me sentando para olhar se algo estava acontecendo enquanto eu estava alheio, mas ele apenas cobriu o rosto com a almofada, preguiçosamente, e soltou um “hm” de quem estava pensando.

— ...a voz, talvez? Eu tenho mais coisas que  _ não gosto  _ do que coisas que  _ gosto.  _ — Me senti cheio de pompa quando notei o tom gaguejado de Jongin. Parecia que eu conseguira desarmá-lo! Era essa a sensação que ele tinha toda vez então, quando me provocava sobre absolutamente tudo?

— Já esperava isso de você. — Caçoei, me surpreendendo de não ter levado um belo chute. Ele parecia se encolher para longe, na verdade, o rosto ainda tapado. — E quais são? As coisas que você  _ não gosta? _

Usei o mesmo tom arrastado que ele tinha usado, e ele finalmente tirou a almofada do rosto para contar nos dedos.

— Para mim é fim da linha se a pessoa não gostar de animais, se for bruto demais e sair me puxando por aí, se não tiver cuidado com dinheiro e se for fresco com comida. — Ele listou. — Fora as coisas mundanas, tipo cantadas ruins. 

— Eu amo cantadas ruins… — Eu discordei, pousando o rosto no braço. Jongin estendeu um dos dedos e apontou para a parede da porta do apartamento.

— Fora da minha casa. Agora.

— Okay, eu escolho desafio. — Adiantei, para variar. Jongin deu um sorriso de lado, este que perdurou tanto que acabei me arrependendo. Que ideia mais idiota! Jongin era a pessoa menos contida que eu conhecia, era lógico que ia me pedir algo absurdo. — Vamos criar uma regra? Tem que ser algo que não vá ferir minha integridade e que eu possa fazer em dois minutos.

— Vamos aumentar para cinco. — Ele propôs. Respirei fundo. Tudo bem, eu tinha criado grande parte da regra, ele podia estabelecer alguma parte dela também. Imaginei que ele me mandaria fazer uma massagem naquele pé esquisito dele ou alguma coisa assim, entre dois e cinco minutos não fazia muita diferença. 

— Okay. De acordo.

— Te desafio a ir ali no supermercado e trazer alguma coisa para a gente beber. — Soltei o suspiro mais desacreditado, desanimado e desgostoso de todos os meus vinte e seis anos de vida, me jogando de volta no sofá. Não podia  _ acreditar  _ naquele desafio. — Ah, vai lá, nem é tão ruim…

— Que tal uma massagem nos pés, Jongin? — Eu propus, ouvindo sua risada nada convencida.

— Você não vai tocar nos meus pés, stalker! Anda, vai buscar antes que a chuva piore de novo. Vamos animar um pouquinho, faz tempo que eu não bebo. — Quando ele levantou, ainda explicando suas motivações, notei que não teria saída. Aquele era o desafio. — Vou buscar um casaco e um guarda chuva enquanto você se calça. Corre, corre!

Fiz o que ele tinha pedido, dando a volta preguiçosamente no sofá para vestir as meias e calçar os tênis. Podia ouvir Jongin cantarolando lá nos fundos a parte do Timbaland em 4 Minutes, da Madonna, para fins de trilha sonora. Depois mancou de volta com o sobretudo marrom e um guarda chuva grande.

Peguei-os timidamente de suas mãos, sentindo o peso da carteira de Jongin num dos bolsos quando vesti. Decidi que não diria nada sobre quem pagaria as bebidas, se não, ele insistiria para pagar e eu não estava a fim de ser bancado hoje. Estava a fim de bancar. 

— O que quer? — Perguntei, vendo-o bagunçar os cabelos enquanto pensava.

— Algo para beber enquanto a gente come carne de porco. Vou colocar na grelha enquanto você vai lá. 

— Cerveja? Soju? — Tornei a sugerir, sem saber o que trazer. Nunca tinha bebido com Jongin e não queria trazer algo que ele não gostasse. Notei que sairíamos naquela dízima periódica de “o que você quiser”, tentando ser gentis um com o outro. — Anda, Jongin. Se você disser que quer beber fanta uva eu trago.

— Isso! Boa ideia!

—  _ Fanta uva??  _ — Quis confirmar, mas puta que pariu, para que tinha aberto minha boca? Jongin estalou a língua com impaciência.

—  _ Vinho,  _ Kyungsoo. — Corrigiu, com uma risada gostosa que fez borbulhar algo em meu interior. Sorri bobamente para ele, com repentina vontade de abraçá-lo. 

— Ah, que susto! 

Ria sem jeito quando me aproximei da saída, pegando discretamente minha carteira da bolsa. No entanto, sabia que ele estava ouvindo cada pequeno estalido do zíper e me julgando por tentar. 

— É pra usar o meu dinheiro, tá ouvindo? 

— Estou ouvindo!

Não usei o dinheiro dele. Inclusive, me desatentei completamente do tempo também, quando saí para a garoa do lado de fora, não me importando muito com a nossa regra depois de entrar na segurança do supermercado. 

Já não estava muito cheio aquela hora, mas com o apagão, nem o gerador do estabelecimento conseguira atrair alguns clientes. Me senti diferente naquela noite, absorto. Comumente, olhava para tudo, atraído pelas cores das embalagens, mas hoje meus pés me guiaram diretamente até o último corredor, minha mente mergulhada profundamente no apartamento de Jongin e no nosso jogo.

Pensava em perguntas, lembrava suas respostas. Cocei a sobrancelha, distraído, sorrindo para o nada enquanto me julgava e repensava as coisas que estava revelando sem pestanejar. Perdi algum tempo escolhendo uma marca que não fosse tão ruim nem tão cara, não precisávamos realmente de nada extravagante. Acabei pegando o que gostava e passando pelo caixa bem rapidinho, doido para voltar.

Me abracei no casaco de Jongin, sentindo gosto em vesti-lo. Meu estômago estava frio quando saí com as sacolas do supermercado, no entanto, era uma sensação que quis viver. Quando cheguei, a porta do apartamento ainda estava aberta, e Jongin ainda começava a colocar a carne picada na grelha elétrica, sobre a mesa de centro baixa da sala.

Perguntei onde estavam as taças e ele me disse que as  _ canecas _ estavam no mesmo armário de sempre. Sentia um calorzinho no peito quando busquei-as para servir o vinho, me encontrando na simplicidade toda. Começava a me sentir tão em casa estando com Jongin… E sequer sabia quando exatamente aquilo havia começado. 

Nós continuamos o jogo, mas acabávamos sempre contando um caso longo entre uma e outra pergunta. Descobri que Sr. Zhang era avô do falecido primeiro namorado de Jongin, e que ele e Baek nunca tinham ido para a cama, e contei sobre a pior coisa que já tinha feito na vida (roubar salgadinho da venda do vovô) e sobre como foi minha primeira vez (ruim, dolorida, num carro, na chuva.)

Nos ocupamos de cortar alguns legumes para colocar junto à carne, exageramos no shoyu, comemos da grelha em garfadas enquanto a conversa seguia, e nesse passo, logo a garrafa estava pela metade e eu já estava um pouquinho tonto.

Eu era realmente fraco para bebidas, principalmente quando se tratava de vinho. Ficava quente e destemido mais rápido do que gostava de admitir, de modo que, quando Jongin pediu Verdade, perguntei:

— O que você sente por mim agora, nesse exato momento?

Jongin ajeitou a postura, meio surpreso com a questão. 

— Agora? — Ele negou com a cabeça. — Não sei dizer. Acho que gosto de você.

Entornando os últimos dois goles de vinho da minha caneca, aceitei de bom grado aquela resposta, ainda que “acho” não fosse exatamente a resposta mais adequada. Àquela altura do campeonato, já tinha percebido que Jongin não era realmente difícil de agradar, era uma pessoa sincera com o que estava sentindo, mas gostava de contrariar, nem que fosse um pouquinho, como se estivesse sempre testando um limite.

E eu gostava disso nele, porque sentia que não precisava ficar lendo por trás do que ele dizia. Ele dizia o que queria dizer e ponto final. Nos servi mais um pouquinho.

— Também gosto de você. — Dei uma golada longa no vinho, na tentativa de engolir também o bolo de timidez na garganta, já que eu, diferente dele, não era muito bom em ser sincero com as pessoas antes de construir um relacionamento contínuo. Mas queria isso com Jongin. — Você quer ser meu amigo?

— Kyungsoo, vamos de novo:  _ quantos anos você tem?  _

— Já disse que seis!

— Você está bêbado!? — Jongin pausou para avaliar a conversa antes de gargalhar longamente quando solucei. Aquilo pareceu responder e ele estava se acabando de rir, então notei que talvez eu estivesse bêbado mesmo. Pesquei carne com pimentão da grelha.

—  _ Vinte e seis _ . — Me corrigi, sem entender do que ele estava rindo.

— Kyungsoo você tá soluçando de bêbado, larga esse vinho de lado. — Jongin não estava mesmo preocupado, afinal, estávamos em casa. Estava era tirando com minha cara.

— Quer ser meu amigo ou sim? — Perguntei, impaciente. — E eu só estou soluçando, isso não quer dizer nada.

— Ai, ai… — Ele recuperou o ar. — Se você for assim toda vez que beber, eu quero ser seu amigo, sim. 

— Obrigado, eu gosto muito de você. — Declarei, olhando-o longamente enquanto mastigava. Jongin era mesmo uma pessoa tão bacana… — Verdade ou desafio?

click click click

— _ Acho que você tá resfriado…  _ — Ouvi essa voz falando ao longe, mas estava dormindo tão pesado... Meus olhos não se abriam mesmo que eu mandasse, e eu tentei com todas as minhas forças. Metade da minha consciência queria dormir mais um pouquinho, enquanto a outra metade surrava os alarmes, pedindo desesperadamente para eu acordar.

_ Maluco, você dormiu no apartamento do Jongin! _

_ Mais tarde eu lido com isso. Deve estar cedo ainda. _

—  _ Acorda um instantinho? Para tomar o remédio.  _ — Ouvi ele pedindo. Não fosse uma vontade absurda de espirrar e a sensação de uma palma quente na minha testa, não teria conseguido abrir os olhos.

Mas quando abri, finalmente todo o meu corpo despertou e eu pude sentir cada coisa, desde a estranheza inicial por ver um ambiente que não meu apartamentinho branco e sem graça até a sensação do cobertor de tricô cobrindo meu corpo. Tremi em frio, batendo o queixo. Jongin afastou de levinho meu cabelo da testa, suspirando preocupadamente.

Ele notou que eu tinha acordado quando me sentei, tonto, para espirrar. Ah, meu corpo inteiro estava doendo…

— Toma, é para a febre. — Ele se apressou em me entregar um comprimido e um copo de água. Tomei sem fazer muitas perguntas. Tudo em mim parecia fora do lugar. Minha garganta, meu nariz, meus olhos, minhas costas, meu pescoço… Queria dormir de novo. — Como você tá?

— Um caco, se for para ser sincero… — Choraminguei, sem ter forças para fingir. 

— Tá cedo ainda, pode voltar a dormir. Não quer ir para a cama? Acho melhor. 

Também não estava com forças para discutir, mas muito menos estava para levantar dali, onde estava quentinho. Desconfortável, mas quentinho.

— Não sei, não quero te incomodar… Eu não vou morrer se ficar aqui, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Não, não tô tranquilo, não.

— Não?

— Não! Anda, vem para a cama. — Jongin me ajudou a levantar, me enrolando nas cobertas e me guiando quarto à dentro. 

click click click

Não passei o domingo na casa de Jongin. Achei que precisava dar a ele um descanso da minha presença, já bastava que ele tivesse passado o sábado tendo que cuidar de um Kyungsoo completamente derrotado. Ainda lembrava, envergonhado, de ter batido no lado direito friozinho e gostoso da cama dele e sentido meu corpo inteiro desistindo da luta enquanto se acomodava no colchão.

Depois de Jongin jogar um cobertor leve sobre meu corpo, apaguei de jeito, acordando só lá para as três da tarde, quando a febre deu trégua e eu consegui me levantar para me vestir. Jongin queria que eu tivesse comido alguma coisa, mas preferi ir para a casa e terminar de me recuperar. 

Mandei timidamente uma mensagem de áudio para ele na manhã de domingo, agradecendo por ter cuidado de mim. Ele respondeu que eu teria feito o mesmo, então não pensei muito na vergonha que sentia por ter dado trabalho a ele.

Na segunda-feira, cheguei cedo ao trabalho e me prometi que, naquela semana, daria descanso a Jongin e só chamaria caso precisasse, principalmente porque Baekhyun estava satisfeito em receber fotos três dias seguidos e parara de cobrar, tranquilizado.

Passando tanto tempo na casa de Jongin, só confirmei que ele não precisava muito de ajuda. Às vezes, simplesmente sentava na sala e dizia que o pé estava doendo, mas já se acostumou de tal jeito a acampar no sofá que os remédios para dor, a garrafa de água e os petiscos ficavam bem ali, na mesa de centro, esperando a hora de serem úteis.

Ainda assim, quase surtava de vergonha quando pensava que ele quase me carregara até a cama. Sinceramente, não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele havia conseguido e me senti tentado a mandar um segundo áudio pedindo desculpas por todo o incômodo.

Era para  _ eu  _ estar cuidando dele e não o contrário… Já estava pegando o telefone para abrir a nossa conversa de novo quando Yifan passou na frente da minha sala e estancou, com as mãos na cabeça, como se tivesse se assustado. 

Olhei para seu rosto contorcido em uma careta estranha, procurando o problema até que ele fechou os olhos, decepcionado, e esfregou a testa.

— Nossa, Kyungsoo… Eu sou um amigo horrível…

— Que foi, Fan? — Preocupado, levantei para ir até a porta. Estava curioso também, na verdade. Porque aquela reação exagerada? Será que ele tinha feito alguma coisa? 

— Você me odeia? — Ele perguntou, segurando minhas mãos. Como sempre, Yifan tinha mãos geladas, talvez por sua sala ter sempre o ar condicionado ligado em graus negativos. Franzi as sobrancelhas. 

— Por que odiaria, Yifan? Não, eu amo você. — Respondi, esfregando aflitivamente suas mãos para esquentar. Ele fez aquele biquinho afetuoso.

— Esqueci do nosso compromisso… Me desculpa? — Ele pediu, com tanto arrependimento que me senti mal por não ter uma resposta. Vasculhei minha mente, mas não encontrava nada em minhas gavetinhas desorganizadas dentre nossas últimas conversas. — Eu saí com o bonitinho do hall. Não acredito que te larguei...

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Admiti. Yifan retomou a postura na hora, me estapeando no braço.

— E eu ia confessar até o último dos meus pecados, de tanto remorso! — Ele ralhou, desacreditado. Esfreguei meu braço dolorido, deixando um sorrisinho amarelo. — Sexta-feira, Kyungsoo! A gente tinha marcado de sair. Ainda bem que eu parti pro plano B, se não estaria plantado na churrascaria até agora, pelo visto!

— Nossa, Fan… Ainda bem que não lembramos. Eu estava na casa do Jongin, rolou aquele apagão e eu fiquei por lá. — Expliquei, me tranquilizando. Ao menos nenhum dos dois tinha ficado plantado em lugar nenhum.

— Sim, eu também fui para a casa do bonitinho, rolou aquele apagão e eu fiquei por lá. — Ele repetiu, com um sorrisinho sacana. Sorri em resposta, perguntando com um aceno se tinha rolado. Ele respondeu com outro aceno.

— Você não perdeu tempo,  ein … — Ele estapeou de novo meu braço.

— Eu e Taotao temos toda uma história! — Ele afirmou, dando ênfase em cada palavra. Se alguém visse um homem daquele tamanho me enchendo de tapa, chamaria a polícia. Mas não chegava a doer de verdade, Yifan tinha mãos leves e amorosas. — Mas nós temos que comemorar, então estou remarcando para sexta que vem. 

— Por que não hoje? — Perguntei, já que eu e Yifan saíamos sempre quando dava na telha. Ambos gostávamos de esquecer completamente do estúdio durante o fim de semana, e isso incluía esquecer um pouquinho um do outro. 

— Porque o Chanyeol me implora para sair com você há  _ milênios  _ ! — Ele reclamou, fatigado. — Dessa vez, vamos todos. Eu, você, ele, o meu bonitinho e o seu bonitinho. Será que ele vai sobrar?

Assenti lentamente. Definitivamente. Ainda que Jongin  _ não fosse meu bonitinho,  _ escolhi não discutir com Yifan sobre isso, visto que ele certamente sairia ganhando.

— Vamos levar mais alguém, então. Que tal o engravatadinho? Vamos chamar ele e a Frozen, assim as coisas ficam equilibradas. De acordo?

Concordei, ainda que não fizesse ideia de quem seria a tal da Frozen na minha festa de comemoração. Até porque, quando Yifan queria alguma coisa, colocava sua alma de administrador para funcionar e fazia dar certo. 

Mas se fosse para ser sincero... o cenário era preocupante.

Para não pegar Jongin desprevenido, esperei Yifan sair e mandei uma mensagem. Nervoso, imaginei o que ele acharia daquilo tudo, mas, dentre todas as pessoas fora Yifan, ele era a única que eu queria mesmo que estivesse lá para comemorar comigo. Afinal, a vitória era dele também. 

— Prepara o psicológico, Jongin... Meus amigos querem te conhecer.

click click click

— Então vou conhecer seus amigos? 

Jongin parecia pensativo, de um jeito expectante. Ele batia a bengala por aí, enquanto atravessávamos a rua. Fiquei feliz por ele não precisar da muleta mais, e depois que enlaçou o braço no meu, nós andamos calmamente pela avenida em direção a uma casa de ração, depois seguimos para uma loja de sapatos. Jongin precisava repor a comida e brinquedos de Maca e comprar algo que fosse ajudá-lo a andar confortavelmente, agora que o pé estava quase sarado.

— Você gosta da ideia? — Perguntei, hesitante. Ele deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho.

— Vai ser interessante ver quem você é fora da minha casa e perto de pessoas diferentes. Nunca se conhece alguém completamente antes de conhecer os amigos. — Ele apontou, literalmente com o dedo, para dar ênfase. — Os amigos sabem  _ todos  _ os podres.

Eu acabei rindo, e antes de poder responder, tive que me atentar para não deixar Jongin tropeçar numa caixa de papelão encharcada e fedida. Demorei um pouco mais que ele para parar de andar, notando no conteúdo da caixa.

— São gatinhos? — Jongin perguntou, gaguejando em desconforto. Ele provavelmente também ouvia os miadinhos. Olhei para a caixa e meu coração afundou.

— Inacreditável... 

Não tinha muitas palavras mais para descrever. Agarrei o braço de Jongin, querendo sair dali, mas também não tive coragem. Meu coração estava apertado demais para simplesmente virar o rosto. Sequer conseguiria dormir a noite se não fizesse algo sobre aquilo. Jongin me agarrou de volta, tão incomodado quanto eu. 

— Como podem deixar desse jeito no meio da avenida? Ninguém está vendo?

— Está perto de um canteirinho de obras, acho que as pessoas estão desviando para o outro lado, de qualquer jeito. — Comentei, olhando ao redor, em busca de algo que me consolasse. Não havia nada. — Jongin… Se eu pagar a ração e essas coisas, você importa se levarmos os gatinhos para o seu apartamento? Meu prédio não aceita animais, mas não consigo simplesmente ir embora. Eles estão completamente sujos de terra.

— Não. Vamos pegar. Também não consigo simplesmente ir embora...

Respiramos fundo e nos botamos a dar um jeito na situação. Jongin voltou a casa de ração com minha carteira e eu pedi nas lojas ao redor por uma caixa seca para colocá-los. Consegui até mesmo um cobertorzinho velho, pois uma das senhoras estava cobrindo a caixa durante a noite, mas tivera que estender a coberta depois da chuva da noite passada. Ainda bem que a caixa estava sob uma marquise. 

Tirei lá de dentro todos os gatinhos que deu para salvar. Não sabia se a mãe ainda voltava para vê-los, mas se estava, não podia ser melhor do que cuidá-los na casa de Jongin. Enquanto esperava, avaliei a situação. Já estavam grandinhos, de olhos abertos e espertos, ainda que sujos e com fome.

Quando Jongin voltou, me fez todas as perguntas que pôde para saber como estavam. Até que chegássemos em casa, déssemos banho em todos os cinco e os botássemos no cobertor quentinho, ele não se acalmou. 

Era melhor isolá-los de Maca por hora, por não sabermos se estavam doentes, então colocamos na lavanderia onde poderiam transitar em paz.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — Ele suspirou, a blusa tão ensopada quanto a minha, depois de láva-los cuidadosamente na bacia. Olhei para a infinidade de gatos que cheirava tudo ao redor da máquina de lavar e do cesto de roupas. Eram cinco; uns brancos, outros pretos, todos manchados.

— Temos que levá-los a um veterinário, para ver se estão bem. Daí vou tirar fotos e nós vamos doar eles para alguém que possa cuidar bem, hm? — Toquei seu ombro e ele se aproximou para enlaçar meu braço, inconsolado. — Nós vamos conseguir um bom lar e eles vão esquecer rapidinho da situação, Jongin. Não se preocupa. 

Com um bico magoado, ele assentiu. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ele emprestando o casaco para o Kyungsoo... Por que será risos)


	11. Desastre

Foi só no fim da semana que descobri que a Frozen de que Yifan falava tratava-se de Minseok. De todos, aquele era o pior apelido, mas Fan não me permitiu fazer essa reclamação. Era pelo bem da praticidade e da fofoca.

Na sexta-feira, eu busquei Jongin num táxi e saímos já um pouquinho atrasados para encontrar todos na churrascaria ao centro. Dentro do carro, ele me atualizou sobre os gatinhos. Cuidava deles com toda a atenção do mundo durante a semana, enquanto eu me ocupei de levá-los para tirar fotos no estúdio e pedi permissão à Seulgi para botar cartazes nos murais da empresa.

— Conversei com a Tia dos cachorros quentes, lembra dela? Ela adotou dois deles para a penca de filhas. — Ele contou. — Até propôs de levar ela mesma para o veterinário, já que eu disse que a situação tava apertada.

— Você foi andando até lá? — Eu questionei, desacreditado. Jongin arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse sido pego no pulo.

— Quis comer cachorro quente, poxa…

Eu o estapeei por estar andando por aí sem ajuda. E se o pé tivesse começado a doer? No entanto, tinha corrido tudo bem e ele admitiu que também estava sentindo falta de conversar com pessoas diferentes.

Alguns minutos depois, descemos quietos e ansiosos, imaginando como seria aquele encontro inusitado. Quando chegamos tímidos na sala privativa reservada, cumprimentamos a todos, antes de apresentar Jongin formalmente. Junmyeon ficou especialmente feliz de conhecê-lo, elogiando-o mil vezes e perguntando sobre a primeira sessão de fotos.

Nos sentamos nos lugares que sobraram, ao meio da mesa, de frente um para o outro. À minha esquerda, Yifan estava sentado ao lado de Zitao. Frente a eles dois, sentava-se Chanyeol, me olhando nervosamente de tempos em tempos, com um sorriso quase maior que a cara. À minha direita, Junmyeon e Minseok estavam frente à frente.

Estando no centro da bagunça toda, passei todo o jantar quase enlouquecendo para ouvir todo mundo. Não costumava sair com um grupo de amigos tão grande, então me aqueceu um pouco o coração quando notei que estava servindo todo mundo e todos estavam sorridentes e tranquilos (dentro da agitação). 

Também nunca havia sido tanto o centro das atenções, e isso certamente me desconcertou. Brindamos duas ou três vezes em comemoração antes de atacar a comida, mas nem depois de ouvir de novo todos os elogios, a conversa seguiu sem precisar de mim.

Chanyeol estava sempre enchendo meu copo, Yifan delatava meus podres para Jongin (não bastasse ter dito que eu falava dele para todo mundo, disse também para tomar cuidado com meus puns). Ao mesmo tempo, Junmyeon me fazia perguntas sobre o projeto e eu não queria deixar Jongin sobrando, então tentava interagir com ele e incluí-lo na conversa também. Se bem que estava até entretido com os assuntos, sorrindo para nada em especial.

Céus, parecia que eu tinha misturado todas as minhas galeras numa salada de frutas que não estava dando certo. Ao menos no começo, me senti perdido e desesperado para fazer funcionar, temendo que alguém ficasse isolado. As engrenagens foram lentamente se encaixando enquanto eu me soltava, mas não até a terceira garrafa de soju.

Daí para frente, já conseguia ver Minseok conversando longamente com Jongin sobre aquele assunto da reunião. Ele perguntava coisas bizarramente específicas, quase como uma pesquisa de interesse, e Jongin estava parecendo divertir-se respondendo.

— Para resumir, você acha que eu devia colocar uma página para móveis voltados a pessoas cegas no catálogo? — Minseok perguntou, no final das contas, quando as respostas de Jongin começaram a tornar o assunto cada vez mais complexo. Ele estava quase saindo da conversa com uma tese completa sobre as adaptações de Jongin, mas não estaria satisfeito até ter a resposta que buscava.

— É sempre bom. — Ele deu de ombros. — Quer que eu te mostre os roxos na minha cintura, de ficar batendo na quina dos móveis? Mas se você quer me ajudar mesmo…

Ele tomou uma golada generosa do soju, de modo que eu já previa que ia fazer  _ aquilo _ .

— Me dê um emprego. Difícil de comprar móveis sem ter um emprego… Quando abrir vagas de RH, me chama, me formei com honras.

— Acho que é por isso que eu estou solteiro. — Disse Junmyeon, de repente. Ele falava apenas para mim, para não atrapalhar a conversa entre os dois outros. Olhei para ele, sem entender. Seus olhos estavam já meio caídos, mas tomou uma golada boa no copinho. — Não tenho essa coragem toda. 

Ele apontou para o Jongin.

— Se tivesse, já estaria casado.

— Logo você, solteiro? — Yifan se intrometeu, deixando Tao e Chanyeol conversar sobre qualquer coisa ligada a tentar preparar carne em um ferro de passar roupa. — Sabe que todo mundo diz que você é cheio de pretendentes?

— E eu sou o único que não sabe disso? — Junmyeon questionou, descontente. Ele bufou. — Nenhum dos meus pretendentes é corajoso também? Isso não faz sentido.

— Você é um pouquinho intimidante. Não acha? — Perguntei, ainda receando estar indo longe demais, afinal, Junmyeon era mais ou menos meu chefe, enquanto eu trabalhava na revista. Podia me despedir quando se achasse no direito. No entanto, ele apenas negou com a cabeça, desfazendo daquela ideia.

Fez parecer que não estava ali a trabalho, mas para conversar sobre os problemas e beber às lamúrias.

— Eu? Eu sou a pessoa mais aberta que eu conheço! — Ele deixou claro pelo tom que discordava. Yifan e eu rimos um para o outro, porque Junmyeon estava meio bambo, a fala começando a embolar. O ajudei a voltar a se recostar na cadeira, já que quase deitava no meu ombro.

— Mas você é rico, bem-sucedido, famoso, as pessoas ficam intimidadas em tentar se aproximar de um homem assim! — Yifan esclareceu. — Eu não teria cara para ir dirigindo meu caminhãozinho num monte de areia desses. Sem querer ofender, Taotao. Você sabe que eu demorei a dirigir meu caminhão até você.

Tao o olhou de lado, vendo se perdoava. No fim das contas, todos ao redor da mesa acabaram prestando atenção no assunto.

— Se fosse assim, estaria chovendo de pretendentes em mim, Fan. — Neguei com a cabeça, descartando a ideia também. Devia ter algum outro motivo para Junmyeon não ter conseguido ninguém e eu estava criando uma outra hipótese na minha cabeça quando ele se pronunciou, discordando:

— Três das pessoas que estão sentadas nessa mesa estão apaixonadas por você, Kyungsoo. Do que é que você tá falando? 

Virei a cabeça tão rápido que meu pescoço deu um estalo, tive que apertar o músculo que esquentou, dolorido, mas contive a careta.

Junmyeon soltou aquela frase como se estivesse falando  da situação econômica do país: nada demais, apenas fatos. O problema era que não eram “fatos” distantes e intangíveis nos quais nenhum de nós estávamos envolvidos. Pelo contrário. Junmyeon delatara algo que eu não fazia ideia e também não me ajudou a entender.

Olhei-o em choque, enquanto ele olhava de volta, inalterado. Uma montanha de perguntas silenciosas caiu sobre a mesa.

Por que ele tinha dito isso? Quem eras as três pessoas? Se era verdade, como ele sabia? Era verdade? Era uma piada? Era uma cantada? 

Todos me olhavam em silêncio, esperando que eu resolvesse o enigma, mas eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo ou como reagir. Ri sem jeito, olhando para Yifan em um pedido de socorro. Em vez de me ajudar, ele fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: jogou lenha na fogueira.

— Quem são os três?

— Para, Fan! Ele ‘tá brincando e ‘tá bêbado. — Eu tentei intervir, enchendo a boca de carne para ver se o clima passava, mas os olhares se voltaram para o rosto avermelhado de Junmyeon, curiosos. E ele apontou com o dedo, com lentidão, ainda inalterado.

— Park Chanyeol, Jongin… e eu.

Outro silêncio chocado pairou sobre a mesa. Vi quando as sobrancelhas de Jongin se uniram numa confusão sem igual, e Chanyeol engasgou-se sozinho, dando uma risada para disfarçar.

— O Jongin, é? — Brincou ele, olhando de um jeito muito estranho para o lado, onde meu convidado sentava, estático, as costas eretas pela primeira vez da noite, quase como um suricato. Ele parecia me implorar mentalmente por socorro.

— O-o Chanyeol? — Eu questionei, tentando tirar a atenção de Jongin. Minseok também encarava Junmyeon, com visível surpresa. 

—  _ Você, Junmyeon?  _ — Ele perguntou, completamente desacreditado. Foi a primeira vez que vi Minseok sorrir e foi bizarro. Um sorriso ladino, como se tivesse descoberto um segredo de estado. Junmyeon negou, parecendo voltar a si.

— Eu estou brincando. Foi só um chute.

— Não tem como desfazer, agora. — Zitao pontuou. Parecia que o assunto estava acabando, então eu poderia sair disfarçadamente para ir tremer no banheiro, onde ninguém faria palco para o meu nervosismo. Sentia as mãos frias com a avalanche repentina de informações. Meu rosto, no entanto, estava tão quente que quase não precisávamos mais da grelha.

— De qualquer jeito, todo mundo sabe que é verdade. — Chanyeol deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada. Seu rosto inteiro delatava que ele estava prestes a ter um colapso, mas tentava levar como se não estivesse muito afetado. — Só estou surpreso porque não tinha notado que o Jongin era mais que um amigo.

Jongin se remexeu, sem jeito, prestes a se pronunciar. Yifan, no entanto, foi mais rápido.

— Eu desistiria, Chanyeol. Contra um cara rico e um cara com quem o Kyungsoo já trocou uns beijos… Você está ficando para trás na concorrência. 

A mesa inteira entrou num segundo estado de choque, mas provavelmente ninguém mais tinha sentido aquele choque literal que descera pela minha espinha, me deixando quase dormente ao mesmo tempo que me fez agarrar seu braço num beliscão,  _ implorando  _ que calasse a boca.

Um burburinho se iniciara e eu ouvi as perguntas indiscretas começarem a surgir na mesa. Meu coração batia tão forte que me causava falta de ar e eu estava tonto quando levantei. 

— Yifan, banheiro. Agora.

click click click

— Puta que pariu,  ein ? — A frase já estava presa na minha garganta, rodando como um cachorro na coleira, há tanto tempo, que mal tinha fechado a porta quando soltei o verbo. — Eu nunca fiz nada com o Jongin, Yifan! Meu deus do céu, eu queria desmaiar de vergonha!

Esfregava meu rosto vigorosamente, sem ligar para o estado do meu cabelo. Queria tanto que aquele acontecimento todo fosse apagado da minha memória… Em vez disso, repassava em loop, tanto Junmyeon se declarando estabanadamente (e declarando-se pelos outros também) quanto Chanyeol admitindo tudo e Yifan me envergonhando na frente de Jongin. 

Ainda bem que eu estava bêbado, assim tinha alguma possibilidade do meu cérebro simplesmente resetar durante a noite, de forma que eu não teria de me fazer de sonso.

— Eu pensei que vocês tinham transado! É culpa minha que você se guarda para depois do casamento? — Yifan ralhou, aos sussurros, gesticulando fortemente em minha direção. Suas orelhas deviam estar queimando, pois estavam para lá de vermelhas.

— Eu disse que  _ tinha passado a noite,  _ não falei nada sobre ter dormido com ninguém! Você que tem a mente suja! — Eu ralhei de volta, vendo pelo espelho meu rosto mais contorcido de ódio e vergonha que nunca. Me recompus, achando estranho. Eu estava vermelho também. Feito tomate. E desgrenhado. 

— M-mas… — Ele gaguejou, de sobrancelhas unidas. Estava envergonhado. Consegui deixar Yifan envergonhado. Durou menos de um minuto, no entanto, ele levantou os ombros e empinou outra vez o nariz, ajeitando os botões do casaco. — E por que não?

— Porque eu não-... nós não estamos ficando! Nem perto de ficar! Você quem é apressado com essas coisas, eu não gosto de-... sei lá.

Estava desconcertado demais para conseguir formar uma frase completa. Tantos assuntos se cruzavam que eu começava a ficar tonto. Primeiro que não via Jongin desse jeito, nem Jongin me via desse jeito, céus, dormir com ele estava há quilômetros de distância do meu raciocínio atual.

— Kyungsoo... Não é porque meu dorama tem dez capítulos e o seu tem cinquenta que minha história é menos romântica. — Yifan declarou, em reprimenda. — Me conta direito as coisas, então… Se você tivesse dito que vocês ainda estão flertando, eu teria entendido, mas você me conta as coisas pelas metades! Daqui a pouco está mandando mensagem em hieróglifo e pedindo para eu desvendar.

— Nós não estamos flertando, por Deus… — Fiquei travado nessa parte da conversa, tapando meu rosto quente e vermelho. Estava para ter um ataque, e foi nesse estado que Chanyeol nos encontrou.

— Vou fechar a conta. — Disse ele, com lentidão estranha. Lentidão esta que só delatou que tinha ouvido a conversa. Olhei para ele sem nem tentar parecer menos desesperado do que estava, nem conseguiria se tivesse tentado. 

Afinal, ali estava a pessoa com quem eu costumava ter alguns planos, não que eles já não tivessem sido arruinados há algum tempo. Apenas senti que agora eu e Chanyeol havíamos chegado definitivamente ao fim da linha, e não sabia bem o que sentia sobre isso.

Assentimos, em um silêncio desconfortável. Agradeci quando Chanyeol tornou a fechar a porta do banheiro e eu pude finalmente soltar todo o ar que prendia. Apontei o dedo para Yifan.

— Nunca mais me faça pagar um mico desses. — Intimei. Ele torceu a boca.

— E eu sou seu amigo para te mimar ou para te empurrar em cima de homem bonito, Kyungsoo? — Ele fez uma pausa, como se quisesse realmente que eu respondesse. — Exatamente! Vou te arranjar um date agora mesmo, quer ver? 

Quis muito surtar como só um adolescente podia e agarrá-lo, gritando que não fizesse aquilo, mas Yifan escapou para fora do banheiro e, incontrolável, foi me fazer pagar um terceiro vexame naquela noite.

click click click

A primeira coisa que fiz quando acordei naquele sábado foi chorar de vergonha. Me afundei para debaixo dos meus cobertores e chorei, triste com Deus por não ter tido misericórdia e apagado de vez aquela noite catastrófica dos meus dados. 

O que diabos tinha acontecido? Como tudo tinha se encaminhado para a abertura de toda a minha vida amorosa em cima da mesa onde se encontravam pessoas com quem eu convivia todo santo dia e que teria que ver na segunda-feira? Como diabos eu consegui não simplesmente ter uma síncope ali mesmo?

Fiquei pensando em como iria para o trabalho… Primeiro, Zitao sorria para mim assim que eu botasse o pé no hall do estúdio. Depois, teria que passar pela sala de Chanyeol, e talvez ele fecharia as persianas pela primeira vez desde que entrara na empresa. Logo Yifan bateria na porta para checar se eu ainda estava de mal dele. Depois, teria uma reunião com Junmyeon e Minseok para decidir os últimos detalhes da sessão de fotos ou ser demitido de uma vez por todas. 

E por fim, teria de encarar Jongin. Jongin, que foi jogado à mercê dos meus chefes, do meu ex-interesse e do meu melhor amigo insano. Ele devia estar tão confuso… Não, era pior do que eu imaginava. Junmyeon tinha dito que ele gostava de mim e Yifan dissera que nós nos beijamos. Ele devia estar completamente perdido e se perguntando  _ o que diabos eu falava dele pelas costas.  _

E eu nunca dissera nada. Só que tinha um sorriso bonito. Mas tinha certeza de que ele não devia querer papo comigo nunca mais, então a primeira coisa que fiz quando a morbidez da incapacidade de consertar as coisas me atingiu foi pegar o celular e mandar um áudio curto.

—  _ Me desculpa.  _

Só levantei lá para o meio dia, para tomar um banho e tirar os resquícios de gordura e soju que faziam meus braços pregarem. Tinha chegado tão bêbado em casa que me atirei na cama sem as roupas e dormi como uma pedra. Agora estava enjoado e com dor de cabeça. 

Aquele pulsar contínuo melhorou muito pouco com a ducha, e só começou a passar depois que tomei uma aspirina e chequei o aplicativo de conversa. Jongin tinha mandado uma mensagem e eu quase caí duro antes de ter coragem para ouvir.

—  _ Você  _ precisa  _ vir aqui. Eu tenho umas coisas para te contar e… Vou ignorar tudo o que aconteceu ontem, porque estava todo mundo bêbado. Já estou falando isso para você não morrer de vergonha no meio do caminho. Parece que isso está te consumindo vivo, pelo seu tom de voz morto.Você tá bem? Isso é ressaca? _

—  _ Me responde aqui em casa. Vou ajeitar o almoço, você não parece em condições. _

—  _ O Baek também está cobrando uma foto, então não vai fugir de mim hoje. Na verdade… Quer que eu vá até sua casa? Talvez você esteja mal demais para vir aqui… _

Eu ri, impressionado com a doçura repentina, mas definitivamente feliz de acordar daquele jeito. Ainda idiota por ele, mandei de volta:

— Jongin, você ainda está com o pé torcido.

—  _ Ah, verdade. Então você vem? _

— ...Modera na pimenta?

click click click

— Como você está? De ressaca? — Jongin já abriu a porta perguntando, sem sequer dai “oi.” Notei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase. Ele ficou por perto, me sondando enquanto eu tirava os sapatos. — Viu o que te mandei? Fiz sopa de legumes, hoje. Eu odeio, mas você deve estar precisando.

— Eu estou bem… — Insisti, antes que ele se sentisse obrigado a fazer mais alguma coisa para ajudar com a ressaca. Já estava fazendo o suficiente, era fofo dele pensar tanto em mim desse jeito e, achei que Jongin não era muito esse tipo de pessoa, quando o conheci. Cuidadoso, caloroso, cheio de carinho...

Quando ergui meu rosto, ele estava próximo, muito próximo. Nossas respirações se bateram, parando o tempo. Senti uma única batida quase dolorida em meu coração quando meus olhos resvalaram na boca avermelhada. Meu corpo inteiro tremelicou em excitação quando deixei escapar um pensamento repentino. 

Que vontade de beijar ele…

— É... — Murmurei, débil, engolindo um bolo de saliva. Olhei para todos os lados, tentando lembrar as perguntas que ele tinha feito. Não precisei, Jongin me puxou para dentro pela manga da blusa, ignorando todas elas.

— Sopa primeiro. 

Jongin estava animado, elétrico até. Me sentou na cadeira, tagarelando sobre como ficou chocado no dia anterior quando a conversa foi caminhando para  _ aquele final.  _ Serviu a sopa de legumes, posicionando à minha frente. Negou quando perguntei se ele não iria comer também.

— Tomei café da manhã tarde. — Ele explicou, com um sorrisinho ameno, enquanto se sentava na cadeira remanescente. — Você deve ter ficado constrangido, não é? 

Respirei fundo, aproveitando para soprar a sopa. Tossi, esperando uma quantidade exagerada de pimenta, mas acabou que era apenas psicológico. Ele não tinha colocado, dessa vez. Mas também ainda não acertara a mão nos temperos.

— Eu ainda estou constrangido... — Admiti, num choramingar. — Não sei com que cara vou aparecer no trabalho. Me desculpa por ter te colocado naquela situação, Jongin. Nunca na minha vida imaginei que daria no que deu. 

Ele pousou a mão de levinho no meu braço, me confortando.

— Foi brabo. — Comentou, me fazendo rir de jeito que até levantou um pouco meu humor. — Eu também estaria chocado da cabeça se tivesse sido comigo. Mas até que foi um grande dia, hm? Descobrir que tem uma galera afim de você? 

Ri nervosamente. É claro que Jongin não estava se incluindo na “galera”... Ou estava? Abanei o pensamento da cabeça, literalmente, e ele afastou a mão, rindo da minha reação exagerada.

— Argh! — Gritei, frustrado. — Queria esquecer essa noite inteira, de verdade… Não sei de onde Junmyeon tirou aquilo!

— Tá tudo bem, 'tava todo mundo bêbado. — Ele me tranquilizou, enquanto eu tomava mais uma colherada da sopa. Agora que estava acostumando, até que estava gostosa. — Mas você não acredita que seja verdade? Que tanto o Junmyeon quanto o Chanyeol gostam de você?

Neguei com a cabeça, sentindo o corpo pinicar em nervosismo de pensar em entrar naquele assunto. Deus, ainda mais depois de Yifan falar aquela besteira…

— Chanyeol, sim… Nós tentamos, mas não deu certo, então eu não gosto mais dele  _ desse  _ jeito. O Junmyeon disse isso dele mesmo, então… Talvez? — Pigarreei, nervoso. Era demais para mim, admitir essas coisas. — Você não está mesmo preocupado por ele ter dito isso de você? 

— Não… Você me conhece, Kyungsoo. — Ele negou, rindo sem jeito. Fiquei sem entender bem quando mordiscou os lábios. — Não preciso de ninguém dizendo para mim o que eu sinto.

Minha cabeça pulsou com o que ele disse, mas tão rápido a suspeita se levantou, tão rápido deitei ela de volta, prendendo fortemente a vontade de perguntar o que ele sentia. Tive medo que ele dissesse que era só amizade. 

Era difícil admitir isso para mim mesmo, mas não tive outra desculpa para não perguntar. Não era racional, era só desespero. Eu gostava de Jongin, talvez um pouco demais para a minha própria sanidade. Se fosse para sermos só amigos, preferia não atrapalhar esse sentimento com outros mais confusos.

— E sobre o Yifan ter dito que a gente se beijou…

— Okay, _ isso _ você tem que me explicar. — Ele apontou, curioso.

— Não sei de onde ele tirou isso, acho que entendeu errado quando eu disse… — Pigarreei de novo, sentindo o rosto quente. — Quando eu disse que tinha dormido aqui. 

Ele arregalou os olhos, segundos depois abrindo a boca em choque e em entendimento ao mesmo tempo. Segui o assunto antes que ele pudesse responder. 

— Você disse que tinha algo para me contar. 

Disparei as palavras como uma bala, mas no momento que o relembrei, seu rosto se iluminou outra vez, e ele se dispôs a não comentar mais daqueles mal entendidos, provavelmente sentindo o quanto eu estava completamente embaraçado.

— Ah, verdade! Chanyeol conversou comigo enquanto você estava no banheiro, dando um sermão no Yifan… — Ele contou, me fazendo engasgar com a sopa. Olhei-o, completamente sem palavras e sem conseguir processar nenhuma parte daquela história. Jongin fez um pouco de suspense. — Eu, ele o Zitao estávamos na mesa sozinhos, o Minseok tinha levado o Junmyeon para tomar um ar. Então o Chanyeol perguntou se eu era mesmo um concorrente, e disse que estava há mais tempo correndo atrás de você, então pediu para eu pegar leve. Ele também disse que eu não podia simplesmente roubar você e o trabalho dele de uma vez só. Não faço ideia do que ele quis dizer com isso. Por que eu estaria roubando o trabalho dele??

— Meu deus, Nini… — Estava tão chocado que sequer sabia por onde começar a responder. — Acho que ele estava falando que você foi o motivo por trás do Junmyeon ter escolhido o meu trabalho, em vez do dele?

Jongin tinha o rosto muito tranquilo para quem tinha vivido uma noite dos horrores daquela. Tentava imaginar o quanto ele devia estar com a cabeça completamente remexida, mas era demais até para eu mesmo processar. 

Me senti preocupado. Acima de toda a pilha de preocupações, detestei a ideia de Chanyeol estar interferindo na minha relação com Jongin. Não estávamos juntos, não era isso… Só me pareceu detestável que ele tivesse tentado dar um chega para lá em Jongin. Ele que “chegue para lá!” 

Rosnei em ódio outra vez.

— Cansei! Eu quero desfazer tudo dessa noite. — Declarei, tomando colheradas frenéticas da sopa enquanto Jongin ria do meu desconcerto.

— Não precisa ficar assim… 

— Eu estou… pasmado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Eu queria ter algo para dizer, mas só consigo sentar e olhar para a desgraça toda com vontade de sumir. — Desabafei, tomando outra colherada. Estava mesmo me sentindo dormente de tudo. Às vezes parecia que nem tinha acontecido nada na vida real, estava só comentando a novela das nove. — Eu estou preocupado com você… Não devia ter te levado naquela festa.

Parei para olhá-lo. Jongin parecia bem.  _ Como ele podia estar bem?  _ Com o rosto apoiado na mão, ele deu de ombros. Tinha um sorrisinho leve no rosto, como se fosse um dia lindo… Me admirei com o tanto que Jongin estava de bom humor.

— Eu gostei de ter ido. Gostei de Yifan e de Minseok, adorei fazer ciúmes nos seus pretendentes… Também tinha bebida e comida boa. Eu fiquei satisfeito. — Ele concluiu, buscando meu antebraço para dar ali umas batidinhas carinhosas. — Você não gostou? Afinal de contas, foi sua comemoração.

— Eu gostei de uma parte, mas o constrangimento afogou um pouco esse sentimento. — Expliquei, ainda que não soubesse bem que palavras usar. Ele assentiu, torcendo a boca. Era uma pena que tivesse dado errado, quis que todos tivessem se conhecido de maneira mais tranquila.

Não que culpasse Junmyeon ou Yifan. No fim não estava com raiva de ninguém, só… Encabulado com toda a coragem.

— O que te constrange tanto, afinal? Que problema tem as pessoas gostarem de você?

Não soube responder aquela pergunta. Cheguei a negar com a cabeça, mas sabia que aquela não era uma resposta satisfatória para Jongin, então me forcei a vocalizar.

— Eu geralmente prefiro deixar essas coisas entre eu e a pessoa em questão. Não gosto quando outros interferem muito. — Cutuquei o forro de tricô no centro da mesa. — Sinto que saiu do meu controle.

— Hm, senhor controlador… A vida vai sair do seu controle muitas vezes ainda.

— Entendo, senhor terapeuta.

Jongin riu, tocando meu queixo. 

— Você é fofo, Kyungsoo… Às vezes eu tenho vontade de te abraçar. 

A frase me calou completamente, fazendo subir um calor pelo meu corpo. Lembrei do que tinha pensado mais cedo e de novo as borboletas brincaram no meu estômago. Jongin desviou o assunto. 

— Nós podemos levar os gatinhos ao veterinário? Maca está dando muito trabalho... Ela quer cheirar e entender o porquê de ter gatos intrusos em casa, mas temos que levar eles para vacinar antes. 

— Vamos. Seu pé está bom para andar? 

— Hmhm. — Ele se levantou da mesa, tirando os pratos vazios. — Vou ligar para o veterinário então e nós vamos.


	12. Calor

— Vocês têm sorte que eles estão bem saudáveis… Mesmo nessa situação, só vão precisar de alguns suplementos. Acho que ficaram sem leite muito rápido. — Disse a veterinária, botando nossos gatinhos de novo na caixa. — Vocês têm que arranjar um jeito melhor de transportá-los também, se caírem podem se machucar. 

Eu e Jongin ficamos engasgados de constrangimento quase simultâneamente. Não tínhamos conseguido nada melhor… Era isso ou botar os gatos numa mochila. Mas a veterinária estava certa de dar o sermão.

— Vacinei todos, mas... — Ela pegou um dos gatos, girando-o em suas mãos para examiná-lo de novo. — Este aqui teve uma inflamação no rabinho que o machucou bastante. Vamos ter que amputar a cauda antes que fique mais grave e cause doenças. Claro que vai ter consequências para o gato, mas quanto mais cedo, melhor para ele. Essas sequelas vão ser muito mais sérias se deixarmos para fazer um procedimento desses no futuro, se machucar de novo. É melhor ele crescer e ir se acostumando a não ter a cauda do que perder ela quando adulto. 

Eu arfei em desconforto com a ideia, Jongin se encolhendo contra mim tristemente. Já tinha visto que aquele gatinho tinha algo de errado no rabo, mostrei à veterinária logo quando chegamos, mas não achei que seria ao ponto de ter de remover.

Olhei para o pequenininho no colo dela, olhando tudo ao redor com o rosto inocente. O gatinho em questão era o mais molenga de todos, de pêlo branco manchado de amarelo, arrepiado como coco ralado. Vira e mexe Jongin tentava penteá-lo, mas não dava em nada. Ele tinha o pêlo mais teimoso que já tinha visto. 

Me senti meio angustiado com a ideia de que ele estava tão ferido... Mas se era para o bem dele, não tinha outro jeito. Toquei o braço de Jongin, checando como ele estava e o que achava disso tudo. Incomodado, ele quis confirmar. 

— Tem certeza? Não tem outro jeito? — A veterinária fez que não com a cabeça e Jongin respirou muito fundo. Murmurei para ele que tava tudo bem, e ele suspirou em concordância. — Quanto vai ficar para remover?

click click click

Voltamos para casa nos perguntando como faríamos para reunir todo o dinheiro. Vacinas, cirurgias, suplementos, antibióticos... Eu pensava em fazer uma caixinha de doações, mas não tinha certeza se teria coragem necessária para conseguir arrecadamentos. Eu era um pouco tímido, pedir coisas para pessoas estranhas e pular de bungee jump me causavam a mesmíssima resposta emocional.

Agora vacinados, deixamos os gatinhos descobrirem a casa. A lavanderia já estava pequena demais para eles, de qualquer forma. 

Maca pareceu feliz em poder conhecê-los. Cheirou cada um deles e fez amizade rápido até demais com os gatinhos que pulavam em seu rosto, querendo brincar. Jongin ficou preocupado, perguntando se ela sofreria caso fosse separada deles. Como a gata queria dar banho nos gatinhos, tivemos que deixar Coco Ralado separado. Era melhor que ela não o lambesse, por causa da infecção, mesmo que o toquinho de rabo estivesse enrolado para sarar.

De qualquer forma, ele estava prostrado por causa da anestesia, e como a veterinária tinha recomendado, o colocamos na caixinha bem confortável num cantinho quieto, assim ele poderia se curar. Ficamos ali uns minutinhos, ajoelhados por perto, murmurando um para o outro e para o gatinho enquanto acariciávamos suas orelhinhas, até ele dormir.

Aproveitei que estava passando a tarde ali para passar a programação das sessões para Jongin. Estávamos animados com a ideia de fotografar e eu me senti nas nuvens quando notei que ele não estava tão ansioso quanto da primeira vez. Não de forma negativa, ao menos. 

Ele estava excitado com a ideia de tirar fotos sérias para uma revista séria como um modelo sério cheio de poses sérias. Nós rimos um tanto enquanto ele treinava alguma delas, pedindo minha opinião. É claro que ele deu seu máximo para não mostrar nem umazinha que fosse adequada.

Como sempre, fiquei ali mais tempo do que esperava. Jongin ligou a televisão e passava Brooklyn 99, provavelmente sua série favorita, então me obrigou a ficar para assistir consigo. Introduziu a história de todos os personagens e até que ele tinha razão, era  _ muito  _ engraçada. Nós discutimos no intervalo porque ele jurava que eu era o Boyle; tapado, nerd por coisas específicas, carente, cheio de experiências sexuais pouco convencionais e fofinho. Mas Jongin simplesmente  _ negava  _ o fato de que era completamente Gina. Ele jurava que era a Rosa Diaz. 

Não consegui ganhar a briga, já que ele tinha assistido todas as temporadas e eu só assistira dois episódios. Pelo terceiro, que peguei na metade depois de ir passar chá de camomila para nós dois, eu já tinha a atenção transitando entre ele e a televisão, sem realmente conseguir escolher um.

— Como você e Chanyeol se conheceram? — Ele perguntou, de repente curioso, talvez por tudo o que foi dito no dia anterior. — Na verdade, como descobriram que gostavam um do outro?

Me encolhi em timidez, desacostumado a falar abertamente sobre meus relacionamentos. Tive que fazer um pouco de esforço para explicar, ainda reticente:

— Nós trabalhamos juntos, então a gente se vê o tempo todo, no estúdio. Nossas salas são próximas.

Deixei um dos gatinhos cheirar minha mão, já que insistia tanto. Avaliei o rosto de Jongin, e ele ouvia atentamente, de modo que senti o coração batendo contra as orelhas, ainda que não soubesse bem o porquê de estar tão desajeitado para responder aquela pergunta.

— Acho que no começo, como ficávamos meio idiotas perto um do outro, achei que podia ser atração. E foi, por um tempo, mas acabei desistindo quando não deu resultado. Chanyeol não se sente à vontade com a ideia, desmarcou comigo um milhão de vezes, até eu me cansar. 

— Hm… — Murmurou Jongin, assentindo lentamente. — E Junmyeon?

— Junmyeon é CEO da Lim. K., eu já trabalhei várias vezes para ele. É meu cliente, até somos amigáveis, mas nunca pensei que gostasse de mim. — Neguei com a cabeça, achando aquela ideia toda muito maluca. — Vejo ele como um amigo, gosto dele. Acho que ele ‘tava brincando quando disse aquilo, não?

Olhei para Jongin. Ele não tinha cara de quem achava o mesmo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas.

— Só porque é um bom partido? Você merece alguém como ele. 

— Ugh! Não começa, mãe! — Briguei, ouvindo Jongin rir longamente numa gargalhada muito engraçada. Com um sorriso, aproveitei a sensação repentina de calmaria. Era sempre bom quando notava o quanto eu podia ser honesto com Jongin, mesmo ficando nervoso de início. No fim nunca me sentia um idiota, ou que minha boca era uma metralhadora de bobagem. Ele sempre me ouvia sem julgar. — Dona Do que enche meu saco com essa história de bom partido. Não quero homens ricos… Eu quero uma vida simples, isso é pedir demais!?

— Você é doido? Eu prefiro o conforto. — Disse ele, ainda que não tivesse se esforçado muito para fazer parecer que aquela era sua vontade. Como se quisesse deixar claro que era só senso comum. 

Deixamos a atenção voltar um instante para a televisão, onde passava uma longa cena de Gina apresentando uma dança para os policiais do departamento.

— Eu adoro esse episódio. — Ele me contou, sorrindo largamente. Tão largo que acentuava uma covinha nas bochechas lisinhas, que quase pediam por um beijo. Jongin tinha um rosto fofo, às vezes dava vontade de morder. — A Gina dança bem?

Olhei para a televisão para responder à questão dele. O que havia notado era que a série tinha muitas piadas vocalizadas, então ele conseguia entender muito bem mesmo sem precisar da descrição (a qual ele tinha dito que detestava, porque se sentia confuso com tanta informação). 

— Acho que o humor está no fato de que ela dança de um jeito bem ultrapassado. Ninguém dança desse jeito, ela é uma péssima dançarina. — Jongin riu também, soprando o chá em sua caneca de abóboras de halloween. — E você? Dança?

Ele bufou em escárnio. Coco rodou em seu colo, buscando uma boa posição para cochilar, mas ele botou o gato em outra almofada e a caneca sobre a mesa para dar espaço.

— Todo mundo sabe dar dois passos para cá e um para lá, Kyungsoo. — Ele ensaiou uma dancinha, girando os braços enquanto rebolava no sofá. Eu ri, mas não é que Jongin tinha um gingado muito bonitinho? — Você não faz melhor que isso.

— Não faço. — Concordei, ainda olhando-o fazer tudo o que vinha à mente. Jongin parecia tentar lembrar os passinhos que tinha aprendido. Mas depois negou outra vez com a cabeça, pegando de volta a xícara na mesinha de centro. — Só sei dançar valsa, tive que aprender no ensino médio para a formatura. 

— Você teve uma formatura dessas? Com dança e tudo? — Ele perguntou. Seu rosto iluminou-se com a ideia e eu não esperava por isso. Jongin me pareceu o tipo que acharia completamente entediante um baile de formatura. Me ajeitei no sofá, puxando os pés, assim podia olhá-lo melhor.

— Na verdade, só um casal por turma dançou no baile, porque ninguém queria essa festa. Todos os alunos fugiram das aulas de dança, e eu como um ótimo aluno aplicado… — Ele já ria antes que eu tivesse terminado a frase. 

— Aposto que foi o único a aparecer. 

— Sim. Dancei com minha amiga no meio da quadra, para a escola toda. Teve até holofotes! Não foi tão ruim, mas foi constrangedor. Ainda bem que era o último dia de aula, se não, o time de futebol não teria perdoado. 

Sorria ao lembrar da história. Entretanto, se forçasse um pouquinho a memória e viajasse por ela, podia sentir o mesmo frio na barriga, aquele enjoo horroroso dos minutos anteriores à apresentação. Sentia que todo mundo olhava para o esquisitinho. Sempre fui o menos atraente, o que ninguém nunca colocava nas listinhas de “quem você beijaria na turma?”, como se fosse um descarte óbvio. Foi um choque quando entrei na faculdade e encontrei pessoas que se interessavam em mim. 

— Um dia te ensino valsa. Você vai detestar também.

— Vou cobrar de você! — Ele ameaçou, deitando a cabeça na minha direção. Bebi mais um gole, segurando a caneca quente entre as mãos enquanto sorria para o jeitinho bagunçado da franja dele.

— É só você tirar essa bagunça do caminho que eu te mostro tudo que eu sei! — A provocação ficou sem resposta depois de Jongin gargalhar envergonhado. Ele já dissera que ficava sem jeito por seu apartamento estar sempre revirado, mas eu já me acostumara. Com o tempo, a bagunça pareceu mais e mais fazer parte do cenário, sequer tinha vontade de ajeitá-la. Era tudo muito “Jongin.”

Nos instalamos no silêncio um pouquinho, enquanto Jongin ouvia agora os primeiros diálogos de um filme de drama que eu não sabia o nome. Não estava prestando atenção. Teimosamente, meus olhos voltavam para o rosto dele, e eu não sabia o porquê de hoje não estar conseguindo evitar isso. Sempre conseguia. Sempre me convencia de que estava com aquela sensação sob controle.

Mas não hoje. Me sentia carente, talvez fosse isso. Deitei o rosto na caneca quentinha e ponderei sobre tudo, sobre o fato de que talvez estivesse tentando fingir que não sentia nada por Jongin, ao mesmo tempo que sentia que estava exagerando.

Eu não estava apaixonado, era só… Uma admiração profunda, que nunca senti igual por outra pessoa. Já tinha namorado antes, e não era daquele jeito que as coisas desenrolaram. Sempre me senti nervoso, mas nunca tão bagunçado sem me entender. Nunca gostei de alguém sem saber exatamente  _ do quê  _ estava gostando. Era só… ele. Eu amava estar com ele.

Essa era uma bagunça boa, um sentimento sem nome mas que sempre me deixava bem, meio abobado, meio flutuante. Jongin sempre me causava um sorriso, não importava quando, se era pessoalmente ou se ele era apenas o assunto da conversa com outras pessoas. Às vezes sorria de pensar nele, sozinho no meu apartamento, e ficava querendo saber se ele estava bem, e o que devia estar fazendo, ou repassando os momentos que vivemos ali.

Deus, Jongin já me virara pelo avesso várias vezes desde que nos conhecemos. Pensar na foto me trazia um frio na barriga em excitação. Pensar no tombo, contudo, me fazia sentir uma aflição danada, pela possibilidade de ter sido pior. E o dia em que fomos comer juntos pela primeira vez? Tanto aquele quanto a tarde experimentando roupas me traziam aquela mesma sensação calorosa no peito, enquanto as bobagens que Jongin falava vez ou outra me faziam rir de novo, sozinho no meu canto, me achando ridículo de estar ainda achando graça nas mesmas piadas e provocações. 

Jongin era uma graça. Era uma pessoa cheia de personalidade e pensar nele me espairecia, me fazia sentir acomodado e alocado no cosmos, como se tivesse achado um lugar. Sempre desejava silenciosamente que nossa amizade prosperasse, mas não tinha coragem de deixar aquele pensamento criar raízes, com medo de que a vontade por si só estragasse tudo, instigando o universo a me contrariar. 

Parecia não sanar a vontade que eu tinha dele, ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que eu já tinha nas mãos essa amizade, se não, o que estaria fazendo ali, encolhido no sofá derretido da sala do apartamento dele, tomando chá na caneca que eu apropriara, olhando-o como se não tivesse problema?

Não era todo dia que sentia que estava tudo bem me dar permissão para olhar. Nem era todo dia que tinha vontade de ser franco comigo mesmo e dizer que  _ sabia  _ que meu coração palpitava diferente quando fazia isso. Tinha medo de admitir que a sensação começava a querer pular o cercadinho do adequado e confortável, grande demais para ficar presa. E só de saber que tinha esse medo já provava que havia algo mais nascendo em mim, que logo sairia de controle completamente.

Jongin era, sim, uma presença difícil de ignorar. Não me achava idiota quando acreditava que o destino colocara ele ali, mas também não era bobo a ponto de pensar que as coisas aconteceriam sem eu me mover. Sentia um arrependimento sem tamanho de ter causado em Jongin aquele susto que desencadeara todo o resto, mas dia após dia, nossa relação se construía sobre a base do perdão que ele me dera e, cada vez mais no passado e mais longe de se repetir, eu me sentia agradecido que acontecera. 

Desejava que tivesse sido de outra forma, mas não existindo essa opção, me alegrava que tivéssemos nos conhecidos e agradecia por ter acontecido de alguma forma. Agradecia a ponto de perguntar:

— Você mudaria algo? 

Ele virou um pouco mais a cabeça na minha direção, puxando as pernas para cima do sofá também. Com o cair da tarde, tudo ao redor no apartamento parecia mais amarelo, mais quente. A tintura grosseira das paredes brilhava, raios de sol invadiam a sala, aquecendo a mesa de centro e as estantes ao fundo. Jongin tinha a pele mais dourada que nunca. 

— Do quê?

— Na nossa amizade. — Especifiquei, engasgado nas palavras. Senti que “amizade” não era o melhor termo, mas que outro havia? Pareceu por um instante que eu não conhecia direito que tipo de relação nós tínhamos. — Você preferia apagar aquele primeiro momento a me conhecer?

— É claro que não… — Ele bufou, como se fosse muito óbvio. E fez um gesto para salientar: — Eu não sinto  _ absolutamente  _ nada sobre aquilo mais. Por favor, Kyungsoo, você tem que lembrar dessas duas coisas: foi um acidente e eu gosto muito de você. Deu raiva no início, mas se quer saber, no dia seguinte eu já não estava mais irado com isso. O Baekhyun me contava sobre você, sobre como você era gentil e prestativo, e  _ fofo _ . Ele fez isso para eu ficar mais tranquilo, porque, sabe, não se sinta mal, mas eu fiquei me perguntando se tinha feito alguma coisa de errado para aquilo ter acontecido. Se tinha sido ingênuo ou contado demais com a sorte. Não pede desculpas…

Eu estava mesmo prestes a abrir a boca para pedí-las, mas suspirei, aceitando o carinho leve que ele fez no meu rosto. Fora curto, antes de ele mudá-lo para os meus joelhos, que estavam mais perto, mas ainda senti o cheiro de sabonete e chá de camomila de seus dedos por vários segundos.

— As coisas acontecem. Eu te procurei porque quis te conhecer, confirmar se tudo o que o Baekhyun tinha falado era verdade, criar a minha própria opinião sobre você, e me tranquilizar. Aliás, eu agradeço por ter ajudado, também é bom esclarecer isso: você está aqui ajudando mais o Baek do que eu, você sabe, certo? Lembra? Te falei que ele estava chato, insistente, preocupado… Ele sempre cuidou de mim sem problemas, dentro do que eu precisava, mas nós nunca tivemos um problema como esse.

Ele apontou para o pé enfaixado. 

— Então acho que é por isso que ficou estressado, ia perder a viagem dos sonhos dele por causa do acidente e não tinha o que fazer, porque ele nunca me deixaria desamparado sabendo que minha família confia tanto nele, Baek é como um irmão para mim. Eu também agradeço muito que tenha feito isso, porque eu odeio me sentir um estorvo, e você… 

Ele suspirou profundamente, como se não fosse tão fácil deixar as palavras saírem. 

— Você nunca me deixou sentir assim. Só para finalizar o meu sermão, a partir da pizza de carne seca, tudo o que aconteceu foi porque eu gostei de você, te achei legal, elegante, prestativo e cheiroso. Tudo isso num combo de fofura. Você me conquistou, está feliz com a declaração?

Eu já estava sorrindo da metade do tal “sermão” para cá, então assenti, sem palavras, me esquecendo por um segundo que Jongin não podia me ver. Mas também não saberia como responder, um “sim” pareceu mecânico demais. Então parti para deixar meu corpo responder por mim e o agarrei num beijo na bochecha, circulando o corpo dele com os braços e afundando o rosto no dele com vontade.

Jongin se encolheu pelas cócegas e pela surpresa de ter sido praticamente trazido para o meu colo de repente, mas não estava incomodado. Seus braços passaram pela minha cintura, não completamente, só um pouquinho, tímidos, as mãos agarrando-se na blusa à minha cintura enquanto o apertava longamente. 

Pensei muito em dizer alguma coisa nesse tempo em que ficamos abraçados. Sentia como se estivesse vivendo um momento de plenitude, Jongin tinha a cabeça contra o meu colo e, por algum motivo, eu estava muito menos nervoso do que estaria se ele não estivesse tão mergulhado no meu espaço pessoal. 

Eu diria que estava feliz por encontrá-lo, e que ele  era mais ou menos meu novo tesouro favorito capturado das ruas de Seoul. Perguntaria se podia ficar com ele e levar para cuidar lá em casa. Mas só pousei meu queixo nos cabelos cheirosos, recém lavados, e esfreguei suas costas com carinho até que fosse necessário soltar.

— Que decisão a minha, ein ? De aguar minhas plantinhas, naquele dia. — Ele brincou, quando nossos braços foram se afastando hesitantemente. Quase como se não quiséssemos mesmo sair de perto. Ele sorria. — Você quem gosta de dizer que as coisas acontecem porque têm que acontecer… Olha só. Não faço  _ ideia  _ do porquê de ter colocado minha cara para fora da janela. Eu nunca faço isso. Sempre uso um borrifador nas plantinhas e volto para dentro, mas naquele dia, deu vontade de sentir o sol, e o barulhinho da câmera me deixou de bom humor. 

_ Então era isso?  _

Dentre todas as coisas, Jongin tinha olhado para a câmera porque gostara do barulhinho do flash… Fiquei tão absorto na informação que não consegui responder, nem de imediato, nem com o decorrer dos segundos. Porque ele tinha que ser tão fofo? Céus, sentia meu estômago pairando, frio, borboletas voando por toda a parte, morto de vontade de beijá-lo de novo quando fez aquele típico biquinho confuso.

— Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? — Ele perguntou, docemente acanhado. Quis pular nele outra vez, mas Jongin provavelmente me estapearia para longe por ser tão carente, e eu ri soprado, imaginando a cena. Deitamos a cabeça contra o sofá quase ao mesmo tempo, um sorrisinho mínimo, porém confortável e satisfeito surgindo nos lábios dele. 

— Eu tô surpreso com tudo… — Tentei explicar, mas as palavras continuavam a se esconder em algum lugar em mim, temendo que eu falasse demais e talvez até falasse bobagem. Cheguei ao ponto de respirar fundo, tomando a decisão de me esconder por mais algum tempo. Podia aguentar aquele sentimento ainda sem nome por mais algumas semanas, a possibilidade de perder Jongin por não sentirmos o mesmo me apavorava muito mais. 

Sempre fui melhor em lidar com minhas emoções sozinho, de qualquer forma. Não doeria guardar mais um pouco, ainda que ficasse cada vez mais difícil refrear a vontade de trazê-lo para perto. Limpei a garganta e, para disfarçar, continuei conversando:

— Às vezes, eu quero ficar olhando para aquela foto em cada detalhe, sabe? Eu tenho, de verdade, um amor sem igual por ela. É a melhor que tirei em anos… Jongin, você é uma coisa de fotografar, você sorri de um jeito que eu quase viro pelo avesso. 

Ele riu, mas notei que estava tentando esconder o fato de que ficou lisonjeado. 

— Daí de vez em quando eu me nego a olhar para ela, porque sei que uma hora vou acabar me acostumando, e isso parece um crime. Eu tenho medo de, uma hora, notar que não sinto mais essa sensação de euforia... Então eu não olho muito, fico tentando manter a sensação de ver pela primeira vez o máximo que posso. Será que eu estou soando como doido?

— Não... Não está. 

O sorriso de Jongin não sumia, e isso começava a mexer com minhas entranhas. Queria gritar num travesseiro de tanta agitação que sentia. Ele estava bem à minha frente, seu rosto tão próximo que senti seu cabelo tocar minha testa quando fechei os olhos também, me deitando mais confortável. Suas mãos procuraram uma das minhas, o rosto deitando-se em cima dela enquanto o polegar deixava um carinho despercebido ali.

— É engraçado, porque eu sei bem do que você ‘tá falando. Sabe quando disse que gostei do seu cheiro? Aquele dia, quando nos esbarramos, ficou grudado no meu sobretudo de jeito! Eu fiquei com tanta raiva! Reclamava com o Baek o tempo inteiro que queria te odiar em paz, mas seu cheiro estava por todo canto e era muito bom... Ele ria muito de mim, enchendo o meu saco por causa disso, dizendo que estava  afim de você.

Ele pausou um instantinho, mas seus dedos ainda passavam por minhas mãos com suavidade enquanto sorria para a memória.

— Eu gosto de verdade da forma como você cheira, e mesmo agora, eu ainda consigo sentir um pouquinho do seu perfume... Mas não como foi da primeira vez, intenso. Quanto mais você volta para cá e ocupa os espaços que eu ocupo também, menos o seu cheiro me traz a mesma sensação de euforia, mais eu me acostumo a ele. É triste, porque é… estranhamente  _ bom  _ esse desespero de não fazer ideia do que quer significar esse gostar tanto. 

Ele deu de ombros, como se não soubesse bem ainda como terminar todo aquele raciocínio. Mas no fim dos longos segundos em que ficamos em silêncio, quando abri os olhos para olhar de novo para seu rosto tão próximo, ele sorria como se estivesse muito calmo.

— Mas é isso que define uma paixão, né? Esse gostar intenso que vai se amenizando com a convivência... É assim que ela funciona.

  
  



	13. Destorcido

Domingo parecia ser o dia de semana reservado para eu me torturar por tudo o que acontecia nos outros seis dias, desde que conheci Jongin. Não tive paz o dia todo, pensando e repensando em cada conversa que tivemos, desde o restaurante até no apartamento.

Suspirava pensando nele enquanto assistia a máquina de lavar roupas batendo, suspirava também enquanto mastigava meus biscoitos de canela e suspirei durante o banho, gastando água à toa para pensar no que não tinha resposta.

Não, o que me torturava não era a falta de resposta. Era  _ acreditar  _ na resposta que eu tinha recebido. Aquela frase fora claramente uma resposta! Respondia exatamente todos os raciocínios nos quais eu vinha botando vírgulas. 

_ Mas é isso que define uma paixão, não é? É assim que ela funciona. _

Olhei para mim mesmo no espelho, bravo.

“Você sabe muito bem que ele  _ não  _ estava falando da sua paixão por fotografia”, eu disse a mim mesmo. E se estivesse, qual era a paixão dele? A que paixão  _ sua  _ Jongin estava se referindo? A única coisa que citou enquanto conversávamos foi que gostava do meu perfume, coisa que ele elogiou em mim muito mais que uma só vez, então dava no mesmo. Não dava para entender de outro jeito.

Afundei meu rosto na toalha e grunhi repetidamente em desconcerto, porque… Deus, estava difícil até mesmo para respirar quando permitia que meus pensamentos fossem se enredando no que acontecera até então. Meu coração retumbava, porque, se parasse para perceber nos detalhes, Jongin vinha sinalizando o que sentia por mim há algum tempo. 

_ O que ele sentia por mim.  _

Meu corpo inteiro era atravessado por eletricidade cada vez que tentava encaixar “paixão” no espaço “O que Jongin sente por mim.” Dava um choque nas minhas entranhas. Não conseguia conceber uma informação dessas, não parecia fazer sentido. Ele havia dito que gostava de mim, várias vezes, e do meu cheiro também. Até brincou uma vez que tinha suas razões de me chamar para sair, e nem se dignou a negar quando Chanyeol acusou-o de estar me roubando dele.

No final das contas, tudo batia e dava esse resultado que me deixava petrificado, perplexo. Me sentia entalado no mesmo raciocínio, tentando achar provas de que eu estava errado, ou que estava me enganando, mas Jongin dissera com todas as palavras.

E por isso eu me sentia em queda livre. Não saberia lidar com o que estava sentindo por ele nem com o que ele estava sentindo por mim e precisávamos tirar uma série de fotos dali três dias. O quão fodido eu poderia estar?

click click click

Na segunda-feira, a rotina apertada no estúdio me ocupou a ponto de  _ quase _ tirar minha cabeça de Jongin por alguns segundos. Logicamente, nenhuma das minhas responsabilidades conseguiu me interessar mais do que o fato de que havia alguém naquela cidade que tinha um sentimento recíproco por mim, então Seulgi me pegou sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando entrou na minha sala, logo no início do expediente.

Ela me olhou estranho, provavelmente se perguntando porquê um de seus funcionários estava alegre uma hora daquelas. Seis da manhã? Devia ser considerado um ato criminoso… Ela ficou em silêncio até que eu parasse de sorrir.

— Onde está o Park? — Questionou, ignorando o “bom dia.” Neguei, vacilante. 

— Não vi ele hoje, achei que estivesse trabalhando fora. — Respondida a pergunta, voltei a fazer minha tarefa. Imprimia a lista de cãezinhos abandonados que fotografaria naquela manhã. Era sempre bom ter uma cola para não esquecer de nenhum, nunca se sabia a bagunça que o estúdio poderia se tornar quando trabalhava-se com bichinhos.

Tinha até pedido ajuda ao centro de adoção para arrecadar dinheiro para os gatinhos, e como tinha dado retorno, Yifan conseguiu um desconto para a sessão de fotos. 

— Procure por ele. O CEO da Lim. K. está esperando na sala de reuniões já faz meia hora! Ele perdeu a cabeça? Quer perder a oportunidade também? — Olhei para ela, acuado, e esperei que tivesse terminado de me xingar por tabela. Ela estalava os dedos na minha direção, apressada. — Rápido! Tenho mais o que fazer!

Eu também tinha lá o que fazer, no entanto, Seulgi era tirana e suas ordens eram absolutas. Tinha alguns poucos minutos para procurá-lo, e acabei me preocupando que ele perdesse mesmo a proposta de Junmyeon. 

Ele havia dito que era algo grande… Melhor do que um projeto, até. Não imaginava o que poderia ser, mas enquanto atravessava os corredores, procurando-o na cafeteria, no hall de entrada e no banheiro, liguei para seu telefone e só me enervei mais com a quantidade de vezes que caiu na caixa postal.

Começava a ficar realmente alarmado quando ouvi, de volta à minha sala, o som do celular dele tocando. Segui quietamente até o repartimento da frente, abrindo a porta de vidro. Quando olhei para o fundo da sala, no escuro, Chanyeol roía as unhas, absorto. Me aproximei passo por passo, tocando seu braço em completa confusão. Por que diabos não tinha atendido o telefone?

— Você ‘tá bem? Quer que chame a ambulância?

— Kyungsoo, eu fui para a cama com o Junmyeon.

Dentre todas as coisas que eu esperava ouvir, aquela era certamente a única que não. Chocado, recolhi a mão de seu braço bem lentamente, olhando-o. Não entendi o porquê dele querer me contar isso, e notei com o passar dos segundos que eu não era realmente uma escolha pensada, mas o único curioso que teve a audácia de ir perguntar. Chanyeol provavelmente cuspiria aquela frase até para Seulgi, se ela tivesse aparecido antes de mim.

— Quando isso aconteceu?

— Sexta-feira, depois de sairmos da churrascaria. — Ele esfregou os olhos. — Minseok me enfiou no carro junto com ele, só estava o ajudando a entrar em casa, mas fui ajudar com um copo d’água, com os cobertores, os botões… 

Ele bateu as mãos nas próprias coxas, em desistência.

— Quando vi estávamos nos beijando. Na hora eu não pensei muito, porque… Nós… — Ele pausou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e me olhando para ver se eu tinha entendido. Olhei de volta, disfarçando que não fazia ideia do que aquilo queria dizer. Eles tinham… dado as mãos? — Só atinei para o fato de que tinha feito merda na manhã seguinte, quando acordei e ele tinha sumido. Estou com a chave da casa dele até hoje. 

— E... foi bom? — Eu perguntei, reticente, sem saber exatamente o que ele esperava que eu dissesse. Chanyeol quase arrancou os próprios cabelos, um sorriso desesperado surgindo nos lábios. Era um sorriso apavorante, dado a quantidade de dentes que ele conseguia mostrar de uma vez só.

— Foi bom demais! Mas você tá doido? Eu tô fodido! — Ele pontuou, mostrando que  _ aquela  _ era a preocupação. Era ali que morava o problema. — Ele é meu chefe agora, Kyungsoo! Tô meio mexido por ele, não sei… Eu não sei como consertar essa cagada. Não consigo sair daqui para ir para uma reunião e encarar ele nos olhos! Ainda mais como se nada tivesse acontecido quando tudo aconteceu e do jeito que aconteceu e ele foi embora e me deixou confuso-

— Por que você não fica calmo? — Eu pedi, sentando-me na cadeira de rodinhas à frente de sua mesa, ao lado da que ele mesmo se sentava. Chanyeol não se opôs, mas também não respondeu ao pedido. Continuava nervoso, estalando a língua para si mesmo. — Você já tentou conversar com ele?

Ele negou, abatido, dando um tapa na própria testa.

— Estou com medo de ele aproveitar essa chance para me expulsar da empresa de uma vez por todas. Talvez… Talvez ele queira simplesmente esquecer, sabe? Fingir que nunca aconteceu, para tudo ir para o lugar naturalmente…

Ele fez um gesto engraçado, principalmente pelo fato do cabelo estar apontando para todos os lados possíveis. Tentei dar uma ajeitada naquilo e confortá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Na outra sala, Junmyeon e Minseok o esperavam e a última coisa que ele precisava era mostrar que estava transtornado.

— Olha, enche o peito e vai confiante. Se ele quer fingir que nada aconteceu, você vai saber agora. De todo modo. Se ele  _ não _ quiser fingir, vai provavelmente ficar meio desconcertado. Nesse caso, eu acho que você devia chamar ele para conversar num momento mais calmo e pedir para resolverem esse…  M -mal entendido? Eu posso chamar de mal entendido?

Chanyeol não estava realmente se importando com a melhor palavra para denominar o que quer que tenha tido com Junmyeon, mas pareceu absorver o meu conselho. Passou-se quase um minuto de silêncio até que ele tivesse reunido sua pouca coragem. Se ergueu da cadeira, colocando sua altura para funcionar, dobrou as mangas da blusa e pegou a pasta, me abandonando ali sem nem pensar duas vezes. 

Não agradeceu, nem sorriu para mim, muito menos se desculpou por me ter feito atrasar para os meus próprios compromissos. No entanto, fiquei feliz por ter ajudado, e entendi que estava provavelmente para lá de transtornado. Chocado da cabeça, como eu e Nini costumávamos dizer.

Secretamente, torci para dar tudo certo.

click click click

Não fui para a casa de Jongin antes de quarta-feira, quando estava combinado de tirarmos as fotos. No entanto, lutando contra meu instinto de fugir do sentimento que ainda estava em processo de descobrir (e que vinha me fazendo sonhar com ele quase toda noite a noite toda), liguei para ele para conversarmos no dia anterior, perguntando sobre tudo. Se estava bem, se o pé não doía, se tinha comido bem… 

Até quis surpreendê-lo, pedindo para entregarem no apartamento aquela pizza que ele gostava tanto, do restaurante logo em frente. Para melhorar o humor e tratar o nervosismo pré sessão de fotos. Ele me agradeceu em um áudio fofo e cheio de risadinhas surpresas, mas disse que ia guardar para comer comigo na manhã seguinte. 

Era assim que ele me intimava a aparecer por lá na hora do almoço. De bobo Jongin não tinha nada.

Lembrei de avisar à Seulgi que não aparecia para trabalhar à tarde, pois estaria fora fazendo o projeto para Junmyeon. Quando cheguei ao apartamento, Sr. Zhang me cumprimentou com animação quase exacerbada.

— É você, jovenzinho! — Ele comemorou, me deixando alegre pelo jeito doce como sempre me tratava. Sr. Zhang tinha jeito para me fazer sentir uma criança. — Jongin avisou que é para ir entrando, ele deve estar ocupado. Pode entrar!

O porteiro veio para abrir a porta do apartamento, me incentivando com um empurrãozinho.

— Obrigado, Sr. Zhang. 

— Não tem de quê. 

Ele mesmo fechou à porta às minhas costas. Tirei os sapatos na entrada e procurei Jongin com os olhos, pelo barulhinho confortável da água ele devia estar tomando banho. Deixei uma sacola com refrigerantes em cima da mesa da cozinha, passando um carinho entre as orelhas pontudas de Ronnie (que ronronou a ponto de me fazer morrer de amores), antes de me aproximar para bater na porta de vidro. 

— Nini, cheguei. Quer que esquente a pizza? 

— Ah! — Ele fez um silêncio, provavelmente pensando. — Fria é mais gostoso. Mas eu quero que você me ajude com uma coisa. Será que você pode pegar o shampoo para mim?

— Claro. Onde tá? — Inocentemente, me virei para procurar em cima de uma das várias superfícies pelo quarto, sem pensar direito que, de qualquer forma, teria que entrar no banheiro. Só me lembrei desse fato quando ele murmurou, sem jeito:

— ...tá aqui. 

— ...E é para eu entrar? 

— É.

Arrastei a porta devagarinho, avaliando a situação. O banheiro estava coberto de vapor, e Jongin estava sentado na banheira vermelha, abraçado aos joelhos magros com uma touca de bolinhas amarelas na cabeça. Ele apontou para cima, mais ou menos na direção do suporte onde estavam os produtos. 

— Levei um capote hoje de manhã e o pé tá doendo um pouco, então estou tentando não levantar muito, para poder andar direito de tarde. — Ele explicou, sem nem tentar um sorriso amarelo. Me aproximei depressa e peguei para ele o shampoo, entregando-o nas mãos antes de voltar os passos de ré pelo banheiro largo.

Dentre todos os cômodos da casa, um dos que eu mais adorava era o banheiro de Jongin. Era um apartamento antigo, então havia um espaço largo e era bem iluminado. A banheira e o chuveiro ficavam num canto, enquanto a pia tomava quase toda a parede, deixando espaço somente para o vaso sanitário (também de um vermelho brilhante, o que era estranhamente prazeroso de olhar). A bancada era tão grande que tinha até um banquinho embaixo, como numa penteadeira. Jongin o usava para pendurar a toalha e a troca de roupas, no entanto.

— Está doendo? — Temi que a resposta fosse sim, mas não me irritei quando Jongin foi sincero e assentiu. Comecei a pensar que talvez esse fosse o jeito que ele arranjara de me dizer que hoje não era um bom dia para o ensaio fotográfico. Até porque, por que ele precisava de shampoo quando estava de touca? — Vamos remarcar, então! Não tem problema, Jongin. 

Ele suspirou, muito aliviado. 

— Vou deixar você terminar o banho. — Avisei, já saindo pela porta de vidro esmaltado. No entanto, ele me interrompeu.

— Não, espera! Ah, saco… — Vi Jongin ficar vermelho do pescoço até as orelhas. — Me ajuda a sair? 

Tirá-lo da banheira foi uma luta. Fiz uma barreira com o roupão fofinho e azul de Jongin e o enrolei antes de puxá-lo, o que deu num roupão ensopado e em Jongin sendo basicamente carregado para fora da banheira. Mas conseguimos resolver o problema com uma toalha nova e alguns resmungos constrangidos.

Deixei-o em paz para se vestir e fui para cozinha para ajeitar nosso almoço. Em vez de botar as coisas na mesa, coloquei pratos e copos numa bandeja, junto a um comprimido para dor, e levei até a cama, onde Jongin terminava de vestir-se.

— Você se importa de comer aí? 

Perguntei para o caso de ele não gostar de migalhas na cama (o que eu duvidava que fosse problema para aquele porquinho). Jongin negou, arrastando a bunda até a cabeceira e batendo no espaço ao seu lado. Fiquei um pouco desconcertado, mas quando me sentei, senti a familiaridade de quando tinha dormido ali. Passei um prato para ele, depois que tomou o comprimido, mais que obediente. Jongin estava meio quietinho, então presumi que estivesse sentindo dor. 

— Não está na hora de você voltar ao médico?

Ele assentiu, dando uma mordida pequena em sua fatia de pizza.

— Está marcado para sexta-feira. 

— Quer que eu vá junto, já que o Baekhyun não voltou ainda?

Jongin hesitou, talvez pensando que me incomodava, então tratei de assegurar que não me importava de levá-lo. Até ficava mais tranquilo, sabendo o que poderia fazer ou deveria evitar para que ele se curasse mais rápido. De qualquer forma, pensar que a sessão de fotos poderia piorar o estado estava me perturbando. 

Insisti até que consegui convencê-lo. 

click click click

Jongin me mostrou um sorriso largo e acompanhado por palminhas animadas quando cheguei ao apartamento dele na noite de quinta-feira, carregando um embrulho barulhento e anunciando que tinha achado uma caixa de Mahjong para comprar.  Depois de colocar biscoitinhos mesclados num pratinho e passar café, nós nos sentamos na sala, à mesa baixa, e tiramos tudo do caminho para derrubar as peças e descobrir um jeito de fazer aquilo dar certo. 

Passei grande parte do tempo deixando Jongin tocar as pecinhas e explicando o objetivo do jogo. Não era comum jogar em duplas, mas eu cresci jogando com o vovô, sozinhos no quintal dos fundos, então não seria problema. 

— Esse são os bambus... São nove. Tá vendo? 

— Tô sentindo... serve? — Ele me provocou, distraidamente. Seu rosto estava iluminado, absorto na descoberta das peças, mesmo quando ri baixinho. Coloquei todas as pecinhas de bambu à sua frente, não me importando com a ordem, assim ele poderia tatear até entender o padrão nelas. E assim fui mostrando os dragões, as estações, e todas as outras.

Era uma noite gostosa, um pouquinho fria. Eu tivera um dia de folga, finalmente, e tirei para ir passear um pouco por aí, costumava fazer isso aos montes antes de arranjar um Jongin para tomar conta. Mas agora pareceu tão solitário... Quer dizer, era bom cuidar de mim mesmo, comprar algumas roupas novas, me afundar quietamente nas poltronas de uma sessão de cinema vazia com um saquinho (ou três) de M&M’s. Comprei alguns livros novos, contudo, minha mente flutuava, hipnotizada, de volta para Jongin.

Fosse por causa das roupas que nele ficariam tão lindas, pelas comidas que eu queria levá-lo para experimentar ou pelos livros em braille. Por fim a caixa de Mahjong olhou para mim e eu olhei para a caixa, decidindo, abismado comigo mesmo, levá-la comigo até ele.

Aliás, ainda vestia minhas roupas de sair, porque não passei em casa. Jongin tinha percebido e me farejado um pouquinho, e agora, enquanto eu tombava um pouco para seu lado e enfileirava as peças para fazermos uma rodada de teste, ele me cheirou preguiçosamente de novo, desse jeito que me deixava lisonjeado e relembrando o dia do blackout. 

Por um instante, cheguei a pensar que estava vendo coisas onde não tinha, mas sentia a respiração de Jongin causar cócegas no meu pescoço. Estávamos jogados no assoalho, ele sentava despojadamente sobre as pernas, enquanto, um pouco atrás, eu apoiava o peso no braço, meio encostado a ele. 

Fui murmurando algumas regras adicionais que lembrava no decorrer, e ele ouvia em silêncio, esperando atentamente. Não precisava aumentar o tom quando ele estava tão perto, mas acabei abaixando-o mais e mais ao passo em que sentia seus dedos passando suavemente pelos meus. Prendi a respiração por um segundo, sentindo a carícia leve acender um foguete de excitação que subiu zunindo pelo meu corpo, varrendo por um segundo todo e qualquer raciocínio que eu estivesse tendo naquele instante.

Parecia um carinho distraído, nada além das pontinhas dos dedos dele passando suavemente pelas costas das minhas mãos e, quando subiu para o meu pulso, veio empurrando de levinho o moletom. Olhei para Jongin, me calando de repente, mas ele continuou pensativo, a cabeça quase deitada no meu ombro enquanto ele suspirava lentamente.

— Te assustei? — Ele perguntou, repentinamente, porém, com certa doçura. Sua mão pousou sobre a minha, apertando-a de levinho quando eu disse que não. Minha voz era um fiozinho, me senti como se estivesse vivendo minha primeira paixonite. Não só por ter pedido a voz, mas por estar vermelho, quente, os ouvidos meio tapados e de corpo trêmulo em excitação e nervosismo.

Achei que beijaria Jongin pela primeira vez, no entanto, nenhum dos dois se moveu para fechar toda a proximidade que já existia e que persistiu por vários e contínuos segundos. Ele estava tão perto, tão perto, que minha respiração soprava de levinho os fios em sua franja. Me senti arrepiar por inteiro quando, fechando os olhos, senti a ponta do meu nariz resvalar em sua bochecha, e por aquele minuto completo, só o que fiz foi arrastá-lo contra pele aveludada, tão levemente que pareceu que queríamos fingir que talvez não estivesse mesmo acontecendo, era só um devaneio, quem sabe. 

Flutuei quando nossos rostos encontraram um encaixe, narizes se tocando e lábios prontos para tocarem, mas algumas batidas estrondosas na porta da frente nos fizeram pular em sobressalto. Abrimos os olhos e quebrou-se a bolha. Jongin estava inexpressivo, mas também um pouquinho ofegante, um pouco pego desprevenido. Ele se apressou para levantar-se.

— Vou ver o que é.

Depois de atendermos ao Sr. Zhang, que tinha achado Maca prestes a fugir com Coco Ralado na boca ruas afora, a comoção foi tanta que nosso beijo foi embora e não voltou. 

Depois de consolar Jongin, que ficou desorientado com aquela ideia assustadora, deixei-o descansar. Dormi naquela noite buscando entre cada minuto que fiquei com ele naquela noite por algum outro momento que fosse tão igualmente propício para ter dado aquele beijo… E não achei um. Aceitei, de coração muito quente, o que aquilo significava: a vontade contida em Jongin. Mas precisei engolir que talvez não tivesse sido a hora ainda.  _ Ainda. _

E me perguntava ansiosamente quando ela queria chegar, porque a queria _tanto..._

click click click

Estava preocupado na manhã de sexta, quando busquei Jongin de táxi para acompanhá-lo ao consultório. A culpa tornou a me corroer, me relembrando que, de certa forma, aquele pé era culpa minha. Fiquei pensando, inquieto, na possibilidade de não estar se curando direito, e em afirmar para Jongin que pagaria de novo novas consultas, se precisasse. 

Mas engoli a vontade até ouvir o que o ortopedista tinha a dizer, não por não querer pagar, mas porque tive medo de deixar Jongin nervoso também. Ele estava bem e positivo, fofinho como um urso de pelúcia no sobretudo marrom, certo de que sairia com uma notícia boa. Não quis estragar isso. 

E no fim, a notícia fora boa mesmo, contrariando minha cisma.

— Já fez um progresso bom. Ele já consegue botar o pé no chão e apoiar o peso, só precisa sair de cima da cama agora e ir praticar. Tá mais que na hora de fazer umas caminhadas curtas. — Disse o médico, olhando para mim como se eu fosse o responsável por Jongin. Eu gostei da sensação por um momento, me sentindo íntimo, até lembrar que Jongin era deficiente visual e que a razão era esta, e não minha cara de namorado-do-Jongin.

Mesmo havendo uma ínfima chance de que não fosse aquele o motivo, pela simples possibilidade de ser, e também por precisar aprender a me refrear para não acabar atropelando a independência de Jongin, não respondi ao médico. Segurando levemente seu braço até pegar sua mão, me virei para ele.

— Não quer perguntar nada para o médico? Você sabe melhor o que está sentindo do que eu. 

Fiz questão de frisar a última frase, suspirando aliviado quando ele pareceu feliz em tomar à frente na conversa outra vez. Jongin contou sobre o tombo e sobre o que incomodava. Perguntou também sobre os remédios e se era melhor parar de tomar quando doesse, dentre outras coisas. Ouviu as recomendações, enquanto eu ouvia também, para o caso de ele esquecer, mas me mantinha distante, com medo que, sem motivo, o médico voltasse a falar comigo.

Quando saímos, Jongin passou o braço ao redor do meu, carregando um sorrisinho. 

— Viu? Não precisava ficar todo nervoso. — Ele me tranquilizou, enquanto caminhávamos até o elevador. Me surpreendi que ele tivesse notado, pensei que tinha escondido tão bem… — Notei que você tava meio calado, e como perdoar você não é o suficiente para você  _ se  _ perdoar…

— Se estivesse pior, aí que não me perdoaria mesmo. — Eu suspirei, sentindo o peito esquentar quando Jongin encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, já dentro do elevador. Nesses momentos, lembrava de tudo e quase agarrava-o de novo em um abraço carente. Extravasei a vontade ao tocar sua mão com carinho, mas o meu coração não parou de bater feito bobo, meio apaixonado. — Que bom que está melhor, Jongin.

— Acho que você pode tentar remarcar a sessão de fotos para hoje, não? Estou com medo que você fique sem tempo para entregar o trabalho… 

Me arrependi de ter contado a Jongin que o prazo de entrega era na quarta-feira... Agora ele ficava preocupado com o fato de que iríamos fazer as fotos todas na terça-feira. Ao menos aquelas que seriam ao ar livre, dado que tinha marcado as de estúdio para o sábado. Não queria que ele se preocupasse.

— Já dizia minha chefe, dormir é para quem tem tempo. — Brinquei, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhos para deitar a cabeça contra a dele. Não sabia bem onde estávamos indo com aquela proximidade toda, mas… estava ansioso para chegar lá e feliz por estarmos caminhando no mesmo passo. É, podia sentir isso.

— Mas...

— Mas nada, mocinho! — Apontei com o dedo como uma mãe brava, mas ele não podia ver, então cutuquei suas bochechas com o indicador, deixando tapinhas frouxos e carinhosos em sua bunda. — Eu quero ter certeza que seu pé já vai estar “destorcido”, okay? É melhor, Nini. Deixa eu cuidar direitinho de você? 

Carente, ele encostou a testa na minha bochecha. Achei que era um pedido por beijo na testa, e se não fosse dele o pedido, então era do meu coração molenga por um certo Kim. 

— Não preocupa.

click click click

Naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais tarde, trouxe Jongin para o estúdio comigo. Tentei não fazer muito alarde, mas acabou que todos os meus conhecidos apareceram, curiosos e cheios de perguntas. Meu intuito era apenas buscar meu equipamento e me reunir com Luhan para seguirmos até o armazém da Lim. K., onde prepararíamos tudo com a designer de interiores para o photoshoot no sábado, no entanto, quando descemos de volta ao hall, Yifan, Tao, Minseok, Seulgi e Chanyeol estavam ao redor de Jongin como abelhas numa coca-cola.

— Por favor, não assustem o Jongin... — Pedi, baixinho, ao me infiltrar na rodinha para checar se a conversa não estava de novo indo para algum caminho indecente. Cheguei a sentir minha cabeça esquentar, lembrando da última vez que uni minhas tribos.

Como Luhan já tinha descido para esperar no estacionamento, não queria me demorar ali. Só precisava buscar Minseok e Jongin para irmos, e ele tinha um risinho, encolhido com as orelhas vermelhas.

— Estamos elogiando a beleza do galãzinho, podemos ou vai morrer de ciúme? — Yifan me provocou, mas sem tirar os olhos do centro das atenções. Jongin sorria lisonjeado, quase me convencendo a deixá-lo ali mais um pouco, sendo mimado pelos meus amigos. — Seulgi estava falando que as fotos ficaram ótimas, já que você não se dignou a contar isso para ele! 

Ignorei o tom acusatório enquanto me aproximava para tocar o antebraço de Jongin, de forma que soubesse que era hora de ir, mas sem apressá-lo de verdade. Esperaria o assunto terminar, ele merecia todos os elogios. Tinha feito um trabalho realmente espetacular! 

— E o Jongin também contou que estão colocando gatinhos para adoção. — Tao lembrou, com um sorrisinho. — Queria poder levar um comigo… Mas eu sou alérgico a absolutamente tudo.

— Já combinei de aparecer por lá assim que puder, para levar um. — Seulgi disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez em algum tempo. — Meu esposo está precisando de um amor novo para extravasar aquela manha toda.

— O Minseok está doidinho para levar um também, mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir. 

Enquanto Yifan delatava, vi Seulgi dá-lo alguns tapinhas discretos no antebraço, para que parasse de falar tão informalmente com um dos clientes mais importantes da empresa. No entanto, Yifan não parecia entender o porquê do alarde. 

Minseok sequer tinha se abalado!

— Tenho medo de animais. — Negou, simplista, ainda que olhasse atentamente as fotos que Chanyeol passava no celular de Jongin. O Park sorria largo para os gatos, ainda que sua paixão fossem os cachorrinhos. Com o passar dos segundos, Minseok pareceu sentir a necessidade de desviar os olhos, e voltou a conversa para outro assunto. — Tudo pronto? Vou levá-los até o armazém.

— Vamos deixar vocês em paz, então. Foi bom te conhecer, Jongin! Boa sessão de fotos! — Seulgi se adiantou em despedir, enlaçando o braço de Yifan para que subissem juntos. — E, quase esqueci. Você pode pendurar os cartazes, Kyungsoo. E fazer a vaquinha entre o funcionários também! Fique à vontade. 

Os dois se afastaram com um aceno, assim Tao também voltou para seu posto e Minseok pegou as chaves de seu carro, chamando Jongin para acompanhá-lo. Chanyeol, no entanto, ainda passava distraidamente pela galeria de Jongin. Quando me aproximei, hesitante, para impedi-lo de rolar demais, notei que ele já estava vendo as milhares de fotos que mandamos para Baekhyun ao longo daquele mês. Aquelas de mim com Jongin, no apartamento. 

Depois do que tinha acontecido na churrascaria, da conversa dele com Jongin, a noite com Junmyeon e todo o resto, Chanyeol já parecia muito perto de dar um passo atrás no nosso incerto relacionamento. Consequentemente, enquanto aproveitávamos da distração de Minseok ao guiar gentilmente Jongin consigo para o elevador, ele sorriu e devolveu o telefone, num gesto um tanto significativo.

— Vocês… — Ele pegou algum ar e pigarreou, distanciando-se, e não só fisicamente falando. — Vocês ficam bem juntos.

Esperei que se virasse e saísse de perto para respirar fundo. Ele não estava magoado então… Isso era bom. Enchendo meus pulmões de fôlego, me permiti sentir aliviado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cheira florzinha *inspira*  
> sopra velinha *expira*)


	14. Epifania

— Naquele dia, você me desmereceu por eu ter uma lista curta de relacionamentos…

—  _ Relações!  _ — Corrigiu Jongin. — E desmerecer é uma palavra muito forte.

— Então quer dizer que você já perdeu a conta de quantas pessoas ficou? — Continuei, preferindo ignorar seus comentários. Já tínhamos passado da fase de responder às provocações um do outro. Nós passávamos 80% do tempo falando coisas que serviam unicamente para tom de humor, ainda mais em conversas sem rumo, como esta que tínhamos enquanto esperávamos Luhan.

— Pff, há muito tempo. — Bufou ele, em escárnio.

Jongin gostava de parecer durão, mas escondeu-se atrás da golada que deu no café que compramos para dar uma agitada nos ânimos. Terça-feira sempre costumava ser um dia mais preguiçoso, contudo, por mais que eu quisesse fazer corpo mole, precisávamos correr loucamente. Tínhamos que tirar todas as fotos hoje, sem falta, ou eu acabaria com um trabalho incompleto e isso não cairia nada bem na minha avaliação. Ele completou, vagamente:

— Eu não tenho uma _ lista _ , na verdade, como o senhor pegador… 

Ofeguei, ofendido com a resposta pensativa de Jongin. Uma lista! Que acusação horrorosa...

— Não é bem uma  _ lista,  _ falando assim você me faz parecer um serial killer.

— De qualquer jeito… — Jongin deu de ombros, esbarrando-os nos meus. A primeira vez que trombaram foi despropositada, mas a segunda foi por querer e ele ficou se balançando sem objetivo para me empurrar de levinho pelos ombros, de forma até carinhosa.

O calorzinho que atravessou meu corpo serviu para me aquecer, estava frio, uma hora dessas. Jongin bocejava de minuto em minuto, provavelmente desacostumado a acordar tão cedo agora que estava desempregado.

— Eu sou bem contraditório, né? Parando para pensar, quando era adolescente, ficava triste porque ninguém me queria para namorar firme, mas saía ficando com tanta gente... Deitei com meio mundo. Agora toda vez que fico com alguém, fico pensando “não é como se eu quisesse casar com essa pessoa”, mas também não tenho mais muito interesse em ficar só por ficar.

— Nós somos seres complexos. — Comentei, por comentar. Gostava quando ele tagarelava. 

— Foi para isso que o nosso cérebro evoluiu tanto? Milhões de anos para resultar na função “Dramatizar Absolutamente Toda a Sua Vida Sexual”? — Ele negou com a cabeça, suspirando sem desfazer o sorriso tranquilo. — Às vezes queria ser um desses passarinhos que avaliam a bundinha do macho e, se for satisfatório, é para o resto da vida. Seria prático.

Pontuaria que não seria tão interesse, até que via alguma beleza no desconcerto de estar apaixonado por alguém. Baseado naquele palpitar insistente que começava toda vez que ousava pensar no fato de que estava sentindo algo a mais por Jongin, e que o dito cujo estava bem ao meu lado, encostando em mim para compartilhar calor e conversando comigo sobre romances, não podia ver nada de ruim naquele anseio.

Adorava a sensação que me atravessava quando a ficha caía, de que tinha ainda muito a explorar com ele antes de sequer pensar se havia um para sempre. Gostava de não estar acostumado com Jongin ainda, e da inquietação de esperar o momento que teria coragem o suficiente para beijá-lo, ou mesmo para segurar suas mãos em público. Um pouco de mim se amarrava àquela sensação de ser completamente idiota por alguém.

No entanto, notei que ficaria feliz se ele decidisse que minha companhia era satisfatória (talvez o formato da minha bundinha também entrasse aí). A praticidade nem sempre era ruim.

Antes que conseguisse organizar e externar aquele raciocínio de alguma forma para Jongin, nosso ajudante entrou no café e nos chamou para pular no carro, pronto para começarmos. Luhan era expert em iluminação e cuidaria dos refletores. Yifan também veio no banco da frente da caminhonete corporativa para cuidar da comunicação com os donos dos estabelecimentos e dos documentos necessários, se necessários. Não era nada extravagante, só a burocracia de sempre.

Assim, passamos o dia inteiro indo de um lado a outro de Seoul. Tentávamos encurtar ao máximo o tempo em cada localidade para uma hora ou um pouco menos, ainda que às vezes eu perdesse o jeito, encabulado com a beleza de Jongin, e demorasse um pouco mais.

Aquele problema se repetia, de não conseguir tirar meus olhos dele, me fazendo desejar que talvez fosse de novo como a primeira vez; inusitado e sem querer.

Havíamos começado por uma lavanderia, aproveitando o fato de que poucas pessoas iriam ali às cinco da manhã e que o céu ainda estava escuro, nublado, passando exatamente a ideia que eu queria. Aguardei e observei enquanto ele fazia o que sempre faria. Havíamos trazido uma remessa de roupas para lavar, e ele fez o que que estava acostumado a fazer.

Tirei uma foto aqui e outra ali, testando seus ângulos, mas só me senti satisfeito quando vi Jongin se entediar, porque era isso que as pessoas sentiam quando se obrigavam a esperar algo. Ele deitou a cabeça nas mãos, em uma das máquinas, esperando que eu dissesse que tínhamos finalizado. Bem, finalizamos ali, com a captura perfeita.

Depois fomos a um café, destes que tinham mesinhas espalhadas por um terraço, e de lá para um supermercado, onde segui Jongin por aí enquanto ele pegava o que precisava até ter uma foto dele jogado sobre as gôndolas de pimentões, cutucando distraidamente em busca de um que satisfizesse o critério. Sorri para aquela foto, sentindo-me à beira de seu calor contagiante. Era tão, tão gostoso seguí-lo e vê-lo fazer suas coisas… Era encantador e me deixava abobado. 

Vez ou outra, Yifan me acotovelava, me perguntando se eu não ia tirar foto em vez de babar quietamente, o rosto apoiado na câmera. Ele estava apenas me provocando, sabendo que eu tinha intuição boa para tirar fotos em bom timing. O mínimo movimento, às vezes, despertava uma voz em mim, me mandando preparar o enquadramento, e eu o fazia. 

No meio daquele processo todo, Jongin aceitou o fato de que não precisava fazer nada. Sair transitando por aí, meio de saco cheio como sempre, dava exatamente o tipo de foto que Junmyeon me pedira, e era quase engraçado, porque só de estar fora de casa ele já se sentia naturalmente enfadado. 

Ao menos era o que ele transparecia, no entanto, bastava eu me aproximar e puxar papo para notar que na verdade ele estava confortável. Estava de bom humor, e quando perguntei se não estava achando tudo muito chato, ele negou com a cabeça.

— Tá doido? Eu estou fora de casa e vou ganhar dinheiro no fim das contas, tô feliz de estar aqui. — Me tranquilizou. — Só estou tentando te dar espaço para trabalhar em paz.

— Mas vai me dizer se não estiver feliz, não vai? — Perguntei, só para confirmar. Ele tocou meu antebraço, me acarinhando e sorrindo docemente enquanto eu terminava meu cafézinho. 

— Sabe que vou.

Quando o nosso curto intervalo terminou, eu absorvi o que ele tinha dito com um respirar profundo e dei seguimento com mais confiança. Depois notei em como as fotos não capturavam o cansaço ou a preguiça completamente, mas passavam a ideia de repetição, de quem conhecia já aqueles lugares de sempre, mas também ressaltava que havia um propósito por trás daquelas coisas, uma vida se desenrolando na chatice de comprar pimentões. Estava ficando interessante.

Passamos por muitos lugares na cidade. Esperei pelo fim da tarde para tirar fotos numa rua movimentada onde barracas de todos os tipos, vendendo de itens frescos a comida de rua, serviram como um plano de fundo agitado, vívido e coberto da fumaça das chapas que borbulhavam. Depois, aproveitei o início de noite para fotografá-lo num ponto de ônibus mais quieto, indo finalizar o trabalho em casa. 

Inspirado, acabei dormindo na casa dele. Bem, não exatamente  _ dormindo _ . Virei a noite editando as fotos e selecionando as que iriam para Junmyeon aprovar, escolhendo duas de cada cenário para que ele decidisse, como preferia fazer desde os nossos primeiros trabalhos juntos. Ele gostava de ter a decisão final. 

Estava elétrico. Jongin mal havia dormido também, aparecendo na sala vez ou outra, sonolento, para perguntar como estava ficando e se tinha ficado bom. Quando começava a dar uma da manhã, ele se incomodou por eu estar sentado no chão frio e me obrigou a ir deitar na cama consigo, onde ficou beliscando minhas roupas, naquela mania fofinha, até dormir. 

Na manhã de quarta, me senti mal por não ter dado a ele todos os detalhes que poderia sobre o progresso, mas estava mesmo tão mergulhado no que estava fazendo, ajustando cada mínimo detalhe das fotos, que não conseguira tirar os olhos da tela do notebook. 

De manhã, depois que brinquei um pouco com os gatinhos enquanto tomava café, Jongin me convenceu a tomar um banho por lá, em vez de ter o trabalho de voltar para o meu apartamento, e quando terminei de me arrumar, ele também quis dar uma saidinha. 

Fazia dias que não ia passear livremente pela rua e agora com o pé finalmente curado, havia um ou outro lugar onde ele queria ir. Levar Maca ao petshop foi o primeiro deles. Ela parecia uma bolota cinza embolada, ainda que ele tivesse o cuidado de penteá-la e de acariciar os filhotinhos com a escovinha quase todo dia.

— Ela está fedendo a poeira, de ficar embaixo da cama. — Ele reclamava, cheirando a gata em seu colo enquanto eu trancava a porta para ele. Era difícil carregar um gato de, o quê, dez quilos? Não fazia ideia de como ele conseguia, mas tinha sorte por Maca não ser (tão) fujona, ou já teria perdido aquela gata há anos. Agora ele ficava tenso, com medo de que ela escapasse de novo.

— Ela gosta de banho? — Abri a porta do hall também, acenando para o Sr. Zhang. Jongin não teve tempo de responder. Assim que botou o pé para fora, o segurei, numa epifania. — Espera, Nini. Será que posso tentar tirar uma última foto??

— Agora?? — Ele questionou, claramente surpreendido. Respondi que sim, e estava me preparando para ele incomodar-se, mas Jongin pareceu sentir a animação que me atravessava. — Vamos! O que eu tenho que fazer?

— Conta até dez e sai de novo pela porta. Eu vou correr para o outro lado da rua. 

— Cuidado com os carros! — Ele gritou, enquanto eu, contando mentalmente, me lançava até a calçada oposta, me virando a tempo de calcular um bom enquadramento e ajustar a câmera para tirar uma série de fotos. 

Podia ver pela lente Jongin se movimentar por trás dos vidros. Quando tocou a maçaneta e se espremeu para fora das portas duplas pesadas da entrada para o hall, disparei a câmera para tirar quantas pudesse. Uma delas sairia boa, sempre funcionava. 

Quando terminou, ele parou ainda nas escadas, com uma cara engraçada.

— Fiquei lindo?

click click click

Alcancei algum tipo de nirvana pessoal quando passei as fotos para o notebook, assim que cheguei na minha sala no estúdio, e vi que tinha conseguido uma excepcionalmente boa. Boa do tipo fantástica. Me arrependi amargamente de não ter agarrado Jongin num abraço e agradecido de joelhos por ter me dado a permissão para fotografá-lo, porque…

Não sei, havia algo nele. Na forma como se mexia, na naturalidade de seus movimentos, no quanto era fotogênico… Não ficava ruim nem quando a foto ficava estranha. Podia ter algo de errado mas nunca era com Jongin. Comecei a pensar que talvez estivesse ficando maluco. Talvez minha paixonite nele estivesse me fazendo ver beleza dobrada e argh! Como isso era aflitivo. 

Nunca sabia se estava mesmo fazendo um bom trabalho ou simplesmente achando lindo tudo o que ele fazia...

Olhava e olhava longamente, procurando deixar minha visão desfocar da representação mental que já tinha e ir adquirindo outras interpretações da foto. Tentei fixar em outros detalhes, passar rápido de uma para outra, olhar mais de longe… Nenhum efeito diferente.

Jongin continuava lindo como um deus da beleza, natural como as folhagens amareladas pelo outono, refrescante, caloroso e carregado de familiaridade e jovialidade ao mesmo tempo. 

Perdi minha confiança no meu julgamento quando comecei a sorrir feito idiota para as memórias que escapavam, correndo fofamente por minha mente como uma matilha de filhotinhos estabanados. Abanavam os rabinhos, pedindo atenção, e não se recusa atenção a filhotinhos… 

Deus, lembrar de Jongin botando a cabeça no meu ombro, segurando minha blusa ou dizendo que gostava do meu cheiro vinha me fazendo querer desistir de qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo e correr até ele. Será que gritar um tanto numa daquelas almofadas era o suficiente para reduzir a sensação?

Levei as fotos para Chanyeol avaliar, mas estava hesitante. Temi descobrir que não estavam boas o suficiente, porque eu estava extremamente apaixonado pelo que tinha feito. Cheguei a me arrepender de pedir uma segunda opinião, mas enquanto ele passava pelo álbum, sorrindo, olhos brilhantes enquanto passava foto por foto, me enchi de confiança.

— Uau… — Ele soltou, longamente, em admiração. Dessa vez, gostava do sorriso cheio de dentes que ele mostrava. — Não caiu nem um pouquinho a qualidade, Kyungsoo. Você tá é neurado. Tá exatamente como você estabeleceu no rascunho, dá vontade de ver isso numa exposição.

— Para de me mimar demais, se não vou achar que está mentindo… — Choraminguei, me jogando numa de suas cadeiras. — Você acha que o Junmyeon vai gostar?

— Ele vai ficar pirado, como sempre fica. Tenta lembrar que ele te ama e ama seu trabalho, isso… — Ele pigarreou, o tom falhando com o engasgo, como se tivesse pego a si mesmo falando algo que o incomodara. Segurei o sorrisinho sacana, mas… — Ele vai adorar. O Minseok também, vai gostar bastante dessa aqui. 

Ele cutucou a foto que tinha tirado naquela manhã, de Jongin na porta do prédio.

— Ele adora esse tipo de enquadramento. — Explicou, assentindo para si mesmo.

— Dá para notar que editei hoje de manhã, surtado e às pressas?

Chanyeol botou o álbum à luz, depois de aproximar e distanciar os olhos da foto, ir e voltar nas anteriores. 

— Nadinha, parece que foi feito junto com as outras.

Respirei aliviado. Graças a Deus! 

click click click

Muito antes do horário marcado para a reunião, esbarrei com Junmyeon à saída da minha porta e ele me puxou de cantinho, tocando meus braços de forma amigável. Dessa vez, podia dizer aquilo com toda certeza, pelo olhar que entregava. Seus lábios estavam pressionados em um constrangimento brando, como se ele já tivesse se perdoado (e eu já sabia o que ele falaria antes mesmo que falasse).

— Tenho que te pedir desculpas. Causei um tumulto na sua festa de comemoração.

Neguei com um gesto simplista, abanando aquele assunto com tranquilidade.

— Já perdoei antes que precisasse pedir. — Esclareci, me sentindo bem quando vi ele sorrir em alívio, respirando tal como se retirasse algum peso extra de seu peito. — Não acho que você teria feito nada daquilo por mal, e, sinceramente, se não fosse você, o Yifan teria cumprido com o papel de me passar vexame na frente de todo mundo. Eu não estava imune, até fico feliz que tenha sido você. Você pegou leve!

Ele riu, talvez imaginando a cena, pois negou com a cabeça.

— Ainda assim, fiquei com vergonha por ter dito aquelas coisas. — Ele desabafou, botando as mãos nos bolsos. — Fui idiota e injusto com você. Ainda mais sabendo do nosso relacionamento profissional. Além do mais... Essa é uma coisa que quero deixar claro: eu adorei te admirar de forma... platônica. Mas não vou deixar isso afetar em nada. Inclusive, me desculpa se te fiz sentir estranho. 

Pareceu difícil para ele admitir aquilo, mas acabou puxando ar e soltando o que precisava me dizer, então não o julgava. 

— Respeito você, não quero incomodá-lo. O que acho do seu trabalho não se mistura com essa... — Ele pigarreou. — Vou chamar de atração, mesmo que seja inapropriado.

— Eu te perdoo. Não tem do que sentir tanta vergonha. Tá tudo bem... — Dei de ombros, soprando um riso. — Não sei Minseok, mas o resto dos convidados nem lembra mais.

— Até o Chanyeol? — Ele perguntou, com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

Havia um vinco nas sobrancelhas de início, mas logo ele pinçou o lábio inferior, formando aquela covinha pensativa no queixo. Senti uma leve vontade de deixar tudo muito óbvio, quem sabe para dar um empurrãozinho naqueles dois, porque me parecia que ele estava interessado em Chanyeol. No entanto, botei aquele impulso numa coleira, puxando de volta para o meu controle.

— Ele está bem. — Eu abanei a mão de novo. — Nós decidimos ser só amigos. 

— Mesmo? Estraguei alguma coisa? 

— Não! Não, na verdade ajudou. Nós não demos certo. É melhor assim. — Assenti, concordando comigo mesmo antes que ele discordasse. — Abrir o caminho para novas tentativas, não é...

Dei uma risadinha, pensando em Jongin, no entanto, Junmyeon se contraiu. Notei que soou dúbio, e que ele perceberia que eu já sabia de tudo. Passando os olhos por todos os lugares, procurei um motivo para sair dali rápido.

— Tenho que ir... — Não encontrei um a tempo, mas apontei para dentro da sala, de modo que ele pudesse pensar o que quisesse. Junmyeon apenas assentiu, sem pedir explicações. Aliviados, acenamos de jeito esquisito um para o outro e seguimos em direções diferentes.

click click click

Entrei na reunião daquela tarde com a sensação de que Junmyeon tinha marcado para o fim do dia justamente por saber que eu morreria de nervosismo. No entanto, eu estava mais tranquilo depois de conversar com Chanyeol, e resolvidas as coisas com o Kim, não tinha nenhum sintoma de inquietação fora o suor nas mãos quando entreguei a pasta com as fotos. Uma para Junmyeon e uma para Minseok, para que pudessem avaliar sem ter de esticar o pescoço. 

Como sempre, os primeiros segundos se seguiram de um silêncio cheio de antecipação. Ansiava principalmente pela reação de Minseok, que costumava ser muito quieto até que tivesse uma crítica bem posicionada. Tomei um gole de água enquanto esperava, finalmente sentindo um tremorzinho nos dedos, mas o líquido desceu pela garganta, cortante, parecendo secar ainda mais minha boca. 

— Nossa… — Junmyeon soltou, olhando de relance para o outro Kim com um sorrisinho. Eles conversaram por olhares, de forma que eu não poderia dizer se era um “nossa” bom ou um nossa que queria dizer que eu errei feio. 

Para piorar, ele virou a cadeira para mim e levantou o álbum, me mostrando a foto de Jongin com a Maca, na portaria. Minha respiração pareceu pesada demais para deixar meus pulmões propriamente, soltei o ar quente pelas narinas como um dragão enquanto ele sorria, premindo os lábios. 

— Essa foto. Você fez  _ exatamente  _ o que eu disse para não fazer. — Botei as mãos no colo, sentindo o mundo se fechando ao meu redor. Minha visão chegou a escurecer quando, olhando para Minseok como se pedisse uma reafirmação, ele continuou, indignado: — E eu não consigo não concordar com essa decisão, odeio quando isso acontece. Você basicamente pegou uma foto e disse “você não faz ideia do que quer,  _ isso  _ é o que você está pedindo.  _ Isso  _ é o que você precisa.” 

— Essa foto tem que estar na revista. — Minseok defendeu, olhando para Junmyeon de forma decidida. O CEO me encurralou com os olhos, rindo enquanto negava com a cabeça. 

Eu olhava de um para outro. Eles tinham gostado da foto ou  _ odiado  _ a foto? Será que eu tinha conseguido  _ insultar  _ Junmyeon? Ofender sua liderança? 

— Vamos pensar um pouco, olha, se você trocar a ordem… — Minseok puxou as fotos de dentro das casas plásticas, botando-as na mesa. — Chega aqui perto, Kyungsoo, vê se não estou fazendo alguma bobagem.

Quis negar, porque não sentia minhas pernas, no entanto, sem escolhas, me levantei aproveitando de sua distração e me aproximei dos dois. Ele organizava as fotos, a última delas sendo a de Jongin com Ronnie.

— Olha, quando você faz isso… Fica parecendo uma linha do tempo. — Minseok explicava, absorto no que fazia. Junmyeon olhava tão atentamente que eu me abanei um pouco, tentando desabafar minha visão. As coisas estavam meio turvas. — Assim. Essa vem primeiro, porque essa proximidade faz parecer qu-... Você tá tremendo? Kyungsoo, você tá bem?

— E-eu? — Dei um passo para trás. Junmyeon teve que me segurar pelo antebraço, ou minhas pernas teriam falhado. Não teria sido uma queda, mas ainda assim, ele levantou e me empurrou para seu assento, a expressão coberta de preocupação.

— Toma um pouco de água, você tá sem cor… — Junmyeon buscou meu copo e me entregou nas mãos, me abanando com o álbum. — Meu deus, o que te deu? Está tonto?

— Um pouco. — Tentei sorrir, notando só agora que o mundo estava dando um giro completo. Pisquei fortemente. — Estou melhorando, foi só uma tontura. 

— Está nervoso? — Minseok perguntou. Me senti importante, ele não costumava perguntar esse tipo de coisa, era realmente uma pessoa muito reservada. Agora olhava para mim atentamente, esperando para ver se a água e o ventinho que Junmyeon jogava no meu rosto faziam efeito. — Por isso ficou assim? Acho que foi culpa sua, Junmyeon. 

— Minha?? — Ele se surpreendeu, me olhando como se esperasse uma resposta, mas temendo a confirmação. 

— Eu só… — Olhei de um para outro. Por mais que fossem meus chefes, naquele momento, senti que poderia ser sincero. Eles me olhavam com seriedade, preocupação, senti que um pouco de honestidade não poderia piorar muito a situação. — Eu tô sem entender se fracassei completamente ou...

Os olhos de Minseok e Junmyeon se arregalaram quase até pular das órbitas, quase em sincronia.

— Kyungsoo, as fotos ficaram absolutamente maravilhosas! — Junmyeon assegurou, puxando o álbum para olhar, talvez para checar se não estava vendo errado. 

— Vocês esqueceram de dizer essa parte… — Ri amarelo, prestes a ter um desmaio. Junmyeon me abanou, rindo sem jeito pelo suspense todo.

— Falei que tinha sido sua culpa. Ele se empolga, Kyungsoo. 

Minseok pousou a mão no meu ombro, explicando com calma. Dificilmente se exaltava. Assenti, inspirando longamente e soltando o ar pela boca. Sentir os dedos pesados de Minseok no meu ombro até que passava uma segurança.

— Você fez um trabalho perfeito. Chega a ser tão bom que estamos considerando mudar uma coisa ou outra na forma como vamos apresentar as fotos, é só isso.

— Sim, foi o que eu quis dizer. O que você trouxe se encaixa exatamente no que nós pedimos. Essa foto aqui é a única que destoa, mas do conceito original, e não das demais. — Explicava Junmyeon, puxando as fotos distraidamente. — Ela traz essa sensação de intimismo, centraliza um pouco demais no Jongin, acaba se voltando um tanto para ele. Mas como o Minseok estava explicando, quando você parte desta foto aqui… para esta e depois esta… quando chega na última, a sensação é de que você viu o cotidiano de uma pessoa em cada detalhe, chegando ao ponto de conhecê-lo. 

— Nós podemos fazer o contrário e inverter essa ordem. Passar de uma pessoa para adentrar na desconstrução do cotidiano, até que o leitor se enxergue tanto nas paisagens que esqueça que essa pessoa não é ela. Daí a identificação. — Minseok ponderava, reorganizando as fotos do jeito como queria. — Vai completamente de encontro às matérias que nós temos. Desde o acabamento até decoração. Nós estamos focando em familiaridade e itens práticos, vai dar certo.

Depois daquela primeira impressão ruim passar, mais calmos, nos sentamos mais próximos e passamos quase duas horas ali, jogando ideias de como aquela história poderia ser contada. Não demorou muito para o mal estar ir embora também, principalmente depois de Minseok ter pedido para mim um chocolate quente e biscoitinhos. Com a cabeça mais limpa, rabisquei as ideias novas.

Aquela deveria ter sido a entrega final, até porque, já se aproximava da data de impressão da revista. No entanto, Minseok e Junmyeon estavam tão inspirados, explodindo em ideias aqui e ali, que não me importei em aceitar trabalhar mais um pouquinho nas fotos.

Me sentia apegado àquele projeto. Pensar em terminá-lo era, ao mesmo tempo, uma pena e um alívio. Quando notei que teria que voltar e revisitar as fotos com um olhar um pouco mais aprofundado e mais bem discutido com os representantes da Lim. K., me senti confortável, como se fosse uma chance de prolongar a experiência.

De todos os problemas no desenvolver, o que mais detestei for ter tido tão pouco tempo para trabalhar nelas, talvez por isso eu ficara tão nervoso com o resultado. Mais cedo, quando dei por finalizado, me incomodei com a sensação de não ver mais nada que pudesse ser feito e mesmo assim ainda estar insatisfeito. Agora tinha a oportunidade de elevar o nível e estava me sentindo perfeccionista. 

Eles tinham gostado. Tudo o que me pediam não se tratava das fotos, mas de detalhes que poderia sentar na minha sala para ajeitar; temperatura, textura, um corte diferente para reenquadrar… Saí dali mergulhado em ideias, pré visualizando com clareza o que precisava fazer. Me sentei na sala quase esquecido de que Junmyeon e Minseok não eram pessoinhas dentro da minha cabeça, pois suas vozes ainda ressoavam ali dentro a todo instante. 

Até que gostava dessa bagunça animadora. 

Sentei no escurinho da sala, enfiei os fones de ouvido nas orelhas e ignorei até a visita de Yifan. Cheguei a ouvir ele comentar, por cima do som da música, que “eu tava parecendo um adolescente sentado naquele escuro”. Contudo, não consegui sair do momento de concentração. 

Bem que ele dizia que às vezes eu era meio cabeça de ovo. E tornou a repetir isso quando se aproximou para me abraçar, botando a o queixo na minha cabeça e me olhando trabalhar por uns minutinhos.

Me ocupava de aperfeiçoar a iluminação da foto. Desenhava aqui e a ali com a caneta na tela, realçando alguns pontos que Minseok pedira. Mantive as fotos escurecidas, o tom puxado para o marrom, mas aumentei o calor nas fotos, de forma a deixar as roupas vermelhas de Jongin um pouco mais vibrantes, e os cabelos mais brilhantes. 

Não vi quando Yifan foi embora, mas lembrava de ter deixado um carinho em seus braços, então quem sabe ele tivesse se dado por satisfeito. Passei tanto tempo ali que começava a sentir que o Jongin das fotos era uma pintura minha, qual a possibilidade daquela pessoa ser real?

Me distanciei da tela, olhando. Lembrava de ter tocado nele antes. De tê-lo visto em pessoa. Conheci a textura daquele casaco na ponta dos dedos, enquanto o arrastava por aí cidade afora. Senti o gosto dos sorrisos que ele escondeu quando precisávamos de seriedade, e lembrava das risadinhas quando finalmente tinha conseguido uma boa foto.

Lembrava o calor de quando o afundei em um abraço, e de compartilhar com ele um café, de ombros encostados. Lembrei que conhecia o cheiro que tinha o cabelo dele enquanto secava com o secador, sentado por perto na noite passada enquanto eu editava aquelas mesmas fotos, e do jeito que seus dedos discretamente me procuravam. 

Deixei meu coração bater o quanto quisesse, a caneta pendendo entre meus dedos. Me senti frustrado a ponto de não querer fotografar ninguém mais. Birrento, notei que poderia fazer o que quisesse naquela foto, mas não chegaria aos pés da sensação que tinha ao realmente  _ estar  _ com Jongin, nem mesmo da sensação de ter fotografado ele sem querer e de ansiar encontrá-lo. 

Talvez aquilo fosse demasiadamente meu, mas ainda que quisesse guardar na memória aquela sensação engraçada, intensa e única, me contentei em não tentar traduzi-la para aquelas fotos.  _ Ele  _ era a única pessoa que realmente me importava de mostrar essa bagunça toda. 

Então traduziria mais tarde, de alguma outra forma que Jongin pudesse ver. 


	15. Vontades

Saí muito tarde do trabalho. Fiz tanta hora extra que acabei sendo expulso por Seulgi, mas corri para casa para terminar o que estava fazendo antes que as ideias fossem embora. Mal bati o pé direito no capacho antes de me lançar na bancada da cozinha, abrindo o notebook para fazer o restante dos ajustes enquanto passava um café. 

Fiquei eletrizado a ponto de virar uma segunda noite, para terminar tudo. 

Depois de um banho quentinho, me deixei preencher por alívio. Estava muito mais do que satisfeito com meu trabalho. Sorria de orelha a orelha, abraçando os travesseiros fofinhos e me afundando nos cobertores. Dormi pensando em como estava feliz por todas as coisas terem se amarrado de forma tão bonita.

Conheci o dono do sorriso estonteante, criei por ele uma infinidade de afetos. Recebi outros sorrisos dele, alguns tão lindos quanto aquele. Ocupava um espaço em sua vida enquanto abria a minha para ele andar livremente. Me afundava cada centímetro naquela areia movediça sentimental, temendo que me remexer fosse me fazer cair rápido demais. 

O desespero ultimamente parecia uma tortura autoinfligida e masoquista, eu queria aproveitar cada segundo da incerteza, do caminho entre gostar de Jongin como um amigo e de sentir que esse não era o lugar que tínhamos na vida um do outro. Ao menos não o único.

Fora tudo isso, ainda me sentia realizado por ter dado tudo certo no trabalho. Tinha caído de cabeça num projeto que desde o início revirara todas as minhas certezas. Não me orgulhava de ter deixado as coisas saírem um pouco do meu controle, mas notei que não tinha outro jeito de ter acontecido tudo sem bagunçar nada.

Sem essa convergência de um milhão de coincidências, sem precisar passar por blackouts, ressacas e resfriados, sem pés torcidos, sem me perder em Jongin. Quem sabe não fosse ser tão mágico se eu não tivesse essa admiração toda por ele… 

click click click

Acordei com um susto horroroso. Meu coração batucava a ponto de quase parar de vez, me ensurdecendo enquanto levantava aos tropeços para ir ver o que diabos estava acontecendo para alguém esmurrar minha porta. 

Pensei em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido de ruim: Um acidente com minha família, ou com Jongin ou a empresa pegando fogo. Quando abri para ver Yifan parado à porta, me olhando com uma expressão seca, todo o meu corpo tremia. Olhei-o até que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que fez foi abrir os braços, com irritação.

— É isso? Chutou o balde? 

Permaneci olhando-o em completa confusão. Não estava entendendo. Olhei para o meu corpo, checando meu pijama feito de roupas velhas que já não serviam sequer para ir à padaria. O que tinha de errado? Será que eu havia feito algo num momento de sonambulismo? Ou dito algo antes, em algum momento, que o magoara?

— Que horas você tá pensando em aparecer lá no estúdio, Kyungsoo? — Ele questionou, revoltado. 

Foi então que notei nos sinais. O sol já batia no corredor do prédio, o calor era típico de meio-dia, as ruas estavam barulhentas... Eu simplesmente dormira toda a parte da manhã e ignorara completamente o fato de que tinha que trabalhar.

Joguei as mãos para a cabeça, desesperado.

— Eu não acredito, não acredito, não acredito… 

Saí desembestado pelo apartamento, à procura do celular, o qual achei morto em cima da cama. Tinha esquecido de botar para carregar, mas de qualquer jeito, teria simplesmente ignorado todos os alarmes. Na minha cabeça, estava sentindo um alívio tão grande por terminar o trabalho, que pensei debilmente que poderia descansar no dia seguinte. 

Minha mente pulou para a conclusão que se eu estava tão despreocupado, então deveria ser fim de semana. Deus do céu!

— Yifan, o que eu faço? — Perguntei, sem sequer estar esperando uma resposta real. Yifan também estava perdido com a situação, bateu nas próprias pernas, em desistência. 

— Não sei. Já está em horário de almoço, de qualquer jeito. Eu vim te buscar, porque você não atendia o telefone nem aparecia, achei que tinha acontecido algo ruim. Ainda mais depois de o Junmyeon me dizer que você tinha passado mal, fiquei preocupado. — Explicou ele, me olhando enfiar minhas coisas na mochila, tal como se fosse sair de pijama para o trabalho. Considerei a opção. — Para quê você tá correndo? De qualquer forma já está no horário do almoço. Se veste com calma e vamos.

— Espera aí. O Junmyeon já tá lá? — Olhei seriamente para Yifan. Ele precisava me dizer  _ exatamente  _ o que eu estava perguntando. Ele assentiu. — Puta que pariu, eu tinha que entregar o projeto às 11h, Yifan…

— São meio dia e meia. Mas como ele te esperou e você não apareceu, foi almoçar com o Minseok lá perto. 

— Então eu tenho que correr. 

Deixei Yifan plantado na sala enquanto escovava os dentes e vestia as calças, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Enfiei uma jaqueta por cima da blusa de pijama e já não ligava para mais nada quando cuspi a pasta de dente na pia e molhei os cabelos para ficarem mais ou menos de pé. Quando saí do banheiro, ele me parou, com uma mão meu ombro, e disse:

— Kyungsoo… — Ele suspirou, como quem não sabia nem por onde começar. — Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou pegar uma roupa para você, você vai para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa e nós vamos. Pode ser? Por que eu não vou aceitar que uma pessoa no meu Uno chiquérrimo trajando uma blusa puída do Mickey. Hoje, especialmente, parece que eu terei de ser o cérebro da nossa amizade.

Yifan me empurrou para o corredor, e engolindo minhas preocupações num bolo que doeu para descer garganta abaixo, fui procurar algo rápido de comer na geladeira e nos armários. Alguns minutos depois, enquanto eu engolia um iogurte e biscoitos de queijo já meio duros, ele apareceu com uma blusa mais adequada.

Meu celular estava em sua mão, conectado ao carregador portátil que ele sempre trazia para o caso de necessidade. Ou pelo fato de ficar pendurado em seu telefone o dia inteiro. 

— Pronto? Viu? Não te custou cinco minutos. — Tranquilizou-me, me esperando enquanto eu enfiava os pés sem meias nos tênis. Não tinha tempo para isso. Me acostumaria em algum momento, certamente quando minhas preocupações sobrecarregassem minha mente com problemas maiores. 

Descemos para o carro de Yifan, partindo só depois que me obrigou com os olhos a passar o cinto. Chegamos bem rápido ao estúdio. Para minha sorte, Junmyeon e Minseok acabavam de entrar para procurar outra vez por mim. 

— Junmyeon! — Chamei, parando-os quando estavam prestes a chamar o elevador. Yifan ficou para trás para conversar com Tao, de modo que notei que sequer pude agradecê-lo propriamente. O CEO da Lim. K. sorriu para mim, chamando-me com a mão. Minseok olhava curioso, mais atrás, mas não chegou a me cumprimentar. 

— Como vai, Kyungsoo? Desculpe por te tirar da cama. 

O que quer que eu estivesse pensando em dizer ficou engasgado com a surpresa, o que não passou despercebido a nenhum dos dois. Como eles sabiam que eu estava na cama? Será que pensavam que eu estava  _ de  _ cama? Pelo acontecido na reunião do dia anterior?

— Yifan contou que você não estava se sentindo muito bem, acabei ligando os pontos.

Sem jeito para negar, tentei transparecer que não era mentira, afinal, isso afetaria mais a imagem de Yifan do que a minha própria. No entanto, suspirei de forma suficientemente dúbia, aliviado por eles estarem a par do atraso e compreensivos. Só não podia abusar muito da sorte. No fim das contas, não estavam errados, eu  _ estava  _ na cama.

— Eu quem peço desculpas… Devo estar ocupando muito do tempo e paciência dos dois, enquanto foram gentis comigo. — Me curvei o quanto pude, com as costas ainda meio travadas pela mistura de sono excessivo com falta de sono suficiente. — Vou tentar ser mais responsável daqui para frente.

— Vamos terminar. Assim você pode voltar e descansar, está mesmo com um aspecto horrível. 

Acabei aceitando a crítica de Minseok com um riso leve. Entramos no elevador, seguindo direto para o terceiro andar, onde ficavam as salas de reunião. Seulgi também estava lá, e Yifan logo chegou com cafés. Ele piscou para mim, como para passar confiança, e eu sorri de volta.

Esta reunião se seguiu muito mais tranquila do que as anteriores. Eu estava cheio de convicção, apesar do desespero anterior. Depois de me concentrar no trabalho, lembrei que estava otimista e isso se traduziu em uma reunião bem humorada e amigável.

Dessa vez, Junmyeon teceu elogios de ponta a ponta no álbum. Falou que estava impressionado por me ver trabalhando tão bem com um modelo, e tive de dizer que aquela era, certamente, a última vez. Jongin tinha sido a alma da sessão de fotos. Sem ele, talvez eu jamais tivesse conseguido chegar tão longe. 

Também falou bem dos cenários, para os quais dava vontade de olhar até ter visto tudo de interessante que se tem para ver. Minseok pontuara também sobre ser uma representação tão boa da proposta. Outra vez, eles trouxeram aquele mesmo elogio que sempre me deixava intensamente lisonjeado.

— Não sei como você faz isso, mas toda vez, me dá mais do que eu consigo imaginar de melhor. Eu peço uma coisa e você traz o dobro disso, vai mais longe, me surpreende. — Ele suspirou, como se fosse frustrante trabalhar com uma pessoa talentosa, e eu me sentia exatamente assim. 

Sabia que provavelmente era apenas a paixão que ele tinha pelo meu trabalho, talvez tivesse um olharzinho enviesado, mas nada que sobrepusesse ao fato de que tinha um olhar crítico afiado e que estava levando para a Lim. K. exatamente o que havia pedido.

Me senti flutuando como um balãozinho quando saí da sala. Minha cabeça estava leve eu não sabia bem o que fazer agora. Tinha agradecido um milhão de vezes a Junmyeon e Minseok pela oportunidade e pelos elogios intermináveis, e também pedi desculpas por aparecer tão indisposto naqueles últimos dois dias.

O que me lembrou que também devia ir atrás de Jongin para dar as notícias! Esperei Seulgi ainda no corredor, para perguntar o que havia agora na agenda, e ela me dispensou com um torcer da boca.

— Você está horrível. Vai deitar, bota isso no rosto. — Ela procurou dentro da bolsa e me entregou um pacotinho de skincare para olheiras. — Da próxima vez, nada de modelos com o pé quebrado, está ouvindo? Não dá pra ficar esperando para fazer as coisas de última hora e aparecer como um zumbi depois, quase arranquei meus cabelos quando Junmyeon me disse que você não tinha aparecido na reunião. 

Ela cruzou os braços, me esperando curvar mil vezes em desculpas.

— Yifan está acertando o pagamento dos dois, pegue com ele. 

Fomos cada um em uma direção, ainda que eu tivesse querido perguntar sobre Cookie, o gatinho que Seulgi tinha adotado naquela semana. Jongin havia me ligado para contar que ela passara por lá com o esposo, e nós suspiramos em alívio. Três já tinham ido, agora só faltavam dois.

No entanto, senti que não tive a oportunidade, pois ela estava ocupada. Assim, me encontrei com Fan para pegar os dois mais que necessários e merecidos envelopes com o pagamento e para abraçá-lo bem forte, me afundando em seu cheirinho de perfume caro comprado em mil parcelas.

— Você precisa parar de trabalhar noite e dia, tá se achando o robozão, né? Depois fica por aí que nem uma maria-mole, branco, querendo desmaiar pelos cantos... Tá ouvindo, Kyungsoo? — Ralhou ele, estressado comigo. Depois de alguns segundos, seu tom se amenizou e ele passou as mãos amorosas pelas minhas costas. — Agora falando sério, para de trabalhar tanto. Você precisa descansar.

Ele me apertava bem forte de volta, como sabia que eu gostava. Depois de me soltar e olhar nos meus olhos até eu assentir e prometer me cuidar, me parabenizou e me mandou ir descansar e lembrar de dar a notícia ao “galãzinho”.

Ele estava certo. Precisava mesmo de deitar para sarar aquela dor de cabeça. Estava exausto, os últimos dias tinham sido extremamente cheios, de forma que não havia parado nem mesmo para conseguir conversar com Jongin. 

Assim, me sentindo culpado, liguei para ele no caminho até em casa, aproveitando do tédio de andar por aí sem ter a câmera para tirar algumas fotos. Quando cheguei à rua que dava caminho ao prédio dele, olhei para ela com uma vontade enorme de ir até lá, deitar em seu colo e receber seu cafuné até dormir. 

Quis deitar na bagunça do apartamento dele, me sentindo completo com sua presença. Mas ouvir sua voz bastou. Precisava deixá-lo em paz um pouquinho também.

Contei que tinha boas notícias, perguntei sobre como ele se sentia e se estava ansioso para saber o que Junmyeon tinha achado. Perguntei se Maca estava cheirosa agora, se estava comendo bem, e perguntei, provocativamente, se estava sentindo minha falta.

É claro que Jongin tinha de provocar de volta. Assim imaginei que ele diria que nunca, mas ainda me surpreendi por ter dito que muita. 

— Não sei se consigo viver sem você, agora. — Disse ele, sem um pingo de ironia. E eu tinha as bochechas pegando fogo quando ri, desconcertado, surtando de uma alegria boba. — Tô te esperando. Dorme muito e descansa para nós podermos nos ver logo, hm? 

Ele me esperou murmurar que iria, sim, e então ficou satisfeito.

— Vou desligar, se não você não vai ter coragem, frangote. Sonhe comigo.

click click click

Dormir resumiu meu dia. Descansei cada fibra do meu corpo num cochilo longo e necessário, quarto bem escurecido pelas cortinas, quieto, cobertas fofas e milhões de travesseiros. Babei por horas, sonhando com coisas aleatórias, de forma que acordei me sentindo satisfeito. Era assim que sabia que tinha dormido bem: sonhos e baba. 

Me levantei sentindo uma fome mortífera, meu estômago doía no fundo da barriga, roncando em súplica. Pedi desculpas mentalmente ao meu pobre órgão já maltratado, mas a única coisa que tinha para comer naquela casa era a pilha de lasanha congelada, e eu estava meio fraco para ir arranjar algo para me distrair, então fiquei ali, assistindo ela girar dentro do microondas enquanto a boca salivava.

Depois de comer, me encolhi pelo resto da tarde no sofá assistindo Brooklyn 99, porque lembrei na hora de Jongin e me enchi de vontade e curiosidade de entender o porquê de ser sua série favorita. Senti sua falta, mais à noite, quando as memórias não paravam de voltar e aquele comichão na minha barriga não parava.

Lembrava do quase beijo e quase tinha um surto novo. Tanto que tive vontade de pegar o celular só para mandar que sentia sua falta. Falta física, não falta apenas de conversar. Falta de ter sua presença por perto. Queria abraçá-lo bem forte. Como será que ele reagiria a isso, no passo em que estávamos?

Suprimi mais um pouco aquela ânsia toda enquanto tomava um banho, mas quando abri as portas do guarda-roupa para buscar o que vestir, a vontade foi de ignorar meus pijamas e usar algo diferente, me arrumar para algo que não fosse trabalho, abraçar meu corpo com as roupas bonitas que ficavam paradas nas gavetas por meses. 

Além do mais, era sexta à noite. Que dia melhor para aproveitar um aumento?

Também precisava de um pretexto para enviar uma mensagem a Jongin, então aconteceu de ser este. Decidido, mandei um  áudio pedindo para ficar bem cheiroso, porque eu estava indo até lá. Uma hora depois, já ajeitadinho, desci as escadas do meu apartamento e caminhei pelas ruas geladas até a casa dele, embrulhado na minha jaqueta jeans. 

Quando abriu a porta, Jongin exalava um cheirinho de dar vontade de pular para um abraço, e… foi exatamente o que acabei fazendo. Bastou que abrisse espaço para eu avançar a pouca distância e em duas passadas, já estava agarrando-o pela cintura num abraço, tropeçando para dentro do apartamento.

Jongin deu uma risada surpresa, mas não demorou nadinha para me envolver de volta. De início, suas mãos passavam de levinho por minhas costas, mas depois ele desistiu para me apertar, balançando nossos corpos de um lado para outro.

— Acho que isso quer dizer que foi tudo bem? — Ele perguntou, seu rosto apoiado no meu pescoço de um jeito que me arrepiava inteiro sentir sua respiração ali. Fechei a porta com um empurrãozinho com o pé, mas só me afastei o bastante para fazer o que tinha vontade o tempo inteiro: agarrar seu rosto e largar um beijo nas bochechas macias. 

— Obrigado, Jongin. De verdade. Você simplesmente foi incrível, eu não teria conseguido se não tivesse sido por você. — Segurei suas mãos, querendo que ele levasse a sério cada uma daquelas palavras. Ele tinha o rosto um pouquinho vermelho.

— Eu só… — Jongin riu, pois não conseguia descrever exatamente o que fez para dar certo. — Sinceramente não faço ideia de como você conseguiu fazer as fotos ficarem boas, nem sei como fiquei nelas de verdade, mas de qualquer forma, se tem alguém que merece ser parabenizado, é você, não?

— Eu posso dividir os créditos. — Brinquei, dando um último beijo em sua bochecha antes de me afastar um pouco. Pareceu que já era hora de desgrudar. Meu coração começava a bater de um jeito diferente, e meu corpo inteiro estava quente. Jongin permaneceu com o rosto um pouco baixo, querendo esconder-se na própria timidez. — Eles ficaram maravilhados, Jongin. Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginei, apesar de ter ficado nervoso. Elogiaram absolutamente tudo, fico arrepiado só de lembrar. 

Jongin vibrou por mim com um sorriso muito largo e alegre no rosto. Chacoalhamos nossas mãos juntas, aproveitando o gostinho da vitória, até estarmos gargalhando de como aquilo tudo ainda parecia surreal de tão maravilhoso. No fim do surto, Jongin quem buscou de novo um abraço, me apertando com carinho até eu me sentir admirado e cheio de amor.

— Ele elogiou você tanto... Sempre fala que você é bonito, do seu charme. Acho que não sou mais a paixonite do Junmyeon. — Brinquei, cutucando-o nas costelas. Ele parecia disposto a ignorar completamente o comentário, descartando-o ao negar com a cabeça.

— Você deve ser um fotógrafo maravilhoso… Eu fico feliz de ter conseguido te ajudar, pensei que faria dar tudo errado, mas você me deixou confortável. Eu que tenho que te agradecer por ter me deixado refazer uma experiência ruim.

—  _ Deixado!?  _ Eu implorei para você fazer! — Provoquei-o, segurando seu rosto quente entre minhas palmas. — Você ficou a coisa mais linda em todas as fotos… Os leitores vão comprar aos montes só para ver você, aposto. Vai virar a sensação do momento. Vou ficar com saudade de ser o único com um  _ crush _ em você. 

Jongin ficou tão desconcertado que escondeu o rosto nas próprias mãos e negou. Geralmente, teria feito uma piada e rebatido à altura, mas, corpo já completamente quente, notei que talvez estivéssemos realmente bagunçados um pelo outro.

— Trouxe uma coisa que vai abalar suas já abaladas estruturas. 

Fiz um tantinho de suspense, tirando lentamente o envelope da bolsa.

— Sente. — Dei para ele segurar o seu e Jongin ficou até animado, abrindo para contar da sua maneira as notas. Perguntou quanto tinha, só para confirmar, e eu falei a quantia. Jongin botou o dinheiro contra o peito, suspirando.

— Vou pagar meus boletos. — Disse ele, com um alívio que chegava a ser cômico. Depois deixei que fosse guardar seu dinheiro, me largando sobre o sofá. — Falando nisso… Para quê você me pediu para tomar banho? O que nós vamos fazer?

Jongin tinha um tom manhoso e sugestivo que só me fez prender o riso, observando sua tentativa de pose sensual contra a parede que dividia a sala e o quarto. Ele parou com as mãos na cintura, indignado por eu estar rindo.

— É por isso que você não transa!

— Desculpa, faz de novo. — Ele esperou alguns segundos até notar que eu realmente estava esperando e voltou a se apoiar na parede, passando uma das pernas por ela. Jongin estava com um shortinho frouxo, então não é que tava mesmo uma sensualidade só? — Nós vamos sair. 

— Oh, para onde? 

Já imaginava que Jongin fizesse o tipo animado. Automaticamente se atentou, quase vi orelhinhas de pé e um rabinho balançando. Seu rosto  se iluminou enquanto eu falava.

— Você quem sabe! Quero comemorar com você. — Expliquei, sentindo um quentinho no peito quando Maca veio me cheirar em cumprimento e deixou que eu passasse as mãos em seu pêlo. Só então lembrei dos gatinhos, mas eles não miavam por aí. Deviam estar dormindo. — O que você quer fazer?

— Só de sair de casa já tô vibrando! — Ele assegurou, o tom da voz externando toda sua agitação. — Quero beber até cair então, vendendo álcool, vou até na farmácia. Seus amigos altamente perigosos vão estar lá?

— Eu nunca mais vou sair com todas aquelas pessoas de uma só vez, a lição está dada. — Jongin gargalhou, batendo uma palma alta antes de ir de volta para os fundos do apartamento, quem sabe para escolher uma roupa. — Quer dançar? Por que não vamos a uma boate??


	16. Súplica

Me dei por satisfeito com a minha escolha quando adentramos uma das boates mais gostosinhas de frequentar em Seoul (sem gente estranha e sem gente excessivamente arrumada, músicas boas e bebidas de preço suficientemente regular, assim o anjo confiava). Sorridente e entusiasmado, Jongin me contava que amava sair para esse tipo de lugar, o que me deixava sentindo o coração quentinho. Era bom agradá-lo, me deixava feliz. 

Enquanto deixávamos os casacos da portaria, nos armários reservados, olhava abobado ele tagarelar sobre lugares que foi com Baek durante os anos de faculdade, até que o trabalho fizesse tudo parecer meio entediante. Eu concordei com ele, também sentia falta de ambientes como aquele. O escurinho, as pessoas animadas e bonitas, música, bebidas e alguém para conversar… Estava cheio de expectativas!

Dando as mãos, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi ir diretamente até o bar, onde pedimos duas doses fortes para começar a noite bem. Brindamos sem muita cerimônia, talvez porque o fato de ter dinheiro para gastar já nos inundava com um gostinho de vitória. Sorrimos largamente quando Jongin esvaziou o copo, suspirando com a queimação como se tivesse sentido falta da sensação do álcool raspando cada gota de preocupação para fora da garganta. 

Ficamos ali de início, sentados nos bancos altos e papeando enquanto o segundo drink descia aos pouquinhos. Ainda sentia aquele nervosismo bobo de quem não ia a uma boate há anos, mas a música e a companhia me agitavam a ponto de já estar me sentindo tremelicar em ansiedade, o frio no estômago se espalhando para as minhas palmas. 

Pensando naquela noite, na casa de Jongin, quando quase nos beijamos… Não pareceu errado. Pareceu apenas um pouco cedo, mas depois daquilo, aconteceu tantas vezes de trocarmos pequenas confirmações que eu já sentia uma vontade por vezes irrefreável.

Será que para ele também parecia uma chance? Eu sentia um leve tom sugestivo na forma como tudo se dava, mas minha intenção era puramente de me divertir com ele, fosse como fosse. Estar com ele era gostoso (ainda que eu imaginasse que estar com ele  _ e  _ com as bocas grudadas fosse muito bom também ).

— Então… Você vem sempre aqui? — Jongin cantou, aproximando um pouquinho o rosto. Eu ri enquanto o empurrava de volta, sentindo a cara esquentar. 

— Achei que não gostasse de cantadas ruins.

Ele assentiu à provocação e de alguma forma eu soube que estava relembrando o dia do blackout. Estava prestes a levar o copo à boca, mas seu sorriso se tornou indignado e ele botou-o de volta no balcão para protestar.

— Mas você gosta! Do que está reclamando? 

Nós dois rimos, sem conseguir uma resposta para aquela pergunta, mas eu engolia em seco, pensando em como provavelmente não nos seguraríamos muito mais depois daquela noite. Estava tímido, me perguntando se já estava pronto, mas, sinceramente… Nunca me sentiria realmente preparado, até que tudo acontecesse. Sempre sentiria aquele nervosismo e o medo de dar tudo errado, lado a lado à espera ao anseio. 

Justamente por isso, reafirmei para mim mesmo a confiança que tinha nele. Sabia que ele era uma pessoa sensível e atenta, e da mesma forma que vinha levando devagarinho a nossa relação, também teria cuidado mesmo que já exalasse a vontade de ir um pouco mais além. De qualquer forma, não era assim que estávamos levando? Um passinho todos os dias.

Sorria, olhando-o meio apaixonado, quando Baekhyun ligou. Teve sorte que ainda estávamos sentados, pois Jongin tinha acabado de dar a ideia de irmos nos infiltrar na pista de dança, agora que um DJ famoso (“famoso”) havia chegado e se preparava para tomar o controle. 

— Por que não atende? 

O dedo de Jongin pairou sobre o botão de descartar a chamada. Ele negou com a cabeça, sem entender minhas motivações, mas fez minha vontade. Baekhyun apareceu na chamada de vídeo, olhando para a tela com visível confusão. 

— _Onde vocês estão?? Pelo amor de Deus, Kyungsoo, é assim que você está cuidando do Jongin?_ — Ele berrou, só assim para conseguirmos escutá-lo em meio ao burburinho. Sorte que a música agora havia abaixado para alguns testes de som.

— Nós estamos fazendo o que você não me levaria para fazer se estivesse aqui. — Provocou Jongin, fingindo cara de bravo. Baekhyun tocou o próprio coração em manha, fazendo um biquinho. Depois soltou uma risada sacana, parecendo mudar de ideia para soltar outra piada no último instante.

— _Ué, esse motel tá diferente._

Jongin bloqueou o telefone no momento da vergonha e encerrou a chamada, a cara completamente pausada. Eu podia vê-lo vermelho do pescoço até as orelhas, estava desconcertado e isso se mostrava não só no fato de ter desligado aquela chamada, como todas as outras que vieram depois, até Baekhyun cansar e ligar no meu telefone.

Eu ri no meu canto, sem querer interferir, mas perguntei antes de atender:

— Não quer mesmo falar? Não preciso botar no viva-voz? — Ele acenou que não com a mão, emburrado, e eu aceitei depressa a chamada. — Baek, o Jongin está indisponível no momento.

— _Manda ele atender agora! Ele não me vê há semanas!_ — Berrava ele, indignadíssimo. Eu gargalhei e esperei, mas Jongin rodou o banquinho para o outro lado e se remexeu para uma música conhecida enquanto tomava seu Alaska. — _Pirracento… Tomara que esteja te dando muito trabalho._

— Ele é um amorzinho… — Eu respondi, fazendo questão de deixá-lo ouvir. Jongin estapeou minha mão quando o cutuquei de levinho na cintura. — Pode ficar tranquilo, tá tudo bem por aqui. Ele morre de saudades suas, fala de você o tempo todo.

Jongin virou-se na minha direção, fazendo um bico. 

— Não estou, não.

— Está sim. O que mais quer saber? O DJ começou a prometer, aqui.

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha, fazendo um breve silêncio. Parecia pensar se desligava ou perguntava mais alguma coisa. 

— _Eu estou voltando para casa. Já ‘tô no carro a caminho do aeroporto, então amanhã estou aí. Nos vemos depois! Aperta as bochechas do Jongin para mim, hm?_

Baekhyun desligou e eu botei o celular no bolso, me levantando. Com um último gole da minha bebida, parei em frente a Jongin e fiz como pedido. Acolhi as bochechas entre as minhas mãos, apertando-as até ele formar um biquinho.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Ele perguntou, não que se importasse. Meu compasso, no entanto, se perdera completamente com os lábios apertadinhos e rechonchudos. Aquela era a terceira vez que me negava à vontade insurgente de beijá-los.

— O Baek pediu para apertar suas bochechas e eu acho melhor fazer, vai que ele descobre? 

Jongin riu quando lembrou da primeira vez que botei os pés em seu apartamento. As desculpas idiotas que nós criávamos… Começavam a cair todas por terra agora, fazendo cada vez menos sentido. Não parecia mais necessário criar justificativas para nada, nós sabíamos que nos gostávamos. Assim não criei uma quando corri as mãos por seus braços até achar suas mãos e trazê-lo comigo até a pista de dança. 

Já tinha visto Jongin dançar, mas, Deus, de pé e soltinho por causa da bebida era muitas vezes mais engraçado. De mãos dadas, nós testamos os primeiros passinhos, aproveitando as músicas do momento, depois fomos perdendo a timidez e dançávamos conforme a música, trocando um ou outro comentário sobre aquelas que conhecíamos, gostávamos, detestávamos…

Tanto fazia, dançamos todas, os corpos agitados e suados no meio do calor da pista pulando sem realmente ligar para nada.

Havia quem estivesse ali com qualquer outra intenção, mas naquele momento, eu e Jongin dançávamos como idiotas para liberar toda a carga de estresse dos últimos dias e celebrar. Ìamos e voltávamos do bar, trombávamos com conhecidos e com desconhecidos... Quando não estava de mãos dadas com ele para não nos perdermos, ele estava mais ou menos agarrado à minha blusa ou me seguindo de perto.

Isso não o impedia de conversar ou dançar com outras pessoas, Jongin era amigável como um cãozinho e saía puxando papo com absolutamente todo mundo. Às vezes o deixava em paz para terminar um assunto enquanto buscava outra bebida ou petiscos, e foi o que aconteceu quando resolvemos nos aquietar um pouco nas poltronas em meia lua, posicionadas perto do bar.

Era um lugar seguro para sentar, dado que era iluminado demais para algum engraçadinho resolver fazer ali alguma bobagem. Deixei Jongin com uma garota que morria de rir de exatamente tudo que ele falava, e ela era muito engraçada também. Voltei com drinks e batatinhas. Quando me sentei, ela se despediu para voltar para sua amiga, me dando uma piscadela. 

— O que você trouxe? — Ele perguntou, tão animado que suas pernas se agitavam sob a mesa. Cantarolava a música que passava quando aproximei uma das batatinhas de sua boca.

— Gin e Margarita. — Respondi, deixando-o escolher entre os dois. Preferiu a segunda opção, e deu goladas nada discretas. Jongin não bebia apenas “socialmente”, e eu já me sentia meio tonto de tentar acompanhá-lo. Era um tanto mais fraco para bebidas e isso tinha se provado da última vez que bebemos juntos, o que não me impediu de virar um gole generoso do meu copo. 

Ficamos alguns segundos ali ouvindo e observando o movimento, Jongin vez ou outra se aproximava para sussurrar alguma coisa em meu ouvido e com os lábios cheinhos e quentes começando a tocar minha orelha vez ou outra e o álcool subindo a cabeça, comecei a sentir o corpo esquentar. 

Em dado momento, ele se calou, o nariz próximo as minhas bochechas, como se tivesse desistido do que ia falar, mas não da proximidade. Sua respiração saiu numa lufada pesada.

— Você acha que vamos parar de nos falar quando isso acabar? — Ele questionou. A ponta do nariz tocou minha pele quando afastou-se, girando um pouquinho o líquido no copo antes de tomar um gole. Olhei-o um tempo. 

— Isso o quê? — Arrastando a bunda para mais perto, eu puxei sua mão para entrelaçarmos, um vinco nas sobrancelhas que já dizia o que eu pensava sobre aquela questão de separação. Por que ele estava pensando naquilo? 

— Os ensaios fotográficos, a necessidade de cuidar de mim, os gatinhos… — Ele enumerou, se aproximando um pouquinho. Como acontecia toda vez que ficava meio para baixo, ele baixou a cabeça. Eu aproveitei a proximidade para deitar minha bochecha em sua testa, alisando de levinho suas mãos. Será que Jongin estava começando a ficar bêbado? — Já estão esgotando, os motivos para ficar.

— Nini… Larga de ser bobo, essa é a primeira vez que eu penso nessa ideia doida de nós irmos por caminhos diferentes, e só aconteceu porque você trouxe à tona. — Eu neguei com a cabeça, observando cada detalhe em suas expressões. Ele sorria de forma triste e sua respiração tocou meu rosto. 

— Eu penso nisso sempre… — Disse ele, contrapondo o que eu tinha alegado. A coisa talvez não fosse eu, mas o que  _ ele  _ sentia.

Jongin era durão. Provavelmente brincaria comigo em algum momento que já estava na hora de eu dar o fora de sua vida, então me surpreendia que estivesse inseguro. De todo modo, não podia ignorar. Sempre gostei que se abrisse comigo, não seria diferente agora.

— Eu tenho um milhão de outros motivos para ficar. Você acha que eu tenho data marcada para ir embora? — Ele deu de ombros, como uma criança que não queria admitir que não fazia sentido, mas que também não sabia como parar de pensar nos monstrinhos debaixo da cama. Passando meu braço ao redor dos ombros largos, esfreguei-o com carinho, aquecendo-o num abraço. — Não tem disso. Eu vou ficar aqui até você achar que nós não temos mais nada para viver. Okay?

Jongin acalmou, assentindo no calor do meu colo.

— Okay, meu frango…

Ele sussurrou de volta, de uma maneira demasiadamente carinhosa que acabou me fazendo rir por uns bons segundos. Demorou mais alguns goles finais no drink e eu brincando de fazer um biquinho de pato com as batatinhas, até que ele tivesse voltado ao humor normal, mas nada que me preocupasse muito. Estava só um pouquinho bêbado e sentimental. Logo seu rosto brilhava de novo e ele voltava a se animar com músicas da Madonna.

— É Celebration! — Ele notou, me dando tapinhas na minha coxa ao levantar a cabeça. — Essa é nossa, Soo! Você quem sempre fala de destino, olha aí…

— Quer ir dançar? 

— Vem, vem dançar comigo.

Ele me levantou, mas eu quem tive que levá-lo até a pista de dança. Jongin cantou toda a letra, me deixando meio invejoso por saber fazer aquilo bem também. Jongin dançava e cantava, era bonito e era estiloso, quase um idol por engano. Ele morreu de rir quando comentei aquilo em seu ouvido.

Foi ótimo, provavelmente a melhor música da noite até então. A pista estava cheia, as pessoas cantavam e pulavam junto, e eu sofria com os pés pisados, as risadas infindas, o calor no corpo. Só aumentava, cada vez que olhava de novo para Jongin, que vinha suando sob as roupas quentes, os cabelos revoltos, a boca avermelhada pela agitação toda… Cheguei ao ponto de não aguentar muito mais. Quando a música terminou, chamei ele para fora da pista.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro! — Esperei que ele confirmasse que tinha entendido. — Se me perder, nos encontramos no bar.

Jongin fez que sim com a cabeça, e ficou balançando-se devagarzinho para uma cantora pop atual, no cantinho da pista. Só parei de virar o pescoço para olhá-lo quando já não tinha mais jeito, e não somente para não perdê-lo de vista. Jongin estava estonteante. 

Acabei precisando mesmo usar o banheiro, e foi quando notei que estava um pouco mais tonto do que imaginava. O box rodava um pouquinho, e depois ainda fiquei me admirando no espelho enquanto lavava as mãos e passava uma água na nuca. Notei que também não estava lá de se jogar fora… 

Fiquei um minutinho ou dois ali, flertando comigo mesmo, antes de sair para encontrá-lo de novo. 

Meu coração quase pulou para fora quando não achei Jongin na pista de dança, mas pudera, tocava uma música extremamente sem graça. Bastou dar uma olhada ao redor para encontrá-lo com novas bebidas num dos sofás outra vez, de pernas cruzadas, balançando agora somente os pés. Estava de uma elegância sem tamanho, daquele jeito. 

Os jeans abraçavam suas coxas e eu fui logo com as mãos ali quando me sentei no encaixe do braço que ele passava por cima do encosto. A vontade subir com as pernas para o colo dele não foi nada pequena, mas contive com um mordiscar de lábios enquanto ele me apertava contra sua lateral, um sorrisinho gostoso nos lábios.

Jongin era  _ todo _ gostoso. Me matava de vontade de grudar nele como um chiclete… Soubesse eu que teria aquele homem de sorriso enlouquecedoramente bonito dando em cima de mim um dia… 

Pensei comigo no porquê de estar simplesmente deixando passar batido o fato de que ele  _ me dissera  _ como se sentia sobre mim. 

_ Paixão…  _ que palavra mais sexy para descrever a forma como se sente por alguém.

— Você tá quieto... Por que tá me olhando desse jeito? — Sorri, gostando do jeito como ele sempre me pegava. Não ligava de ser pego, ainda mais quando ele tinha aquele sorriso de lado, quase galanteador. 

— Você tá bonito… E eu tô um bêbado carente. — Eu expliquei, contendo a vontade enorme de encaixar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jongin. Que desperdício não poder fazê-lo quando ele cheirava tão bem. 

Ele virou-se na minha direção e eu senti o corpo esquentar de uma vez só, a ponto de me atentar para o quanto estávamos próximos. Jongin tinha abastecido nossos copos, então eu me afastei um instante, sanando a sede com algumas goladas e aproveitando para disfarçar meu desconcerto. 

— Você demorou lá. — Comentou ele, displicentemente. 

— Vivi mil aventuras naquele banheiro. — Eu caçoei, desejando que abanar o rosto com a mão também dissipasse o calor. Estava tenso, talvez por estar tão atraído por ele. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto queria afundar o rosto naquele cheiro de sabonete e jaqueta de couro. Nem tampouco parar de olhar para os lábios avermelhados. Meus olhos voltavam para ali toda vez que tentava desviar. 

— Uma dela foi abrir o cinto a tempo. 

Jongin gargalhou, tapando a boca numa tentativa de conter, mas no final das contas, tanto ele quanto eu estávamos sorrindo idiotas para as piadas sem graça. O álcool já estava no terraço das nossas cabeças. No entanto, ainda conseguia vislumbrar o sorriso ladino por trás do copo de vidro que tilintava por causa do gelo.

—  _ Isso  _ eu consigo imaginar.

Não sei como sobrevivi a esse comentário, mas vivi o suficiente para ouvir I Follow Rivers tocar pela primeira vez na noite — e provavelmente a única, pela forma como já ficara altamente ultrapassada. Agarrei a mão de Jongin em súplica. Não podia negar, mordisquei os lábios porque estava cogitando fazer daquilo uma chance.

— Agora é a minha música favorita... Vamos, é uma ordem! 

Jongin não precisava realmente que eu insistisse, mas puxei-o mesmo assim, ignorando o fato de que ele precisava de um segundo para botar o copo em cima da mesa, onde o abandonamos. Dessa vez, sentia que seria a última música que dançaríamos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa sobre o quanto eu estava quente, nem que fosse abrandar aquela sensação exorcizando-a com a dança.

Ou podia arriscar e apostar nos pequenos sinais que Jongin vinha me dando. As aproximações, o fato de não se importar quando eu chegava perto demais… 

Cada passo para dentro da multidão me deixou com a mente mais longe de mim e mais perto das batidas exóticas. O calor dos outros disfarçou um pouco o meu, as luzes que acendiam e apagavam levando minha lucidez aos mesmos lapsos, de forma que me sentia cada vez mais confiante a me balançar levemente, trazendo frouxamente as pontas dos dedos de Jongin entre os meus.

Me virei para ele. Havíamos chegado a tempo de cantar o primeiro refrão, e ele sorria para a minha quieta agitação, já que costumava ser ele quem se animava todo para cantar algo. Mas o puxei mais para perto enquanto nos balançávamos juntos, sentindo uma súbita vontade de me esquecer da vergonha.

Mandei o pudor pelo ares, segurei Jongin pelas mãos e coloquei-as no meu corpo, cuidadosamente para testar sua reação. Não sei bem, queria que ele  _ sentisse  _ a tensão que eu estava exalando, a vontade de trazê-lo para perto, e o sorriso surpreso, e, no entanto, satisfeito, só me rendeu mais coragem para dar os próximos passos. 

Brinquei com os dedos em seus antebraços, fazendo-os caminhar bobamente por eles antes de eu enlaçar seu pescoço, nos aproximando de uma forma quase irremediável. Surpreendendo meus medos, notei que o mundo não parou; a música continuava rolando e o clima entre eu e Jongin não virou um caos sem volta. Na verdade, pareceu que tínhamos dado um passo que não aquele com os pés, nos aproximando num nível diferente. 

Nível o suficiente de intimidade para sentirmos nossas respirações se baterem enquanto sorríamos um para o outro, dançando com a batida, talvez como pretexto.

Sentia os dedos de Jongin na minha cintura e dali para baixo pegava fogo, mas também deixei de sentir vergonha por isso, porque era uma sensação gostosa o comichão quando nossos corpos se esbarravam. E só aumentou quando Jongin soltou-se daquilo que andávamos segurando com tantas forças para afundar o rosto no meu pescoço.

Agradeci ao álcool pela coragem, porque a sensação me deixou flutuando. Escondi meu rosto em meio aos meus próprios braços (afinal ainda me restava alguma coisinha de timidez), mas foi inevitável levar as mãos até o cabelo de Jongin para implorar silenciosamente que continuasse, os beijos lentos e quentes na minha pele me botando num estado de languidez sem tamanho e intensificando o calor em todas aquelas áreas sensíveis do meu corpo, que acendiam como faíscas ao passo que sua boca me tocava de novo e de novo.

Suas mãos me apertaram mais um pouquinho quando meus dedos se embrenharam nos fios escuros, e pouco depois, ele me deixou puxá-lo de volta, tentando não piorar minha situação já complicada ali embaixo. Mas o fiz para alcançar a pele orvalhada com a boca, resvalando os lábios em sua mandíbula e bochecha, ansiando e, ao mesmo tempo,  _ temendo  _ o momento em que chegaria perto demais de seus lábios. 

Temia que não soubesse parar, e quando deixei nossos narizes se encostarem, foi basicamente como eu achava que aconteceria. Nossas respirações se batiam enquanto não nos decidíamos entre avançar ou dar um passo atrás e voltar para a amizade.

De alguma forma, senti que tínhamos essa opção. Não sem ficarmos bagunçados, é claro, mas havia uma coisinha em mim, um afeto e apego, que não me permitia passar uma semana longe de Jongin sem morrer de saudades. 

E talvez ele sentisse o mesmo, mas também havia outros tipos de sentimentos complicados demais para para simplesmente ignorar agora, quando tudo estava à flor da pele. Por isso agarrei meus próprios dedos em antecipação, mas toquei os lábios dele e provei daquela tentação toda com uma calma sem jeito. Testei de novo e de novo até Jongin me puxar os centímetros restantes para perto, empurrando a insegurança para algum lugar inacessível. 

Calou o mundo inteiro com o beijo que colocava na minha boca, intenso ainda que cuidadoso. Parecia tanto com a medida certa de vontade com carinho que eu me entreguei sem volta, derretendo em seus braços desde a primeira vez que senti sua língua, e ainda assim me esticando inteiro para alcançá-lo e sentí-lo, necessitado.

Jongin me amarrava em seus braços, suas mãos se espalmavam em minhas costas e eu podia sentir minha pele exposta pelo amasso das roupas. No entanto, a importância que dávamos ao resto se resumiu a nada. Nos beijamos sem sequer lembrar que o tempo e espaço ainda existia, depois ficamos dançando juntinhos às músicas, sem querer nos soltar e desperdiçar aquela sensação incrível.

Até que notamos que já não dava mais para trocar um beijo ou outro em meio a pista, porque isso por si só não conseguia mais satisfazer aquele turbilhão de coisas acontecendo em nossos corpos. 

Deixamos a boate para trás e nos enfiamos nos bancos traseiros de um uber, nos prometendo comportar o suficiente para não assustar o pobre coitado do motorista. Não deu muito certo, porque nós gargalhávamos exageradamente pelo fato de estarmos escondendo um segredo, bêbados demais até para subir as escadinhas da frente do apartamento de Jongin, pela qual tropeçamos até estarmos finalmente dentro.

Chegar em casa pareceu ser de um alívio enorme para ele também, porque a primeira coisa que fizemos foi nos agarrarmos como carrapichos nas jaquetas um do outro, e eu prensei Jongin contra a parede mais próxima sem nem um pingo de comedimento. 

As coisas começavam a desanuviar pouco a pouco em minha cabeça, mas mergulhava num mar de pensamentos soltos ali dentro enquanto nos beijávamos. Pensava no quanto amava o cheirinho dele, e em como era gostoso beijar alguém mais alto, mesmo que tivesse que me esticar todo. Enfiava as mãos sob a jaqueta e ele estava pegando fogo tanto quanto eu, a pele molhada de suor, sabe-se lá se por causa da dança ou de mim. 

Eu estava quente única e exclusivamente por culpa de Jongin e sua beleza sem medidas. Os apertos que me rendiam. Os lábios quentes que só saíam da minha boca para ir descendo pela minha pele. Quase me questionei se era seguro dar um passo tão grande tão cedo, mas eu ia me arrepender tão amargamente se deixasse de ir para a cama com ele ainda naquela noite por medo…

Medo de quê? Jongin era a pessoa mais sincera que eu conhecia. Era responsável, dono de si e… meio dono de mim também. Então não encontrei em mim nenhuma incerteza que justificasse a lógica de não me render. Queria me render, parecia uma ideia tão gostosa.

Dividos em meio a beijos e risadas abobalhadas pelo álcool, ficamos transitando pela casa até recobrar um pouquinho da consciência (até porque, eu estava mole demais até para tirar direito minhas roupas). Arrancamos os sapatos com puxões desequilibrados, gargalhando como idiotas. Depois, enquanto eu entornava um copo de água garganta abaixo, Jongin me abraçou por trás, o rosto enfiado na curva do meu pescoço, negando-se a beber também até que o obriguei. E quando fomos para o quarto, foi minha vez de ser esmagado contra uma das cômodas, e de ser coberto de beijos da boca até o peito enquanto largávamos as roupas por aí. 

Jongin não se incomodou quando propus que nós tomássemos um banho, talvez porque sabia que ficaríamos agarrados até debaixo do chuveiro e não foi nada ruim que aquela tivesse sido a primeira experiência em sentir as peles nuas se tocando. Nós brincamos um pouquinho ali mesmo, murmurando um para o outro enquanto nossos dedos exploravam com carinho as peles quentes arrepiadas.

Nos demoramos sob a água quente enquanto os beijos e as mordidinhas nos lábios faziam todo aquele efeito férvido nos corpos. Até que estivéssemos gemendo contidamente contra as bocas, sentindo as mãos tomando caminhos sem volta, não deixamos ainda o banheiro. Mas era complicado terminar ali dentro, a situação pedia por uma cama e nós nos enrolamos nos roupões, tirando a umidade da pele antes de nos jogarmos confortavelmente no colchão. 

O sol já começava a nascer e o quarto não estava escuro mais, então pude passar os olhos por cada curvinha discreta e apaixonante do corpo de Jongin, e ele fez a questão de levar os dedos da forma mais sensual do universo para desatar o fecho e afastar o tecido, revelando toda sua pele com os lábios presos timidamente entre os dentes, antes de passar os próprios dedos pela minha.

Suas mãos brincaram por aí, redescobrindo, até que afastaram os roupões o suficiente para não haver mais nada entre nós quando deitei sobre ele para beijar a boca convidativa outra vez e saciar aquela vontade toda.

E na manhã seguinte, ainda lembrava de tudo em detalhes, quase podendo ainda sentir Jongin no meu tato, e o calor da pele na minha boca, inundado pelo perfume dele enquanto dormia por perto. Não me lembrava de tudo enquanto ainda estávamos na boate, mas sorri para as lembranças dos toques, sentindo a musculatura meio dolorida. De uma forma boa. 

Jongin acordou quando deixei alguns beijinhos em seu ombro, chacoalhando-o de leve. 

— Sabe onde está nossos celulares? — Eu questionei, dado que ele quem os tinha nos bolsos noite passada. Um deles tocava incessantemente há alguns minutos, esquecido em algum lugar da casa. Jongin murmurou que não, com preguiça de abrir os olhos, no entanto, suas mãos puxaram as minhas, acariciando-as depois que se envolveu no meu abraço.

— Isso importa, quando tudo que você precisa está bem aqui? — Ele zombou em murmúrios, preguiçosamente, esticando-se enquanto despertava. Nós rimos da cantada ruim e eu o acolhi quando virou-se e deitou o rosto em meu pescoço, calando-se num silêncio que deixava evidente a pontada de insegurança. — Kyungsoo… Vamos lembrar daquela noite, a do blackout. O que você sente por mim agora?

Me calei só pelo tempo necessário para escolher as palavras certas. 

— Um tesão danado? — Abracei Jongin no mesmo instante, rindo bobamente em um pedido de desculpas enquanto ele já miava descontente, me pedindo outra resposta. — Sabe que estou brincando, hm? — Ele assentiu com determinação para ouvir o restante, e sorria de forma leve, como que considerando válida a resposta anterior também. — Na verdade, Jongin… Não sinto nada muito diferente do que sentia antes por você.

Tirei sua franja do rosto, trazendo-o para um cheirinho. Morri de amores por me sentir capaz de fazer isso sem quase infartar de vergonha e levar xingos. 

— Eu acho que já faz um tempo que quero me aproximar de você e me permitir te ver com outros olhos. Eu ‘tô feliz com as coisas do jeito que estão indo... Amo você como um amigo, e também gosto de você de um jeito diferente. — Me engasguei um pouquinho, sem jeito de falar tão abertamente aquelas coisas. — De um jeito romântico, até. 

O olhei, tentando inutilmente desvendar o que ele estava pensando. Isso porque ainda havia uma chance de Jongin não querer o mesmo que eu, mesmo que ele já tivesse dito várias coisas que sugeriam esse mesmo sentimento antes. Me senti um pouco nervoso.

— E você? Como se sente? Quer seu meu amigo?

Ele riu longamente quando cutuquei suas bochechas com a pontinha do nariz, me envolvendo pelo pescoço, de modo que entendi que também se sentia de forma muito parecida. Também achou que mereci um selo pela resposta, um longo e quentinho que remexeu tudo dentro de mim.

—  _ Não mesmo.  _

  
  



	17. Vivência

Não me surpreendi nada que os beijos naquela manhã tivessem rendido uma segunda vez antes até de sequer pensarmos na ideia de levantar da cama. Ali, enroladinhos um no outro, pareceu que estávamos numa bolha de sentimentos bons, da qual eu não queria sair tão cedo. A vontade era de pensar em Jongin e só em Jongin, e eu prolonguei isso enquanto nos tocávamos de novo. 

Agora sóbrios, os toques tinham um gosto diferente. Eu olhava para ele e para cada uma de suas expressões extasiadas, e Jongin também estava bem mais demandante. Não que eu não gostasse disso. Sorria toda vez que ele pedia manhoso por alguma coisa, me guiando por suas vontades como era tão típico seu. 

— Meus vizinhos vão me odiar tanto… — Ele choramingou, por causa do ranger incessante da cama. No entanto, gemia nos últimos segundos de forças, agarrando-se ao travesseiro até alcançar seu ápice, daquela forma que deixava claro que eu não devia parar. Suas pernas se soltaram só um pouquinho ao redor na minha cintura quando aconteceu, um último e longo gemido escorrendo pelos lábios. E enquanto ainda suspirava, satisfeito, espalhando beijinhos preguiçosos pelos meus antebraços, aproveitei cada pulsar,  cada uma das descargas gostosas que atravessavam meu corpo, até de alcançar o meu limite também.

O mundo parou um pouquinho enquanto eu recobrava o passo da respiração, me sentindo meio bambo. Observei-o. Jongin era uma cena como nenhuma outra, sob meu corpo. Uma bagunça de pele nua e lençóis ao sol de meio dia, vermelho pela agitação toda, brilhando pelo suor remanescente de todo o calor. Afastei a bagunça de tecido quando me deitei ao seu lado, inalando profundamente.

Não estava bem de ressaca, mas meu corpo estava definitivamente fraco. Descansei alguns segundos, a imagem dele gravada em minha mente como uma foto afetuosa e alegre. Nossos dedos se tocaram de levinho, brincando sobre o travesseiro enquanto os corpos voltavam ao normal, ao não-tão-sensível. Depois que me ajeitei para atender seus braços estendidos em um pedido por um abraço (Jongin era um ursinho manhoso e eu também), meus olhos passaram pelo gato em cima da cômoda e travaram ali.

— Acho que não só seus vizinhos vão te odiar. — Acrescentei, perplexo. 

Maca nos olhava de um jeito bizarro. Ela geralmente tinha olhos dóceis, mas agora suas pupilas estavam como linhas, as pálpebras caídas em ódio. Pareceu confirmar que tínhamos acabado e desceu para esconder-se de novo debaixo da cama, de onde provavelmente a tínhamos tirado. 

— Será que Maca nunca mais vai me deixar entrar pela porta? Acho que ela me odeia.

Jongin riu enquanto eu deixava selinhos carinhosos em sua boca e na testa. Depois de alguns minutos de chamego, estiquei o corpo para olhar a gatinha, mas ela me rechaçou, fechando a cara e mostrando as unhas.

— Ela sibilou para mim! — Contei para Jongin, sem saber se ele tinha ouvido. Chateado, chamei ela com os dedos. Jongin ajeitou-se na cama, deixando beijinhos de consolo nas minhas costas. — Ronnie… Vem cá, hm? Desculpa ter te espantado do quarto, é que é estranho você ficar assistindo...

Para minha surpresa, ela veio caminhando docemente depois que copiei a vozinha de conversar com gatos de Jongin. De início achei que agarraria as garras no meu rosto com vontade, mas ela se esticou inteira na direção das minhas mãos, me deixando fazer carinho no pêlo acinzentado. Até me deixou carregá-la para cima da cama, o que deixou Coco Ralado um pouco ciumento. 

Acabou que tive que pegá-lo também para colocar entre nós, e eu , Jongin, Coco e a gata dormimos pelo resto da tarde.

click click click

Acordamos esfomeados no início da noite. A solução foi pedir comida e ir tomar outro banho enquanto não chegava. Eu fui primeiro, para depois cuidar da água, comida e cama dos gatinhos, mas acabei terminando a tarefa bem rápido e ficando no banheiro, admirando o banho de Jongin e as covinhas fofas de sua bunda enquanto secava meu cabelo. 

Estávamos tão vorazes que a comida sumiu antes mesmo de deixar o cheiro pela casa. Ainda que tivéssemos planos de assistir um filme, os gatos estavam agitados, correndo ao redor da sala, e Jongin atiçava-os com brinquedos. Coco e o outro filhote miavam sem parar, agudamente. Vez ou outra, o pretinho o derrubava, dominando a brincadeira, e ele chorava manhoso. O coração de Jongin quase parava. 

Então trouxe Coco para suas mãos e deixei o outro na cama com Maca. Enquanto tirei uns minutos para responder algumas mensagens aleatórias de Yifan, Jongin o cheirava e enfiava o rosto no pêlo ralinho, aproveitando-se do quanto o gato era manso. Ele tinha um fraco por gatinhos dóceis… Aliás, pelo que tinha me contado, adotou Macaron quando a encontrou abandonada, já adulta, o que me fez começar a desconfiar que não ia querer doá-lo com os outros.

— O que vai fazer se alguém quiser adotar o Coquinho? — Eu perguntei, ao que afastava as almofadas para deitar às suas costas, observando-o brincar com gatinho, cheio de amores. Ele amuou, fazendo um biquinho.

— Não toca nesse assunto…

— Então você quer ficar. 

Envolvi seus braços, afundando o nariz em sua pele. Jongin não respondeu de imediato, mas estava estampado no rosto o quanto queria mantê-lo. Ficava tristonho sempre que se forçava a pensar que logo ele iria embora. Jongin, assim como eu, tinha desde sempre essa sensação de  que Coco era nosso, e de que chegaria o dia que simplesmente retiraríamos os cartazes e ele ficaria por perto.

— Eu estou apegado a ele. — Admitiu, passando os dedos entre as orelhinhas felpudas. Coco fechou os olhos amarelados, sonolento. — E ele também já está apegado a nós. Eu me sentiria mal de dá-lo para outra pessoa. E se ele sentir falta?

Assenti, concordando com a preocupação. Depois que ele pousou o gatinho no peito, ficamos ali acariciando-o com os dedos, tão pequenininho como ele era. Senti o peito aquecido por saber que ficaríamos com ele, ainda que ficasse contrariado por não poder levá-lo para minha casa. 

Brinquei com Jongin que levaria-o escondido para passar o fim de semana com o papai, e nós ficamos rindo idiotamente da conversa, depois que ele perguntou quanto eu daria de pensão alimentícia. Não que eu não fosse definitivamente criar um cofrinho para as despesas. Pensei até em usar o que tinha feito para arrecadar para as despesas veterinárias e deixado no hall do estúdio.

Depois que Coco pulou para longe, ele se virou para mim outra vez, passando as mãos na minha cintura, de forma que as coisas foram conspirando para outros caminhos. Jongin e eu já estávamos envergonhando nossos princípios com aquele tanto de grude, mas selávamos as bocas toda vez que a chance surgia, antes sequer de conseguir refrear a vontade.

O filme também não estava lá essas coisas, faltava diálogos e tinha cenas longas de silêncio, então… Usamos o silêncio para nos beijar um pouquinho e, não tardou nada, senti os dedos dele brincando nas cordinhas da minha bermuda.

Minutos depois, quando Jongin já tinha o sorriso sapeca no rosto, estancamos de susto para o som da porta se abrindo de supetão. Meu primeiro instinto foi esconder debilmente, usando as costas do sofá como barricada, mas tudo o que desfilou para dentro de casa seguido por uma mala de rodinhas foi Baekhyun, de fones de ouvido, cantarolando aos sete ventos.

—  _...nevermind i’ll find…  _ JONGin, chEGUEI! — Anunciara ele, analisando o apartamento. Só depois de retirar um dos fones e de tanto eu quanto Jongin levantarmos lentamente as cabeças, foi que ele notou que estávamos os dois ali.

O silêncio dominou a sala enquanto nos olhava, pasmado.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo?

— CAI FORA!

Jongin conseguiu, não se sabe como, lançar uma das almofadas para dar duas cambalhotas e cair na cabeça de Baekhyun, que se encolheu com acanhamento, vermelho como tomate enquanto voltava para o lado de fora. Em nada Jongin estava diferente, ruborizado do pescoço até as orelhas.

Demorou meio segundo para caírmos numa gargalhada sem fim. Até que Baekhyun voltou, indignado, para prestar as contas, e nós desistimos do que estávamos fazendo para recebê-lo e ouvir as histórias inacreditáveis de tão exageradas que ele contou sobre a Turquia. 

Quase não deu tempo para explicar o que estava acontecendo e o que mudara desde que ele deixara um Kyungsoo e um Jongin completamente encabulados naquele apartamento. Nada que fizesse muita falta. Senti que Baekhyun já sabia muito bem.

— ...Então eu encontrei com  _ aquele  _ fotógrafo? Aquele que nós fomos ver um dia na galeria, que me deu um beijinho na mão, é alto e careca… Ele me contou tudo sobre um projeto que está fazendo para esse semestre, na Holanda, e  _ nossa senhora,  _ Kyungsoo você tinha que aprender um truque ou dois com ele! As fotos de paisagens que ele tira são de cair o furico da bunda...

Além do mais, nós sabíamos que teríamos todo o tempo do mundo para aquilo. O importante agora era deixar Jongin e Baekhyun matarem todas as saudades imensas que estavam claramente sentindo um pelo outro, e para isso, recolhi minhas coisas no fim da noite e deixei-os em paz com abraços longos e afetuosos.

Foi só quando cheguei no meu apartamento de novo que a ficha foi caindo. 

Pareceu, por aquelas horas que se passaram, que não havia mudado exatamente nada na nossa vida. Era só eu e Jongin largados no apartamento, fazendo o que desse na telha, como sempre fazíamos. Conversando, brincando com os gatinhos, caçando o que comer... No entanto, quando me olhei no espelho do guarda-roupa, meu outro eu sorria como idiota. Quase me estapeou, animado, aquele reflexo de olhos brilhantes e lábios esticados.

Gritei um “PUTA QUE PARIU!” caprichado para os meus vizinhos, sapateei e abracei meus travesseiros. Me joguei na cama, chutei o colchão, gritei até babar nas minhas fronhas e surtei o quanto foi necessário para minha mente processar que…

Meu Deus do CÉU. Eu estava namorando com Kim Jongin. 

click click click

Na segunda-feira, Yifan correu para dentro do elevador que já fechava as portas para para o terceiro andar só para me estapear no braço com força, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes num sorriso falsamente contido.

— Foi gostoso ou não foi!? — Ele me provocou, como se já bem soubesse a resposta.

—  _ Yifan…  _ — Eu choraminguei, pra lá de vermelho. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, implorava para que ele não fizesse aquilo comigo. — Por favor, eu não quero concordar com você nem te contar os detalhes...

— E eu lá quero detalhes?? — Indignou-se com a suposição, apesar da pose satisfeita. Parecia que estava comemorando sua própria "vitória", ainda que eu que sentisse o coração surtando toda vez que pensava em Jongin ou em tudo o que fizemos, desde os beijos na boca até os braços dele me apertando bem forte sobre seu corpo.

Mas lembrar disso era como botar um pano de prato muito perto do fogo, abanei para apagar a memória perigosa da minha mente antes que fizesse uma bagunça. Os corredores do estúdio eram sempre apinhados e minhas calças hoje não disfarçavam quase nada. Respirei bem fundo.

— Falei que vocês dois iam dar certo, mas você  _ não me escutou. _

— Eu nunca te escuto e sempre estou errado. — Admiti. Yifan guinchou, gargalhando com o prazer de ser a voz da razão. Ele comemorou exageradamente.

— Meu deus, como  _ eu amo estar certo. _

click click click

—  _ Isso tudo também parece meio surreal para você? _

Eu questionei, num dia, enquanto nos jogávamos no sofá dele para assistir alguma coisa e ficar de chamego, à toa. Ele juntou um pouquinho as sobrancelhas, pensando um pouquinho para lembrar se eu já tinha estabelecido o contexto. Não tinha. Era só um pensamento solto e insistente.

— O quê?

— Nós estamos juntos. — Eu respondi, pensativo. — Nunca achei que fosse acontecer, Jongin. Eu estou completamente perplexo. É bom demais para não ser um sonho.

— Eu tenho certeza que não é sonho. — Afirmou ele, com uma segurança danada. Até fiquei curioso para saber porquê.

— Como você tem tanta certeza?

—  _ Porque ainda não tem ninguém galopando patos de borracha por aí, Kyungsoo. _

click click click

O apartamento de Jongin estava completamente sereno quando cheguei, no sábado seguinte. Ele já tinha me avisado que estaria no andar de cima, ajudando Sr. Zhang a limpar o apartamento dele, então não me espantei com a casa vazia. Os gatinhos pareciam dormir, enrolados no sofá, então sem dar um pio, esquivei para a cozinha, escancarando a porta da  geladeira .

Jongin tinha pedido para passar no supermercado e comprar algumas coisas no caminho. Desembalando tudo, fui cantarolando enquanto posicionava cuidadosamente as compras onde ele costumava colocar, assim seria mais fácil para ele achar tudo. Guardei os leites, yogurtes e algumas frutas antes de esbarrar com o pé em alguma coisa, quando fui me abaixar para botar as laranjas no compartimento de baixo. Ouvi um miado fino e curto, que quase confundi com um passarinho lá fora, achando que estava enganado.

Não era um passarinho, realmente. Era um gatinho minúsculo e despenteado que tinha simplesmente mergulhado na torta de baunilha que Baekhyun tinha feito.

— Puta que pariu! Coco ralado! Não pode!

Aos sussurros, ralhei com o gato e me abaixei para tirar seu rosto de dentro da torta. Coco saiu de olhos meio abertos e meio fechados, bolo e chantili grudado nos bigodes e nas... sobrancelhas? Será que gatos tinham sobrancelhas?

— Nosso Deus...

Sambei pela cozinha até achar um papel toalha, abrindo a boca de Coco para tirar o pedaço de bolo que ele mastigava, antes que passasse mal. Sorte minha que a torta estava grudenta, então ele não tinha conseguido engolir a tempo. Limpei a cara dele com o papel toalha, e mesmo assim tive que desbravar o apartamento em busca de um toalhinha para molhar com shampoo de gato e tirar aquele grude todo. E também tive que secar Coco Ralado, para ele não adoecer.

No fim das contas, quando botei o bichano no chão, ele estava mais despenteado que nunca. Só não fazia ideia do que fazer com a torta de Baekhyun, porque era só ele abrir a geladeira para eu ser denunciado: a torta tinha o formato exato de um gato na cobertura.

click click click

— Ah, você veio! — Sr. Zhang me cumprimentou de maneira surpresa, agradável como sempre. Estava chique com o cabelo grisalho penteado para o lado, mas as meias altas e quadriculadas estavam por cima da barra das calças. — Os garotos estão nos fundos, pode ir entrando. Não repare a bagunça.

Não havia nenhuma bagunça, o apartamento do Sr. Zhang era impecável. Como toda casa antiga coreana que se preze, os móveis não combinavam muito uns com os outros e havia decorações velhas por todos os lados. Ainda assim, não havia sequer um grão de poeira nas estantes, e o piso brilhava, cheirando a lavanda.

Sorri timidamente enquanto o mostrava a sacolinha.

— Trouxe coisas para fazer uma sopa de algas. Jongin disse que o senhor gosta. — Ele sorriu abertamente, alegre, e me deu uns tapinhas nas costas. 

— Não precisava, garoto. Mas vou ficar muito grato.

Ele me empurrou docemente até os fundos, para a cozinha. Jongin sorriu e esperou que eu deixasse um estalo em sua boca em cumprimento, mas em respeito ao Sr. Zhang, agarrei-o pelas bochechas. Ele riu, compreensivo. Estava claramente feliz por estar ali, e eu imaginava o porquê.

Baekhyun e ele se ajudavam para fazer um bolo de aniversário, já que a torta fora arruinada por Coco Ralado. Jongin fazia a massa e Baekhyun cuidava do recheio e da cobertura. Tomei conta do fogão velho para fazer a sopa, e Sr. Zhang ocupou-se de observar, de um cantinho da cozinha, com um café, um jornal e um sorriso. Dali ficou respondendo perguntas curiosas dos jovenzinhos, como ele nos chamava, até que terminamos a comida. 

Botamos o bolo na mesa em frente ao Sr. Zhang, com as velas acesas e a cozinha escurecida naquele fim de tarde. Enquanto batíamos palmas e cantávamos parabéns, deixei meus olhos flutuarem pelos rostos afetuosos.

Baekhyun, quem confiava naquele senhorzinho para ficar de olho em Jongin, e Jongin, que tinha por ele um carinho sem tamanho. Sr. Zhang soprou as velas, deixando a casa entrar outra vez naquele escurinho de início de noite. A única iluminação entrava pelas janelas e atravessava a cozinha de maneira acolhedora, porém nostálgica.

Deitei a cabeça nos ombro de Jongin e envolvi sua cintura num meio abraço. Quietos, porém sorridentes, deixamos Baekhyun guiar a mão trêmula do Sr. Zhang para cortar as fatias de bolo, e ele mimou Jongin com o primeiro pedaço. 

— Obrigado por estar sempre por perto. — Ele segurou as mãos lisinhas contra as suas enrugadas, quando Jongin sentou-se ao seu lado para agradecê-lo. — Não tem nada que cubra o buraco que a falta de Yixing deixou na minha vida, mas você me faz lembrar dele todos os dias. Me faz lembrar que ele foi um bom garoto e que tinha uma boa personalidade, só assim para gostar tanto de alguém como você.

Vi as lágrimas de Jongin cintilarem quando rolaram bochechas abaixo, capturadas duramente pelos dedos trêmulos do senhorzinho. Quis tocar seus ombros para consolá-lo, mas sabia que aquele era um momento entre os dois. Não me cabia interferir. Sr. Zhang completou:

— E você me ajuda muito também. Todos os dias. Sabe disso, quase não preciso agradecer mais…

— Não, não agradeça. O senhor é um amigo importante para mim. Não quero que me agradeça por estar ajudando com o que precisa. — Murmurou em resposta, a voz trêmula. Depois de fungar, recebendo um carinho nos cabelos, Jongin alcançou o bolso do casaco, tirando de lá um envelope para pôr nas mãos do Sr. Zhang. — Não é muito, mas nós três juntamos as economias para te dar esse presente.

— Bobagem. Guarde de volta. — Ele negou, sem nem olhar. Jongin riu, deixando-o na mesa com o espírito decidido. 

— Não vamos precisar disso! É uma passagem para você ir ver seu filho e seus netos em Changsha. — Com a explicação, Sr. Zhang petrificou, seu coração se rendendo ao carinho. A ideia tinha sido de Jongin, é claro. — Você sempre diz que quer vê-los…

Acho que ele tinha mesmo aquela vontade residindo em seu interior há muito tempo. Tal que não pôde negar, era uma boa oportunidade e um bom presente. Eu e Baekhyun nos entreolhamos, felizes por ele ter aceito o envelope.

— Se é assim… Obrigado. — Ele olhou de Jongin para nós dois, assentindo com os olhos felizes. — Obrigado.

click click click

Notei, andando pela casa vazia, que Sr. Zhang era mesmo um senhor solitário. Na estante havia dezenas de fotos, algumas, mais antigas e amareladas, que mostravam um homem ainda novo, de queixo fino e rosto largo. Ele tinha uma criança magricela no colo em várias delas, em uma praia de águas escuras, e em outras, esse menino aparecia já adolescente, o rosto muito parecido com o do Sr. Zhang.

Yixing tinha covinhas fundas e dentes pequenos. Seus olhos eram doces, mesmo que sua pose altiva transbordasse atrevimento. Usava roupas de couro e botas pesadas, o cabelo sempre brilhante nas fotos que aparecia com os amigos.

Havia uma foto dele abraçado ao Sr. Zhang, mas nenhuma com o pai, depois de mais velho. Quando perguntei a Jongin, ele disse que eram brigados, na época que se conheceram. Havia uma foto dos dois juntos também, abraçados de lado, brindando cola-cola com Baekhyun. 

— Vocês combinavam muito. — Eu comentei, com um sorriso. — Vestiam as mesmas jaquetas de couro.

— Você viu a foto da moto?? — Ele também sorria largamente. Procurei por ela, mas haviam tantas! — Eu lembro bem desse dia… Mas nós saíamos muito, então não me lembro de quando tiramos as outras. 

— Não estou achando a da moto… — Lamentei, curioso para saber como era. Jongin já tinha me contado antes sobre como adorava andar por aí na lambretinha de Yixing, agarrado às suas costas. — Quem sabe Sr. Zhang tenha ela guardada.

Ele abanou com a mão, pedindo que eu deixasse para lá com um sorriso leve. 

— Só preciso que me diga se estou bem nas fotos. 

— Como sempre. — Dei de ombros, descartando a ideia daquilo ser uma novidade. Jongin avermelhou, lisonjeado. — Sua mãe que não sabe tirar fotos boas. 

— Quando conhecê-la, te peço para mostrar os álbuns. 

Antes que eu pudesse recobrar o ar que perdera com a ideia que aquela frase passava, o coração batucando com força, Baekhyun botou a cabeça para fora da cozinha, chamando-o para ajudar com a louça. Fiquei ali sozinho com as fotos, pensativo. Me imaginava conhecendo a família de Jongin, como ela seria e o que pensaria de mim… 

Será que seus pais me achariam um vagabundo por trabalhar com fotografia? Pessoas mais velhas sempre costumavam pensar essas coisas…

Acabei por fantasiar como minha família reagiria a ele também. Não éramos mais tão próximos, sempre fomos um pouco frios uns com os outros, de modo que me acostumei a confiar e me afeiçoar mais a amigos do que aos meus pais ou irmãos. Mas ainda gostava da ideia de apresentá-lo. Quem sabe um dia.

— Essa é a foto que Jongin queria. — Sr. Zhang apareceu de fininho, trazendo um retrato. Peguei-o para olhar, sorrindo para Jongin e Yixing abraçados em uma lambreta vermelho cereja, de capacetes azuis. Era ainda na porta daquele prédio, pelo que notei das paredes de alvenaria.

— Vocês moravam aqui... 

— Sim, morei minha vida inteira. Nunca imaginei que dividiria o quarto com meu neto. — Sr. Zhang deu uma risada rouca e engraçada. — Ele veio morar com o vovô quando brigou com o pai. Hoje teria sua idade.

— Como ele morreu? 

Olhei para seu rosto, temendo que fosse uma pergunta indiscreta ou que o magoasse lembrar. No entanto, Sr. Zhang não se importou em respondê-la.

— Teve um infarto precoce. Não sabemos o que causou, mas morreu no quarto, no meio do dia, muito de repente. — Explicou, o tom delatando o quanto sentia-se curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso pela morte do neto. — Mas ele e Jongin já não namoravam mais. Eram só amigos. Agora ele é apaixonado por você de um jeito que me aquece o coração. 

Sorri para a relevação fofa. Sr. Zhang tinha a mão no peito, me olhando com carinho. 

— Vou cuidar bem dele e ser um bom namorado. — Prometi, recebendo um carinho no cabelo também. Logo Jongin voltava à sala, encolhendo-se no meu abraço para se esquentar. E Sr. Zhang assentiu. 

— Sei que vai. 

click click click

Depois de terminamos a festinha, Baek e Jongin desceram juntos enquanto eu ficara para retirar o lixo e deixar Sr. Zhang tranquilo para descansar. Quando voltei para o apartamento para me despedir, Baekhyun já tinha tomado banho e se encolhia embaixo dos cobertores, esperando para dormir, e Jongin conversava com alguém pelo telefone na cozinha escura.

Olhei as horas. Ainda estava cedo, mas a chuva fina e o frio fazia parecer que já era quase madrugada. Esperei que terminasse para me despedir, e quando me aproximei, Nini sorriu cansado virando-se para me dar algo entre um abraço e um espreguiçar longo, esticando-se como um gato e gemendo em satisfação.

— Consegui alguém para adotar o último gatinho. — Me contou, com um sorriso um tanto quanto apagado. Acariciei suas costas quando pousou o queixo em meu ombro. 

— Mais um que vai embora…

Jongin agarrou as laterais da minha blusa em manha. Me arrepiei com as cócegas que sua respiração fez em meu pescoço, fazendo-o rir e me provocar com um sopro levinho, que levou a um beijo ali, depois um mais para cá, até chegar nas minhas orelhas.

— Crianças… — Baekhyun chamou nossa atenção, lá do quarto. Rimos um para o outro. 

— Fomos pegos! — Me afastei um tantinho, apertando suas bochechas juntas. Vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito, olhos se apertando em risquinhos, aqueceu meu coração quase a ponto de derreter. — Preciso ir. 

Jongin me seguiu até a porta depois de assentir. Estava cansado e querendo dormir, mas sempre ficava esse fundinho de vontade de ficar mais um pouco, aproveitando a companhia, nem que fosse para tirar um cochilo no sofá. No entanto, amanhã era segunda-feira e eu trabalharia bem cedo, então refreei a vontade ao selar sua boca em uma última despedida, ou ficaríamos para sempre.

Enquanto pegava minhas coisas no aparador, seus dedos beliscando minha blusa me pararam e ele cuspiu algo que só então notei que estava entalado em sua garganta.

— Acabaram os gatinhos. 

Em silêncio, pensei o que queria dizer aquela expressão preocupada. Quando finalmente clicou em minha mente, o abracei. Afundei o rosto em seu peito, apertando os troncos juntos com tudo o que tinha em mim.

— Eu  _ vou voltar.  _ Todo santo dia, provavelmente. — Ele riu contra o meu cabelo. 

— Frangote. — Ele brincou, bagunçando meu cabelo. Nem parecia que eu era o mais velho, ou que ele mesmo quem estava morrendo de carência e insegurança. Era sempre de me partir o coração quando ele se preocupava com essas coisas. Logo ele, tão confiante quanto era?

Mas aquela era provavelmente uma dimensão inteira de Jongin que eu ainda não pudera conhecer, dentro daquelas poucas semanas que compartilhamos. Por isso fiz o que meu coração mandava, consolando-o com abraços muito amorosos até que entendesse que eu não precisava de desculpas para estar ali. Só queria ele todos os dias, e vinha por ele, por saudade dele ou por vontade dele. Estava feliz desse jeito, devoto.

— Eu estou indo dormir, dono do meu coração mole, das minhas fantasias e dos meus sonhos molhados. — Fui soltando o abraço, segurando suas palmas, depois seus dedos. Ele sorria, bem vermelho. — Não vai morrer de saudades durante a noite,  ein !?

Ele me empurrou para fora, me apressando.

— Tchau, Kyungsoo. Não morra de saudades de mim durante a noite!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (afinal é ou não é bolo de Coco)


	18. Azul

Eu e Minseok nos olhamos, chocados, quando esbarramos no supermercado no início da semana. Não porque era realmente  _ estranho  _ estarmos naquele ambiente, pois foi por coincidência que eu tivesse precisado ir para aquele lado da cidade para tirar fotos e ele tivesse decidido fazer algumas compras ao mesmo tempo. 

Apenas duas pessoas comprando leite. Nada de errado nisso. 

A surpresa foi ver o carrinho de Minseok transbordando de artigos para gatos. Areia para gato, ração para gato, sachês de comidinha, brinquedos, uma cama média e uma coleira fofa. 

— Arranjou um gatinho? — Ainda um pouco em choque, apontei para o carrinho. Até pulei a parte de cumprimentá-lo. Atônito, porém ainda muito inexpressivo, Minseok assentiu. — É um dos nossos?

Ele assentiu de novo. Cocei a cabeça, tentando um sorriso gentil,  enquanto Minseok buscava quietamente as palavras.

— Junmyeon me convenceu. Ele quem conversou com Jongin, não sei que dia vou buscar ainda. Jun consegue ser bem assertivo às vezes.

Foi minha vez de assentir calmamente, concordando. Imaginava as táticas que o CEO da Lim. K. devia ter usado… Parando para pensar naqueles dois, tinham uma amizade um tanto engraçada. Doce, até.

— Que nome vai dar?

— Marshmellow. 

Senti que Minseok estava sem jeito e deslocado ainda com a ideia de ter um gato. Talvez incomodado por ter sido flagrado tão cedo. Então dessa forma estranha terminou nossa curta conversa. 

Sorrimos de lábios espremidos um para o outro, nos afastando enquanto olhávamos as prateleiras, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Ele para um lado, eu para o outro, até que tivéssemos nos perdido de vista.

Minseok era um homem interessante... Me admirava um pouco com o quanto parecia orgulhoso. Contudo, muito depois, quando aconteceu de irmos na mesma direção à procura de leite, nossos olhos se esbarraram de novo.

— Kyungsoo.

Me assustei quando ouvi sua voz, presumindo que ficaríamos naquele pacto silencioso. Segurei com firmeza os yogurtes que quase tinha deixado escapar por entre os dedos com o sobressalto, enquanto Minseok engolia, incomodado com o carrinho delator. 

Parando à frente dele, ele ergueu uma mão para ajeitar seu boné.

— Jongin vem conversando com Junmyeon. Gostaria de ter o telefone dele também. Pode pedí-lo para me ligar? — Juntei as sobrancelhas, me perguntando o que diabos aquilo devia significar. Observador como era, ele devia ter notado, porque logo explicou. — Isso vai encurtar nossa relação, tanto quanto ao gato quanto a empresa. Acho que Jongin seria adequado para uma entrevista de emprego, mas preciso entrar em contato com ele antes.

Ergui de volta as sobrancelhas, lembrando da conversa na churrascaria. Céus, e não é que Jongin tinha pescado uma oportunidade?? De pronto, digitei o número que Minseok me passava nos meus contatos, agradecendo com um sorriso e um meneio curto.

— Obrigado por levar a sério o pedido. Ele vai ficar feliz. 

Ele sorriu pequeno de volta, negando como quem dizia que não era nada. Assim, acenamos com as cabeças uma despedida silenciosa, e ele voltou a empurrar o carrinho para longe. 

click click click

— Você está me dizendo que não sabe o que é vermelho... Eu não consigo imaginar isso, Nini. Parece impossível mas eu  _ sei  _ que é realidade.

Olhei para o teto do quarto de Jongin, pensativo. Ele, deitado no meu ombro, fez um bico pensativo também. 

Ouvíamos os passarinhos tagarelas pousados sob o telhadinho e os carros e bicicletas que passavam lá fora. O mundo parecia agitado hoje, mas eu e ele passávamos o fim da tarde de terça quietinhos sob as cobertas de tricô, aproveitando que Baekhyun tinha voltado para sua casa para matar as saudades acumuladas naqueles três dias… Na cama.

— Eu nunca enxerguei, Soo. Já nasci sem visão. Na verdade, levei uma pancada na cabeça antes de conseguir ver direito, então não conheço nem uma cor, sequer. Tenho noção de luminosidade, e sei quando algo está movimentando, mas cores… — Ele negou com a cabeça, enfatizando. — Nem uma. Você pode falar azul-banana que eu vou acreditar que existe. Existe?

— Não existe uma fase sequer de uma banana em que ela esteja azul… — Ponderei, imaginando se havia bananas azuis em algum canto no mundo. Era improvável. — Mas o estranho é que eu  _ consigo  _ imaginar um azul-banana...

Fizemos um silêncio contemplativo. Suspiramos preguiçosos quando notamos que, de repente, uma chuvinha gostosa caía lá fora. 

— Eu sei que alguns objetos são de algumas cores. Eu sei que o céu é azul… Que o mar é verde, e as folhas também. Turquesas são azuis. Girassóis são amarelos. — Ele enumerou longamente, enquanto lembrava. — Não que isso faça muita diferença para mim. É impossível explicar qual a sensação de ver uma cor para uma pessoa cega.

— Hmm, e se eu tentar?

— Você vai falhar miseravelmente e não vai ser a primeira vez. — Ele riu, mas eu estava determinado quando toquei os lábios esticados dele com a ponta dos dedos.

— Sua boca tem o tom de um pêssego. — Testei, olhando os detalhes de Jongin com atenção exacerbada. — Suas íris são como a luminosidade de seis horas da tarde quando as janelas estão abertas. Seu cabelo é café... Sua pele é o banheiro cheio de vapor quando você lava o cabelo com aquele shampoo de amêndoa com cheiro docinho.

— Essa é uma cor muito específica. — Ele gargalhou, buscando meu rosto para beijar suas bochechas. O sorriso nos lábios-lindos-como-pêssegos guardava o segredo de que, no fundo, ele podia imaginar-se e identificar-se em todas aquelas pseudocores, assim como eu podia imaginar a existência improvável de um azul banana. 

Assim, me dei por satisfeito.

click click click 

Aquela semana no trabalho foi mais animada e produtiva. Com Baek de volta, tudo pareceu mais preenchido. Eu não almoçava com Jongin todos os dias mais, mas quando não nos ligávamos no horário de almoço para matar as saudades, saíamos para comer juntos ou então eu levava algo para o apartamento. 

Estava tendo mais tempo também para passar com Yifan, o que me fez ver que já estava começando a sentir sua falta. Costumávamos conversar todo santo dia e ele acabou admitindo que se sentia um pouco sozinho quando eu não aparecia para almoçar, nem Taotao podia também. 

E ele parou de chamar Zitao de bonitinho do hall agora que estavam namorando, porque vivia levando uns soquinhos amorosos (mas não muito fracos, porque Zitao lutava mil e uma modalidades) por causa do apelido. 

Agora, de vez em quando, sentávamos os quatro no restaurante em frente para fofocar os assuntos do trabalho, as novidades e os estresses. Era ainda melhor, talvez porque alguém sempre tinha algo para contar, principalmente por sermos todos de áreas diferentes. 

Yifan sempre trazia algo inusitado sobre Seulgi, Zitao estava sempre vendo alguém no hall, Baekhyun tinha um arsenal de informações quentes sobre as pessoas que tinham ido com ele para a Turquia e eu estava sempre com uma ou outra notícia sobre Chanyeol, o novo assunto da empresa.

Isso porque ele dava longos sumiços nos últimos dias, e não tinha mais nenhum trabalho marcado. Começávamos a pensar que estava sendo demitido (e eu segurei muito a língua para não dizer que talvez soubesse o porquê), mas acabei ficando sabendo o motivo por ele mesmo, no dia em que voltou para ajeitar sua sala.

Meu coração apertou quando vi suas coisinhas sendo retiradas das prateleiras. Pensar em não ver a sala sempre acesa e de persianas abertas preenchida por Chanyeol e sua aura expansiva (ao mesmo tempo que fofamente retraída) me fez sentir uma melancolia sem solução. 

Pensei em tudo de ruim que poderia ter acontecido para ele estar empacotando seus pertences: será que era por causa da ficada mal resolvida com Junmyeon? Será que ele estava se demitindo? Ou tinha acontecido algo pior que eu não podia sequer imaginar?

Ele me olhou com um sorrisinho frágil, um apertar de lábios.

— E aí? — Cumprimentou, ao que eu adentrava cuidadosamente, apoiando-me no encosto da cadeira como se ela pudesse desaparecer também.

— E aí? — Devolvi, incerto. 

Pensei que Chanyeol fosse entender naturalmente que eu pedia por uma explicação, mas ele simplesmente enfiava coisas na caixa, então quando passaram-se segundos de silêncio desconfortável, resolvi pescar sozinho pelas minhas respostas.

— Está mudando de sala?

— Não! — Ele riu. — Estou saindo da empresa.

Me choquei tanto que as palavras ficaram engasgadas. Já esperava algo do tipo, mas a informação concreta foi como um soco que não vi chegando. Quis fazer um milhão de perguntas, no entanto, Chanyeol apenas riu daquele jeitinho de novo, provavelmente do fato de eu estar estancado em meio à sua sala, de olhos estatelados.

— Não é nada ruim, não precisa fazer essa cara. Junmyeon e Minseok me deram uma oportunidade, lembra? — Assenti. Lembrava de terem dito que seria melhor do que o projeto, até. Será que… — Me chamaram para trabalhar fixo para eles. Minseok está expandindo o setor de marketing e como precisam constantemente de fotógrafos para os móveis do catálogo, que vai entrar em uma página online ainda nesse ano, resolveram que é mais lucrativo contratar alguém. As fotos conceituais da revista provavelmente vão continuar para você, apesar disso… Quem sabe.

Ele tentou me tranquilizar, pegando as chaves do carro na mesa. Me desesperei por não conseguir pensar em nada para dizer rápido o suficiente. Quis ter um discurso inteiro sobre as coisas que tínhamos vivido ali. Ele fora um colega de trabalho de anos! Nos ajudamos mutuamente, chegamos a ter uma paixonite um pelo outro, então por mais que tivesse passado as últimas semanas fugindo dele por aí, me sentia triste por saber que nos veríamos muito pouco, talvez quase nunca.

— Essa é uma oportunidade tão boa que eu… Tô sem o que dizer. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros, parecendo feliz com a decisão de partir. Agora fazia sentido que tivesse ficado tão nervoso com o CEO… Chanyeol até o chamara de chefe e eu sequer tinha ligado os pontos!

— Vão pagar a mais e eu não vou ter que lidar com clientes novos todos os dias, então… Só vejo lucros. — Comemorou ele, tapando a caixa para deixar a sala. Quando deu a volta na mesa, o objeto pareceu uma barreira anti-abraços, de forma que sequer tentei fazê-lo, apesar de querer.

Senti que havia alguma coisa não resolvida entre nós que ele estava hesitante em tentar resolver também, então talvez fosse hora de eu dar um ponto final naquilo tudo.

— Sobre nós… Me desculpe por ter fugido de você em vez de dar uma resposta.

— Sobre o quê? Sobre o fato de  _ eu _ fugir de você? — Ele riu, não com escárnio, mas como se já não se incomodasse em zombar de si mesmo e daquele assunto. Chanyeol parecia ter superado um pouco disso e eu me senti aliviado em perceber. — Era eu quem te deixava no escuro o tempo todo, eu peço desculpas. Acho que nunca me senti à sua altura.

— É, nós não temos isso em comum. — Brinquei, me alegrando com o fato de que ele adorou o trocadilho. — Você é uma pessoa cheia de qualidades… Não deixa isso te atrapalhar das próximas vezes. Eu posso te perguntar sobre o Junmyeon ou…?

Chanyeol ficou desconcertado, olhando para fora da sala como se pudesse ser pego. Quase me arrependi, mas ele pigarreou e desabafou.

— Fico nervoso de pensar nisso ainda, mas você já sabe de tudo, então… O que você acha? Tentei conversar com ele, mas Junmyeon quase se cuspiu inteiro de café, ele meio que… está tentando fingir que eu não me lembro. 

— E o que você quer? — Eu perguntei, para me inteirar um pouco antes de dar qualquer conselho. Tudo bem, também queria saber do caso completo. Chanyeol desviou os olhos. Se não estivesse com a caixa nas mãos, certamente estaria coçando a nuca. Parecia… gostar da ideia.

— Acho que quero ver se nós sentimos algo um pelo outro. Nós tivemos uma química tão forte que chega a ser surpreendente. — Ele contou, arregalando os olhos e trancando a boca quando voltou a olhar para mim. — É super estranho conversar sobre  _ isso  _ com  _ você.  _

— É… - Hesitei. - Sim. Mas pode continuar, eu não me importo.

— Só queria conseguir conversar seriamente com ele… Ainda mais porque meu chefe é o Minseok agora, e não mais Junmyeon, então as coisas estão menos complicadas do que antes. — Ele deu de ombros, de novo com os olhos distantes. 

— Você devia arriscar em revelar o que você sente agora e deixar para conversar quando ele tiver menos alarmado. — Dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele de volta quando o fez. — Talvez ele esteja preso na ideia de que não pode querer nada com você por não ser "certo", mas… se você chamá-lo para sair, talvez ele veja que sua intenção é algo sério e aceite. E aí vocês podem conversar.

Chanyeol assentiu, como se parecesse uma boa ideia. Fiquei com medo de ser péssima, dado ao meu histórico fraco de relacionamentos, mas pensei em Jongin. Sempre agi como pareceu o certo naquele momento, mas nada foi melhor do que termos deixado nossos sentimentos à vista, porque, quando tudo se encaixou, eu não tive tanto medo. 

É claro, talvez entre os dois fosse diferente de forma até imensurável, mas aquele era o único conselho que eu tinha para dar, e pareceu satisfazer Chanyeol, já que sorrira para mim uma última vez.

— Obrigado por ter aguentado minha esquisitice até hoje. E meus desabafos. Vou sentir sua falta. — Ele deve ter visto pelo meu olhar que eu sentiria o mesmo. — Nós nos vemos por aí?

Assenti, ainda que fosse provável que não. Mas serviu como despedida.

O levei até o elevador e, depois que as portas se fecharam, senti que uma das minhas amizades tinha partido, mas que talvez os caminhos se separavam porque era assim que as coisas tinham de ser.

click click click

Naquele mesmo dia, mais ao fim do expediente, Seulgi chamou todos os fotógrafos para uma reunião amigável. Não era obrigatória, de modo que quase peguei minhas coisas para sair de fininho, mas a promessa de um café da tarde com bolo e chá me atraiu até o terceiro andar.

Pude ver Baekhyun e Jongdae por ali, mas senti imediata falta de Chanyeol. Foi estranho ver sua sala apagada durante o dia, mas mais estranho ainda foi vê-la sendo ocupada pela nova funcionária, Seungwan. Tive que engolir a pirraça automática quando a cumprimentei, mas consegui me convencer de que ela parecia uma boa pessoa à tempo. Ufa!

No palanque, Seulgi e Yifan ajeitavam cupcakes em uma bandeja, esperando para ver quem mais chegava. Enquanto me aproximava deles dois para passar o tempo livre, aceitei tudo o que passou por mim, desde os biscoitinhos salgados até os docinhos, meio esfomeado e meio carente. De mãos repletas de comida, puxei papo com Seulgi.

— Como está Cookie? Dando trabalho? — Vi os olhos dela brilharem enquanto ajeitava minuciosamente as coisas em cima da mesa que usaria de apoio. Cookie era o gatinho que ela tinha adotado dentre aqueles que salvamos. Um peludinho branco com manchas marrons como chocolate. De todos, era provavelmente o mais bonitinho, mas também o mais sapeca.

— Trabalho nenhum! Até agora ele só rasgou um coisinha ou outra, mas vale a pena. Ele é muito carinhoso, meu noivo está tão apaixonado por esse gato… Acho que até desistiu da ideia maluca de ter um filho. — Ela olhou para mim, demonstrando com uma careta o quanto achava a ideia absurda. Eu também achava. Imaginar Seulgi de mamãe me dava arrepios. — Se ele quiser, ele que engravide. Eu tenho mais o que fazer e cuidar de um filho é trabalhoso!

Ela ligou o slide, me espantando com a mão. 

— Pode ir sentar, já vamos começar. Te mando fotos quando Cookie tiver maiorzinho, porque agora ele é muito pouco fotogênico.

Rindo, fui me sentar nos fundos da sala, onde ninguém veria minha cara de sono. Soprava meu chá distraidamente quando começou a reunião e assim fiquei, sem prestar muita atenção, dado que Seulgi tagarelava sobre estar orgulhosa de seus funcionários. Estava há tanto tempo trabalhando ali que sentia  déjà-vu nos inícios de reunião, era sempre a mesma coisa. Não me sentia mais muito culpado por deixar a cabeça vagar.

Só fui me interessar quando apareceu no slide a foto de um fotógrafo famoso. Demorei um segundo para lembrar quem era aquele rosto familiar, até recordar do tal carinha careca que Baekhyun vinha falando sem parar ultimamente. Ela estendeu também um folheto roxo, brilhante, com aspecto firme e caro.

— … por isso nossa empresa, querendo investir no futuro dos nossos funcionários, fechou uma parceria. Nós temos convites para um semestre com tudo, absolutamente tudo pago em uma viagem para trabalhar e aprender com o J. Min na universidade de Amsterdã. Dois de vocês terão a chance de ir e ter acesso a tudo do projeto In Sight, sejam palestras, aulas, festivais... E também trabalharão junto ao J. Min para a exposição beneficente de dezembro, como expliquei, para guinar a carreira de muitos prodígios de baixa renda ao redor do mundo. Eu fico apaixonada só de pensar… 

Seulgi ficava  _ mesmo  _ meio apaixonada com essas grandes ideias. Imaginei que seria um belo projeto, então prestei atenção enquanto ela contava alguns dos planos para ele. Feiras culturais de valorização a fotografia, viagens a lugares remotos para capturar paisagens, simpósios, exposições… Tudo com o intuito de abrir espaço para pessoas ingressarem na carreira, o que não era fácil na maioria dos países. 

Acabei também meio apaixonado no fim da explicação, sentindo falta da faculdade, mas pareceu longe demais da rota mental que eu tinha para os próximos meses. Principalmente por ter data de partida daqui pouquíssimo tempo, para ficar fora por seis meses. 

Me contentei com minhas chances baixas de ir. Aproveitaria sem reclamar da estabilidade e conforto dos próximos meses. Pegar trabalhos mais tranquilos, me afundar no carinho de Jongin… Tinha em mente tantos lugares onde queria levá-lo para encontros! Também pensava em  introduzi -lo aos meus pais, e começava a me perguntar se não era boa hora para ele vir visitar meu apartamento.

Não era absurdo que já estivéssemos juntos há um mês sem ele ter ido a minha casa nem uma vez?

— Como expliquei no início da reunião, o J. Min em pessoa avaliou os últimos trabalhos de vocês e destinou os convites para dois dos nossos funcionários. Vou anunciá-los agora, mas caso não possam ir, outro será tão bem recebido quanto, certo? — Seulgi abriu o primeiro envelope e revirou os olhos como se já fosse óbvio. — Kim Jongdae. Sequer me surpreende, você é um dos favoritos de Deus.

Batemos palmas quando ele levantou-se serelepe para pegar seu convite, revirando-o nas mãos com curiosidade. Seulgi pegou o segundo, olhando-nos com certa pena. Era triste chamar todos e poder premiar só alguns. 

— O segundo é… — Ela abriu o convite, mostrando-nos o cartão em roxo e dourado. Não conseguia enxergar o nome, por causa da miopia aguda. Seus olhos se voltaram na minha direção e eu senti o coração parar por um segundo, para depois notar que eu estava atrás de uma série de pessoas e voltar a bater normalmente. — Do Kyungsoo.

Mas nada impedia que parasse uma segunda vez, ahn?

click click click

Passei todo o caminho até a casa de Jongin cabisbaixo. Nunca tinha ficado tão para baixo com um prêmio, nem mesmo quando acabei ganhando uma couve no bingo. Mas aquela ideia toda parecia surreal demais, na minha cabeça as peças não se encaixavam. 

De início, fiquei perplexo, paralisado. Quase não sentia as pernas quando levantei para buscar meu convite. Depois girei e girei ele nas mãos, olhando e me perguntando se estava sonhando. Parecia mentira. Devia ser algum golpe. Assim que saímos da reunião, entrei nos links fornecidos pelo convite e chequei todas as informações. 

O dormitório em Amsterdã, onde ficaria com Jongdae caso aceitássemos, tinha avaliação boa e várias pessoas comentavam sobre como estavam entusiasmadas com o intercâmbio, dado que havia também uma porcentagem boa de recém graduados do ensino-médio e universitários participando. 

As localidades onde os eventos estavam marcados também existiam. Havia um calendário completo cobrindo toda a duração do In Sight, incluindo os lugares onde aconteceria o acampamento de fotografia e o que seria necessário levar para a segurança.

Era de cair o queixo. Tinha ganhado um convite especial de um dos artistas da minha época, tão influente que estava para gerir um projeto gigante e que tinha tudo, desde uma organização profissional e responsável, para ser fantástico. Eu não tinha sido sorteado nem tinha simplesmente sido chamado para ir, estava recebendo um convite, das mãos de uma pessoa que era um referencial na minha atuação, que vira minhas fotos e dissera “é esse tipo de pessoa que quero para me ajudar no meu projeto super especial e altamente organizado ”.

Estava tremendo de ansiedade, temendo que aquilo tudo fosse uma fraude, é claro, ou uma pegadinha quem sabe, então parei depois de olhar a página de cadastro. Sobrecarregado com a novidade, joguei tudo dentro da minha mochila, apaguei minha sala e fui correr para o lugar que me ocorreu primeiro na cabeça. Não conseguiria ficar em paz antes de ir até lá.

Jongin me recebeu com os braços bem abertos e a boca cheia de pão doce, que ele mastigou para poder questionar aquele abraço carente e magoado que eu estava protagonizando, deitado em seu ombro prestes a implodir de nervosismo.

— O que foi? Você tá bem? Aconteceu algo ruim no trabalho? 

Céus, não! Neguei com certa força. Havia acontecido uma coisa fantástica no trabalho, mas meu peito doía como se estivesse sendo esmagado sob uma pedra. Como diabos eu iria por seis meses para um lugar no outro lado do planeta e deixaria Jongin para trás? 

Jongin murmurou que estava preocupado e foi então que notei que aquilo tudo tinha uma dimensão que eu não conseguia sequer abraçar ainda. Eu teria que pesar tantas coisas… Uma infinidade de “e se” que eu ainda não podia ver claramente como e com que intensidade afetaria a minha vida.

No meu trabalho, no meu currículo, no meu futuro, com certeza… Mas também no relacionamento que eu estava apenas começando a criar. 

Só então, depois de soltá-lo minutos longos depois de ter chegado, que notei que talvez não pudéssemos conversar agora. 

Jongin estava lindo de cair o queixo, usando calças sociais bem alinhadas e blusa de botões acetinada, pouco mais clara que seu tom de pele. Olhei para ele, suspirando em admiração.

— Você vai sair…

Jongin deu um sorrisinho culpado, sua expressão caindo como se quisesse ficar e tirar aquilo à limpo, mas não pudesse.

— Tenho uma entrevista de emprego. Minseok me chamou. Já estava saindo, aliás. Quer vir comigo? Você pode ir contando o que aconteceu. — Ele propôs, mas neguei prontamente. Tive medo que reagisse mal e isso afetasse seu desempenho. — Tem certeza, Kyungsoo? Seu tom de voz tá meio abatido...

— Eu estou bem. Boa sorte na entrevista. 

Dei beijinhos nas costas de suas mãos, e elas cheiravam muito bem. Jongin inteiro tinha esse cheiro gostoso e masculino quando o abracei, espalmando suas costas para passar toda a confiança que podia, até que ele sorrisse, me apertando contra seu tronco como que para extravasar o nervosismo. Podia senti-lo tremelicando levemente.

— Me liga quando voltar, e nós conversamos. — Pedi. Ele assentiu, pegando suas coisas para sair comigo. 

Fiquei com ele na calçada até que o táxi chegasse, o que acabou não demorando. Mas meu peito apertava quando apertei sua mão e o desejei boa sorte outra vez, deixando-o ir. Céus… Como diabos eu contaria para ele?

  
  
  
  



	19. Delicado

Perambulei sem rumo pelo meu apartamento por tanto tempo que, quando a noite caiu, me senti inútil e irritado. Não estava conseguindo focar em nada, mesmo tentando muito, porque parecia impossível distrair minha mente quando um assunto tão importante e urgente continuava sem solução. 

Esperei Jongin mandar uma mensagem dizendo que estava voltando e enquanto não terminei de perguntar todos os detalhes da entrevista, não entrei no outro assunto. Estávamos surpresos de saber, por Minseok, que Chanyeol quem dera a ideia da contratação. Logo Chanyeol?? Era de se embasbacar um pouquinho.

É claro, a decisão de chamá-lo tinha sido dos dois (ou dos três, dado que Junmyeon provavelmente interferiu também), mas o que importava de verdade era que Jongin estava satisfeito e feliz pela entrevista. Fosse como fosse o resultado, estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, e eu o deixei saber o quanto estava orgulhoso e feliz por ele também.

No entanto, não me senti confortável com a ideia de deixar o assunto da viagem de lado por mais tempo. Não apenas porque ele me corroía por dentro, testando meu emocional de gelatina, mas também porque, se eu decidisse ir, teríamos muito pouco tempo para conversar sobre. 

Não podia esperar mais. A notícia viera já em cima da hora e eu me sentia pressionado a apertar o botão e dar a resposta, como numa gincana de programa de variedades. Parecia óbvio, entretanto, mil caminhos complexos se abriram daquele instante. Fantasiei cada um deles, levando-os o quão longe podia, mas só consegui transformar todos os finais em uma catástrofe, na qual perdia Jongin ou me arrependia amargamente.

Daria a volta ao mundo antes de voltar para o que eu tinha agora, me sentia aflito com a ideia de não saber se tudo ainda estaria ali quando eu retornasse, à minha espera. Por isso tive uma vontade tão imediata de conversar com Jongin, precisava saber o que ele pensava também. Me sentia inseguro. Tanto que não fiquei satisfeito com as mensagens que tinha mandado, explicando toda a situação. 

Contei desde a reunião até quando acessei o site. Falei também do que tinha encontrado no cronograma, sobre J. Min ter escolhido meu círculo de participantes a dedo e sobre como estava me sentindo nervoso por ter acontecido tão de repente. 

Queria muito, muito poder viajar, expandir minha visão e o meu mundo. Teria uma imensidão de experiências lá fora que mal podia imaginar, era possível que nunca mais surgisse uma chance como essa outra vez. 

No entanto, também entendia o quanto isso podia machucar Jongin. O quanto de sua confiança eu trairia se decidisse ir e ponto final, sem sequer ouvir a parte dele, sem considerar o que ele sentiria. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Queria conversar com ele e era o que eu faria.

Será que tinha sido suficiente? Será que ele podia entender minha hesitação?

Me encolhi no sofá quando caiu a noite, me sentindo nervoso. Olhava para as paredes sem graça e sentia falta da bagunça de Jongin. Ele havia ouvido as mensagens, mas não respondera nada além de um “espera um pouco”. 

Me perguntei se tinha sido um erro até mesmo considerar aquela viagem. Eu estava sendo estúpido? Estava sendo um namorado ruim para Jongin? Não conseguia parar de tentar fazer um juízo sobre isso, mas falhava. Me sentia uma má pessoa, mas não conseguia conceber que isso fosse realidade. Eu me importava com ele,  _ muito _ , mas pareceu tudo tão vago quando o silêncio tomou conta…

Não consegui não pedir consolo a Yifan quando ele ligou para perguntar o que eu tinha achado da notícia. Ele estava lá quando recebi o convite, me abraçou rapidamente, quando subi ao palanque, no entanto, estava tão aturdido que mal tinha percebido. Ele acabou tendo que sair mais cedo da reunião e não nos vimos mais.

— O que você achou? Viu as propostas? Está considerando com carinho, não está? — Ele sondou, parecendo mastigar algo do outro lado. Soava como torradas.

— Fan, você vai achar feio se eu-

— VOU ACHAR MUITO FEIO! — Ele interrompeu, não me dando a chance de sequer começar aquela frase. — Não acredito, Kyungsoo! É só você achar uma boa oportunidade que quer sair correndo! Quando é coisa que não vão te levar a nada, você se agarra igual idiota, mas quando é uma boa oportunidade…

Sabia, ou ao menos tinha a impressão, de que ele estava comparando a situação com o que eu tivera com Chanyeol, ainda que ele mesmo tivesse tentado dar alguns empurrõezinhos no início. De qualquer forma, eu não podia dizer que ele estava errado… Eu realmente costumava temer coisas que pareciam boas demais para serem realidade.

— Na minha defesa, estou namorando com Jongin. 

Ele arfou com a notícia, emudecendo em surpresa. Talvez entendendo melhor a problemática.

— Mas acho que isso só comprova, não é? — Senti o peso de uma pedra descendo pelo esôfago quando larguei aquela frase impensada. Era até estúpido o quanto me magoei com o que eu mesmo tinha dito. — Só porque começamos a namorar, Fan… Será que me agarrei já sentindo que não daria certo?

Engoli em seco, botando a manga do moletom para selar os canais lacrimais antes que eu virasse uma torrente incontrolável.

— Faz  quanto tempo?? — Ele questionou. Me admirei que não parecia tão inflamado por eu não ter contado imediatamente. Contei nos dedos antes de deixar um número. Não era mais do que três semanas. — Nossa, é tão pouco tempo… Kyungsoo, que situação…

Ele lamentou junto comigo. Fiquei me sentindo acolhido por saber que ele entendia toda a minha hesitação. Talvez por estar com Zitao também há tão pouco tempo? Suspiramos juntos.

— Seja qual for sua escolha, você é cheio de sucesso. Vai conseguir coisas na vida, essa não é sua única oportunidade. Mas é uma oportunidade muito boa. Não vai fazer algo que vá se arrepender! Ainda mais para ficar chorando no meu ombro depois!

Sabia que ele me consolaria sem pestanejar se eu precisasse de seu ombro, no entanto. Desligamos a chamada quando precisou ir fazer outra coisa, mas minha alma parecia mais leve por causa daqueles minutos fora da bolha de pensamentos ruins na qual estava me afogando. 

Então perdi tempo enquanto passavam as horas. Me perguntava quando Jongin finalmente terminaria de pensar e se seria incômodo da minha parte mandar outra mensagem para ele. A noite caia e aprofundava e, enrolado nos meus cobertores, imaginava se ele estava triste...

O telefone vibrou muito antes de eu conseguir organizar tudo dentro de mim. De início, olhei-o com um medo tão grande de saber a resposta que ele me daria que não consegui atender. No entanto, isso foi se dissipando lentamente enquanto eu respirava fundo, o dedo pairando sobre a tela. Atendi antes que a coragem fosse embora, quando vibrou outra vez. 

—  _ Como você está?  _

Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou quando atendi. Sua voz estava mais limpa, mas havia um tom um pouquinho melancólico, no fundinho de suas palavras. Me encolhi contra o meu cobertor.

— Um caco. — Respondi, antes de pensar se aquela era a coisa mais certa a se dizer. Sentia que, de qualquer forma, ele descobriria se eu dissesse que estava bem. E não era assim que fazíamos um com o outro... — Não consigo parar de pensar nisso, tô a ponto de desistir só para não ter que lidar com esse estresse todo.

—  _ Vamos pensar com calma.  _ — Ele pediu, refreando minha ansiedade. Pareceu engasgado quando me ouviu fungar o início de um choro. —  _ Vamos pensar em tudo juntos, uma coisa por vez. Não chora, Soo… Calma. Você tá apavorado, meu frango? _

— Eu tô completamente aterrorizado. — Admiti, rindo baixinho com ele, apesar das lágrimas incessantes. Quase até vergonhosas.

—  _ Quando você vai?  _

— Se eu for... A partida é daqui dois meses. No início de Agosto. — Controlei minha voz o suficiente para responder, e Jongin murmurou um “hm” longo, como se entendesse. 

—  _ Vai ficar o semestre lá? Eu pesquisei sobre o projeto e… Nossa! Soo, é mesmo a sua cara! Vai dar tempo de fazer tanta coisa...  _ — Ele comentou. Bobamente, senti meus olhos encherem de água e transbordarem sem hesitação, molhando o bolinho de cobertor onde eu botava a cabeça. —  _ Você merece algo assim, todo mundo sempre elogia muito seu trabalho. Imagina depois que voltar? Você gostou da proposta? _

Murmurei que sim, a voz embargada demais para responder. Jongin ficou um pouquinho calado, esperando por ela, mas suspirou tristemente quando notou que eu não conseguia dizer muita coisa. Me perguntei se ele sabia o quanto me sentia culpado por ter vontade de contar todas as coisas que me excitavam e me deixavam com vontade de largar tudo para trás. Porque  _ ele  _ não estava nessa lista. 

Não queria deixá-lo. Não queria sequer que passasse por sua cabeça que seria fácil fazer isso. Ele tinha ganhado uma importância na minha vida que não se comparava a muitas coisas que tive antes. Nada me cativara tanto em tão pouco tempo… E por ser pouco tempo, às vezes parecia que não tinha lógica tanto apego. 

Não era lógico. Eu estava apaixonado.

— _ Você já tem tudo o que precisa para ir? Passaporte e essas coisas chatas? Não tem que dar uma resposta logo?  _

— Tenho tudo, só preciso confirmar até dia 31. — Expliquei, sem saber se ouvia minha voz abafada pelas mangas do moletom. Jongin murmurou outra vez em entendimento. — Tenho tempo ainda para pensar. 

—  _ Não, Kyungsoo…  _ — Ele respirou fundo, frustrado. —  _ Não tem o que pensar. Como você vai simplesmente negar essa oportunidade? Você tem tudo o que precisa e isso vai ser tão bom para você… Provavelmente vai abrir muitas portas na sua carreira, mesmo que esteja confortável agora, vai ser bom para quando quiser mudar o cenário. No fundo queria que você pudesse ficar comigo. Essa é a única vez que vou admitir isso porque odeio que as pessoas se sintam culpadas e encarregadas de mim, e você já tem esse histórico registrado em cartório, né?  _

Soltei um muxoxo, mas não podia negar. Sempre senti necessidade de me redimir por tê-lo machucado. Era uma coisa que me marcava, odiei a sensação de ter causado um problema e um acidente uma vez que as coisas fugiram do meu controle. Mas notei, com certo alívio, que isso estava quase completamente no passado. 

Era quase uma cicatriz, uma lembrança de um erro. Pensar naquilo me trazia sempre o mesmo lembrete mental: Não subestimar Jongin. Nunca. Ele é uma pessoa  _ muito forte _ .

—  _ Eu quero tanto ficar com você… Me sinto idiota por isso, mas… não sei como fazer parar. Parece que pressenti que isso iria acontecer, nunca fui de ficar inseguro… E eu acabei de ter um calafrio por causa disso.  _ — Ele deu uma risadinha nervosa, e eu sorri também, de coração meio doído por ouvir ele fungar. —  _ Acho que você me contagiou com seus papos de destino, Soo. O que eu quero dizer é que… Estou inseguro. Não a ponto de te implorar para não ir, mas não posso dizer que não tenho medo disso nos afetar.  _

Ouvi tudo em silêncio. Jongin parecia estar sempre procurando as palavras certas para expor aquele novelo de sentimentos, e eu conseguiria entendê-lo mesmo se apenas chorasse por todos o tempo que usou para me explicar. Tinha um novelo parecido, desordenando tudo dentro de mim.

—  _ É só isso… Eu só estou com medo de tudo acabar tão cedo. Mas sei que você vai ficar muito feliz se for. De forma alguma quero te prender a mim, Kyungsoo. Não quero isso, eu não sou tão egoísta. Eu estou… com medo de estar entendendo tudo errado. —  _ Ele pigarreou, como se fosse difícil e aflitivo dizer aquilo. _ — Você quer terminar?  _

Jongin fungou algumas vezes, me fazendo sentir o rosto molhado outra vez pelas lágrimas quentes. Céus, se tinha algo que me deixava de coração apertado era ouvi-lo chorar. Mas pudera, aquele era o medo silencioso que nos atormentava, e que tínhamos medo de sequer trazer à tona. 

Pensei na boate, no que tínhamos conversado. Ele dissera que tinha medo de eu ir embora e agora eu estava fazendo o contrário do que tinha dito. O completo oposto. Estava me afastando muito antes de sentirmos que tínhamos vivido tudo o que tínhamos para viver.

Mas sabia que ele estava fazendo aquela pergunta de maneira sincera. Não era uma acusação, era uma pergunta. E eu só respondi depois de avaliar tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro, porque, de tudo que eu tinha para oferecer, impulsividade e irresponsabilidade não era o que ele precisava agora. 

Ele precisava de uma resposta madura. Então eu pesei muita coisa antes de responder, claramente:

_ — Não.  _ Eu quero tentar, mesmo com a distância.  _ —  _ Ele concordou com um murmúrio. Era o que queria também.  _ —  _ Se não der certo… Nós podemos repensar. Não agora… Nós estamos bem e eu odeio a ideia de te deixar. Dentre todos os contras, esse é o maior. Não gosto de sentir que estou trocando o que estávamos criando por uma viagem.

_ — Não pensa desse jeito… —  _ Ele suplicou, o tom cheio de mágoa.  _ — Já disse que não quero que se sinta preso aqui. Não é questão de troca… São só duas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. _

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo momento, talvez por não sabermos mais o que dizer. Ao menos, podia sentir meu coração bater sem o esmago da incerteza. Senti alívio e frustração, e também estava agradecido por Jongin não se importar em me relembrar que sentíamos algo recíproco e  _ leve.  _ Não leve como pouco, mas leve como estável. 

Senti conforto no carinho prático e brando de Jongin. 

— Se tivesse uma forma, eu levaria você comigo sem pensar duas vezes, era tudo que eu queria… 

Divagava, me permitindo a tentação de imaginá-lo comigo na Holanda. Jongin não poderia ir em todos os eventos do In Sight comigo e talvez fossemos ficar juntos bem menos do que queríamos, mas... Estaríamos próximos. 

Não ver Jongin toda semana, nem sequer todo mês me pareceu aterrador. Estava extremamente mal acostumado com toda a proximidade que tínhamos agora. Como eu sobreviveria seis meses, se não conseguia passar sete dias sem vê-lo sem sentir uma saudade estúpida de tão grande?

— Tem certeza que não tem um jeito, Jongin? Não quero soar grudento, mas você não está trabalhando agora… Nós não podemos dar um jeito? Não quero te deixar.

_ — Não posso... _

Deixei escapar um curto gemido magoado, que contive com todas as forças logo depois. Ele puxou o ar longamente e explicou:

_ — Minseok me ligou para dizer que consegui o emprego, antes de eu te ligar. Começo essa semana ainda, então… não posso deixar a minha oportunidade passar também, Soo… Não quando tenho uma tonelada de contas para pagar. _

Ouvi quando suas cobertas farfalharam. Ele também devia estar enrolado em um casulo de mágoa. 

_ — É… irônico que nós tenhamos recebido notícias boas ao mesmo tempo, que se juntaram para formar uma notícia ruim. Achei que ia ficar tão feliz, mas eu só consigo estar revoltado com o fato de eu ter arranjado um bom emprego. _

— Eu também estou revoltado com minha viagem maravilhosa…

Nós respiramos fundo. Agora que tínhamos vocalizado essas coisas, minha mente pareceu clarear um pouco, como nuvens dispersando-se no fim de um temporal. 

O fim da conversa parecia inevitável. Dolorido, até. Senti os olhos transbordando de novo por não gostar nada dele.

_ — Eu odeio essa sensação de impotência… Parece que está tudo ruindo ao mesmo tempo que está dando certo.Você consegue pensar em uma maneira de justificar isso tudo acontecendo de uma vez só, Kyungsoo? O que suas crenças dizem sobre isso? _

— Que eu devo ter sido uma pessoa horrível na vida passada… — Brinquei, ouvindo-o rir baixinho e anasalado. — Estou brincando, você sabe, né? Nós estamos chateados… É só isso. Ainda assim, é uma notícia ótima que você tenha conseguido, Jongin. Você precisa muito e eu espero que seja um bom emprego. 

_ — Também é uma notícia ótima que você tenha sido chamado para algo tão bonito e importante quanto esse projeto… Kyungsoo, sei que vou soar oferecido, mas posso ir até aí? Eu preciso muito te abraçar.  _

Confirmei tão rápido que acabei me levantando como um idiota do sofá, quando desligamos, tal como se Jongin já estivesse ali. Mas apenas pude destrancar a porta e esperar enquanto o uber que pedi para ele chegava.

Era a primeira vez que ele vinha ao meu apartamento... E estava tudo uma bagunça. Não que ele pudesse reclamar, mas certamente o faria, só para contrariar (e eu merecia).

Senti que esperei por milênios até que Jongin finalmente estivesse subindo os três lances de escadas. As batidas na porta me eletrizaram. Vê-lo ali, no sobretudo marrom de sempre e com a bengala dobrável em mãos, me fez travar como se fosse a primeira vez que nos esbarramos, acontecendo toda de novo. 

Eu e Jongin ficamos frente à frente, aguardando como se em algum momento algum de nós fosse saber exatamente o que fazer com aquele desconcerto. Espelhamos o desconforto e a chateação culpada que sentíamos, o egoísmo em querer que fosse tudo diferente mesmo sabendo que o diferente não era tão bom em comparação ao que estávamos conseguindo.

Talvez nós nos afundamos tanto um no outro naquelas poucas semanas que voltar à realidade estava sendo dolorido e assustador. Havia mundo fora do nosso, fora do apartamento, dos sorrisos e do toque entre as pontas dos nossos dedos, e ele também podia ser bom o suficiente para valer a pena viver.

Ainda que não parecesse tão bom quanto seria vivê-lo um com o outro.

O puxei para dentro, tocando seus braços até que ele viesse se aninhar em meu peito.

— Será que nós podemos ir deitar de conchinha na sua cama? — Ele pediu, quase em súplica. Eu ri baixinho, embrenhando os dedos e o nariz em seus cabelos e aspirando todo o perfume dele para dentro dos meus pulmões. 

A distância que estava por vir abriria uma saudade abismal da intimidade que tínhamos um com o outro, e eu não estava preparado para isso.

— Tudo bem, mas minha cama é de solteiro. — Avisei, aos sussurros tal como se fosse um segredo. Jongin sorriu docilmente enquanto andávamos até o quarto, as mãos dadas como se separar outra vez fosse impensável. 

Pouquinho a pouquinho, ele ia descobrindo meu espaço, sorrindo com a consciência de que estava finalmente no meu cantinho. Comentou que eu parecia muito limpo, enquanto tateava os objetos sobre a escrivaninha. Ele contornou meu cofrinho de pinguim e minhas corujas de decoração, e até soou pela primeira vez em anos meu alarme de cabeceira, então ficamos os primeiros minutos lutando, aos risos, para desarmá-lo.

Mas também não demorou nada, estávamos abraçados sob os cobertores, sentindo as meias nos pés um do outro e os cabelos que faziam cócegas em nossas bochechas. De olhos fechados, sentir nossos corações batendo em conjunto foi preenchendo os silêncios e as lacunas, até que aquelas dores inexplicáveis tivessem se aplacado um pouco.

Quando apertei Jongin contra mim, não imaginei de imediato que ele estivesse se sentindo tão culpado.

— Desculpa. — A palavra sozinha escapou num sussurro e soprou contra meu peito. Eu esfreguei suas costas, negando com a cabeça.

— Não te culpo por se magoar, ou por ter medo…

Jongin soltou um último suspiro entrecortado, desses que vêm em fim a um choro copioso, quando pousei os lábios em sua testa.

— Jongin, eu também não me sinto confortável imaginando que vou ficar longe de você por tanto tempo... Me parece sem sentido, como se não tivesse por que fazer isso. Como se não tivesse lógica em ir para tão longe se você vai estar aqui. A lógica é ficar do seu lado.

Jongin não julgou minhas dez tentativas de explicar a sensação. Suas mãos procuraram minha cintura por baixo do edredom, e ele mergulhou contra o meu calor, me causando cócegas quando riu soprado em meu pescoço. Eu levei a mão livre até meu próprio cabelo, afundando ali os dedos com um muxoxo. 

— Talvez eu não queira fazer isso agora. Acho que é melhor passar a oportunidade. 

O olhei. Ele estava inexpressivo, mas ainda assim podia ver algum choque em suas expressões. Quase como se dissesse “não acredito que estou ouvindo isso”. Tentei me explicar:

— Pode não ser assim tão bom, sabe? Posso estar só deslumbrado com toda a ideia, para no final ser um projeto meio mixuruca.

Jongin me esperou calar, depois tocou meu rosto, fazendo aquele típico silêncio antecedente a sermões. Ele suspirou, irrequieto.

— Não. Não, Kyungsoo. Por favor… Eu preciso que você entenda que o fato de eu estar me sentindo inseguro não quer dizer que você tem que sacrificar algo tão bom para você. Nós vamos aprender a lidar com isso tudo. Esse medo vai passar. 

Ele trouxe meu rosto para beijar sua testa, acariciando minhas bochechas enquanto pensava no que mais dizer. 

— Você vai para Amsterdã, e vai estudar e curtir muito o que você ama fazer… Nós nos conhecemos por causa disso, lembra? Você já era apaixonado por Fotografia desde muito antes do que é apaixonado por mim, e eu sempre vou ter que me virar com essa concorrente safada… Isso envolve abraçar sua paixão pelo trabalho. Respeito isso em você, admiro até. Quero que você vá feliz, que se sinta bem e alegre por estar fazendo o que gosta. Eu sei que está se sentindo culpado agora, mas me promete que vai, e que vai com a mente aberta? Que não vai ouvir eu resmungando de saudades antecipadas?

Fiquei em silêncio, sem conseguir concordar, mas Jongin agarrou minha blusa, me dando soquinhos fracos com os nós dos dedos.

— Diz que vai!

— Mas eu não quero ir… 

— Quer sim! — Ele insistiu, bravo, levantando-se para me intimidar sob seu corpo. — Para de mentir, tá claro em tudo o que você diz… Eu não devia ter dito que estou inseguro, não é?

O silêncio abocanhou a conversa e a engoliu lentamente. Cuidadosamente, trouxe Jongin de volta para o meu abraço, e acariciei suas costas de levinho. Não era errado dele se abrir comigo. Não era, mesmo. 

— Eu estaria me sentindo assim de qualquer jeito, Jongin. Mesmo se não tivesse te contado ainda, já estaria me sentindo mal por te deixar. Eu odeio tanto essa ideia… Acho que sou um homem apaixonado, Nini, não sirvo para me afastar desse jeito, sem mais nem menos. Eu  _ sou  _ grudento.

Ele me ouviu de olhos fechados, buscando conforto. Demorou um pouco para voltar a dizer algo, e notei que aquela conversa estava chegando a um final. Precisávamos dele. Não havia tempo, nem havia por que prolongar.

— Eu vou perguntar de novo, e dessa vez, por favor, não mente… Você  _ quer ir  _ , não quer? 

Engolindo aquele bolo de culpa, assenti demoradamente. Ele pareceu satisfeito por eu ter sido sincero, mas calou-se, como se então já não precisasse falar mais nada. Estava tudo muito claro agora. 

— Nós temos quinze dias para nos despedir e nos acostumarmos com a ideia. — Disse ele, muito tempo depois, quando já começávamos a nos sentir embalados no calor um do outro. Jongin virou-se de costas, mas não para se afastar. Ele apenas queria ser abraçado por trás para dormir confortavelmente. Até deitou o rosto nas nossas mãos juntas, ajeitando as bochechas.

— Você acha que vamos conseguir?

Esperei por um longo tempo, encarando as luzes acesas do corredor e o movimento das cobertas enquanto acariciava seus pés com os meus. E só consegui me permitir dormir tranquilo depois que Jongin assentiu lentamente, tristemente, mas decidido. 

E me decidi também.

  
  



	20. Contato

— Eu não iria para a Holanda sabendo que isso vai acabar nosso relacionamento. O projeto tem data de expiração, nós não temos. Se eu ficar, significando que vou conseguir manter o que sinto por você… 

— Kyungsoo, escuta. Não é assim que funciona. Nós não temos um “consórcio”, você ficar comigo agora não quer dizer que vai estar aproveitando mais do “tempo limite”que nós temos juntos. Isso não é premeditado pelo cosmos. 

Baekhyun olhava de mim para Jongin como se assistisse uma partida de ping pong. Da mesa da cozinha de Jongin, ele tentava dar uma garfada em seu bolo de cenoura com calda, mas desistia quando um de nós abríamos a boca para rebater.

Aquela discussão já durava a manhã inteira, não que estivéssemos brigando. Tanto eu quanto Jongin sabíamos que sairíamos dela intactos, sem sentir nem aquela teimosia que fazia um dos dois negar selinhos ou esquivar de abraços.

— Se nós não conseguirmos continuar sentindo o mesmo daqui seis meses… talvez seja porque uma hora ou outra iria mesmo acabar. É claro que não é fácil namorar a distância, isso estraga muita coisa, e eu sei que vamos estar meio desconcertados de novo quando nos vermos… — Ele pausou para pegar Coco no colo, já que o gato arranhava suas canelas. — Mas vai ser como tiver que ser, eu e você ainda seremos as mesmas pessoas, então se o carinho permanece ou acaba, isso é independente de onde você estiver.

Me calei dessa vez. Não conseguia rebater aquilo. Jongin acabava sempre ganhando, porque já conhecia até o cerne da insegurança que nós sentíamos quanto a viagem. A data se aproximava de forma tão vertiginosa que eu começava a me sentir nervoso, do tipo a querer chorar de súbito quando batia a incerteza, e desistir. 

Jongin se aproximou, preocupado com meu silêncio, e tateou minha cadeira, segurando meu rosto pelo queixo. Seu tom se abrandou, tornando-se doce enquanto ele me acariciava.

— Tá bem? Eu ainda vou cultivar meu amor por você o quanto sentirmos que é certo. — Ele se abaixou para deixar um selo na minha boca, e só então Baekhyun se sentiu confortável para experimentar o bolo. — E até você pensar que não vivemos tudo o que temos para viver um com o outro, eu não vou embora também.

— Chega! Eu quero comer sem ter diabetes, ou um prato voando na minha cabeça! — Ralhou o Byun, levantando-se com sua fatia de bolo. — Vocês dois estão insuportáveis com esse assunto! Nem comigo foi assim, quando fui para a Turquia.

— Você não passou nem um mês na Turquia, Baek. — Discordou Jongin, apesar do amigo já estar na sala, se jogando no sofá.

— Não me importa! Da próxima vez, vocês vão namorar lá no apartamento do Kyungsoo. — Decretou ele. — Ou discutir. Foda-se.

click click click

Eu e Jongin tínhamos nossos motivos para estarmos tensos. Como naquela semana em que decidimos aceitar a proposta, tudo o que fazíamos começou a parecer uma longa despedida. Cozinhar, assistir televisão, a despedida quando eu precisava voltar para o trabalho ou para o meu apartamento… 

Passamos até um tempo sem ir para a cama juntos na semana que completei meu cadastro, temendo aquele aperto no peito. Tentamos, uma vez, no meu apartamento, mas os beijos tinham um tom de “daqui a pouco não vou ter mais isso”, e mesmo lentos, pareciam doloridos e tristes, então Jongin pegou meu rosto para acarinhar com a pontinha do nariz e me fez adormecer com seu cafuné sem igual.

Naquela mesma semana, quietos no banheiro apertado de Jongin, demos banho no último gatinho a ser adotado. Marshmallow era muito parecido com Cookie, branco com manchas amareladas, mas faltava pêlo aqui e ali, então as pessoas o evitaram um pouco, levando os que pareciam mais saudáveis. 

Me senti aliviado em saber que Minseok quem cuidaria dele. Como ele faria isso era um mistério, mas imaginava que provavelmente fosse amolecer e encarar o desafio, orgulhoso como era. Imaginá-lo rendendo-se ao gatinho me deixou com o coração um pouco amolecido também.

Andava sentimental e sensível. Senti os olhos molhados quando Jongin terminou de secar o gato e soltou ele para correr pela casa. Ainda que estivesse completamente arranhado e encharcado, ele me puxou para o colo para me confortar. 

Mas dois meses se passaram como um piscar de olhos, de modo que nos últimos dez dias antes de ir, voltamos a discutir a ter aquela sensação de “vamos despedir o máximo possível, porque na hora não vai ser suficiente.” Só que dessa vez ignoramos o aperto no peito e enxotamos Baekhyun do apartamento. 

No começo, doía o peito sentir uma ou outra lágrima às vezes invadir nossos beijos, mas com o tempo demos uma empolgada maluca. Provavelmente passaríamos os seis meses seguintes extremamente arrependidos de não ter gasto nosso tempo juntos matando toda aquela saudade antecipada, assim passei a semana na casa de Jongin, passando as mãos pelas coxas lisinhas o quanto podia, enfiando o rosto  nas bochechas, nas covinhas (todas elas), suspirando contra o calor da boca que me rendia com uma facilidade sem tamanho e tratando de gravar cada mínimo detalhe de sua imagem angelical e estonteante. 

Ainda assim, era um pouco melancólico quando deitávamos de madrugada, Jongin acarinhando as costas da minha mão com suavidade, sua respiração ainda batendo no meu pescoço levemente. Me fazia pensar que uma hora aquele conforto todo ia acabar, e de novo me afundava num medo sem precedentes, até que ele tivesse que despertar para me acalmar com beijinhos e murmúrios doces.

Não  precisávamos dizer tudo de novo, ele sabia que eu já havia entendido. Ele me esperaria pacientemente. O problema era que já sentia falta de tudo. Não só de Jongin, como de Yifan, do meu trabalho, dos gatos e até da minha casa. A realidade de que passaria longos seis meses longe era difícil de engolir, nesses momentos em que eu não me lembrava dos milhares de pontos positivos. 

Contudo, sabia, quando voltasse para casa e deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro, já estaria outra vez me roendo de antecipação, doido para que a data chegasse rápido. Sofreria cada gota de hesitação nesse meio tempo. Eu odiava mudanças, e aquela… Aquela era especialmente brusca.

click click click

Jongin, Yifan e eu saímos muitas vezes naquela última semana, buscando com uma listinha em mãos as coisas que eu precisava para a viagem. Compramos roupas de frio, luvas e toucas, roupas de acampamento, uma barraca reforçada cujo preço eu dividiria com Jongdae e também lanternas, cordas, sapatos confortáveis e uma lente melhor para minha câmera. 

Gastei cada uma das minhas economias. Na verdade, estava em dívidas, mesmo que Yifan tivesse me dado algumas coisas de presente. Jongin também me presenteou com alguma coisinha para lembrar de casa, então agora eu tinha uma correntinha discreta no pulso, que fazia meu coração voltar a bater toda vez que sentia que ele tinha se perdido, pequenino na minha caixa torácica.

Ele estava preocupado e queria que eu ficasse o mais confortável quanto o possível com a ideia, então quando deitávamos à noite, antes de dormir, ficávamos planejando o que fazer quando as coisas ficassem difíceis.

Pesquisamos o melhor horário para conversar, e surtamos quando notamos a diferença gritante dos fusos. Eu ligaria às sete da manhã para falar com Jongin em seu horário de almoço, e aos finais de semana quando não estivesse ocupado com os eventos do In Sight.

Também combinamos que estava tudo bem mandar mensagem quando quiséssemos, principalmente se precisássemos, mesmo que não fossemos responder imediatamente. Jongin me prometeu que me mandaria fotos suas sempre, e assim fomos lidando com toda insegurança que surgia. 

Com Yifan as coisas não foram muito diferentes. Ele também estava sempre meio jururu quando conversava comigo, pensando que agora seus dois amigos iriam sumir juntos e que ele almoçaria sozinho. Tive que lembrá-lo que nós éramos um grupo agora, e que ele provavelmente passaria o intervalo com Baekhyun e Tao, mas ele me ignorou como se minha constatação sequer fosse digna de resposta.

Me sentia lisonjeado por notar que faria falta para pessoas importantes para mim. Até Baekhyun ficou um pouco desanimado quando a data de partida chegou, e nós nos apertamos no carro até o aeroporto para a despedida. Eu, Jongin, Baekhyun, Yifan e Jongdae, sob malas e lágrimas.

A viagem até o aeroporto me encheu de ansiedade. Meu estômago revirava, frio, enquanto conversava com todo mundo sobre as coisas malucas que aconteceram naqueles últimos meses. O churrasco fracassado onde eu fui completamente exposto era sempre a história favorita de todo mundo e Jongdae ainda não conhecia essa, então deixamos ele a par. 

Também falamos do meu quase desmaio na frente de um dos maiores clientes do estúdio e de como eu culpava o nervosismo, em vez do fato de que não dormia nem comia direito há dois dias. O que mais eu esperava? (Levei uma bronca de todo mundo, aliás. E Jongdae prometeu que me forçaria a comer e a dormir nem que tivesse que me ninar ).

Conversamos sobre a jornada dos gatinhos, e as fotos fofíssimas que Minseok postava com Marshmellow em suas redes sociais (todos estavam meio malucos com o tanto que ele era adorável por trás da faceta de Frozen), e então o surgimento de um ou outro boato quanto ao fato de Chanyeol estar ficando cada vez mais ajeitadinho e se enchendo de ternos caros.

Não perguntei se sabiam sobre ele e Junmyeon, mas no final da conversa, Jongin deu a entender que pareciam próximos, chegando de carona um com o outro todo dia na empresa, e eu me dei por satisfeito.

Sair do carro foi como aceitar o fato de que aquela seria a última vez que eu veria aquelas pessoas pelos próximos seis meses. Meu queixo tremia enquanto passava os olhos por eles, gravando suas imagens, e eu achei que não iria me aguentar quando os abraços começaram. Dali em frente, não tinha como eles nos acompanharem mais e seria só eu e Jongdae num coleguismo ainda não muito bem desenvolvido.

Abracei Jongin primeiro, forte e apertado. Depois Yifan, esmagando-o contra mim como ele sabia que eu gostava. E então Baekhyun, longamente. E depois Jongin outra vez, morrendo de saudades.

— Você vai ficar bem lá. Vai ser tão incrível que nem vai ver o tempo passando. — Ele me prometeu, segurando minha blusa com as pontinhas dos dedos. Eu o segurei pelas bochechas, encostando nossos lábios uma dezena de vezes frustrantemente insuficientes, mas não senti conforto em deixá-lo nem mesmo depois de nos abraçarmos uma terceira vez, bem entrelaçados e juntinhos, até sentir no peito um do outro os corações batendo doloridos.

— Obrigado por ter me deixado te conhecer. 

Senti que devia dizer aquilo, ainda que soasse brutalmente como uma despedida. Amassei suas bochechas, deixando no nariz um beijinho.

— Seja como for quando eu voltar… já sou feliz por termos vivido o que vivemos. 

Ele assentiu, concordando. Tivemos que nos separar, ou eu teria que pular na asa de um avião em decolagem. Mais triste do que nunca naqueles últimos meses, olhei para trás e acenei para os meus amigos até Jongdae perder a paciência, e até eu perdê-los de vista de uma vez por todas.

E embarquei para o desconhecido sem ter ideia da bagunça que o mundo iria fazer em mim.

click click click

—  _ Jongin aqui é horrível, eu quero ir embora.  _

Meu primeiro áudio depois de chegar em Amsterdam foi algo egoísta assim. 

—  _ Não sei se aguento mais uma semana aqui… Achei que ia ser maravilhoso, mas é tudo igual. Tô sentindo um vazio enorme desde que cheguei, só tenho vontade de chorar até acordar e notar que ‘tava tendo um pesadelo… _

— _ Jongdae deve me odiar porque dou muito trabalho, eu sou um estorvo aqui. Não devia ter vindo, Nini… Não tem nada para mim aqui, estou perdendo a semana de apresentações inteira, eu sou um completo inútil. Eu quero tanto ir embora, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto… _

E repeti um milhão de vezes, até Jongin querer quase vir me buscar.

Enjoado, vomitando, com a cabeça pressurizada por causa do nariz entupido de tanto chorar e sentindo um frio que só poderia ser psicológico (porque não havia no mundo temperatura tão baixa), eu só conseguia me sentir infinitamente desolado e com saudades de casa.

Não foi no primeiro dia, mas no segundo ou terceiro, quando finalmente tive forças de levantar da cama do alojamento para tomar um banho. Chorei tanto sob a água quente, tremendo em fraqueza com os dedos ao redor da correntinha em meu pulso, que quando saí, só consegui vestir as roupas outra vez e dormir de novo. 

Colocar o telefone para carregar foi ficando cada vez mais em segundo plano, enquanto as coisas mais urgentes apareciam. Jongdae precisou me fazer tomar os remédios para febre e me deu sopa na boca para ver se eu conseguia comer um pouco. Evitava abrir as cortinas, falar alto ou me incomodar, mas pelo quarto dia, começou a cogitar a necessidade de me levar ao hospital. 

Deitado e rezando quase obsessivamente para recobrar minhas forças, eu tocava e revirava a correntinha em meu pulso, mas me sentia sozinho ainda assim. 

Sozinho e isolado em uma das calotas polares.

Foi necessário Jongin me ligar madrugadas seguidas até que eu pudesse sair da cama. Ele estava tão magoado e chorando tanto quanto eu, mas foi me tranquilizando aos poucos, me ajudando a sair de dentro da minha cabeça.

Ele brincou, me lembrando que cheguei até os vinte e seis anos sem as pessoas que hoje considerava vitais na minha vida. Eu tinha eu mesmo, ainda que perdido e solitário. E desde que eu me segurasse nos braços com força, eu estaria na minha primeira casa, não é? 

click click click

—  _ Não fica preocupado… Não tô mais tão sobrecarregado com aquela sensação horrível, sabe, Nini? Hoje eu saí com o Jongdae, depois dele insistir muito, mas não fomos muito longe. Fomos até uma cafeteria que ele sempre diz que gosta muito. Não precisa se preocupar mais. Okay?  _

—  _ Desculpa, eu sinto que te preocupei tanto… Às vezes fico me sentindo um idiota, por ter feito esse drama todo e por ter te deixado mal também, quando eu só precisava esperar aquilo tudo passar e me acostumar. Não é nada tão caótico, eu só… Agora eu olho para as coisas e parece tão simples, tão normal. Parece que passei uma noite com medo de uma sombra na porta e depois descobri que era só um casaco. Isso acontecia sempre quando eu era criança e minha mãe estava trabalhando fora, não tinha coragem de pedir meu pai para deitar com ele, chegava a fazer xixi na roupa. _

A varanda compartilhada do alojamento era um bom lugar para conversar com Jongin. Dali eu via um pouco da cidade e um pouco de vegetação, era relaxante o suficiente. O céu era sempre um cobertor cinzento, prestes a cair sobre nós em chuva fina, e as paredes cinzentas eram frias assim como o piso de pedra em padrões alongados, lembrando as calçadas das ruas antigas em Seoul. 

Me sentia sozinho, mas dessa vez, engoli.

—  _ O Jongdae me atualizou sobre as coisas que falaram na introdução do In Sight. Não é a mesma coisa que estar lá para ouvir e entender tudo nos mínimos detalhes, então estou me sentindo meio perdido. Não sei se vou conseguir acompanhar tudo.  _

Bufei em estresse e sapateei, tentando afastar aquele frio todo esfregando meu rosto. Sentia que a ponta do meu nariz congelaria e cairia no asfalto, e eu só veria muito depois, quando me olhasse no espelho. 

—  _ Se arrependimento matasse, Nini…  _

click click click

—  _ Você ainda está se sentindo esgotado sempre que volta para casa?  _ — Jongin me perguntou, no fim do primeiro mês ali, em um sábado. Não consegui prestar atenção porque estava contando nos dedos. Fazia vinte e cinco dias que estávamos separados.

Murchei na cadeira da varanda, tocando a pulseira com melancolia. Vinte e cinco dias. Era muito pouco para o tanto de saudade que eu já estava sentindo. Meu coração apertava de vontade de voltar para casa… E ainda faltavam quase cento e cinquenta dias até isso acontecer. 

—  _ Kyungsoo? Você ainda tá aí? _

— Desculpa... O que você perguntou, Nini? — Deixei que ele repetisse, encostando o cotovelo na mesinha de ferro para enfiar os dedos no cabelo que já estava uma bagunça. Sim, eu ainda me sentia esgotado toda vez que voltava das aulas. Contudo… — Não... Acho que já estou me acostumando com a cama molenga daqui. 

Dei uma risadinha, para despreocupá-lo. 

— Na verdade, quando a noite tá menos gelada, eu durmo no chão. É mais confortável, eu consigo dormir melhor e não me sentir tão cansado no dia seguinte. O Jongdae faz o mesmo, então, como o espaço é estreito, fica quentinho o suficiente. 

— E sobre vocês comprarem um futon? Não deu certo? 

— Hmhm… — Neguei. — A menos que compremos pela internet. Aqui não vende isso em lugar nenhum. 

click click click

—  _ Hoje foi  _ _ simplesmente _ _ incrível! Jongin do céu, eu tô a ponto de dar um troço!  _

Zanzava pelo quarto enquanto mandava um áudio atrás do outro para Jongin. Jongdae observava da mesinha, sorrindo levemente enquanto eu catava bagunça por aí num frenesi de limpeza. Era fim de tarde, então Jongin provavelmente devia estar prestes a dormir, mas eu sabia que responderia assim que pudesse.

—  _ Hoje foi a primeira vez que nós encontramos o J. Min pessoalmente, antes nós tivemos aulas e palestras e eu e o Jongdae só conversamos com ele uma vez, bem rápido. Já tinha aprendido muito com ele antes, mas agora nós passamos para um estúdio improvisado e ele está começando o projeto beneficente, para dar tempo de ir organizando e trabalhando tudo sem pressa… Eu tô para explodir de tanto que aquele cara é genial! Ele é um gênio! Ele é maluco, Jongin, quem é Kyungsoo na fila do pão... _

—  _ Quem é Jongdae na fila do pão.  _ — Meu colega de quarto completou, invadindo meu áudio. Nós rimos.

—  _ Como diria o Baek, é de cair o furico na bunda. _

Alguns minutos depois, quando ouviu a tonelada de coisas que eu contara, ele respondeu:

—  _ Tô feliz que você tá começando a se animar com tudo… É lindo te ver assim, Soo. As coisas também estão melhorando por aqui, Baek tá ficando comigo e ele disse que vai te levar na justiça pelos direitos autorais da frase de efeito. —  _ Ele ria.  _ — Então aproveita tudo o que tiver que aproveitar e me traz um autógrafo do J. Min. Nós vamos precisar vender para comprar nossa aliança de compromisso. _

—  _ Coco e Maca estão sentindo sua falta também. Tá ouvindo eles miarem? Tão dizendo aqui que é para você mandar beijo. _

click click click

Como sempre, Jongin me respondia algumas horas depois ou no dia seguinte. Mas naquela semana, fiquei fora desde as primeiras horas da manhã, para entregar trabalhos do curso, e voltei só bem tarde da noite, fosse por estar trabalhando no estúdio com a equipe de J., fosse por estar em barzinhos, me enturmando com todo mundo para ser carregado por Jongdae na volta.

Assim só consegui responder Jongin quase uma semana depois de ele me mandar mensagem sobre a mágoa que estava de um colega de trabalho.

—  _ Ele fica me sacaneando o tempo inteiro, Soo…  _ _ Fica _ _ fazendo gestos para mim para os outros colegas rirem, como se eu não soubesse.  _ — Ouvi de novo e de novo o áudio, bêbado e jogado na minha cama. Morria de saudade da voz dele. —  _ Eu não sei o que eu faço, não quero ser ingrato com Chanyeol e Minseok por  _ _ terem _ _ me dado o emprego, mas estou quase saindo de lá. _

Mas ouvir ele choramingar chateado daquele jeito era aterrador quando eu não podia estar lá para abraçá-lo na hora. Agora, uma semana depois… Talvez ele sequer lembrasse mais.

—  _ Desculpa, Nini… Não queria ter demorado tanto a responder. Como você está? Você denunciou esse colega para o Chanyeol? Você não tem que aceitar isso, você sabe, não é? Ninguém tem direito de te humilhar desse jeito… Se você tiver vergonha de dizer, me fala e eu digo. Não vamos deixar isso assim. _

Ele respondeu alguns minutos depois, ainda que provavelmente fosse madrugada em Seoul. Ele tinha a voz muito preguiçosa, devia estar dormindo.

—  _ Deixa para lá… Ele é um dos melhores funcionários, não vai ser demitido porque zombou do cara cego, até porque, né Soo… Eu devia ser menos chato, ele tá só brincando.  _ — Aquele não era o pensamento de Jongin, ele estava repetindo o que outra pessoa dissera. Liguei para ele.

— Quem disse isso, Jongin? Não foi o Chanyeol, não é? Eu não consigo acreditar, tô com tanta raiva que dá vontade de voltar para aí. Que merda, Nini… Só porque você gosta do emprego.

—  _ Não! Mas foi a única pessoa que eu gostava por lá… Tô pensando em pedir uma transferência ao Minseok. Eu gosto muito de trabalhar para o Chanyeol, é sempre muito tranquilo e paga bem, mas odeio meus colegas. Não sei se vou aguentar. _

— Não precisa aguentar… Fala com ele, por favor?

Jongin suspirou de forma cansada. Talvez não fosse tão fácil assim.

— Queria que você pudesse acertar um soco nesse idiota… — Eu divaguei, por fim quando o silêncio tomou a chamada. Jongin ao menos deu uma risadinha, mas eu toquei minha pulseirinha, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Queria tanto estar lá...

— _ É, eu também. _

click click click

— Sinto sua falta. Muito. — De costas deitadas no colchão excessivamente macio e pés esticados na parede, abracei meu travesseiro e ouvi Jongin se espreguiçar, de modo até gostoso de ouvir. 

— _ Também sinto sua falta o tempo inteiro…  _

Ouvi Baek resmungar lá atrás que nós éramos muito grudentos. Mas para quem não se via há dois meses depois de se ver dois meses inteiros, aquela estava sendo uma experiência torturante...

—  _ O que você fez durante a semana?  _ — Ele perguntou. Contei a ele sobre as poucas coisas que ocorreram desde a última vez que nos ligamos, e ele fez o mesmo. Jongin costumava sempre me contar sobre o trabalho, depois sobre as novidades com os gatinhos. Baek às vezes invadia a conversa para contar sobre o trabalho.

Eu sempre me sentia um tantinho sozinho quando conversávamos. Isolado. 

— Queria tanto ter visto Coco crescer… Vou perder toda a infância dele. — Lamentei, extravasando toda a vontade de ir para casa num aperto carente ao redor do travesseiro. — Queria estar aí e aqui ao mesmo tempo. É tão solitário quando tenho vontade de te abraçar mas não posso. Às vezes dá vontade simplesmente  de tomar chá com você no sofá, é inacreditável o quanto nós estamos distantes. Não tem como ir andando, nem de bicicleta, nem de ônibus, nem se eu pegar um metrô…

—  _ É estranho pensar que existe algo tão longe de nós, né?  _ — Jongin perguntou, acompanhando o raciocínio. Fiz que sim com um murmúrio. —  _ Ás vezes esqueço que existe mundo para além dos lugares que eu vou.  _

— Agora parece que você está em outro planeta, conversando comigo por telepatia.

—  _ Ou que é só uma voz do outro lado, de alguma forma parece que seu corpo ainda está em algum lugar no aeroporto.  _

Rimos com as divagações bobas, risos soprados e sonhadores.

—  _ Também sinto falta de poder te achar por aí com as mãos, Kyungsoo _ . — Ele admitiu. —  _ Se eu disser “tocar” o Baek vai entender errado. A coisa é que eu queria poder encostar em você. Eu sinto tanta falta disso que notei que virou uma necessidade. Conversar sem tocar em você parece uma conversa pela metade. _

— Conversar sem poder te ver e ouvir sua voz sem o ruído do telefone também é uma conversa pela metade. — Completei. Ele murmurou em concordância, talvez pegando um dos gatinhos, que agora miava muito perto do telefone. Fizemos um silêncio curto. — Ainda gosto de você demais, Nini. Não vejo a hora de poder voltar e te abraçar o mais forte que posso. 

—  _ Também não vejo a hora… Mas enquanto estiver aí, aproveita cada segundo, hm? Depois você vai ter uma vida inteira para me abraçar. _

click click click

— Jongin, hoje foi meu pagamento. — O anúncio veio seguido de um “hmmm” longo porque Jongin devia estar mastigando alguma coisa. Eu dei uma risadinha alegre, balançando os pés. — Comprei uma coisa para você. 

— _PRA_ _MIM?_ — Quase consegui visualizar Jongin engasgando no que comia, e tive que esperar até que ele tivesse terminado de tossir, ainda que estivéssemos rindo um do outro. — _Lá vem você com os presentes..._

— Dessa vez você vai gostar. 

—  _ Quando chega?  _ — Ele parecia animado, o que levantou completamente meu ânimo também. Às vezes mimar alguém me fazia sentir mais feliz do que mimar eu mesmo, e Jongin não era o tipo que gostava de receber presentes o tempo todo, então quando era algo realmente pensado com carinho, ele ficava lisonjeado. 

—  _ A qualquer momento.  _ — Dei de ombros, deduzindo. Ele pareceu confuso. —  _ Comprei o meu de uma loja local, e o seu de uma loja de Seoul, assim chegariam mais ou menos juntos.  _

Ele soltou um “aah” em entendimento. Mais coincidente do que eu poderia imaginar ser possível, ouvi Jongin ir atender a porta.

— _ Será que é a entrega? Vou desligar um segundo, te ligo de volta.  _

Esperei pacientemente. Demorou mais ou menos cinco minutos até que meu telefone tocasse de novo, e nesse meio tempo… Bem, Jongdae não estava em casa durante a tarde toda e eu estava querendo aproveitar  _ cada segundinho  _ da minha tão pouca privacidade.

— Gostou? — Questionei, com um sorriso reticente, já que Jongin estava completamente calado. 

—  _ É o que eu tô pensando?  _

— Muito provavelmente. 

— ... _ Onde tá o seu?  _

Dei uma risadinha, deixando ele ouvir o barulhinho molhado. E dei a resposta sem largá-lo, de forma que ele poderia saber pela fala embolada:

— _ Na minha boca.  _

Jongin deu um leve surto ininteligível, antes de achar o botãozinho na base.

—  _ E-ele vibra?  _

— Hmhm. — Também liguei o meu, para que ele soubesse que eram praticamente iguais. Jongin guinchou, caindo na gargalhada junto comigo. Rimos quase até perder o ar, tímidos, porém sentia nele a mesma ansiedade para usar aquilo na primeira oportunidade. — Só para matarmos um pouquinho da vontade… Sinto tanto sua falta, Nini.

—  _ Não vai ser o mesmo que ter você, mas vai servir… Tô quase indo passar um fim de semana aí, para aplacar a vontade de te ver…  _ — E por “ver” eu pude ler uma nota subentendida para todo o resto. —  _ Mas estou irremediavelmente pobre, isso tá fora do meu orçamento, Soo. Vamos fazer bom uso do v- _

Ele se calou de repente. Segundos depois de ouvir alguns passos, Baekhyun arfou em surpresa.

—  _ JONGIN O QUE É ISSO NA SUA MÃO?  _ — E Jongin sequer se dignou a responder, mas pareceu lutar com Baekhyun do outro lado, enquanto eu imaginava com detalhes toda a cena. —  _ ME DÁ ESSE TELEFONE, EU PRECISO FALAR POUCAS E BOAS COM DO KYUNGSOO! _

click click click

Baekhyun não chegou a me perdoar por desvirtuar Jongin (ainda que ele fosse o experiente da relação que na maior parte das vezes dominava sobre mim de um jeito que até chegava a me amolecer de vontade, quando lembrava ). No entanto, vez ou outra me mandava foto dele, ou ainda dos dois juntos, e comentava sobre alguma novidade.

Mantive em segredo o segundo presente que tinha comprado, tanto dele quanto de Jongin, e até de Jongdae. Me senti bobo por estar comprando algo como aquilo, talvez precipitado, mas as coisas iam bem entre nós e ainda que me magoasse enormemente pensar que os sentimentos intensos que nós tínhamos um pelo outro tinham se abrandado de forma inevitável, ainda sentíamos falta um do outro, e vontade de nos ver e de conversar.

Ainda pensava automaticamente em Jongin toda vez que algo bom acontecia, assim como também era nele que buscava consolo quando tudo ia mal. Da mesma forma, ele sempre me procurava, e baseamos muito da nossa segurança no relacionamento nessa busca. Mas não podíamos negar que a relação parecia um tanto com a amizade que tínhamos no início, e não era ruim, só era um pouco diferente. Distante do que nos acostumamos.

Não bastasse os quilômetros que nos separavam...

Mas por causa dessa sensação, me peguei sorrindo de maneira extremamente idiota uma noite, quando Jongdae saiu para dormir com alguém e eu aproveitei para ligar com Jongin para testarmos o presente  _ tecnicamente  _ juntos. 

Definitivamente, não era como estar com Jongin pele a pele. No entanto, nos custou uma intimidade engraçada, foi gostoso como não era há muito tempo quando podia ouvir sua voz manhosa de novo. Me relembrou de como nós nos sentíamos antes de eu vir para Amsterdã, e o que significou quando ele disse sobre  _ paixão.  _ As memórias foram correndo pela minha mente como uma torrente que eu sequer quis conter. 

Não... Sorria para as lembranças, guardando-as todas de novo com carinho, enquanto me causavam por vezes borboletas no estômago, por vezes uma quentura gostosa, quase a ponto de me fazer render a usar o presente de novo, sozinho e acordado numa chamada que não conseguia encerrar.

Fiquei ao telefone com Jongin até muito depois que já ressonasse, no quinto sono. E consegui imaginá-lo ali de novo, dormindo pertinho, tão vívido que sonhei que estava em casa e acordei melancólico.

click click click

_ — Está ouvindo Maca miando? Ela está ouvindo sua voz. Eu acho que reconheceu. _

Emburrado, não respondi.

—  _ Essa semana o Baek vai me dar um pouco de paz. Vou poder ligar mais tarde sem atrapalhar o sono dele...  _

Permaneci em silêncio (mesmo muito interessado naquele tom sugestivo). Levaria até o final. E como eu desejava, Jongin se irritou, emburrando também.

—  _ Kyungsoo! Fala comigo, agora! _

_ —  _ Só quando você denunciar o babaca do seu colega de trabalho. 

—  _ Não vou! Não vou ganhar exatamente nada com isso. _

— Você vai ganhar paz, isso é o suficiente. 

—  _ Kyungsoo... _

— Jongin... Por favor. Você nunca recusa o canudo.

O silêncio falou por aqueles segundos que se estenderam após minha súplica. Infindos segundos, tantos que me fizeram querer retirar o protesto. Não porque não acreditava no quanto ele era capaz, mas porque ter razão não era mais importante do que sentir que Jongin estava tranquilo e feliz. Mas de que adiantava ele estar bem neste instante se amanhã não teria vontade de levantar para ir ao trabalho que adorava tanto? 

Ele suspirou, de forma que eu soube que daria um jeito.

— Se cuida por mim, Nini. Morro de tristeza por não estar aí para fazer isso também. 

—  _ Você cuida bem de mim...  _ — Miou ele. —  _ Mesmo daí de longe. Quando é que vai me mandar chocolate estrangeiro,  _ _ ein _ _? Dizem que chocolate europeu é maravilhoso. _

click click click

Como já vinha prevendo, as coisas foram saindo do meu controle quanto mais me envolvia com os projetos do In Sight. Quis conversar com Jongin durante a semana, no entanto, cheguei a dormir no quarto de colegas para terminar coisas que se atrasaram e ajudá-los a desatolar suas agendas. 

Estávamos excitados com as ideias, loucos para ver o resultado de tudo o que vínhamos planejando e vendo acontecer. Quando estávamos no estúdio, sempre víamos pessoas indo e vindo com preparativos para o festival e para outros eventos. Microfones, caixas de som, barracas, cadeiras, livros, álbuns, molduras, tintas… Era uma bagunça artística deliciosa.

Todos os dias pareciam especiais. Acordar cedo e dormir tarde, sentindo o corpo exausto, na verdade descansou minha mente de um jeito que não pensei que seria possível. No início, eu e Jongdae estávamos tão preocupados que aquilo fosse ser maçante que chegamos a nos sentir meio aterrorizados com o calendário cheio. 

Mas o cronograma era bom e J. Min nos guiava de jeito a parecer sempre tudo muito fácil. Longe do trabalho de todo dia, descobrindo um milhão de coisas novas, aprendendo com um mestre extremamente apaixonado e doce, fazendo algo que ia para além de mim e cujo o cerne era, o tempo todo, a fotografia do jeito que eu amava e da forma que eu sabia fazer… Aquilo era um descanso. 

Tinha explosões de inspiração que às vezes duravam um dia inteiro. Saia para fotografar Amsterdã com meus patinhos (eu e Jongdae chamávamos assim os nossos aprendizes, pois onde íamos, eles vinham atrás confiando completamente no nosso julgamento). À noite, me enredava pelas ruas bonitas, tirando foto das casas altas e estreitas de telhados de duas águas, levando comigo retratos de lugares que só tinha visto no trabalho dos outros fotógrafos. 

Sentia como se alguém tivesse injetado vida outra vez no meu corpo. Cheguei a desejar ficar ali para sempre, vivendo de novo e de novo aquela realidade, mas no fundo sabia que algumas coisas eram maravilhosas justamente por serem finitas. 

E se tinha me arrependido em algum momento de aceitar aquela viagem, ali foi quando me desfiz desse sentimento de uma vez por todas e agarrei o que Jongin falou tantas vezes: quis aproveitar cada segundo da minha boa oportunidade.

click click click

Liguei para Jongin um dia, no quarto mês, já tarde da noite. Me senti culpado por ouvir ele bocejar várias vezes, morrendo de sono com o trabalho pesado que vinha fazendo para organizar o setor. Se pudesse ligar em outro momento...

— Desculpa ligar tão tarde. É que essa é minha única chance de ouvir sua voz pelas próximas duas semanas, Nini… — Eu choraminguei, sentindo meu corpo tremer inteiro. A ansiedade vinha me fazendo isso. 

—  _ Por quê?? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  _ — Jongin sempre desesperava-se um pouco, com medo das coisas darem errado. Acho que se preocupava que, nesse caso, eu acabasse desamparado e perdido em um lugar estranho. O primeiro mês deixara uma bela marca na nossa história.

Foi a primeira vez que estive tão vulnerável para ele. Se bem que Jongin já tinha me visto bêbado, de ressaca, de chororô e de caganeira. Mas, sem dúvidas, me ver deprimido e tão longe devia ter sido assustador. Ainda era assustador lembrar.

Ah! E ele já tinha me visto pelado também! (Ainda que com só com as mãos. Tinha certeza que ele devia ter seus padrões de beleza táteis. Será o que que ele achava?) .

Abanei a cabeça, brincando de balançar a correntinha em meu pulso.

— Não! É só… Lembra que compramos roupas de alpinismo, casacos enormes, botas… Então, amanhã é o último dia da preparação. Daqui três dias partimos para fotografar em paisagens naturais. 

Jongin pareceu tão excitado com a ideia quanto da primeira vez que contei. Eu também estava. Dentre todos os eventos, esse era sem dúvidas aquele para qual eu estava mais animado. E por isso compartilhamos um pouco o calor do momento e as expectativas. Ficamos acordados até tarde. Por fim, curioso, perguntei a ele o que ele achava do meu corpo, se ele achava minha bundinha de macho satisfatória.

—  _ Acho tão gostosa de apertar… E você fica todo arrepiado, então é ainda melhor. _ — Ele soltou um gemidinho grave, longo como um ronronar. Aos risinhos e sussurros, ficamos conversando sobre isso até os bocejos de Jongin não darem mais trégua e se tornarem lentamente uma fala completamente incompreensível.

— Nini, acho melhor você ir dormir. Desculpa te deixar acordado… Descansa muito enquanto eu estiver fora, hm? Come bem e dorme bem, não deixa o trabalho te pressionar muito.

—  _ Tá bem, Soo… Eu quem devia estar te dizendo isso. _ — Disse ele, débil. Eu ri baixinho, prestes a desligar, visto que ele quase dormia. No entanto, ouvi um suspiro, e ele sussurrou, antes de desligar. —  _ Te amo, tá? Volta inteiro. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*surtos ininteligíveis porém claramente boiolas*)


	21. Ciclos

A viagem para lugares remotos em meio às paisagens holandesas durou duas semanas. Passamos todo aquele tempo dormindo em barracas, no ônibus ou em motéis pela estrada, então o desconforto era horroroso, principalmente porque fazia muito frio. Também tivemos que nos acostumar a comer bem menos vezes e a nos encher de comida calórica, para ter energia para subir e descer lugares muito íngremes e onde as trilhas eram estreitas e pouco utilizadas.

Quando finalmente voltamos, dormi dois dias inteiros, sequer reclamei mais do colchão ruim. Tomei o banho mais relaxante da minha vida, cozinhei mais pratos do que me lembrava de ter feito há anos, evitei minha câmera, celular e notebook, sentindo-me esgotado sempre que olhava para eles. Precisava tanto me desligar do mundo… Me sentia mastigado como um chiclete, sem muito uso agora e provavelmente odiado pela mãe natureza.

A agenda estaria limpa durante aquela semana, para descanso da equipe, e usei o tempo para fazer as coisas mundanas, como preencher o frigobar e os armários, lavar roupas, limpar o dormitório e assistir televisão. Tudo o que mais senti falta durante os dias de acampamento.

Jamais poderia dizer que aquela era uma experiência esquecível, fora fantástico em cada momento. As paisagens eram sem igual, vimos coisas que eu nunca teria visto em terras coreanas, de espécies animais exóticas (que fizemos o melhor para não perturbar com as instruções de um biólogo local), a formações geológicas incríveis, cavernas, rios e quedas  d'água …

Jongdae era enérgico e essa energia me contagiava, de forma que pude aproveitar bem mais do que teria coragem de ter feito sozinho. Ele me arrastava para um lado e para outro junto consigo e notei, depois que recuperei a vontade de editar fotos, que algo dentro de mim meio que se encaixara de outra forma, criando novos padrões e parâmetros. 

Nunca teria tido sequer a ideia de capturar as coisas do jeito que fiz, minha perspectiva tinha mudado de maneira impressionante naqueles poucos meses. As coisas que aprendi com J. Min e os outros participantes me levavam a um outro nível de satisfação com meu trabalho, porque me faziam sentir revigorado, com ideias renovadas e atualizadas. Não via  a hora de aplicar aquelas coisas todas no trabalho diário, e essa era uma sensação bem curiosa.

Não imaginava o quão produtivo e enriquecedor seria, ainda do meu apartamentinho em Seoul. Tinha sido lindo… Essa era a única palavra que realmente cabia para sintetizar a viagem e tudo o que aprendi com ela.

Enfim, depois de duas semanas isolados na natureza e uma semana de ressaca emocional sem querer fazer nada além de repor minhas necessidades, me peguei olhando melancólico e culpado para o telefone. Temi que Jongin tivesse ficado magoado com minha ausência. Não contei a Jongdae, mas ele teria dito que era coisa da minha cabeça e me mandado ligar logo para avisar que tinha chegado.

Mas demorou até que eu enchesse o peito de coragem para mandar alguma coisa.

— Jongin… Sei que sumi. Podemos conversar? Sinto que você está magoado comigo por estar tão ausente, não sei se é verdade, mas… Me liga quando puder? Ou mande mensagem se estiver ocupado. Só quero ouvir sua voz.

E ele não respondeu como eu imaginava. Em vez de um longo sermão, me mandou, minutos mais tarde:

_ — Larga de ser frangote! É bom você estar assistindo a nova temporada de Brooklyn 99, porque eu preciso de alguém para comentar sobre. Só vou te deixar ouvir a sensualidade da minha voz se for para comentar sobre a temporada. Me ligue quando tiver terminado de assistir.  _

click click click

O quinto mês de viagem era, ao mesmo tempo, o inferno e o céu. As coisas começavam a se amarrar e mostrar resultados, nossos patinhos já estavam fechando o semestre com diplomas, prestes a entregar trabalhos finais e todos exporíamos o que fizemos para empresas do mundo inteiro. Estavam muito animados com o festival!

E eu, animado para aquilo tudo acabar logo. Sentia meu espírito exaurido de tanto trabalho. Mas até que passear por aí com Jongdae no fim do dia, transitando entre um bar e outro e me enchendo de cerveja, me fazia lembrar de que essas coisas valiam a pena.

—  _ Jongin, me desculpa a cara de pau. Hoje eu conheci um cara no bar. Ele chamava Benoit, era alto que nem uma geladeira. Nini, ele parecia  _ tanto  _ com você que eu chorei igual criança perdida. Estou falando de rosto, ninguém se iguala a você em chatice, nem em tudo que você tem de bom. Mas ele tinha o mesmo nariz, só as orelhas não tinham nada a ver. Ele teve que me abraçar até eu parar de chorar. Depois me levou para casa e disse para eu te ligar antes de voltar… Eu quero voltar para você... Quero te encher de beijo, porra, que saco! Eu quero muito, muito, muito, quero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto… _

Pobre de Jongin, que tinha de ouvir meus áudios bêbados no fim da história.

click click click

O sexto mês não teve gosto de nada. Passou correndo por mim, arrombando portas enquanto me empurrava por um corredor que ia se afunilando. O festival foi maravilhoso e cansativo, a última palestra eu ouvi, mas já tinha visto antes, nos ensaios. Meus patinhos expuseram as fotos que já tinham me mostrado. Eu expus fotos que editei por tanto tempo que tinha cansado de olhar para elas. 

Mas recebi elogios infindáveis, tirei fotos com J. Min como lembrança, ganhei contatos no telefone que antes não teria nem imaginado ter e propostas de emprego sob o pretexto de piadas. Ainda ganhei presentes dos meus aprendizes, em agradecimento, o que me fez amolecer a ponto de Jongdae precisar me abraçar em consolo.

Pareceu que tinha passado um ano inteiro em Amsterdã, quando chegamos à segunda semana de dezembro. Mas acabou. Meus seis meses se esgotaram, como uma ampulheta que deixara cair o último grão de areia.

Um dia, cheguei no dormitório com a sensação estranha de vazio. Não o vazio ruim, mas o vazio de se perguntar o que mais tinha na caixinha de surpresas. Tateei o fundo dela e não achei mais nada. Era só? Fim?

Era uma boa sensação. Dever cumprido. Me joguei numa ducha e lavei da alma até as coisas que não queria lavar. A excitação, a alegria toda que tinha sentido no meio tempo, mas também a melancolia, a solidão e a falta que estava sentindo de casa. 

Não tinha mais porque doer, agora eu estava voltando.

click click click

— Nini… Não vai acordar para me dar oi? — Manhoso, deixei uma trilha de beijinhos por seus braços e ombros, mas ele ainda ressonava num sono tão pesado que me senti culpado por estar tirando-o de seu cochilo.

Jongin adorava cochilar… Me sentia um criminoso. E, culpado, botei o queixo em seu ombro, observando cada poro em sua pele com uma atenção que escorria por seus detalhes, atraída. Contornei as bochechas lisinhas, o formato das maçãs e os cílios longos que tremulavam em meio a um sonho. 

Tinha sentido uma falta tão, tão grande de olhá-lo… Fazia meses que não podia vê-lo de tão perto, então gravei sua imagem aos pedacinhos, sorvendo aos poucos para aproveitar cada uma das vezes que meu interior sentiu aquele frio, as borboletas, a admiração. 

—  _...Por que você tá me olhando desse jeito bobo, aí?... _ — Ele murmurou debilmente, me causando uma risadinha surpresa. Não porque ele estava acordado, pelo contrário! Ele estava dormindo profundamente, mas sentia que eu o olhava, provavelmente.

— Estou venerando sua beleza. — Respondi, num sussurro apaixonado. Voltei a pousar os lábios por seu rosto, segurando o peso do corpo com os braços, de forma que não o esmagasse sob mim. — Não vai acordar para me receber? 

Nini dormia sempre de lado, com um personagem de desenho; as duas mãos embaixo da bochecha, ou jogadas perto do rosto, como hoje. Segurei uma delas, balançando-a de levinho. Depois do pedido carente, ele afundou o rosto nos braços timidamente, despertando. 

— Eu estou sonhando com você de novo… — Ele balbuciou para si mesmo em reprimenda, tocando de volta o meu antebraço. Deixei-o se esticar aos pouquinhos, tateando minha pele sem ainda notar. Alheio, ele remexeu-se, espreguiçando-se, até que finalmente parou. 

Parou como uma estátua, de modo que fiquei sem entender se ele tinha acordado mesmo ou se tinha simplesmente voltado a dormir. Demorou quase um minuto para que eu notasse que estava atônito.

— ...Você tá aqui? De verdade? — Ele perguntou, manhoso. Gemeu em um misto de vergonha com saudades quando afundei o rosto em suas bochechas, e encolheu quando a resposta foi sentir minha risada batendo contra seu rosto. 

Ainda um pouco débil, mas igualmente levado pela saudades, Jongin se contorceu para me apertar contra si, passando os braços no meu pescoço. Fiquei esmagado contra ele até não conseguir mais segurar o peso do meu corpo, não que algum de nós tenha se importado. Na verdade, ele simplesmente se ajeitou sob mim e me abraçou com as pernas também, até que cada centímetro de nós tivesse finalmente se reencontrado.

Nos apertar um  contra o outro foi suficiente pelos primeiros minutos, silenciosos e longos. Eu espremi meus braços por baixo de seu tronco, trazendo-o para mim. Provavelmente me fundiria com ele se pudesse, de tanto que o queria mais perto de mim. 

Jongin suspirou profundamente quando deitei o rosto em seu peito, os dedos afundando no meu cabelo. Nenhuma proximidade parecia suficiente para aplacar aquela sensação quase sufocadora. Aquele querer tanto,  _ tanto, tanto... _

— Está ouvindo? Meu coração tá batendo tão forte... Chega a doer. — Fechei os olhos com seu sussurro trêmulo, ouvindo quietamente. Apertei sua carne entre meus dedos, querendo-o. As batidas fortes e rápidas me causaram um sorriso difícil de conter, não que tivesse por quê. 

Estava finalmente ali. Também não conseguia acreditar, às vezes achava que estava no colchão molenga do dormitório, dormindo profundamente, sonhando com Jongin com aquela saudade que pregara em meu coração e que apenas contaminava o resto do meu corpo quando tentava resolvê-la.

Quando estava longe, sentia cada centímetro de mim querendo voltar para exatamente  _ aquele ponto do mundo.  _ Sensações fantasmas às vezes me invadiam em forma de memórias; o perfume dele, o gosto da comida apimentada, o calor de Maca dormindo no colo... Minhas mãos sentiam uma falta enorme de segurá-lo tal como segurava agora. Mas era ele ali,  _ completo,  _ e fazia  _ tanto tempo  _ que não sentia aquilo _.  _

Era Jongin nas batidas agitadas contra meus tímpanos, nas mãos quentes em meu rosto, no carinho contra minhas orelhas, no agarrar sentido em minha blusa, nos pés que envolviam minhas pernas, perdendo o vigor com o passar dos segundos. Era ele no cheiro de shampoo de avelã e de perfume de ontem, tanto quanto era no cheiro que desprendia, suave, da pele aquecida. Era ele na respiração levemente acelerada, batendo nas minha testa, na voz mansa, doce, naquele tremor leve, ansioso, carente.

Meu corpo inteiro reconhecia-o, tremendo em resposta.

Levantando o tronco, segurei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, olhando-o longamente. Ele inspirava saudades, exalando anseio. Os lábios se partiram quando os provoquei, resvalando os meus contra eles. E se irritou quando ri soprado.

— Kyungsoo…  _ Por favor.  _

— Por favor? — Perguntei, encostando um beijo na curva de suas bochechas. Ele fechou os olhos, remexendo-se, seus pulsos escapando do meu aperto leve. Ele me trouxe para beijar seu pescoço. Senti-me bagunçado com a ideia de que ele também  _ gostava  _ daquela sensação arrastada de espera. 

— Eu já senti tanta falta de você... — Ele admitiu, miado, estendendo o pescoço para eu beijar. — Sentiu falta de mim?

Ele murmurou, enquanto eu ia descendo para as clavículas. 

— Tanta, que achei que não ia aguentar. — Respondi, com um muxoxo. — Senti falta de você tagarelando por aí, soltando palavrão quando bate o pé em alguma coisa. 

Jongin gargalhou, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Beijei-os.

— Senti falta desses dedinhos beliscando minha roupa também. — Beijei também os pulsos. — E do seu cheiro. E dessa barriguinha. 

Ele se encolheu entre cócegas quando me aproveitei do suéter levantado para mordiscar a pele exposta da cintura. Não me contentei, me enfiando sob o tecido para beijar a barriga quentinha em devoção, ouvindo as risadinhas ansiosas. Senti seus pés se retraindo, minhas mãos cobrindo seu calor e contornando suas curvinhas. 

— O que mais sentiu falta? Pode ir descendo… — Ele brincou, contorcendo-se em cócegas outra vez quando ri contra seu estômago, saindo dali de baixo com o cabelo provavelmente apontando para todos os lados. 

— Mais para baixo? — Eu desci para beijar o tornozelo esquerdo. — Desse seu pé feio, então.

—  _ Meh! _ Meu pé era normal antes de você me causar um acidente. — Deixei uma lambidinha nas costas do pé de Jongin, só para vê-lo me chutar levinho em aflição. Tinha sentido tanta falta daquela risada… Mas também não recusei quando ele ergueu os braços, me pedindo mais perto. Deixei que tocasse meu rosto, e que seu nariz tocasse o meu, num arrastar lento e doce. 

Pareceu espera o suficiente. Senti também saudade imensurável daquela boca, e já passava do suportável a vontade de beijá-la. Deixei que ele escorresse os dedos pelo meu queixo, me guiando. Me trouxe para beijar seus lábios como se soubesse melhor o perfeito encaixe, e me fez derramar sobre seu calor de jeito que não me senti capaz de sentir nada além. 

Só os lábios macios e o beijo suave, o gosto da língua que tocava a minha, os estalidos molhados e a quentura que ele causava, espalhando-se por meu corpo inteiro como se tivesse a intenção de dominar cada célula.

Em contraste, seus dedos no meu pescoço, subindo lentamente para minha nuca, me causaram um frio gostoso nos meus pontos mais sensíveis. Nos beijamos longamente, até que suas mãos deixaram meu corpo, e eu me segurei a uma distância confortável para ele se mexer sob mim, me afastando para espiar por entre os corpos o que ele estava fazendo.

Jongin tinha recolhido outra vez as pernas, molhando os lábios. Seus dedos desciam confiantemente para suas próprias roupas, e eu senti um solavanco no peito quando escorregou as partes de baixo pelas pernas, livrando-se delas.

— Kyungsoo… — Ele chamou, manhosamente, puxando também o suéter para longe do corpo, de modo que me peguei olhando para um Jongin completamente nu. E necessitado. — Por favor? Me cansei de me esfregar nos travesseiros. 

click click click 

— É por isso que se chama  _ exceção.  _ — Frisou Baekhyun, fazendo o favor de enfatizar cada vogal da palavra. — Se sua regra é tirar foto de lugares, você vai abrir uma  _ exceção  _ e tirar foto de pessoas. 

— Não quero exceções… O que tem de errado com a regra? 

— O que tem de tão errado em fotografar pessoas!? — Ele insistiu, parecendo prestes a me expulsar do sofá derretido de Jongin. Notei que o sermão ia começar de novo. — Você já viaja praticamente toda semana para ir tirar foto de hotéis e essas chatices… A Lim. K. te adora e te paga muito bem! Vai acabar perdendo um cliente para quem você gosta de trabalhar só por capricho. Por mim, bem feito! Devia ter deixado o trabalho para o Chanyeol desde o começo. 

Baek dizia isso porque queria me contrariar, mas não estava assim tão errado. Junmyeon vinha mesmo querendo fotos com modelos em todas as edições da revista, o que diminuía minhas chances de trabalhar com ele. 

Não sentia sequer uma gota de arrependimento de ter feito aquele ensaio com Jongin. Dentre todos, era o meu ensaio favorito, o que Baekhyun sabia muito bem. Mas depois de voltar da Holanda, minhas portas se abriram para caminhos diferentes. Eu e Jongdae éramos os únicos do estúdio especializados em paisagem e por isso tínhamos trabalhos muito exclusivos com clientes que chegavam na empresa buscando pelo nosso trabalho. 

Estávamos muito perto de ganhar uma autonomia maior para negociar, apertando Seulgi para ceder a algumas das nossas vontades, já que o lucro tinha triplicado naquele semestre. Para ser sincero, o reconhecimento pelo nosso trabalho estava se atrelando tanto ao meu nome que eu estava só esperando o contrato terminar, guardando um dinheiro aqui e outro lá para abrir meu próprio estúdio de fotografia. 

Era ainda só uma ideia que eu discutia com Jongdae, entretanto, frente a esses novos caminhos, fotografar para Lim. K. se tornava algo muito próximo de um hobbie. Me deixava melancólico pensar no quanto gostava de trabalhar para Junmyeon e Minseok e em como começava a sentir a hora de seguir em frente se aproximando.

De qualquer forma, nos calamos quando a porta da frente abriu. Um Jongin lindo de morrer e recém-chegado de um dia cheio passou por ela,  carregado de sacolas cheirosas e encolhido sob o sobretudo marrom. Ele deixou as meias nos pés quando arrancou os sapatos. 

— Cheguei! — Cantarolou, de bom humor.

As coisas pareciam ir bem no trabalho, agora, e por isso eu e Baek nos entreolhamos, brigando através dos olhares afiados e caretas.  _ O desafiei  _ a dar aquela ideia para Jongin de novo. Não sabia quem ganharia caso saíssemos no braço, mas estava disposto a descobrir.

— E então, Jongin? O que vai responder para o Chanyeol?

Arfei o mais silenciosamente que pude, me calando apesar da vontade de acertar Baekhyun com todas as almofadas da sala. Enquanto o fuzilava, Baek voltava seus olhos brilhantes de cachorrinho para Jongin, que trazia um prato com pães doces quentinhos da cozinha. 

Ele suspirou, mordendo um deles.

— Não sei, não. Dinheiro é sempre bom, mas tirar fotos… — Ele torceu o lábio. 

— Mas você tirou daquela vez… E ficou ótimo. — Atiçou Baekhyun, trocando tapas comigo, o mais silenciosamente que pudemos. Saco! Ele sabia que eu não queria pressionar Jongin, ainda mais sabendo que eu era o culpado por tê-lo enfiado naquele mundo. Agora surgiam pessoas oferecendo-o para ser modelo de semana em semana e ele estava se cansando de recusar. 

— Não sei… — Jongin negou, botando as mãos nos bolsos. — Eu acho essa ideia estranha. Parece repetitivo, ainda mais por ser uma proposta vinda de Junmyeon. Meu rosto aparecendo para uma mesma marca duas vezes parece demais. Eu me sinto um mascote. 

Ele fez um curto silêncio, inexpressivo.

— Vocês sabem que eu sei que estão se batendo. Não sabem? 

— Sabemos. — Eu respondi, empurrando a cara de Baekhyun para longe do meu alcance antes que ele me mordesse  _ de verdade.  _ — Nini, você não precisa se sentir pressionado a aceitar. Nós sabemos que você fez daquela vez pela experiência e que foi o bastante... 

— Mas eu amaria que me deixasse tirar fotos suas. — Baek interrompeu-me em meio ao meu discurso. Não insisti mais. Era difícil convencê-lo a largar o osso. 

Desde que Junmyeon tinha dado a ideia de Jongin ser modelo para a Lim. K. outra vez, Baekhyun se apegou a ela com todas as forças. Agora queria tomar a frente no projeto, mas no início, quisera muito que eu fizesse as fotos, talvez porque Jongin ficava confortável posando para mim. Isso se dava não só por causa daquele ensaio do início do ano, como também pelas fotos aleatórias que eu tirava quando dava vontade.

Olhá-lo ainda parecia como imergir num sonho. Me perdia e observava por horas, se deixasse, piscando lentamente para seus contornos suaves, as blusas de lã que mostravam as clavículas, os shortinhos folgados nas coxas e as poses preguiçosas. 

A viagem tinha acabado gerando um ponto positivo bem engraçado. O deslumbramento que me deixava idiota diminuiu um bocadinho, enquanto a admiração por Jongin ficou, fazendo morada. Assim eu conseguia correr para pegar a câmera, em vez de apenas olhar abobado quando Jongin estava  _ excessivamente  _ bonito.

Mas, pelo que eu entendia, Jongin era modelo apenas espontaneamente. Não gostava realmente de tirar fotos, ainda se incomodava se eu o fizesse sem avisar. Havia, impressa nele, toda uma história de vida, que não se apagou com uma única experiência boa. Ainda que eu estivesse disposto a fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo a se sentir mais confortável se essa fosse sua vontade, não sabia se isso estava realmente no topo de suas prioridades. 

Jongin era prático, de um jeito que fotos não eram.

E ainda assim, me surpreendeu, dizendo:

— Eu tiro. Mas o Kyungsoo tem que estar lá.

— Você quer mesmo, Nini? — Esperei pacientemente até que ele desse de ombros. — Tem certeza?

— Não pode ser tão ruim. Eu preciso dar um arranhador para o Coquinho, de qualquer jeito.

click click click

Jongin quis dizer que queria que eu estivesse por perto para dar palpites nas fotos, caso Baekhyun não estivesse fazendo direito, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi sentar em um cantinho, consolando-o durante os intervalos pela má ideia. 

Baekhyun era um fotógrafo excelente, não havia muito o que opinar. Além do mais, ele também me olhava de soslaio, com um bico discreto, me desafiando a tentar interferir. Afirmei e reafirmei para Jongin que as fotos estavam lindas e que ele estava tão ou mais charmoso que da primeira vez, mas...

Dessa vez, a sessão de fotos o enfadou um tanto. 

As poses não eram tão naturais quanto eram na sessão que fez comigo, já que a demanda de Junmyeon era outra. Essas novas fotos iriam para os banners do site, e Baekhyun preferia tirá-las no estúdio e depois colocá-lo nos cenários prontos através de photoshop, assim passamos o dia na sala excessivamente iluminada. Jongin provou centenas de roupas, teve de ser maquiado, remexeram no cabelo... Estava para correr dali, no fim do dia.

— Faltam só algumas. — Eu afirmei, abraçando-o pela cintura estreita quando todos resolveram fazer uma pausa curta. Jongin quase deitou-se sobre mim, deixando cair o peso do corpo no abraço. 

— Me tira daqui? Eu juro que lavo a louça todos os dias, e varro a casa. 

Era conveniente Jongin prometer aquelas coisas sempre que queria algo em troca, mas eu já tinha vivido aquela história vezes o bastante para saber que semana que vem estaria tudo uma bagunça de novo. Jongin também não era muito bom em varrer, eu sempre achava um outro montinho de poeira esquecido pela casa.

Não que eu me importasse com essas coisas, então sorri, dando belisquinhos carinhosos em seu queixo. Passava tanto tempo no apartamento com ele que comecei a perceber que gostava de ajeitar suas coisas (dentro do que ele me permitia, porque se eu guardasse os livros, o relacionamento acabaria na hora). Se tornou algo para fazer enquanto conversávamos e passávamos o tempo.

Amassei suas bochechas também, morrendo de vontade de deixar um beijo no biquinho chamativo. Não podíamos, no entanto. Não em ambiente de trabalho, com minha chefe vindo checar se estava correndo tudo bem de hora em hora.

— Só mais um pouquinho, e nós vamos sumir no mapa. Vou te levar em um encontro. — Eu prometi, fazendo-o dar um sorriso gostoso e assentir.

click click click

Como prometido, saímos dali uma hora depois. Jongin estava com tanta pressa que nem tentou tirar os produtos do rosto ou do cabelo. Disparamos para o elevador antes que Baekhyun resolvesse tirar mais fotos, e só paramos de correr quando trombamos com Minseok no hall.

“Trombar” literalmente, infelizmente. Olhei para as folhas que ele carregava em mãos. Um fardo ainda estava bem preso com o clipe, e o restante se espalhou pelo chão bem lustrado do saguão. Nos abaixamos para juntar, num silêncio sem jeito, que só passou quando nos levantamos e o entreguei o que tinha reunido. 

— Oi… Como vai? — Perguntei, para não sair sem dizer nada.

— Bem. — Ele respondeu, simplista, com um aceno positivo e algo que  _ beirava  _ um sorriso.

— E Chanyeol e Junmyeon? Faz um tempo que não vejo os dois...

— Bem. Estão juntos, ficam trocando carícias, é desconcertante. — Suas sobrancelhas se uniram um pouco, como se não gostasse da ideia. Mudei de assunto com um sorrisinho. 

— E o gatinho?

— ...Está bem.

Não que Minseok não quisesse conversar. Isso era ele conversando, eu acho. Mas me arrependi um pouco de não ter simplesmente me curvado e ido embora, porque agora não sabia como terminar a conversa. Para minha surpresa, quem tomou o controle foi Jongin.

— A Marshmallow parou de arranhar os móveis? 

Quase virei pelo avesso quando Minseok sorriu, muito abertamente. Era a primeira vez que via seus dentes, e ele tinha um lindo sorriso gengival. Era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto dele em todo o tempo que trabalhei para a Lim. K. Era tão fofo...

— Sua dica deu certo. Ela ainda arranha um pouco quando não estou em casa, mas está mais calma agora que brinco com ela. — Ele conversou. — Parece ter aprendido que eu vou brincar depois do trabalho, então está esperando até a hora de eu chegar. Teria entrado em contato com você mais cedo, se soubesse que tinha experiência. Seria de grande uso.

— Que nada, você deve ter uma pilha de móveis à sua disposição.

Os dois riram com a piada, mas Minseok olhou o relógio de pulso, e pareceu que precisava ir.

— Obrigado pelas dicas, de novo. Nós nos vemos por aí.

Jongin assentiu e ele seguiu para o elevador, me dando um aceno discreto em despedida. Chocado, deixei Jongin desdobrar a bengala e entrelaçar nossos braços. Seguimos para fora, antes que eu tivesse coragem de sussurrar para ele, mais que surpreso:

— Vocês conversam fácil assim!? 

Agora ele quem parecia espantado, como se fosse óbvio.

— Nós conversamos todos os dias! 

Foi minha vez de arfar, cobrindo a boca quando o entendimento finalmente me abateu.

— Achei que você conversava no telefone era com a tia do cachorro-quente…

— Kyungsoo… Não.

Pensei em todas as vezes que tinha visto ele por aí trocando mensagens de áudio com alguém. Nunca imaginei que fosse Minseok, mas pela quantidade de vezes que conversaram sobre gatos, fazia todo sentido. 

Saímos para a rua, caminhando tranquilos agora que ele usava bengalinha e os óculos escuros. Jongin ficava mais seguro assim, e estava um charme. Fiquei feliz que já nem parecia mais que tinha torcido o pé há alguns meses. Sempre tive medo que ficassem sequelas.

— Está chateado por eu não ter tirado suas fotos hoje? — Puxei assunto, lembrando de me sentir incomodado durante a sessão. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, bem decidido. Até uniu um pouco as sobrancelhas, desconsiderando a ideia.

— Eu sempre senti que aquela seria uma experiência de uma vez só. Ainda mais depois que você foi para a Holanda, e agora está fissurado por fotos de paisagens… É bom te ver trabalhando com o que gosta, e já está bom ter dado certo daquela vez, é uma boa memória. Mas o que você acha de voltarmos ao nosso normal? 

Com a pergunta, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, como quando tinha um pouco de receio de estar sendo grosseiro. Eu estava apaixonado pela imagem de sua pele tocada pelo sol, olhando longamente.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Normais, porém juntos. — Cantarolei. — Mas está satisfeito com o que fez hoje?

— Você acha que ficou bom? — Ele perguntou de volta, incerto. Parecia insatisfeito, e eu espremi os lábios num sorrisinho desapontado. Era uma pena que não tivesse sido bom e confortável como foi da primeira vez. 

— Acho que ficou lindo, isso não tem o que discutir. Você é de tirar o fôlego, Jongin. — Ele sorriu lisonjeado quando deitei o rosto em seu ombro. — Fico tão idiota com o quanto você é lindo...

— Você pode tirar fotos. Eu gosto quando é você. — Ele assentiu, como se concordasse consigo mesmo. — Mas não vamos mais fazer essa maluquice de me botar como modelo. Eu sou gestor de RH, um bem feliz, aliás.

— E seu aumento??

— Apertei Chanyeol até ele prometer que conversaria com Minseok. 

— Ah… — Abri a boca, as pecinhas se encaixando na minha cabeça. — Agora faz sentido você não ter ido direto até ele. Vocês são amiguinhos.

—  _ Amiguinhos.  _ — Jongin repetiu, rindo de mim. Senti as bochechas quentes com o termo que escapuliu antes que eu conseguisse raciocinar. — Sim, somos amiguxos... Ia parecer que estava me aproveitando, e eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu sou folgado.

Ofeguei, ofendido. 

— Você vai falar mal do meu namorado na minha frente? Sério? — Ele riu, me dando um empurrãozinho com o ombro. Me senti aquecido, sem conseguir segurar o sorriso, mesmo que as pessoas me olhassem, claramente me achando bobo.  _ Estava  _ bobo, mesmo. — Obrigado por ter olhado para o flash, naquele dia. 

Ele assentiu, sorridente.

— Fico feliz de ter dado uma chance, teria perdido tanta coisa... — Jongin apertou nossos dedos, passando os polegares pelos meus com a cabeça longe. — Não digo isso tanto quanto você, mas eu adoro que você tenha entrado na minha vida. Você trouxe experiências novas, seria tudo tão diferente se não tivesse te conhecido… Te amo, meu franguinho apaixonado.

Jongin parou no meio da rua para balançar nossas mãos juntas, sorrindo para mim de jeito que me senti amado, abraçado por um calor que não era realmente físico. 

— Não vai me dizer que ama também? — Ele cobrou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Vou guardar para um momento mais significativo. — Provoquei. Ele me estapeou.

— Diz. Que. Me. Ama! — Insistia, enquanto me dava tapinhas e cutucões, me fazendo contorcer em cócegas. Eu ri, esquivando para longe, mas só para voltar com as mãos em suas bochechas, roubando um selinho naquele bico contrariado.

— Te amo também.

Ele sorriu, deixando-se ser olhado longamente por mim, as bochechas levemente vermelhas. Até que parar no meio da calçada para sermos o casal excessivamente meloso começou a ficar e estranho e, rindo, dei para ele o braço para seguirmos juntos pelas ruas até o predinho de tijolos vermelhos.

  
  
  



	22. Natal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  Epílogo 

— Acho um abuso que você não tenha me pagado o almoço nem  _ uma  _ vez desde que voltou. — Acusou Yifan, enquanto fechávamos a conta. Ele tinha aquela carinha de bravo, mas sabia que estava feliz por estarmos juntos depois de tanto tempo.

Minha volta de Amsterdã coincidiu com suas férias, então passamos muito tempo sem nos falarmos propriamente. Fora o dia em que foi me buscar no aeroporto e me esmagou contra si quase até quebrar meus ossinhos de frango, andávamos mandando mensagem de semana em semana, mesmo que não chegasse aos pés de conversar cara a cara.

Mas era o jeito, dado que Yifan passou metade das férias de volta na casa dos pais e a outra metade roubando Tao no meio da noite para pegar a última sessão de filmes no cinema. Já imaginava que ficaríamos um pouco distantes, depois que passei tanto tempo fora. Ainda mais agora que os dois tinham um outro relacionamento significativo.

Os dois pombinhos passavam os intervalos juntos agora, então preferi não interferir muito e acabei me acostumando a almoçar com pessoas diferentes. Ora Jongdae, ora Baekhyun, às vezes sozinho... Mentira. Tive que confessar para mim mesmo, eu ia para a casa de Jongin quase todo dia, a ponto de me envergonhar e ter de fazer compras para a casa dele também.

Isso tinha seus lados bons. Eu não podia levar Coco Ralado (ou Coquinho, ou Cocada, não nos decidimos) para minha casa, então brincava com ele e com Ronnie naquele meio tempo. Jongin também estava tentando aprender a cozinhar, e eu era sua cobaia e subchefe de cozinha, por vezes. Outras vezes, controle de qualidade. Compramos um porta-temperos e colheres de medição de tamanhos variados e agora ele não se confundia muito mais. 

Essa fase doméstica do namoro me deixava de coração aquecido. Tínhamos discutido mais de uma vez a possibilidade de morarmos juntos, mas parecia ainda um pouco cedo. Fora o fato de que eu amava minha organização, e ele, sua bagunça, eu também era apegado ao meu apartamento, então não conseguia me decidir. 

Sempre fui meio reticente quanto a mudanças… Era bom que Jongin fosse tão resolvido com as coisas, assim muitas vezes já estava fechando o caso enquanto eu transitava por infinitos prós e contras. Um dia, ele simplesmente me diria “traz suas coisas” e eu diria “okay!”

— Sonhando com o futuro marido? — Yifan me provocou, já que deitei o rosto da mão para ficar sorrindo para o nada, bobamente. Se fosse em outro momento, provavelmente teria brigado comigo. Mas do jeito que estava caidinho por Tao, ele assumira um lugar de compreensão na nossa amizade.

Ele era o amigo experiente que chegava sempre com uma dica inapropriada. 

— Pensando no futuro. — Respondi, sem realmente negar ao que tinha dito. Yifan esticou um sorrisinho distraído, esperando que o garçom trouxesse de volta seu cartão de crédito.

— Você mudou um tanto em um ano… — Ele pontuou. — Para bem, não para mal. Ao menos isso! Achei que você ia chutar completamente o balde na Holanda, longe da minha supervisão.

— Não fiz nada demais por lá. Além de ficar bêbado e chorar no ombro de estranhos. E ter coragem de comprar um vibrador. Também fiz uma tatuagem num lugar estranho, mas nada que fira meus princípios. — Abanei a mão para o assunto, tirando sua importância. Imaginava o que em mim poderia ter mudado tanto. Yifan me olhava de olhos arregalados, as mãos grandes parecendo uma garra frouxa ao redor do suco de laranja já pelo final. — Não me sinto diferente. Só... feliz. 

Olhei para o lado de fora, para o movimento na rua, memórias chovendo em minha mente com leveza de uma garoa, deixando um saborzinho nostálgico. O dia estava nublado, as janelas estavam embaçadas com o frio que fazia lá fora e a neve cobria o pavimento numa camada fina. Lembrei das ruas úmidas de Amsterdã, mas também, e com mais afeto, daquela ruazinha perto da casa de Jongin. Me enchi de um conforto inexplicável.

Logo me lembrava também de ruas bem mais distantes, numa outra cidade onde morei quase a vida inteira antes de me mudar para Seoul para fazer o que eu amava. Foi num dia como esse que peguei a câmera velha da minha mãe pela primeira vez para tirar fotos.

Ela pediu que eu tirasse um retrato dela e do papai nos jardins da casa de inverno, mas me afeiçoei aos cliques, apontando-a para todos os lados, desde o vovô em sua cadeira de balanço até os pinguins na porta da geladeira, até tirar uma foto do jardim extenso dos fundos da casa, que dava para o lago então congelado, e para as colinas cobertas de neve. Os pinheiros também se erguiam, imponentes, sobre o branco azulado. 

Meu pai gostou da foto. Elogiou por muito tempo, depois revelou e colocou num porta-retratos, na sala, mostrando para toda santa pessoa que passasse pela porta, até para os colegas do trabalho. Ainda devia estar lá, como uma engraçada justificativa para aquela escolha maluca e sem futuro pela fotografia (que na verdade, agora me levava a caminhos que jamais teriam acontecido sem aquele momento).

— Vou ignorar o fato de que você chutou o balde em Amsterdã e não reconhece isso. O que eu ia dizer é que você parece estar em outra... vibração. Está ficando chato com dinheiro e com vontade de juntar as trouxas com o galãzinho. — Yifan comentou, me fazendo encolher com a ideia, para esconder as orelhas coradas. — Tá escrito na sua cara, Kyungsoo, nem disfarça. 

Ele enfiou o cartão na bolsa, agradecendo o garçom com um meneio antes de fazer um gesto para que eu me levantasse também. Acabei não respondendo a hipótese de Yifan, distraído em não cair nos degraus da frente escorregadios do restaurante.

— Estou feliz desde que você esteja. — Ele concluiu, quando seguimos para seu carro. Estava frio demais até para andar por aí, então íamos nos enfiar outra vez no Uno cheirando a pinheirinhos dele para voltarmos ao estúdio. Tinha uma reunião com a Lim. K. para novas fotos em uma hora, mas antes de entrarmos, ele chamou minha atenção, concluindo ainda de porta aberta. — Mas não abandona seu amigo, por favor?

— Não tem ninguém nesse mundo que te substitui, Fan. — Eu neguei, por cima do carro. Nós dois esticávamos os pescoços para nos olhar, e ele sorriu, satisfeito.

— Ótimo. Bom saber.

— Mas daí você vai ter que passar uma rasteira  na Seulgi e vir trabalhar para mim quando eu abrir o estúdio…

— Oh, Deus, se for da sua vontade, seu filho está pronto para ser subordinado de alguém menos doido. — Ele rogou aos céus, num tom alto demais. Eu abanei a mão em meio ao riso para que ele parasse de gritar e ele abanou de volta. — Anda! Entra no carro, Kyungsoo. Passa o cinto que a estrada tá escorregando.

click click click

Piscamos os olhos e já era Natal de novo. Outro Natal depois de outro Natal, na verdade, ainda que eu não tenha certeza se esse raciocínio chega onde eu quero. Enfim, diferentemente dos nossos primeiros fins de ano, que passamos com nossas família e em cantos diferentes do país, Jongin e eu nos pegamos meio grudados naquele finzinho de semestre, abismados com a perspectiva de que faltava pouco para fazer quatro anos que estávamos juntos. 

— Não achei que ia durar tanto. — Jongin admitiu, direto e sincero. E não é que eu concordava um pouco? Demos colheradas sincronizadas nos sorvetes. Estávamos tão viciados em sorvete de chocolate ultimamente que nem naquele frio todo conseguíamos ficar sem. — Achava tudo bem se durasse, mas pensei que ia ser como sempre, sabe? Que daria errado na tentativa... Ledo engano. 

— Eu não tinha planos de me apaixonar, também. Só queria uma foto, Nini. — Completei, pensativo e atordoado, rodando minha bolinha de sorvete que não derretia. Senti uma vontade repentina de comer Petit Gateau e relembrei as várias vezes que dividi um com Jongdae, ainda na Holanda. Não raramente sentia um interesse em voltar com Jongin para lá, mostrá-lo tudo o que vi… Agora que tudo estava tranquilo, talvez pudéssemos fazer isso um dia.

Depois de uma pausa e de apertar a própria testa, ele continuou:

— No começo, Baek ficava falando tão bem de você… Ele sempre quis que nós ficássemos juntos. Não sei, parece que ele tem um sexto sentido para relacionamentos. — Observei seu sorriso nostálgico. Jongin puxou um pouquinho mais o cobertor de tricô para si e eu quase morri congelado. — E eu, teimoso, achei que ia ser só uma noite...

— Era essa a sua intenção?? — Ofeguei, surpreso, espantando Coquinho antes que ele lambesse meu sorvete.

— Era… — Jongin sequer se envergonhou em admitir. 

— Pois era me conquistar de corpo e alma ou não conquistar nem corpo nem alma. — Avisei, ouvindo-o rir sapeca. Jongin cutucou meus dedos dos pés, brincando de apertá-los, já que estavam ali em seu colo. — Você sempre foi safado, eu devia saber.

— Na minha defesa, também sempre fui apaixonadinho por você… Eu já te contei que costumava não gostar muito da ideia de levar relacionamentos em frente, mas… Quando as coisas foram acontecendo, eu fiquei tão molenga, tão abobado, e gostei  _ tanto  _ da sensação. — Seu rosto brilhava enquanto tentava botar aquilo tudo em palavras. O meu devia brilhar também, considerando aquela sensação morna em meu peito.

— Desde quando?

— Desde que você aceitou fingir que ia cuidar de mim e realmente cuidou de mim o mês todo, eu acho. Kyungsoo, você me encanta até hoje com sua fofura. Você é um namorado tão bom que é a primeira vez que eu penso “nossa, com  _ esse cara  _ eu estou disposto a me casar.”

click click click

Senti uma maré de novas emoções naquela noite, mas também lembrei de uma coisa que há quatro anos senti pela primeira vez, e que agora voltava a sentir. Um desejo e um objeto bem escondido depois que tomei uma boa dose de vergonha na cara. Enfim. Decidimos naquela noite que queríamos passar o Natal juntos. 

De qualquer forma, já parecia hora de juntarmos um pouco mais nossos mundinhos. Isso se evidenciava no fato de termos dois pares de escovas de dentes, uma em cada apartamento. Também havia uma distribuição quase equivalente de roupas nossas nos dois guarda-roupas, e os endereços se confundiam o tempo todo (uma vez Jongin apareceu no meu apartamento, se mijando de rir porque falou errado para o motorista do táxi. Outra vez mandei encomendas para casa dele por nenhum motivo). 

Conversamos sobre como queríamos aquele Natal. Não cogitei levá-lo para ver minha família ainda, mesmo que meus pais soubessem dele há bastante tempo. Jongin sabia do meu receio, e, na verdade, tinha pensado em fazer algo para dois, talvez passar a véspera enroladinhos no meu apartamento assistindo um filme natalino e ceiando bem antes da meia noite como as duas crianças esfomeadas que éramos? 

Mas ele queria muito me apresentar para sua mãe e suas irmãs.

Pela forma como Jongin falava, parecia tão importante para ele que eu conhecesse sua família que acabei aceitando a ideia sem ver necessidade de discussão, de modo que deixamos essa ideia para a celebração do Ano Novo.

Não me arrependi da decisão nem mesmo um mês depois, quando notei com nervosismo agitando meu estômago que já era hora de ligar para ele e avisar que estava indo ajudar com os preparativos. Me sentia empolgado com a ideia e ficava imaginando, ensaiando diálogos que provavelmente não seguiriam meus roteiros mentais. Será que a família dele era toda como ele, calorosa e cheia de carinho?

Se bem que isso implicava que fossem meio esquivos nas primeiras impressões, então preparei meu coraçãozinho para suportar bem o primeiro momento e tentar mostrar tudo o que tinha de melhor de mim. 

De qualquer forma, foi só depois de me vestir com roupas quentinhas que, procurando minhas meias altas como quem não queria nada, que achei escondida dentre as minhas gavetas a coisinha precipitada que tinha comprado para Jongin em Amsterdã. 

Ela brilhou na minha mão quando girei-a entre meus dedos, e agora não parecia mais tão precipitado. Parecia passar da hora, na verdade.

De primeiro momento, me peguei envergonhado de ter deixado aquilo esquecido nas memórias por tanto tempo, mas a volta da Holanda foi turbulenta e cheia de saudades, e eu não consegui encontrar o momento certo. Talvez esquecer fora um jeito do destino tomar das minhas mãos e devolver na hora certa, então, seguindo uma intuição boa e que me encheu o peito de coragem, deslizei o objeto no meu bolso.

Quando saí, não pensei muito antes de pegar a câmera também, carregado de vontade de registrar tudo. Estava determinado a fazer com que, dessa vez, a data comemorativa rendesse uma foto em que Jongin estivesse confortável. Esse era um dos meus objetivos para aquele Natal. 

Fechei minha casa, pendurando a câmera no pescoço e checando se tinha tudo o que precisava. Andando pelas calçadas quietas, peguei um pequeno desvio pelo caminho menos curto, para chegar até aquela rua. 

O apartamento de tijolos vermelhos ao longe parecia, em si, uma canção de natal. Olhei para os detalhes confortáveis nos arredores, lembrei afetuosamente da foto, da bola murcha que ainda estava no telhado, o pé de chinelo que certamente tinha sumido... Não lembrava o que mais marcava aquele retrato, fora Jongin na janela, ainda que tivesse parado para tentar rememorar.

Já fazia algum tempo que não olhava para ela, mas estava num porta-retratos, ao lado da minha cama. Como previ, a paixão foi se esvaindo até que eu me acostumasse, o que não me impedia em nada de suspirar saudoso e feliz por aquela época. Mas me distraí disso quando vi na sombra que passava por dentro dos vidros cobertos com jornal uma oportunidade. 

Parei de câmera em mãos.

— Ei! Nini! 

Tive que chamar uma porção de vezes antes que ele, confuso, abrisse a janela. 

— Olha o passarinho... — Cantarolei, morrendo de amores quando ele espremeu o rosto sorridente por entre a frestinha da janela, esperando pelo barulhinho do flash. Pensei que derreteria mesmo em meio ao frio de dezembro.

Significou um monte para mim tirar aquela segunda foto de Jongin na janela. Talvez porque sentia que estava começando um ciclo novo, era um empurrãozinho que eu precisava dar em mim mesmo. Estava meio emocionado quando baixei a câmera outra vez e olhei diretamente para seu rosto.

O rosto de alguém que eu amava profundamente de formas que jamais teria imaginado na primeira vez que trombamos, quanto mais na primeira vez que o vi sorrir na direção da minha lente.

— Sentiu saudades? — Ele perguntou, se referindo à foto. Eu assenti, antes de lembrar que deveria vocalizar para que ele soubesse (ainda que, provavelmente, ele já soubesse bem qual era a resposta).

— Hmhm.

Pulando a cerquinha incoerente e baixinha que circulava o apartamento, aproximei-me da janela para me esticar e beijar as bochechas que se repuxavam num sorriso, criando aquela covinha de tirar o fôlego. 

— E você? Sente falta de ser meu modelo?

— Nem um pouco. — Respondeu, sem desvios. 

Eu ri baixinho.

— Nem um pouquinho?

— Nãaao, não. — Ele reafirmou, longamente, provavelmente pensando que eu tinha uma proposta. 

Bem, eu tinha e resolvendo provocar um pouco mais, tirei do bolso o presente, aproveitando que uma de suas mãos quentinhas estava entre as minhas para deslizar o anel por seu dedo, como se não fosse nada. Ele estancou, muito surpreso.

— E se eu estiver junto com você, dessa vez? — Questionei. — O que acha de um álbum de noivado?

click click click

Jongin e eu paramos frente ao forno. Ele aquecia-se ali, dançando com ansiedade ou frio (não sei, estávamos os dois meio idiotas depois que pedi ele em noivado (meu Deus, pedi ele em noivado!!!)). Eu observava o frango dourando com o tempo, inquieto, e, sim, Jongin fez a piada sobre me comer no jantar no mínimo umas três vezes nas últimas duas horas. 

A família dele ainda não tinha chegado, estavam presas no metrô por causa da chuva, mas Sr. Zhang já tinha saído para buscá-las, para depois voltar e celebrar conosco. Então, ignorando a vontade que estava de agarrá-lo num beijo e esquecer as roupas por aí, porque ele estava uma miragem na blusa vermelha de botões, conversamos sobre as coisas. 

Ficamos ali petiscando amendoins e papeando sobre o trabalho, sobre como estava a reforma do meu estúdio e sobre os  investimentos que vinham entrando. Planejávamos o que fazer com o dinheiro, se o lucro fosse bom no primeiro ano, até que um apagão tomou a rua. 

Pisquei debilmente por alguns segundos, enquanto Jongin parecia inalterado. Depois, numa epifania inexplicável, busquei no escuro por suas mãos e chacoalhei elas animadamente junto com as minhas.

— RÁPIDO! APAGÃO, NINI! VERDADE OU DESAFIO?

— VERDADE!

— Você acha brega pedir alguém em casamento com apenas três anos de namoro?

— Acho brega quando o noivo não sou eu e o pedinte não é Do Kyungsoo.

Considerei a resposta satisfatória, e puxei-o, contente para deixar um selo na boca carnudinha.

— Verdade ou desafio? — Pediu ele , entre nossos lábios, para deixar mais alguns selinhos ali ainda. 

— Desafio.

“Puts”, pensei na hora e emudeci, debilmente, notando que tinha confundido as palavras. O arrependimento me afogou numa onda quando Jongin deu um sorrisinho de lado, já soube então que ele não me deixaria consertar o erro.

— Eu te desafio a… Ir comprar alguma coisa para a gente beber enquanto espera minha mã-

— Jongin, nãaao!

— Siiim!

Grunhi longamente, enquanto ele ria sem um pingo de pena. Vi Maca e Coquinho se aproximando para ver o que era aquela barulheira toda, mas já me desvencilhava com um suspiro. Jongin era uma pessoa determinada, quando ele dizia que sim era sim. 

— ...Okay. Vai ser o quê?

— Eu tô brincando, Soo… Já não te falei para parar de ser bonzinho? — Jongin me puxou de volta e me afundou em sua altura, abraçando meus ombros com aquele calor todo. — Tem vinho na geladeira. Mas eu te desafio a dizer para minha mãe que ela é uma péssima fotógrafa quando ela chegar. 

A campainha bateu na mesma hora, quase como se fosse um jeitinho do destino rir da minha cara. Estanquei no lugar, implorando a Jongin com os olhos, o que obviamente não teve efeito nenhum. Era uma péssima hora para ficar com as palavras presas na garganta, porque eu  _ precisava implorar por misericórdia. _

— Olha aí! Sua chance. Vai lá. — Ele me deu empurrõezinhos carinhosos, me levando à sua frente. — Passe uma boa impressão. Mas se ela não gostar, eu te amo de qualquer jeito. Isso que importa.

— Nini…

Choraminguei, hesitando para abrir, trêmulo, a porta para uma imensidão de mulheres, todas parecendo cópias exatas de Jongin. Sorri largamente, estendendo a mão para apertar a da mais baixinha e de cabelos bem presos num coque. Puxando uma lufada de ar muito, muito larga (e estranha, pela forma que me olharam), soltei num fôlego só:

— Olá, Senhora Kim! Prazer em conhecê-la… A senhora é uma fotógrafa horrível. 

_ (Para minha sorte, descobri naquela noite que Jongin puxara da minha sogra aquele seu gosto por sinceridade _ _ ). _

  
  


click click click

— Você tá uma gracinha hoje... Mas não queria que estivesse tão grande, você esticou tão rápido... Será que sou um pai ruim, por não  querer que você cresça? — Eu murmurava, aguando os cactos de Jongin. Havia um ou outro entre as suculentas da janela do quarto. — Será que o Nini já aguou vocês ontem? Não quero afogar ninguém...

Pensei ouvir Jongin me chamar da cozinha. Quando prestei atenção, ele dizia alguma coisa, numa conversa já pela metade. Pelo tom, descartei que estivesse falando ao telefone. Era doce e aveludado demais, e ele só falava daquele jeito quando estava prestes a dormir, ou com preguiça de acordar.

— Jongin? Está falando comigo?

— Está falando comigo? — Ele perguntou também, aparecendo no arco que dividia os ambientes. Nos calamos, confusos. — Quem está falando com quem?

— Eu estou conversando com as plantas.

— Ah... Eu estava falando com o Bolinho. 

Ele mostrou o gato embolado dentro de suas roupas, um novo que apareceu por aí e se afeiçoou aos nossos gatos, de forma que acabou fazendo morada. Ele era marrom e peludo de olhos bem escuros e cara achatada, e Jongin era apaixonado por gatos mansos, então…

Eu sorri para a cena, aproveitando que a câmera estava por perto para apontá-la para ele. Enquadrei Jongin e o bolinho de casaco de tricô com gato que embalava entre os braços, como um bebezinho, cutucando a barriguinha peluda. Também havia as linhas do apartamento, o pé direito alto e os raios quentes de sol invadindo a casa e ignorando os limites dos cômodos. A bagunça, as canecas usadas por aí, Maca deitada numa das prateleiras vazias, Coco Ralado escalando suas pernas.

Quis poder enquadrar o quanto o amava naquele cenário também, mas era difícil traduzir essas coisas que se assentavam no mais profundo dos meus sentimentos. Não sentia que iriam nunca conseguir transbordar tudo o que só eu podia sentir. 

— Sorri, Nini. — Com o pedido, Jongin sorriu, bobinho, franzindo a ponte do nariz, como se gostasse da sensação e... Click.

Olhei para a foto, o peito aquecendo quando notei o sorriso-da-janela nos lábios repuxados. Estava feliz desse jeito, havia amor o suficiente retratado numa foto. 

Desliguei a câmera.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, só tenho um milhão de agradecimentos por ter acompanhado cada um desses click click viciosos. Essa fanfic foi inusitada para mim do início ao fim, mas trabalhar nela foi maravilhoso mesmo nos momentos de surto. É lindo saber que algumas pessoinhas esperaram e torceram para que ela saísse! A essas pessoas que já andavam por aí ansiando e me deixando saber através da Ana, do Feedback ou do Twitter: Muito obrigada, vocês me deram fôlego! Ao Exolipse, também, agradeço encarecidamente pelo trabalho incrível e por me aguentarem nas perguntas e nos perrengues, (eu amo vocês). E a quem está lendo, muuuito obrigada por me deixar esse mimo... Vou estar lendo e morrendo de amores na caladinha.


End file.
